Thompson and Stryfe
by anoneight8
Summary: Centers around the life and times of our insurance girls. Milly's backstory has been tampered with, but she's still Milly. Slight AU that follows the anime timeline closely, but with all the romance the show never gave us. [MillyxWolfwood, MerylxVash]
1. A Team Is Born

**

* * *

TOUCH OF BACKSTORY FROM AUTHOR:** This is my first Trigun fic ever. The only character that got a significant makeover was Milly. I love Milly, but if I just kept everything the same it wouldn't be as fun. So I changed her past and a few other less important things(tweaked the outfit for one), and mainly I'm writing the story around her and Meryl. Luckily, Milly's a resilient girl, so even the changes I made don't really affect her day to day personality all that much. And I'm hoping to get some real W/M, V/M romance going if I can progress far enough. So basically, Milly equals a little more hardcore and romance equals eventually. Please R and R. I want to hear some opinions! Oh yeah, and I obviously have no legal right to these characters. Sorry, Mr.Nightow!

**

* * *

ON TO THE WORK IN PROGRESS!

* * *

**

"Is it as big as they say?"

The man jumped. Five hours on this damn bus, and that's the first time she'd spoken. He glanced cautiously at the figure occupying the seat across from him. She was an odd specimen...slouched, gazing lazily out the window from under the brim of her dirty brown cowboy hat. The girl was dressed in a matching, equally broken in, brown trench coat...with what looked like steel toe work boots, and a thin horizontal scar on her right cheek. She repeated herself suddenly smiling.

"Haven't you been there Mister? December city? Is it really as big as they say?"

He gawked at the sudden flash of white teeth and a friendly voice. "Well...uh...maybe if you're use to little backwater towns." Judging by her clothing, that was probably a yes. "But I doubt it's any bigger than any of the other major cities."

"I see." She pulled the brim of her hat down to the point where it concealed everything but her mouth and crossed her arms. "Well just tell me when we get there, alright? I gotta find me a new job."

The man cocked an eyebrow. Her smile was bright and her voice was clear, but he couldn't shake the sense of something dangerous disguised as something beautiful.

* * *

"MS. STRYFE!"

"AGH!" She flew up with papers still sticking to her face.

Stacey grinned. "Please tell me, you weren't just...asleep? I mean because if you were I'm afraid I can never let you live it down."

"I WAS NOT ASLEEP!" Meryl's heart was racing. Only people with poor ambition and bad work ethic could ever be capable of such atrocities. She knew she was many things, but unmotivated was definitely not one of them.

Stacey lowered her voice edging closer. "Oh come on, don't be such a tight ass. Everyone knows you've stayed up three nights straight organizing all those damage claims against that damned outlaw Vas-."

She cut her off with an ice glare. "...and I am **_still_** organizing them, thank you. So I'd appreciate it, if you kindly...WENT BACK TO WORK!"

Stacey rolled her eyes and continued off with a huff.

Meryl made fake shooing gestures. "Yes, go back to your little water cooler and gossip all about me...hussy." Work, she could handle...people she could not. She glanced down to see where she had left off before that impromptu interruption. "Ah, right here...Mr. Sam Morgan. Claiming 400 double dollars in property damages sustained to his outhouse when outlaw Vash The Stampe-"

"AW COME ON! THIS PLACE IS HUGE! YOU HAVE TO HAVE SOME POSITION!"

Her finger slipped making the first typo on the whole report. Meryl spun around in a rage. Did no one understand the concept of a workplace!

"Mam, I'm sorry...but as I've told you I believe six times now...the Bernardelli main office currently has no openings for employment."

"Not even a window cleaner? Come on! You have to give me a break here! I'm on my last double dollar! I haven't eaten in days!" She clutched her hat to her stomach and feigned starvation. "Have pity, Mister!" She glanced to the side as a short girl angrily stormed up.

The manager sighed. "Thank God! Meryl, please talk some sense into this woman. She just waltzed up in here, with no references, no permanent address, no introduction, and an outfit that screams thomas wrangler!"

The girl in the trench coat suddenly grew indignant. "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY CLOTHES!"

"And she won't stop screaming! Meryl, please help me!"

Meryl shoved Mr.Garret away. "You go calm down sir, I'll handle this."

The girl with the scar blinked and looked down at her new opponent.

She motioned to herself. "I am Ms.Meryl Stryfe..."

"Hi. I'm M-" The girl's greeting fell on deaf ears.

"...and do to the fact that you are currently interrupting everyone on this floor from his or her very important work assignments, I will deal with you. Now...what is your full name?"

She hesitated to make sure the short girl was really done. "I'm Milly." The tall girl grinned. "Thompson."

"Milly Thompson?" That sounded pretty average. For a second Meryl was sure it'd be something like Calamity Kate, or Danger Dory! "No middle name?"

Milly scratched the back of her head. "Well...not a real one. Sometimes I'm known as 'Coyote' Thompson! But it's kye-yo-tee not kye-yote" She then blinked as the short girl fell over taking a typewriter and fax machine with her.

* * *

**ONE DAY LATER**

"I'm really grateful for all this!" Milly chittered excitedly, following behind Meryl with an enormous stack of memos and sporting her new corporate attire, which consisted of a fitted, white long sleeve button up shirt, suspenders that crossed in the back, a brown skirt, and the same brown, steel toed work boots now with a cleaned exterior.

Meryl opened the lock to her office. "Yeah yeah, your just lucky we're so overloaded with this humanoid typhoon guy that I needed an assistant."

"And a new office!" Milly echoed while carefully sitting down the papers. "Besides, I'm being helpful!"

"I just can't believe the boss hired you without one single recommendation. I had to have six just to be considered!" Meryl said with a sigh.

"Well, I guess that shows how right you are about the work overload, Ms.Meryl."

She turned in her chair. Somehow it didn't chime right from her. "Look, we're going to be working a lot together so you can just call me Meryl okay?"

"Alright, I will Ms...I mean..." She grinned.

Before Meryl could stop herself, the same dopey grin had pervaded her face as well.

"So you **_do_** smile." Milly chirped with a sudden slyness in her eyes.

She turned quickly back to her typewriter. "Hush, we have work to do."

"Right Ms. Mer-" Milly paused and both girls burst out laughing.

* * *


	2. Enter The Needle Noggin

**

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Meryl could see an outburst brewing in her eyes, and before she could stop her...

"A field assignment? Yall have those?" Milly was suddenly paying very close attention.

Instead of the tirade Meryl had expected, the boss smiled as if a child had just said something cute. "Are you that eager to get out of this office Ms.Thompson?"

Meryl relaxed. This girl had the strangest effect on people.

Milly smiled. "Oh, no sir. I just wasn't aware that the same people that sat on typewriters all day, were also..."

Meryl cut her off, it wasn't worth Milly risking two possible insults in one conversation. "We'll gladly accept the assignment, sir! As you know we, of course, are the most qualified as we have been researching claims on one, Mr.Vash the Stampede, for almost five months now.

"Well, then it's all settled. You two set out tomorrow morning...happy hunting!" The boss ushered both girls quickly out before they had any time to rethink their situation.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey! Meryl! Sorry I'm late!"

"About time, I thought the steamer was gonna leave us." She turned to greet her partner but then covered her face. "I thought you threw away that old thing!"

Milly looked down at her coat. "Oh yeh, I did. That one was torn up pretty bad. I just never had enough cash to get someone to sew me a new one. This one's brand new. Even has more inside pockets for my..."

"Yes, yes. I can tell the difference now, it looks good. Let's just get on before we're left behind."

* * *

**A FEW NIGHTS LATER**

Meryl laid quietly on the bottom bunk listening to the sounds of the steamer as she pondered their current assignment. What was the humanoid typhoon really like? Could any one person really be that horribly dangerous to be dubbed the first localized human disaster. No, it wasn't possible. But wasn't there always a bit of truth to every legend? But he had so many legends, there couldn't be truth in all of them...some of them were even complete opposites. Was he tall, was he short, was he covered in tattoos, was he blonde, did he kill kittens for sport, did he rape, did he pillage, was he...

"Sempai?"

Meryl nearly slammed her head into Milly's bunk above her. "Don't do that!"

"You're thinking out loud again."

"Oh." Meryl blushed slightly. "Um...sorry Milly."

"No worries."

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Meryl, I really don't think that's him."

"He's tall, he has a mohawk, and he's wearing a red isn't he?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"Well it's him then."

Milly stared over the embankment at the huge boomerang-toting giant that Meryl was currently heading straight towards with a meager peace offering of donuts. He did fit the description that guy had given at the bar, but her gut told her otherwise. He didn't even look intelligent enough to be some 'legend'. She sighed to herself and looked skyward. "You know I _tried_ to be good. December's proof of that. But it looks like I just can't get away from this lifestyle can I? Ah well. Being in that office was driving me nuts anyway." She smiled, sliding down to catch up with Meryl. "I just wish I had my hat."

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Well atleast we told that nerdy guy to go evacuate the town. But you wouldn't happen to have any type of escape plan, hmm Milly?"

"I thought this was your plan...you did want us to get tied up and hung from this rock, right?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"

"You didn't even try to reach for your Derringer's."

"Wait a minute. I didn't tell you I had..."

"WELL, LADIES! PLEASURE BEFORE DEATH, OR JUST DEATH?"

"Well at least they got the womanizer part right."

"Shut up, Milly."

Cue the previously mentioned nerdy guy, a spot on the horizon, a man, a soldier of peace chasing the elusive mayfly known as love, screaming like a girl, and riding a Thomas...horribly. "**HHHHHEEEEELLLPPP!"**

Meryl closed her eyes. "Milly, please tell me it isn't that man that ate our donuts."

"It's the guy that ate the donuts, Meryl."

Milly jumped as Meryl suddenly went into harpy-of-rage mode. "UGH! DO YOU WANT TO DIE MORON? WHY DID YOU COME BACK? WE TOLD YOU TO GO WARN THE TOWN! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE ONE OF THESE GUYS KILLS YOU TOO!"

**"BUT I'M HAVING AN EMERGENCY!"**

Meryl started to yell back but failed, as both girls slammed the dirt as stray bullets began to fly.

Milly stood up first, looking at the severed rope. "Hmm...that guy cut us down." Meryl tackled her, making them both land behind a large boulder.

"You can't just stand out in the open like that and don't be ridiculous, bullets are going everywhere that man had nothing to do with it, and now he's gonna get killed, while we escape."

"We gotta help him Meryl, he cut us down."

"It was on accident."

They both peered around the rock.

Meryl tensed. "The big guy just threw his boomerang. There's no way he can-"

"Dodge it?" Milly smiled.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

She sighed moving away from her typewriter and stretching. "So in the end, the town was destroyed anyway, we were supposedly saved by the man you insist on calling Vash the Stampede, and..."

"Because he was Vash the Stampede." Milly stated ever so matter of factly while laying on the floor eating sandwiches and drinking tea in her tank top and pajama pants.

"No he was not." Meryl plopped down Indian style next to her to share the sandwiches.

"I say he was. No one's that lucky. We should thank him if we ever see him again."

"Milly."

"Hmm?"

"How did you know about the Derringer's?"

She bit into a sandwich. "You smell like gunpowder."

Meryl blinked. Could Milly really be that observant? Was there a side she didn't-

"...and everyone calls you Derringer Meryl behind your back at the office."

Fangs erupted from Meryl's mouth. "I BET IT'S STACEY, ISN'T IT? THAT LITTLE..."

"She says you fall asleep a lot too."

"AAAAGGGGHHH. Remind me to give her a personal demonstration of my Derringer's next time we're in December."

"God doesn't bless that." Milly sipped her tea with a slight smile in her eyes.

"Maybe he could make an exception..."

"Heh." It'd be dangerous to tell her, but Meryl really was a very amusing person.

* * *


	3. Just A Little Water

**

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER**

"So we're just going to keep town hopping until we pick up on some Vash rumors again?"

Meryl's head turned jerkily to view Milly over her shoulder. "Is that a problem?"

"Not really, this is kind of how I lived before I met you. You know you're really grouchy when you're thirsty."

"You just wandered? You know there's a lot I don't know about you..."

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? WHAT'S THIS TOWN COMING TO, VASH THE STAMPEDE. RIGHT AMONG US! FIRST THAT CROOK HOGS ALL THE WATER AND NOW HE BRINGS THE HUMANOID TYPHOON UPON US...AS SOME GUARD FOR HIM! This world's going to hell in a hand basket. I tell ya what..." The old man wandered on rambling to anyone in ear shot. The insurance girls exchanged glances and were immediately off in search of the rich water monger and his new "bodyguard".

* * *

"Maybe no one's home. Is this even the right house?"

"Knock again, Milly."

She banged loudly on the large wooden door. "HELLO?" Nothing but silence. She took the box from Meryl. "WE BROUGHT DONUTS!"

The door flew open like a thunder clap, Milly jumped back nearly reaching for a gun. "Oh, it really is Mr.Vash! Wow...I've never seen anyone so obsessed with donuts."

"YOU?" Meryl about died. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Milly nodded her head. "Thank you for cutting our ropes in that last town Mr.Vash."

He nodded back. "Thank you for bringing the donuts insurance lady."

Milly motioned to her raging partner. "Well actually, Meryl bought them, you should thank her."

She pulled at her own hair. "IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME? THIS IS NOT VASH THE STAMPEDE!"

"Do we have visitors Mr.Stampede?"

The insurance girls peered around the gorging spikey headed one to find the source of the new voice. Millie whispered to Meryl, "He must be the water monger that old man was talking about."

She answered back, "Yes. Just don't tell him that. But I will tell him that his bodyguard is a fraud."

The girls kindly greeted the older man and were all invited into the living room.

Milly didn't really listen to any of the conversation the man was spouting off. He seemed pretty fake, and she couldn't really understand why someone like Vash would want to work for him. Even if it was just a big game. That is, until she saw the water hoarder's pretty young house guest. Meryl sure didn't take to that too kindly. Milly sat patiently while Meryl loudly drug off the old man to tell him who his bodyguard really was.

Vash turned to her. "Your friend is very loud."

"She's nicer than she seems. But she tends to take things at face value."

He cocked an eyebrow. "But you don't?"

Milly grinned her maybe I'm secretly an evil genius or maybe I'm just dumb as a rock smile. Vash gave her a puzzled look which made her only smile bigger.

Meryl re-emerged just as agitated as ever. "Come on Milly, we're staying here for the night."

"Huh?" But she could see it was not negotiable as soon as she saw Meryl's return glare. "I mean, right!"

* * *

"CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM? WERE YOU LISTENING TO THOSE THINGS HE WAS SAYING EARLIER IN THE LIVING ROOM?"

Milly ran her hand through the fountain not really paying attention to Meryl. All those people living in drought outside these walls...and this guy had a fountain just spewing the stuff for the sole purpose of looking pretty.

Meryl crossed her eyes and made an idiot voice, "My bullets are known for never missing deir mark...espeswially in madders of da heart! UGH HE MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT!"

A red blur dove from the sky, pinning Meryl on the ground.

Vash on top of Meryl, in the dirt, him forcing her down while she writhed and screamed. Good thing Vash wasn't really any kind of rapist, because it would have been a good four seconds before Milly had accepted what she was seeing enough to do anything about it. Maybe she should start training again...

He relaxed slightly, looking into Meryl's eyes. "Oh...it's just you."

"JUST ME? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ASSHOLE? GET OFF!"

He looked upward. "Ms.Marianne, I neutralized the threat! We can go back to what we were doing! Darling?" He stood there for a bit staring blankly at the window while Meryl regained her senses. Tears welled in his eyes and he jumped on Meryl again. "YOU RUINED OUR MOMENT!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!"

Milly sighed, standing up. "I'll leave you two alone now. Obviously you can't suppress you urges anymore."

Both of them froze and stared as Milly casually strolled away. Meryl turned beet red and chased the ace gunman throughout the garden with her Derringer's, pistol whipping him to a pulp.

When Milly entered the house she could still hear them screaming from outside...in fact, that's all she could hear. She stopped, listening closer. The man and Ms.Marianne couldn't be asleep yet. It was barely nine, and all the lights were still on. She edged around the house only to find nothing. Not good. She stepped out onto the balcony to yell at the shadows still fighting in the back garden. "WOULD YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING FOR TWO SECONDS? MARIANNE AND MR.SCHEZAR ARE GONE!" The two immediately stormed inside, obviously they wouldn't realize exactly what she'd said until later, because she was still alive to think about it.

Meryl quickly began accusing needle noggin of having something to do with it and through their slamming each other around a secret passage opened...

* * *

Milly sighed. "Okay this is boring. Why does Bernardelli need to know about secret passages and what not. There was a guy hoarding water, a female sheriff pretending to be his houseguest, they got in a fight in the basement where he stored the water, Vash ended it-"

"HE IS NOT VASH!"

"Anyway." Milly got an uncharacteristically sarcastic look. "Somehow this 'ace gunman' by luck that no one on this planet can possibly possess...ends it."

"Exactly. Dumb Luck."

"He dodged a bullet, Meryl."

"The old man couldn't shoot the broad side of a barn, Milly."

"And the place explodes and the town floods, and Marianne says he's a good catch and you freaked out."

"I did not freak out. I just disagreed. He's a loser."

"A loser that always saves us?"

"NO! It's just coincidence Milly."

"I think we'll be seeing him again. And I think you want to see him again. And have you remembered what I said to get you to come back inside the house yet?" A look of understanding slowly donned on Meryl's face. Milly smiled, ducking into the bathroom to take a shower while miscellaneous objects suddenly began slamming into the door behind her.

"FLIRTING? WITH THAT? Thompson! You coward! Come and face your death like a woman!"

"Heh heh. You've got to learn to take a joke, Sempai!"

* * *


	4. Girl Talk

**

* * *

MONTHS LATER**

_The insurance girls have already followed Rem's boy through:_

**1.**the ordeal in Warren City with the drunken gunmaker Frank Marlon

**2.**the hostage situation with Grim Reaper Bostalk's daughter

**3.**the fight against the whole town of Inepril that wanted to collect the Typhoon's bounty so much they brought in part of the Nebraska family

**4.**and Ms.Elizabeth's desire to collect needle noggin's life in exchange for Lost July.

* * *

"I have to see you type this."

"Milly, quit hanging over my shoulder."

"No. I have to see this."

"Quit gloating."

"I'm not! Just type it!"

Meryl sighed looking at Milly. "Okay, but will you promise we'll finally talk."

"About what?"

"I dunno, I mean we're two girls...we've been living together for the longest time chasing this goofy guy around. We should be like sisters practically. But we still don't even know anything but each others names and the weapons we carry."

Milly sounded off mechanically. "Meryl Stryfe. Cape full of Derringer's...and don't you have a knife too?"

"Yeh. You've got two revolvers, that knife in your sleeve, inner pockets full of ammo..."

"And the boots."

"Your boots?"

"They're lined with steel, Sempai. Kind of hurts if I kick ya."

"Oh yeh, and you know some karate type stuff that I really wish you'd teach me."

She looked a little embarrassed. "Aw, I'm not that good at it. My grandpa just taught me some things to help keep myself out of trouble. I don't really put it to use anymore."

"How old are you then?"

"20."

"You?"

"21."

"A while back you told me you use to just wander before you moved to December, forgive me but you just don't seem like that kind of person. What made you want to live on the move like that?"

She glanced down somberly, trying to think of the simplest way to explain. "Well...I guess you could say I was just looking for answers. There was a man I had to find. But after awhile I decided that whole path, was just making me into someone I didn't want to be, so when I turned 20 I stopped wandering and decided to just settle and live out my life like anyone else. December was the closest city when I made that decision."

"The man...did he give you that..."

"Scar, yeah." The two went quiet, and then Milly spoke again. "Don't worry Meryl, it's really no big deal. All that's over and done with. Who I am now is the real me and I know it." She grinned. "My personality isn't an act or anything. When I smile, I'm really smiling. And I am kind of an airhead. But I'm just that way without trying. I've never been the faking type..."

Before Milly could do anything Meryl was already out the chair hugging her. "You don't have to tell me anymore Milly, I know you're the person you say you are. And you're right the past is just...the past you know? Did you want to know anymore about me?"

Milly smiled broadly. "You can tell me later. NOW TYPE IT!"

Meryl smiled and typed key by key, much to Milly's delight:

"I, Meryl Stryfe, field agent of the Bernardelli insurance society, assigned to minimize and verify damage caused by history's only localized disaster...have come to the absolute, 100 percent conclusion, that the deranged yet somehow brilliantly skilled gunman that solves every incident without killing a soul, and has interfered with us time and time again, is none other than the true humanoid typhoon, VASH THE STAMPEDE."

Milly cheered and fell back onto the floor. "Tell them I knew before you!"

"I am not saying that!"

"But you know it's true!"

"I'll buy you pudding."

"Deal."

* * *


	5. The Look In Her Eyes

**

* * *

ONE NIGHT LATER**

"I can't believe he thought he could ditch us like that."

Milly shifted. "I hate these bunks. It's like being in a coffin."

"Well, you can't really afford first class on a snack stand salary..."

The whole room shook, throwing the girls to the floor.

Milly stood up, steadying herself. "People are screaming in the hall."

Both girls ran to the door and opened it.

Men with guns ran by, yelling something about sand steamer hijackers.

Meryl shut the door and hung her head. "It never ends does it..."

"Nope." Milly was already on the other side of the room, digging out their weapons.

A few seconds later, a different male voice sounded from the hall. "Check all the rooms."

Milly shot a look to Meryl. Meryl turned off the light and ran to the back of the room.

Just as she made it, the door slid open. "I thought I heard something in here."

"No one's here."

"It smells like woman."

Milly shook the butt of her gun at Meryl and silently crept out from behind the suitcases. Meryl followed her lead.

Pistol-whipped from behind, the two men made slight noises as they hit the floor in a heap.

Milly crouched down to exam their victims. "Weird outfits. Not exactly intimidating."

Meryl lowered her Derringer. "They must be part of the Bad Lad Gang. This is their territory."

"So what do you wanna do? I'm sure they've already taken most the passengers hosta-" The steamer shook again and she fell backwards onto the hard metal floor with a "Ugh!"

Meryl grabbed the wall to keep from falling. "And they're obviously doing the driving...we've got to find Vash!"

"..."

"Huh...Milly why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing!" She quickly changed the subject, stammering a bit. "But...um...we can't just go running out, shooting up the place. Our odds are way better if we use some stealth. Come help me gets these outfits off these guys."

"Right." Meryl had a slight redness in her face. What did it matter where he was? He could take care of himself!...she paused. Couldn't he?

* * *

The girls walked cautiously down the bullet-ridden hall. Meryl growled from within the suit. "These things are so uncomfortable."

"And they smell like sweat..." Milly stopped to examine the wall. "These holes are from a .45..."

She froze. "That's what Vash carries...Come on Milly!"

She watched Meryl break into a run and go around the corner. So, she was worried about him..."Wait up Sempai!"

* * *

Milly faked her best man voice. "Yes sir!" Her and Meryl had gotten mixed in with a bunch of other Bad Lad goons and were now following the leader, Brilliant Dynamites Neon, into the bowels of the ship to lay a trap for Mr.Vash. They all packed themselves in one large room to await him. They didn't have to wait long.

The bandits unloaded every bullet they had...without hitting him once. After a bit of banter, B.D.N. raised his gaudy, almost comically lit up, gun to have the final say. A Derringer to his throat made even him think twice.

Meryl took off her mask and introduced herself. It was really all pretty ridiculous, but Milly followed suit.

Vash and B.D.N. decided that the fate of the steamer would be determined with a duel between them, regardless of Vash's already bad condition. As Vash passed the short insurance girl, he could see the fear for him clearly in her eyes, but he said nothing.

* * *

From the giant windows of the fifth level ballroom, the hostages looked anxiously down at the deck below...where a nighttime duel for their very lives was about to commence.

Meryl placed her palm against the glass. "Milly...why does he do these things?"

"It's just his nature..." She crossed her arms. "He can't betray who he is."

Meryl's eyebrows lowered. It made her so sad to look at him like this. He was always risking his life to save complete strangers...people who on any other day would've shot him on sight. "If we do get out of this...please remind me to punch him in his stupid head."

* * *


	6. Cigarettes And Crucifixes

**

* * *

THE NEXT AFTERNOON**

"I'll haunt your children! And your children's children! I SWEAR!"

The outlaw looked hopelessly from one insurance girl to the other. "Come on! Can't you get her to stop!" Vash clutched at his ears and gave Meryl his best puppy eyes.

"You are so ungrateful Mr.Stampede! Do you really have such a poor memory as to forget that you owe us!"

"Huh? But I was in that horrible duel rememb-"

Meryl growled, getting in his face. "And you wouldn't have even lasted _that_ long if we hadn't risked our lives to take out those Bad Lad Gang members, and sacrificed our pride for wearing those God awful outfits to save your ass from getting shot by B.D.N. point blank! The least you could do is lend us some damn bus fare so we don't rot out in this stupid desert!"

"I'D LEND YOU SOME! AND AFTER ALL THOSE TIMES WE BOUGHT YOU DONUTS!" Milly continued, becoming more incoherent with each word.

"You aren't even really crying!" He looked one last time at Meryl with a 'please' expression. But she was unflinching. He threw the money at both of them. "FINE! NEVER FOLLOW ME AGAIN!"

Milly immediately stopped crying and calmly boarded the bus with Meryl. Both girls smirked.

Vash sighed, sitting down at a window seat. "You insurance people are very evil, you know that?"

Both girls simultaneously. "We know."

He turned his back to them violently. "Agh! You're not supposed to agree!" Amazing how fast things went back to normal. It was hard to believe that _Meryl_ was the same girl that had given him that heart-wrenching look the night before...

* * *

"I'm so glad we're finally getting a little peace, don't you think Milly?" 

"Hmm...?" She opened one eye. "You mean you don't like getting shot at, or blown up, or running for your lives against horrible odds, everyday all the time..." Her voice trailed off.

"Are you even awake?"

"Yeh huh...sort of."

"Sorry. Just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get to the city."

"You aren't tired?"

"..."

"Meryl?" Milly glanced over. Meryl was watching Vash with that contemplative look again. "Oh yeh, I was supposed to tell you to-"

Vash leapt towards the window. "WHAT IS THAT?"

Milly shot up, revolver in hand. Realizing no one was shooting at them, nothing was on fire, and nothing was minutes from explosion. She turned and glared sleepily at Meryl.

Meryl nodded. "Oh yeah...what I said in the ballroom last night."

With a crack of her fist over his head, Vash was quickly silenced. "People are stressed enough you idiot!"

He whined from the floorboard. "But there's something out there!"

"Yeh...sand. Now quit disturbing the passengers!" Meryl said kicking him in the side. The bus ground to a hault and she nearly fell over. "He's just moron Mr.driver, really...please don't listen to him."

"Sorry mam, there is definitely someone out there." He opened the door and a few men began to exit the bus.

"Someone?" Milly looked at Meryl.

A few moments later, a gruff voice erupted from outside.** "HALLELUJAH! PRAISE THE LORD! I'M SAVED!"  
**  
The girls just stared at each other then looked toward the front. Within a few seconds, a tall, tan, scruffy looking man with black hair, steel blue eyes, and a tailored black suit stepped into view.

He rushed up to them. **"YOU GIRLS ARE THE ONES THAT SPOTTED ME RIGHT? YOU SAVED MY LIFE!"  
**  
"Actually it was that moron over there." Meryl motioned to the still whimpering Vash.

"Well I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Thanks stranger! If you hadn't spotted me I'd be dead for sure!" He eagerly shook hands only after devouring all Vash's water. The Typhoon protested to no avail. The priest looked at him expectantly. "And you are?"

Vash stood and rattled off about sixty different names in quick succession. Wolfwood just stared.

"I think you mean Vash the Stampede." Milly said with a smile.

He threw his hands over his face in over-dramatic agony. "AAHH! I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME!"

Milly turned back to face Meryl while the boys loudly carried on some rowdy conversation. "Looks like they're hitting it off."

"Well I wish they'd do it somewhere else. I'm trying to go to sleep here."

"Oh yeh. I was finally comfortable when Vash screamed...now I can't remember how I was."

"You should go punch him in front of his new friend."

"Did that man say he was a preacher? I've never known one that dressed like that. His shirt isn't even buttoned."

Meryl looked up with a smirk. "Why Milly, are you staring at that priest's chest?"

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!"**

The entire bus stopped and stared at Milly, including Wolfwood and Vash.

Meryl made a quick escape, giggling all the way, to another seat before she could retaliate.

Vash turned to Wolfwood in fear. "I have NEVER seen that short one giggle. Or the big one scream like that. Something amazing just happened. That was once in a lifetime. Remind me to figure it out."

Wolfwood cocked an eyebrow. "So what's the story there anyway. You don't seem like their type."

Vash made a face. "It's not like that at all! They stalk me! They work for this insurance company. I ditch them all the time...but they always come back. It's _so_ creepy." Vash's eyes filled with fake tears. "You have no idea what it's like always having to look over your shoulder! The little one's like a piranha! She'll tear your ego to shreds in seconds!"

"What about the big one?"

"Well...honestly, I still haven't figured her out yet. Sometimes you'd swear she has no idea what's going on. Other times it's like maybe she's really the smartest person on the planet and she's just messing with you. Seriously. I have no idea..."

* * *


	7. Fast Robots, Slow Children

* * *

"Hey Milly." 

She swatted Meryl's hand away. "Quit poking me."

"We're all getting out to stretch our legs. I just figured you'd want to know."

"Oh..." She turned to face the aisle. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour."

Milly made a face.

"We've got all night to sleep on this thing!" Meryl said taking her hand and pulling her up. "Come on, let's get some fresh air."

She yawned big. "Alright, alright. Just let me get my coat."

They walked around a bit outside, but there wasn't much to talk about. Milly just stood with her hands in her pockets looking to the horizon while Meryl sat with her back against one of the tires.

Meryl broke the silence. "Who do you think he meant?"

She turned to look at Meryl over her shoulder. "Depends. Who are you talking about?"

"Vash...when he told that woman he couldn't stop until he found _**him**_."

Milly turned back away from her. "I don't know...we really don't know much about Mr.Vash...do we?" She lowered her head. "It sounded like someone who's done him wrong though...some score he's got to settle..."

Milly's voice was a little too understanding for Meryl's comfort. But before she could say anything...

"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ERIC! HE'S ACTING CRAZY!"

The girls exchanged looks and ran around to the front of the bus where a crowd was gathering. A man lay in the middle with a wounded shoulder. People began casting blame while the man moaned in pain.

Milly looked to Meryl. "But...there's no bullet hole. It looks...burnt."

Vash and Wolfwood suddenly appeared alongside the girls. Vash spoke after taking a look at the wound. "No human did that." All three of them looked at him incredulously.

A strange sound came from behind them and Meryl flung around. "Um...WHAT ABOUT THAT?"

Some weird robot thing erupted from over the sand dune, and was currently charging down at them. Milly sighed at the unfairness of it all. "Fresh air she says..."

Vash drew his .45 Long Colt, Milly drew her Magnum revolvers, Meryl drew two Derringers, and Wolfwood just stood there looking longingly towards the roof of the bus.

Five bullets later, the thing made a couple 'fttzz' sounds and came to a sliding halt at their feet.

Wolfwood nudged it with his foot. "Well that was anti-climatic..." Ten more exploded from the top of the dune causing the priest to say something no priest should.

Meryl turned to her friend. "Well, I've had enough fun for today! What do you think, Milly?"

"No argument here!" The girls made a mad dash for the bus, leaving the guys in their dust.

* * *

Meryl finally relaxed into her seat when she had convinced herself the machines weren't still chasing the bus. "What the heck were those things?" 

Milly was replacing the missing bullet to each magnum. She spun the chamber and clicked it back. "All I need to know is that they tried to kill us, and I never want to see one again."

"Some kind of lost technology from the Great Fall?"

Milly shrugged.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY DAUGHTER?"

Milly hung her head and her hair slid over her face. "Meryl...please shoot me."

Meryl patted her distressed friend on the head. "Don't worry, I have a migraine too."

They both looked up as Vash and Wolfwood leapt from their seats and off the bus.

Milly sighed. "So we're following them right?"

"One day we'll laugh about this."

"I am going on a pudding _BINGE_ when we get home..."

* * *

Meryl ran to the crying girl while Milly circled around them. The girl leapt into Meryl's arms. "I thought I was going to die!" 

She lifted her up. "Are you alright!"

Milly unloaded both Magnums into two robots that jumped out the sand behind them. The little girl screamed as parts showered them. Milly spoke, while reloading frantically to shoot the one heading right towards them. "WHERE ARE WOLFWOOD AND VASH?" She fired, neutralizing the third bot and ran to get a clear shot on the fourth one.

The girl cringed every time a shot fired. "They...they got sucked down!"

Meryl looked to where the girl was pointing. A whirlpool of sand?

"GET DOWN!"

Meryl threw herself and the girl to the ground as bullets whizzed over their heads.

Milly ran up to them. "These things just keep coming. I'm wasting all my ammo. What's our plan, Sempai?"

"Well...let's get this girl out of here first. We'll come back for the boys later. They're adults."

"Right, take off for the bus, I'll cover you."

* * *

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"I don't understand. They're just laying there." Milly kicked it again. "I didn't shoot these."

Meryl approached it cautiously. "It's like they just turned off."

"So the girl said they went under...the sand?"

"Yeah...but I have no idea how we're going to get down there."

It suddenly occurred to Milly that neither one of them had even considered it an option that the boys might be dead. "How do we even know there's anything down there? What if they just suffocated?"

Meryl donned her sarcastic look. "_Right_..."

"Yeah, I can't picture them dying that way either..." Milly stopped, turned around and stomped on the patch of ground she had just passed. "You hear that?"

Meryl bent down and moved the sand away with her hands. "It's metal..."

"Back up in case it ricochets." Milly fired twice but the bullets just made dents. She stomped on it again. It creaked and bent a little more. "I think we can break this."

Meryl nodded and both girls pumped the metal full of bullets. When a couple finally went through, Milly stomped on it again. It completely gave way and Meryl caught her by the arm to keep her from falling in. They both kneeled down and looked in. It was huge inside. Milly's voice echoed off the walls. "Is anyone down there?" Moans drifted up from under the cave-in debris.

Meryl leaned in a bit more. "Vash? Are you down there? You better be alive! We just went through hell to come back and save your ass!"

Milly cupped her hands around her mouth. "Mr.Priest? What about you?"

Some rocks moved and a black sleeve slid upwards. "...present."

A different part of the pile shifted "...I want a donut."

* * *


	8. The Night Bus

* * *

"I'm going to the bathroom." 

"Mmm...hhmm." Milly stared blankly out the dark window, not really paying attention. She wished the moons were on this side of the bus. The night sky was one of the few last beautiful things they had on this world.

Meryl ignored the poor answer, not bothering to question as she walked out of sight.

It was only about one daydream later when Milly felt the seat shift again. That was an awfully quick. She turned, and where Meryl's eyes should have been was just Wolfwood's open shirt.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Nuh uh." She could only look at him helplessly. Somehow he reminded her of a salesman. _That smile_...but she and Meryl had been sitting across from him and Vash for hours now. He had to know that that was Meryl's seat, right? Before she could think much else he just leaned his back against her and got situated with a smug look on his face.

Nick closed his eyes, still smirking. "You're comfy."

She blushed as he shifted a little more weight against her. The lingering smell of cigarettes and gunpowder was unmistakable in this man's dark suit and messy black hair. That had to be against his religion right?

* * *

Meryl froze at the sight before her. Exactly what had gone down in the last few minutes? Milly was out cold, snuggled with that so called priest...and the only open seat was next to Vash. She sat down grudgingly and crossed her legs. "Your friend's a real sleazeball."

Vash turned to observe what Meryl was grouching about now. He was unimpressed. "Milly doesn't look very upset to me."

She glared. "I'm sure she has higher standards than that, she's just polite."

"Unlike you."

"_Fine_. Would you like me to ignore you the rest of the way?"

Vash just looked at her then turned back to the window. She blinked, suddenly hurt. He was such an asshole! Her shoulders sank as she cast an angry gaze to the floor.

But after a few minutes, he spoke. His voice was soft and calm. "Why were you worried about me?"

It was so out of the blue, she could only look at him. "What?"

"That night...on the sand steamer. I've never seen you look at me that way." After a moment, he turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide and startled. That stormy gray blue...she didn't know what to say.

"I...just don't know how you can do those things. Like they aren't anything." She thought of what Milly had said. "...Like it's just natural. You're never afraid."

"I am afraid..."

She looked up at him.

"I'm afraid all the time. I don't want anyone to die. If I can save them...and I don't do anything. It'd be like killing them myself. I can't let that happen..."

"But...people die, Vash. People die all the time. You can't put that kind of responsibility on your shoulders. Nobody can save everyone...it's fate."

He cut her off with a sudden sharpness. "Don't excuse it with a simple word."

His tone stung her heart, making her feel ashamed. Had she really become so jaded? "I'm sorry, Vash..." was all she could manage.

He stretched and smiled a real smile. "Well that was a nice little convo! Jeez I'm tired! Good night, Meryl!"

"Wait, I..."

But he was already snoring. "That man...honestly." So strange.

* * *

Milly woke up to find her face buried in a man's chest. Most people tend to panic in the first dazed moments of awakening within an unfamiliar environment and she was no exception. The insurance girl went to jerk up straight, but didn't plan on his chin being right above her head. They both had a very rude awakening. The sudden clash of jaw against skull sent her quickly back down holding the back of her head with her face in his lap. In a minute she would realize that this position was much more humiliating, but for now all she could think was '_I have a concussion'_.

Nick didn't know what hit him. He grabbed his jaw and scanned the dark bus quickly. Everyone was asleep. He couldn't feel the pressure in his lap because the intense stinging in his jaw. He was dazed and angry but saw no source for the sudden beating...that is until he heard the moan from his lap. He looked down, still holding his jaw. She had her head on his thigh and glints of water in the corners of her eyes. He understood now. "You...ah." Damn that hurt.   
"You okay big girl?"

"Not really..." This was awkward at its finest degree. At least his thigh was warm. Ah! Where the heck did that come from? She instantly tossed that thought out. Any second now, the stunned phase would wear off and she could pull her face off his lap. Any second...she tried to lift her head up and her vertebrae made a few popping sounds. She felt strong hands on her shoulders as he gently helped her up.

Just by the light of the moon, he could see the tints of rose forming in her cheeks. He cracked his jaw back into place then smiled. "You sure are a dangerous woman."

"That's what you get for sleeping with strangers...Mr.Priestman." The sting was subsiding to a dull throbbing.

Heh, that was a new one. "You can call me Nick if you like." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled cigarette.

She watched him light it with a bit of curiosity. People had a reason for every habit. She wondered what his was.

"Well that's odd."

She cocked an eyebrow, "What is?"

"You didn't say anything. I was certain you would. People who aren't addicted always have something to say."

She looked a bit shy again. "Well normally, I guess I would. But I've already gotten brain damage tonight, so what's a little lung cancer?"

"Oh come on, I know I have chiseled good looks, but you're being a bit extreme."

She suddenly remembered she'd never seen Meryl come back. She leaned forward to peek around Wolfwood. He followed her gaze. Vash was completely slumped over onto the other insurance girl, snoring away. Even in her sleep Meryl had a slight agitated look, like any second she just might wake up and bop him. "That's an interesting sight..."

Nick took a few more puffs. "They got some thing for each other?"

Milly eyed him as if it was a trick question. Better not give a strong opinion one way or the other. "Who knows..."

He gave her a sideways glance, taking another drag. "Well you got a somebody?"

He might as well of said '_it's raining beer and pink thomases'_ from the look she was giving him.

He blinked. "What? Just don't stare at me like that big girl."

She looked back at the window, afraid she'd be blushing again soon. It was odd, she was usually very comfortable around boys. He just kept surprising her though. "Of course I don't! What guy would put up with me? I'm never around and most the time I'm in the company of Vash The Stampede, getting shot at, or kidnapped, or taken hostage...or saving Priests and kids from giant robots."

He smiled. "I see your point. By the way, thanks for the robot thing. I'm sure you used a lot of ammo."

"Almost all of it." She said sinking into the chair.

He smushed his half done cigarette out in the ashtray and suddenly yawned. "Shall we try this again?"

"Huh?"

She turned to look and he threw an arm around her. "Here, put your head on my shoulder."

She blinked, uncomfortably observing the strange hand now hanging down by her chest and ominously near the buttons of her shirt. "Um...Mr.Wolfwood?"

He cocked an eyebrow, faking obliviousness. Eh, bad move Nicky boy. But he'd like to see any other guy try to fair alone in the desert for more thana few months without hide nor hair of a woman. He smiled genuinely. "What? This jacket has a little padding in the shoulders. It's way more comfortable than these dinky seats. Come on. I'm tired. If you get comfortable then I can get comfortable."

After reading his eyes a moment and finding no ill intent within them, she finally gave in. He was just too easy to trust. It was definitely weird. "Fine." She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, all the while reminding herself to never think of buying a car from this man.

He waited a little, then leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes as well. She smelled good. Way better than cigarettes anyway. He got the sense she was still wide awake though. Mind reeling most likely. Clean types like her didn't mix too often with scum like him. Ah well, she still made a good pillow.

* * *


	9. Party Hardy

* * *

"Ahem." 

Vash looked up innocently into those stormy gray eyes. "Um...good morning?"

"Get off."

He laughed nervously, sat up, and looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"They already got out. I've been trying to shove you off for the last two minutes..." Meryl calmly gathered her luggage and strolled out the bus.

"Hmm. She didn't hit me once...that can only mean one thing..." His face turned crazy. "EVIL IS AFOOT!" Vash leapt from the bus with his bag in tow and struck a superhero pose. "Fear not May City, your hero has arrived!" The vein in Meryl's forehead throbbed, but everyone else ignored him.

Milly stood beside Wolfwood with her hands in her pockets, watching as three men struggled to toss him his cross from the roof of the bus. "You really carry that with you all the time?"

"Yep." He caught it with a smirk. "It's part of my profession."

She cocked an eyebrow. "So you're leaving?"

"Duty calls." He donned his shades. "Thanks for everything though. Maybe we'll meet again if a good wind blows. Go with God's protection my friends!"

The three waved as the strange man left as abruptly as he had entered. Meryl lowered her arm. "What a weird guy." Vash and Milly nodded.

"Sempai, can we go find a Bernardelli branch office now?"

"That's true. We need money for food and a place to sleep."

"And more ammo...do they cover that?"

"They should..." She turned to Vash. "Well Mr.Stampede, we're going take care of some things. Please stay out of trouble!"

"What makes you think I'll even stay in this city? Hmm?"

Meryl just glared at him. "Come on Milly."

* * *

Milly sat Indian style on the hotel room floor, dressed in her pj's, surrounded by guns and cases of ammo. "You think that thing was really a cross?" She reloaded another one of the Derringer's and placed it on the left pile.

Meryl typed reports with one hand and drank coffee with the other. "It sounded like metal. Aren't church crosses always wooden?"

"I haven't gone to church since I was a little girl. Seems like wood would be a lot easier to tote around though."

"Why would anyone tote it in the first place? All you need is a Bible."

Milly looked down the barrel of her unloaded revolver. "Ugh, these things need cleaning." She got up to get a rag.

"_So tell me, Milly_..."

The sudden change in tone made her look back at Meryl.

She spoke in between sips of coffee. "What was up with that bus ride? I came back and you were all over him."

She blushed, leaning over the sink to wipe down the Magnum. "Don't be stupid."

"Don't tell me you actually let that man get under your skin. A smooth talker like that probably has a girl in every town..."

Milly laughed and spoke sarcastically. "But he's a priest! He could never do such a thing!"

"Yeah, a clergyman that smells like guns, booze, and cigarettes."

Milly smiled. "He didn't smell like booze...besides, it's called the Blood of Christ in religious talk."

Meryl sighed. "I don't know. Who knows what that man's real story is, but I wouldn't put too much trust in him."

She turned off the bathroom light. "Yeah yeah. Advice noted, mother. You know I wasn't the only one in a questionable situation last night."

"Excuse me?"

Milly grabbed a pillow and laid on it teasingly. "Vashie-kun!"

Meryl immediately leapt from the chair and tackled her. Milly burst out laughing, and swatted her away with the pillow. It escalated into a pillow slugfest. Times like this, only showed how right Milly really was about the emotions in question.

* * *

Meryl grabbed him by the coat, pulling him down to her level. "ARE YOU REALLY **_THAT_** STUPID?"

"NO!...I mean...I was kind of talked into it! And it's for a good cause!"

"VASH, YOU ENTER THAT CONTEST AND THUGS WILL COME FROM FAR AND WIDE JUST TO TAKE A SHOT AT YOU! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE THIS TOWN DESTROYED?"

"OF COURSE I DON'T! JEEZ, WHY DON'T YOU GO YELL AT WOLFWOOD!"

Milly looked up from eating her ice cream. "The priest is here?"

"He's the one that signed me up!"

Meryl sighed, letting him go. "I'm going back to the room...obviously you are an idiot and this is out of my control."

* * *

"This isn't the way to our room..."

"I know, Milly."

"I see..."

They came to a halt outside a door where Vash and Wolfwood could be clearly heard talking about the contest from inside. Meryl pressed her ear to the door while Milly just stood with her arms crossed looking up and down the hall. Meryl motioned for her to move in. Milly made a disapproving face, but did anyway.

As soon as her ear touched the door, the priest's voice rang out. "COME ON IN GIRLS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO STAND OUT THERE LIKE THAT!"

They both jumped back in embarrassment. Milly was shocked. If he had been an enemy...he could have killed them. How did he know? Meryl opened the door with her head hung, while Milly tried to erase the shock from her face. Vash looked surprised as well.

Meryl did a small bow. "Mr.Vash, Mr.Wolfwood...we apologize for eavesdropping but..."

Wolfwood almost felt guilty. That little trick had completely unnerved the big girl. He grinned sweetly. "Yeh, yeh...Now who wants a drink?"

They were drinking at a small round table by the window. Meryl sat quietly next to Vash while Milly sat beside Wolfwood.

She watched while Wolfwood poured her a drink. "How did you hear us?"

"I didn't." He handed it to her then poured another for himself. "That floorboard by the door bends in a little when someone's standing outside. I noticed it earlier as people walked by." He smiled at her. "I just figured it was you two."

Vash looked at the silent Meryl. "Come on little insurance lady, don't you want a drink too?"

She scoffed at his already slurring voice. "It's barely dark and you're already toasted..."

"Come on Meryl! Live a little!" Vash motioned to Milly. "Take an example from her, she's downing them like a pro."

Wolfwood smirked. "Big girl knows how to party." Milly smiled innocently, unsure if that was anything to be proud about.

* * *

**HOURS LATER  
**  
Milly sat the glass on the table and leaned back. She barely knew her own name. She hadn't been like this in a long, **_long_** time. This priest was a bad influence. An influence she kind of liked. Reason and inhibitions had gone out the window. She'd already thrown her coat on the floor and now her shirt suddenly felt like a tight annoyance as well, clinging at her chest and holding back her breathing. She was hot too, and felt like announcing it. "_Ugh...I'm hot_."

Meryl observed her situation. It was 3:00am. Vash was slurring, hanging all over her...talking about some donut farm he wanted to take her to, Milly was completely wasted and fixing to strip, and the somehow unaffected priest was just egging them both on.

Milly leaned against Wolfwood to steady herself while she unbuttoned her shirt. Meryl instantly spazzed. "MILLY DON'T DO THAT HERE!" The drunken needle noggin hit the floor when his support stood up.

"_But I'm hot..._"

Wolfwood seemed to agree, laughing as he put an arm around her. "You go big girl!"

She undid the last button and rested against his chest with her shirt wide open and baby blue bra exposed for all to see. "_...relax sempai...it's the same as being in a bathing suit..._"

Nick grinned with a mocking tone. "Yeah, **_Sempai_**...it ain't like she's gone skinny dipping quite yet." He paused, giving the curvy brunette an obligatory once over before smiling even broader. "But maybe with some persuading..."

The drunk insurance girl giggled loudly in response, and soon the priest was laughing along with her.

Meryl's glare was beyond frightening. "I can't believe you're trying to take advantage of her! Just what kind of priest are you?" She was about to go over there and pry the two apart when she suddenly felt a hand on her own body. Her leg to be precise. Vash...was trying to look up her skirt. **_Her_** skirt. Perverts everywhere! **"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"** The table flipped over and the remaining booze spilled across the room while Meryl viciously attacked him.

Wolfwood looked on in amusement as Milly remained untouched, comfortably snuggled against his chest.

* * *


	10. Quickdraw

* * *

"What time is it?" 

Meryl dropped her coffee, and the mug shattered across the wood floor. Milly just looked at it, then back to Meryl.

Meryl turned to stare at her. "How...how do you do that?"

Milly's hair was all messed up and she had a tired look in her eyes. "Huh?"

"Sneak up like that?"

"Oh...sorry...I wasn't trying to."

"Why are you up so early anyway? I figured you'd be hungover..."

"I had some bad dreams..." She stepped away from the coffee that was currently running towards her toes. "You want me to get a towel for that?"

"No...I'm the one who dropped it. You should go back to sleep. We don't have to go to that stupid shooting contest. In fact, I don't think I even want to go."

Milly smiled a bit. "But you have too...it's your duty."

"You _are_ hungover aren't you?"

She threw Meryl a towel with a smirk. "I'll be okay in about a half hour or so."

* * *

The priest complained, dragging the red coat along. "You're a real wimp, you know that?"

"_Please don't talk so loud_." The ground warped beneath his feet and the nausea worsened.

Wolfwood's eyes went cold. "If you throw up on me..."

Milly shaded her eyes with one hand and pointed with the other. "There they are, Sempai!" Her smile faded. "Mr. Vash doesn't look so good though..."

Meryl looked up in mild concern. Vash had an arm around Wolfwood and was slowly walking towards them with his head hung.

He made a fake heaving sound and clutched at Wolfwood's jacket. Nick panicked, shoving him to the sand.

Vash laughed weakly with his face in the dirt. "_Got ya_..."

"Idiot." Wolfwood began to step over him as Vash hurled for real. "DAMMIT! YOU STUPID-"

The girls sighed as people began to stare.

* * *

Vash walked back under the tent after shooting all five bottles. "I messed up...I didn't want to be too good."

"You worry too much..." Nick fished out a cigarette.

"_Will the next contestant please step up, Mr. Nicholas D. Wolfwood_!"

He dropped it. "YOU PUT ME IN THE CONTEST?"

Vash shrugged. "What's the big deal? You did the same to me! Besides, it gives Neil's mom twice the chance of getting that money."

The announcer's voice rang out again. "_Is Mr. Nicholas present_?"

He growled, grabbing a pistol off one of the tables. Milly and Vash observed this with silent interest. The bottles hadn't stood a chance. He sat calmly back down while everyone stared.

That was precision shooting. He didn't hesitate either. Milly smiled. "How come your so good?"

He crossed his arms and gave her that soapbox tone. "Sadly...this is a dangerous time we live in. Even a man of God must know how to defend himself."

She could see he wasn't going to be open about it. But she still had to mess with him a little. "Yeah...I guess I'd say that too..." Nick looked up at her in disbelief. She smiled in a way he'd never seen before. "Ex-gunman Nicholas D. Wolfwood, or maybe...you were a bounty hunter." She paused to look in his eyes. "Nah...you don't have the bounty look, I'm staying with gunman."

It definitely hit a nerve and his tone quickly ended the discussion. "_**Don't even joke like that**_."

Milly let it go but Vash glanced at the priest uneasily.

* * *

Naturally, the boys were more than a match for all the other contestants, and the roster quickly dwindled to include only their two names. Since they both intended to give the prize money to the same person anyway, Wolfwood decided to forfeit and just let Vash have the win. He left to go inform the judges.

Meryl spoke once Wolfwood was out of earshot. "Were you _trying_ to make him angry earlier, Milly?"

Milly relaxed in his now empty chair. "Of course not. I just wanted to see what he'd say."

The three sat in silence until Nick came back. Wolfwood looked at Vash. "Get up."

He whined without budging. "But I thought you withdrew..."

His voice was serious. "Tell me...what do you see in that window?"

They all followed Wolfwood's gaze. Neil's mother was up in one of the buildings...with a man holding a gun to her temple.

"And that about sums it up." Wolfwood turned and walked out onto the shooting area.

Vash glared but went to follow him. Meryl moved into his path. "Wait. You can't do this. There's got to be some other way. He'll kill you! Let us help..." He wasn't saying anything. "Vash?" He put his hands on her shoulders and moved her aside. "Vash!...Vash?" She looked to Milly hopelessly. "They'll kill each other...we can't let them..." Meryl stopped when she realized Milly wasn't paying the least bit attention to her.

The man in the window was too busy watching Wolfwood and Vash. Milly was sure she could hit him without injuring the woman. She had one revolver on each hip. She reached inside her trenchcoat for the one on the right. Meryl grabbed her wrist. Milly looked at her pleadingly. "You've got to trust me." Shots rang out behind them as the boys' duel started.

Meryl looked at Vash then back to Milly. She knew he'd die to save that woman. She couldn't let that happen. Meryl released Milly's wrist. "Do it."

Milly looked back up...but the man was now staring straight at them. He glared pressing the gun harder to the woman's temple. Milly relaxed, showing him both her hands and sighing. "This is not good..."

Large men rushed up with rifles. The girls were forced to sit with their hands behind their heads, while the guns were held to their backs.

Meryl was now furious. "What the hell do you think a stunt like this is going to accomplish?"

One particularly gross man spoke for them all. "Relax babes. All that's gotta happen is your boyfriends gotta fight each other, and the blonde one's gotta die. Besides that, everyone goes home happy."

The girls traded glances. "Our..._boyfriends_?" They then turned to look down the barrels of their respective rifles and yelled simultaneously.

Milly:"**BUT** **HE'S A PRIEST**!"

Meryl:"**BUT** **HE'S VASH THE STAMPEDE**!"

Vash and Wolfwood looked at each other. They hadn't heard the rest, just the yelling part. No clue on that front. Vash smiled. Wolfwood smiled. Both hit the dirt in a pool of blood.

The girls gasped in shock. The men behind them ran off to check the bodies. Milly jumped up, but she couldn't act. She couldn't do anything. Meryl sat wide-eyed, unbelieving. They just couldn't be...it couldn't end like that. A sudden shot brought them both back to reality. The bullet erupted from the Long Colt and sent Wolfwood's pistol back to him. The boys leapt up firing, to the horror of the riflemen. Vash smiled at the insurance girls, waving his empty ketchup bottle.

Milly could think now. She could help. She spun around and blew a bullet through the shoulder of the man in the window. Neil's mom screamed, but fled unharmed. Nick was startled when his target fell before he could even pull the trigger. He looked to the source of the bullet. Milly winked at him.

Meryl and Milly kept close, sniping off..._in those oh so tricky non-lethal spots_...different men that approached Vash and Wolfwood. Meryl grabbed Derringer after Derringer. "There's too many!"

Wolfwood chunked the useless pistol and called out to them. "CAN ONE OF YOU GIRLS TOSS ME MY LUGGAGE?"

They both looked at the huge cross. "Um...we can try."

Milly grabbed it by one of the straps while Meryl yelled at her. "How the hell are you gonna throw that?"

"Uh...centripetal force?" She spun around twice then chunked it as hard as she could, hoping its own weight would carry it the rest of the way. At least they were higher up than the boys were. Ironically, it kind of looked like some frisbee from hell. Wolfwood caught it, spun it around, and shoved its base into the sand. With one click, all the straps and material flew off in a chain reaction, to reveal an intimidating metal frame. He quickly slid open a side arm full of pistols and began unloading them on the helpless devils coming down the hill.

Milly lowered her revolvers. "And he gets touchy when I call him a gunman..."

Meryl just stared in amazement while Vash yelled from below, **"WHAT KIND OF CHURCHMAN ARE YOU!"

* * *

**


	11. Checkmate

**

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER  
**  
Milly's voice drifted up from the dark. "Do you think he has any siblings?"

Lately, _**he**_ could only mean Vash or Wolfwood. Meryl took a guess. "Vash?"

"Well. I was kind of thinking about both of them...how it was so fun to watch them get attacked by those kids in May City. It made me wonder if they had any little brothers or sisters."

Meryl smiled. She could see the exact image in her mind. Vash, in his fake agony, writhing around, with twelve kids piled on top wrestling him. And then him just letting them, because he knew it made them happy. "Somehow...I think Vash looks at everyone as his little brother or sister. The priest got attacked too? I must have missed that one."

"I saw them all playing in the street before he left...he seemed very happy."

"You didn't say goodbye to him?"

"No, I did."

"Well?"

Milly sat up in her bed. "Well what?"

Meryl grinned. "What'd he have to say?"

"You're nosy." Milly fell back into her pillow. It wasn't anything like Meryl thought. He'd just smiled, thanked her, and "He said he had fun at our little party. He wants to have another some time."

"That pervert."

Milly laughed. "I remember everything that happened! He only put his arm around me! He never touched me. But I do remember Mr. Vash attaching himself to your thigh..."

"Alright, conversation over. Sleep time is now."

"He did ask me where I learned to shoot like that."

Now that was a question even Meryl didn't know the answer to. She perked up. "Well...what'd you tell him?"

"That I use to be a nun."

Meryl made the ultimate bad joke moan and pulled the covers over her head. "No more pre-sleep girl talk. I'm taking that off the schedule."

"We have a schedule?"

"Sarcasm, Milly...sarcasm."

"I was just testing you!" She laughed and pulled up her covers. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER**

She tugged at the brim of her new hat. It needed some breaking in, but it was pretty much a shoe-in for her old one. Same brown, leathery material...she figured you could get away with calling it a cowboy hat. But in her mind, those were the kind where the sides curled up drastically. These were pretty much flat. And it even had a band around the top part with the silver metal circles she liked. It was so weird. She'd almost gotten use to not wearing one now. It reminded her so much of the old days, which might not be the best thing. Maybe she'd just wear it sometimes...

Meryl had never seen anyone put so much thought into something so simple. "Well do you like it or not?"

Milly looked back at her with a smile. "Yeh, really this is cool of you. I just didn't think you'd remember that old thing."

"Well if you'd told me it was your birthday a little beforehand, _and not the day of_, maybe I could have gotten you a real present!"

"This _is_ a real present! You worry too much."

Vash suddenly leapt between them. "It's your birthday?"

Milly backed up a bit but still smiled. "Yeh, I'm 21 now!"

He stared. "You were only 20?"

She nodded. "I'm going to go try and get some food before the caravan leaves again, okay Sempai?"

Meryl looked at her. "But it's your birthday, Milly. Why not let me do it?"

"Nah, you stay and watch Mr. Vash. I'll be back soon. Sionara!" Milly exited the tent, pulled her hat down so it shaded her eyes just the way she liked, stuck her hands in her coat pockets, and strolled on in search of pudding.

* * *

She leaned on the bar and whined. "You don't have any either, Mister?"

Why were the pretty ones always so dumb? "Darlin', one look around this place should answer that."

"Hey. You shouldn't be rude to young girls. I know this is a bar! But you serve food don't you? I have the right to at least ask!"

"And I have the right to answer. We don't have any damn pudding!"

Nick was so screwed. This was hopeless. _Shoot and run?_ No. _Hey look it's that typhoon guy!_ No. _OMG WHAT'S ON YOUR FACE!_ No. What could he do! All his money was riding on this stupid game. And now some weirdo was yelling about pudding. Wolfwood glanced up as she turned around. The hat hid her eyes, but he'd recognize that scar anywhere. "Hey big girl!"

She looked up and met eyes with a waving Nick. She couldn't help herself, seeing him was so unexpected she about knocked him out his chair. "Mr.Priest!"

Wolfwood laughed as Milly hugged the life out of him. "Don't tell me all three of you guys are traveling with this caravan!"

She let go and smiled. "Yep...me, Meryl, and Vash."

Wolfwood's chess opponent went wide-eyed. "Young lady, are you referring to Vash the Stampede?"

She turned to address the old man. "Yes, I am sir. But he really isn't in much of a rampaging mood today, so I don't think you have much to worry about."

The man sighed. The poor thing must be in denial. She was much too cheerful. "Young lady if he's taken you as some kind of prisoner, it's nothing to be ashamed of..."

Milly blinked. "Prisoner?"

"Ah, a poor thing like you losing your innocence to a monster like that." The man wiped a tear from his eye. "It makes me sick!"

Wolfwood slowly reached his hand out to move one of the man's knights. Keep talking big girl...

She raised her hands laughing nervously. "I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding here..."

The man's cat clawed Nick's hand with a "Nya" sound. Both Milly and the man looked as he did his best to play off the obvious. "AREN'T GOD'S LITTLE CREATURES WONDERFUL?" Milly smiled, moving one of his pieces.

He leapt from the table. "ARE YOU CRAZY? I'VE BET EVERYTH-"

The old man's face went white when he saw the move she had made. "OH, I GIVE UP! YOU WIN!"

Wolfwood looked down. "Huh?" His eyes widened. "Well I'll be..."

"Checkmate." Milly smirked.

* * *

Meryl sat across from a silent Vash-kun. "Milly sure has been gone awhile." She looked at him. "Do you think we should be worried?" Still nothing. Meryl grinned evilly. "There were some bounty hunters looking for you!" No reaction. "A pretty girl wanted to meet you!" He didn't even twitch. "Do you smell donuts?" Meryl grew afraid. "Bernardelli's canceling our assignment!" Was he even breathing? "I think I'll get wasted tonight!" She clenched her fists. "Would you like to look up my skirt?"

Vash tipped his shades down and smiled. "Why Ms.Meryl, what kind of man do you take me for?"

She turned away blushing. "Bastard! You were awake the whole time!" She looked back to fuss some more, but he was gone. "Vash?"

He snickered from under the table. "_Ooh...Nice gams, babe_."

Meryl screamed and started kicking him frantically.

* * *

Milly carried her bag of pudding happily. "This is really kind of you."

He smiled. "It's the least I could do. You've helped me so many times now."

"Yeh, it's weird how we keep running into each other. I'm glad though."

Nick cocked an eyebrow. Was she hinting she might miss him when he wasn't around? "So what's with the hat?"

"Huh? Oh." She looked up with a grin. "I almost forgot I was wearing it. Meryl got it for me for my birthday. I use to have one just like it when I first met her..."

"When was your birthday?"

"Today."

He stopped walking. "Jeez! Why didn't you say so? I would've got us some wine too!"

She laughed and leaned on him a little. "Like that night in May City?"

He smirked. "Ah, good times..."

Someone slammed into them, sending the pudding everywhere and almost making Nick drop his cross. They both glared without thinking. Milly's first thought was that it was just rude, and Nick's first instinct was that someone was ready to get taken the hell out..

The girl stuttered, "I...I'm sorry. But please, they're after me!"

Milly's face instantly went sympathetic. "Who's after you?"

A group of men were coming up in the distance. "SHE WENT THIS WAY!"

Wolfwood leaned on his cross and spoke nonchalantly to the girl. "Why should we help you?"

Milly ignored him, shoving the girl behind her as the men ran up. They were angry and out of breath. "Did a girl come this way?"

Nick maintained his poker face. "Why are you after her?"

A man waved a gun at him. "That's none of your business! Where is she?"

"Right behind me."

Milly just stared at Wolfwood in disbelief. Didn't he care? A man stepped forward to shove them out the way, and crushed one of the pudding containers in the process. "Ah!" Milly looked at his pudding-covered boot then back up at the man. She quickly tallied it up in her mind. This man was:

**1**._ganging up on a girl for no apparent reason_

**2**._yelling at herself and Wolfwood while waving a gun_

**3**._ruining her food with no hint of remorse_

Yes, he had definitely surpassed her tolerated level of rudeness...and by default so had his comrades. She shocked everyone with a sudden sweeping kick across pudding boot's face. He hadn't even hit the ground before she was up and over him, with an elbow in man #2's gut. They both crumpled to the dirt as man #3 nervously leveled his gun at her. She turned, pointing at him. "You owe me an apology!"

His hands were shaking as he looked at his fallen associates. "What kind of chick are you?"

"The angry kind!" She really would have let him go, but he had to be a hardhead. His finger began to pull the trigger and Milly leapt right, kicking his legs out from under him as the gun went off. She landed on her shoulder, rolled, and sprung back to her feet, leveling her own gun at his face. He froze.

More men yelled from far off. "I HEARD GUNSHOTS THIS WAY!"

She looked at the scared man in genuine guilt. "I'm really sorry. I know I've already beaten you, but I can't have you telling them which way we went." She smiled innocently. "Sorry." Before he could say anything, she delivered a quick kick just hard enough to make him black out.

Nick stared at her. "Ninja nun..."

She put her Magnum back. "Gunman priest..." She paused. "And why did you tell them she was behind us?"

"This isn't our business."

"But I've already gotten us involved!"

"That's your problem."

"We have to help her!"

The girl buried her face in her hands. Maybe she _should_ just give up. Julius was too good for her anyway. There was no way she could escape with this many people looking for her.

Milly put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Please don't cry. I have an idea." She turned to Nick. "And you're going to help whether you want to or not."

* * *


	12. Learning To Understand

* * *

"I have a question." 

"What?" Meryl wondered if Milly had forgotten which tent her and Vash were even in.

"Back at that contest in May City..."

She looked at him. He was leaning back with his arms behind his head and no emotion on his face. The glare on his glasses hid his eyes. She always hated when he looked like that. You couldn't tell where he was looking or what he was thinking. It frightened her.

"What did those men say to you? I heard you scream."

Did she really have to tell him that? It was embarrassing. She sighed, stirring her coffee. "They thought you were my boyfriend and Wolfwood was Milly's."

He just smiled and Meryl froze. That wasn't what he was supposed to do. Any second he'd scream like a first grader being threatened by cooties...right? Why was he just smiling? It was disturbing. She didn't understand. "Vash?"

"And even with those guns aimed all around you...you denied it in a rage." He cocked an eyebrow. "Now tell me, don't you think that's a bit of overkill just to make one point?"

She stared at him in horror.

* * *

Milly spoke to her stomach while buttoning her coat. "Promise you're not going to slip, right?"

Moore wrapped her arms a little tighter around Milly's back. "No, I'm okay...just don't run or anything."

She smiled. "I don't think anyone would expect me to."

Wolfwood covered his face. The illusion was too real for his taste. She really did look pregnant. Milly locked her arm in his and he looked at her pleadingly. "Why are you dragging me into this?"

"21 and expecting is bad enough. 21, expecting, _AND_ single is unthinkable."

He stopped. "You're only 21?"

She looked up at him. "You didn't know that?"

He hung his head. "You weren't even legal..."

She grinned. "Don't worry, it's still 18 in some towns..."

A passing group of women gawked in disgust. Wolfwood looked up. "We're talking about the drinking age! _The drinking age_!"

Milly smiled. "Yeh you had about two years clearance on the law they're thinking about..."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Wait till they find out your line of work..."

"Ugh..." He put on his sunglasses with his free arm then started digging for a cigarette. Why did she like to tease him so much? The most annoying thing was, she'd manage to do it without being mean spirited at all. So you'd just end up feeling like the jerk. He stuck the cig in his mouth and began to search for a match. Big girl plucked it right back out with the sweetest smile.

"Second hand smoke is bad for the baby, Darling."

Darling? He strained a cheery tone through nearly gritted teeth. Lord, this was unbelievable. "Heh...uh sorry, Honey!" She leaned against his arm and Wolfwood went silent as they walked together. Yeh...he was a real tough guy all right.

* * *

Meryl jumped up and slapped her hand down on the table. "LOOK BUDDY, ARE YOU SUGGESTING SOMETHING HERE?"

He smirked. She was doing it again.

Four men ended their conversation by approaching the table. "Are you Vash the Stampede?"

Meryl calmly straightened up and walked out. "This discussion isn't over..."

* * *

Milly opened her coat and the girl let go.

Moore bowed to the man and woman. "Thank you so much for helping me get away."

The woman nodded. "No problem. But why were they after you anyw-" Bullets hit the sand and Milly jumped back, slamming into Wolfwood.

"GET AWAY FROM MOORE!"

The girl moved in front before he could fire again. "NO, JULIUS! THEY HELPED ME!" She ran to the newcomer and the two embraced.

Wolfwood moaned. "Don't tell me this is all some Romeo and Juliet story..."

Milly smirked. "She said Juli-_us_ not Juli-_et_."

He looked down at her. "Big girl, you can't possibly be serious..."

Eventually, the kids related their story. How Julius had recently come to the revelation that he was the adoptive son of the caravan owner...and his real father was the mayor of the town the caravan was heading towards. The town and caravan were also secretly in the business of slave trading...and Moore was their new cargo. Since the two had fallen in love, they were going to runaway together. The only problem was that Julius was the caravan's only pass into the city. Without him, the whole operation would come crashing down and all parties involved would suffer.

Milly listened while Wolfwood pointed this harsh reality out to them. He accused the kids of not understanding how far the consequences of their actions would really reach. Julius countered on the grounds that any city and caravan that participated in such shady business deserved to go under. Nick slapped him. Moore gasped but Milly said nothing. There was no clear right or wrong in her mind.

Wolfwood was angry. They just didn't understand. For their happiness, hundreds of others were to die? Perhaps they needed a visual aid. He released the main belt on the cross punisher.

Milly took a step back. She couldn't read him at all right now. What was he going to do?

He opened the side arm, removed a pistol, and aimed it at Julius and Moore. "The less sacrificed, the better...am I right?"

He wouldn't...would he? It scared her that she didn't know. In her heart she hoped he couldn't. He moved the gun to his own head and Milly went wide-eyed. "Mr.Priest?"

Wolfwood ignored her, and spoke only to the boy and girl. "If you do this. I will be the first to die. Are you really so determined..." He cocked it. "that you could make your escape over the bodies of the dead?"

Moore and Julius exchanged glances. They were afraid but they had already made their decision. They joined hands and began to slowly walk towards him...much to Milly's dismay.

She reached her hand out. "Please don't!" was all she could say to them. She looked in Wolfwood's eyes for some kind of answer.

Nick stared at her. He could see she was truly afraid. Just as the kids passed him, he smirked and pulled the trigger.

Her heart stopped and she winced. But there was no gunshot...there was no blood spatter, no sickening sound of a lifeless body hitting the dirt. So why did she still feel like screaming? He lowered the gun to his side. She settled for a heavy exhale.

Julius looked up at him. "Thank you."

Wolfwood didn't move. "I don't want your thanks. I still think what you're doing is wrong."

The kids couldn't be persuaded though. They'd shown him their resolve. The two walked on towards the geyser filled desert.

Milly sighed. The stress still hadn't fully left her. She knew she had to go with them. They'd die out there. She'd gotten in this deep...she couldn't just turn a blind eye now. She began to pass Wolfwood.

His voice was deadpan and more of a statement than a question. "You're going with them."

"I have to. I know it's the right thing to do."

He looked sideways at her. "Is that what your heart says?"

"Yes." She looked at him. "And please don't illustrate a point that way ever again." Milly walked on before anything else could be said.

He sighed and his cold demeanor finally faded. The priest looked skyward. Why was it that everything he couldn't do...came to her so naturally? Any other time he'd shrug her off as being someone's spoiled daughter. Some kid who'd lead a sheltered life...who'd never been forced to pick up a gun like he had. Who hadn't seen the worst like he had. But he knew that wasn't true with her. It was in the way she shot, the way she actually knew how to fight...the scar on her face. She hadn't gotten that way by living the easy life. So why were her eyes so damn pure? Why did she have to smile at him that way? He shoved the pistol back and slammed the cross closed.

* * *

Meryl stood uneasily outside the tent. Had Vash really meant what it sounded like? Was he saying he thought she had feelings for him? _Did_ she have feelings for him? No immediate answer came to her mind. That made her afraid. If she didn't know...then didn't that mean she could? She crossed her arms and looked at the dirt. What the hell was wrong with her? She was making a big deal over one stupid thing an idiot had said...

Vash stepped out the tent and Meryl looked up. He had that soulless typhoon thing going on again. Wasn't he even going to tell her what the men had wanted? He got in a jeep and started it without saying a word. She angrily stomped over and got in with him. They drove off.

After a few minutes she couldn't stand it anymore. "Well aren't you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" He didn't answer. There was no word to describe how much his silence frustrated her. She reached for the keys and he blocked her hand. She pulled away startled. He had so many different personalities. "Why won't you tell me?"

"They wanted a hit."

"And you accepted?"

"Yes."

She just stared at him. "You really are the man everyone says...aren't you." She grabbed a Derringer and thrust it against his head. Her hand was shaking. "I have no choice, but to eliminate the risk." He just kept driving. She glared at him...but she just couldn't do it. No matter how bizarre he was acting. He was still the man that had saved them so many times, and acted like a complete idiot countless more. She lowered the gun. "I don't understand you...I don't understand you at all."

* * *


	13. Bad Dream

* * *

A geyser erupted right beside them and Milly tackled the kids to the sand, shielding them with her body. The steam quickly began to burn through her coat. Right when she thought she could stand it no longer, the geyser subsided and she was able to stand back up. 

Julius was losing more and more confidence. He was supposed to be able to take care of Moore and himself. So far, Milly had been saving the both of them. He watched her in shame as she played off the burns she was receiving to protect them. What kind of man was he? He was just making more and more people suffer. He sighed as the three sat down in a relatively safe spot. "Maybe the priest was right..."

Milly looked at him. "You can't just give up because of some hot water!"

"What about the caravan? He might not have been my real father, but I did love him! I just wish he wouldn't do these things! And I can't even protect Moore and now you're suffering too!"

She was taken back by his sudden lack of composure. "You're getting shaken up too easily! Snap out of it! I decided to come, I'm fine with whatever happens to me. You made a decision as well. Aren't you going to see it through?"

Moore took his hand. "Milly's right. I believe in you."

They fired a warning into the sky then screamed. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP RUNNING JULIUS?"

Milly looked over her shoulder. Why did men always feel the need to announce their presence with a yell and a gunshot? She looked at the kids. "Go!"

They hesitated. "What about you?"

She smiled. "My decision. I'll live with it."

The kids nodded and ran off reluctantly. Milly turned with a sigh. Her skin was still stinging from those stupid geysers. This was gonna be extra painful.

The first man to reach her, greeted her with the ever so polite..."OUT OF MY WAY, BITCH!" He took a swing and she just moved to the side. He blinked and she kneed him full force in the face. The second man tried to use his rifle like some kind of club. She looked at him strangely and easily ducked. She kicked the rifle back, decked him to stun him, and kicked him again to send him rolling back down the dune. Number three got dropkicked to the sand, and she quickly dove over him as number four went crazy with a shotgun. Milly fled...half stumbling, half rolling down the other side of the dune as the sand exploded around her. Was he really gonna make her shoot him? She landed on her back and leveled both revolvers at the unlucky number four. She blinked as he was suddenly crushed by a flying cross.

Wolfwood walked to the edge to reclaim his weapon. She was an interesting sight, laying down there like that...with her hair all in her face and her Magnums aimed at him. "Big girl, don't tell me I came back all this way just to find you playing in the sand!"

She picked her hat up and shook it off as she trudged back up the dune. "So your conscience got the better of you?"

He lifted his cross. "I wouldn't go that far..." When she got to the top, he took her hand and pulled her up. They walked to where Moore and Julius were waiting.

Moore gasped and pointed. "Look!"

The horizon was suddenly covered in armed caravan men. Nick stepped in front, shoving the punisher into the sand once more.

Milly whispered to him. "I hope you've got more than pistols in that thing."

"You'd be surprised..."

She stopped. Someone else was coming. Milly cocked an eyebrow. Mr.Vash? No. Something was wrong. Why did he look that way? He raised his .45 at them.

The typhoon stared down at Nick and Milly through the sight of his Long Colt. They had the exact same look in their eyes. They couldn't even raise their guns to him. It made him happy in a kind of sad way. To be that dumbstruck...they must have so much trust in him. It wasn't misplaced. He raised the gun a little higher and fired.

Julius knocked Moore out the way, taking the bullet for her. Vash fired again, hitting her anyway. They fell out of sight as a geyser erupted.

It couldn't be real. How the hell could it be real? Tears were already forming in her eyes. The act was so incomprehensible that she had no choice but to believe what her eyes told her. Her mind was too busy reeling with betrayal to focus normally.

The caravan men were horrified. Vash kindly informed them that he'd only been hired to keep Julius from running away. There was never any mention of his safety...and if they knew what was good for them, they'd leave the money and high tail it out. They agreed.

Milly's legs moved on their own as tears ran down her cheeks. She glared in a way he didn't think her soul was capable of. Vash didn't have the heart to dodge, he knew the pain she felt was real. Milly knocked the ever-living crap out of him with one punch. "HOW COULD YOU?"

* * *

Her eyes were still a little red. "That was such a dirty trick..." 

"Come on Milly, I've already apologized twice. Can't we be even?" He held his swollen face as they walked back to the caravan.

Nick lit a cigarette. "You want me to shoot him again big girl?"

"Nah..." She wasn't even mad at Vash really. His plan had saved everyone. Maybe she'd forgotten what it was like to cry like that. It kind of surprised her. Once she'd started she couldn't stop.

Meryl observed their odd little foursome. The legendary outlaw, whining and holding his busted face. The dangerously innocent cowgirl, with the cried out eyes and her hands in her pockets. The gunman priest, puffing his cares away and watching the cowgirl. And then there was herself, just a stressed out Bernardelli girl trying to keep them all in check.

* * *

Vash and Meryl sat in silence. Milly slept, bent over a table with her head buried in her arms. The trailer was cold and depressing. With the sun down, it seemed more like a prison transport than a caravan. The priest should have stayed with them. Maybe he could have kept Vash talking, or given them all something to laugh about. The atmosphere was dead in here. 

She looked at Vash. "It's too quiet."

Vash yawned. "I thought I was doing you a favor."

"Well then stop. Let's talk about something. Anything."

"Um...is my cheek still swollen?"

"I can't really tell."

He looked around. "Yeh...they should put more lights in here or something."

She sighed. "Why are we going to this town anyway?"

"I have to visit a shoemaker."

She looked at his boots. "They look fine to me."

He shrugged. "So didn't you tell me we had a conversation that you wanted to finish?"

Meryl looked up at him. She had to promise herself that no matter what was said in the next few minutes, she would not give him the benefit of a freak out. To do so would only make his point valid. She spoke in completely un- Meryl calmness. "Yeh...you accused me of overreacting when people think we're a couple."

Vash stared. "And given the evidence...you think you don't?"

She crossed her arms. "Well maybe sometimes. But come on, like you don't. I'm sure you say the same things about me. I'm just that psycho insurance girl...right?"

"No..."

"No?"

* * *

"Milly!" 

She stirred but didn't awaken.

Jess pulled at Milly's hair. "Please wake up!"

She opened one eye. "Ow...I'm telling Rachel..."

"Rachel's gone! Something bad is here."

"Hmm?" Milly sat up and looked around. Rachel wasn't in bed.

Jess held her doll tightly. "She heard stuff. But she never came back...where are you going?"

"To find her." She crawled to the edge and hopped onto the wood floor. "Comin?"

"Uh huh."

They went down the stairs one step at a time. Jess paused to wait for Milly. The house looked so much different in the dark. Nothing like the friendly world they played in all day.

They took turns whispering Rachel's name in the dark. Milly tugged on Jess's nightgown. "Maybe we should go get Caleb and Evan..." They both stopped. There was something sticky on the floor.

The shadow came over them. "Hello runts..."'

The rest was so fragmented, so fast. Flashes of gunshots and screams. Shadows chasing them. Slipping across the sticky floor in white nightgowns. The spur of his boot as he pressed it into her face.

* * *

The trailer had gone dead quiet. Meryl stared at Vash. "Then what am I?" 

He smiled.

Milly flew up violently, gasping for breath and holding her face.

Meryl screamed. Milly screamed. Vash fell onto the floor. He sighed with his face resting on cold steel. He should have made Wolfwood stay. If there was a couple dynamic at all...it only worked when he was around.

* * *


	14. A Gung Ho What?

**

* * *

SOME AUTHOR BABBLE:** Hey! I just want to say thanks to everyone who's enjoyed this story so far. I get a kick out of the happy reviews. If I've amused even one Trigunner, then that's pretty cool. Also, I've decided I want Wolfwood to actually be Chapel like he is in the manga. I know this is a bit of a contradiction since I've mainly been following the anime timeline...but I think it's more degrading to be the lackey of a Gung-Ho Gun rather than just being a Gung-Ho Gun. What I'm going to do when I get around to the paradise part of the story, I'm not really sure. Who knows, it's a fan fic. It's not like I haven't bent the rules already. Anyway...more story!

* * *

The insurance girls relaxed on a bench beside the monument in the center of town. Children ran back and forth laughing and the sun shown bright over head.

Milly leaned her head back with a smile. "It feels so good."

Meryl agreed. "It almost makes you wish we were in New Miami doesn't it?

"That's the city with the swimming pools right?"

"Yeh, you never been?"

"I passed through once, but I didn't even stay the night."

"We'll have to go there someday."

A herd of terrified children ran by, closely followed by a crazed Typhoon. "I AM THE INFAMOUS BASKETBALL HEAD! OBSERVE HOW I KEEP THE BALL IN PLACE WITH EXTREME SUCTION!"

Meryl twitched. "And he will not be joining us..."

Milly smiled. "I'm really sorry I scared yall on the caravan."

She suddenly got way too happy. "Oh it's no problem!"

Milly tipped her hat up. Meryl's fake smile was almost scary.

A soccer ball rolled to the girls' feet and they looked down. The boys mumbled among themselves before shoving an unwilling volunteer out to go retrieve it. "Um...Misses, can one of you toss us our ball back?"

Milly slid her foot under it, bounced it up, and balanced it on her knee. She smirked. "But what if we want to play too?"

All the boys blushed and Vash got confused. He thumped one of them on the head. "What's the big deal? Those are just the insurance girls! I thought you guys were tough!"

The boy glared up at him. "In case you didn't notice, dufus...those girls are really cute."

"You're not supposed to like girls yet!"

He punched Vash in the stomach. "I'm 12, not 4 ya idiot!"

"OW! MY SPLEEN!"

The kid hung his head as the man went on to whine about various internal damages. "You're such a wuss..."

* * *

Milly caught up with the ball and kicked it back in Meryl's direction right before it could pass the monument. All the boys moaned and Milly laughed. "You guys almost made it!" They'd been playing for half an hour. She paused to catch her breath and noticed a man staring at her. He was sitting on one of the benches with a paper bag in his lap. He smiled and Milly's heart went cold. Her memories of the priest suddenly surfaced in her mind without her requesting them. A thought that wasn't her own, presented a one word question. _**Chapel?**  
_  
Vash called out to her. "HEY MILLY! GET BACK IN THERE AND HELP MERYL! SHE'S PATHETIC!"

She snapped out of it and looked to the grinning Vash. His face was pale and his smile was forced. Why did she feel like she'd just been rescued? Milly ran back to where the group was playing, but looked over her shoulder with a fear she couldn't place.

* * *

"THIS IS INSANE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP HIM HERE!"

The sheriff glared at the hysterical woman. "LOOK, LADY...THE SHOEMAKER WAS FOUND DECAPITATED IN HIS SHOP! YOU TELLING ME HE DID THAT TO HIMSELF?"

Meryl took a step back. The details were too horrible. But that was all the more reason that it couldn't be Vash. The man she knew could NOT have done this. She lowered her voice. "You have no physical evidence. Everything is circumstantial. Please let him go."

Milly knew it was hopeless. Vash could get arrested on any given day for his reputation alone. Why would they let him off now?

* * *

He sat alone in the dark jail cell. He couldn't make sense of any of it. That man..._Legato_. What was his reason for all this? He said he wanted his life, so why hadn't he just killed him on the spot? Vash got the feeling he could have. But Legato was stringing him along, making him suffer first...like **_Knives_** would. He felt hatred seething up at just the thought of him. The things he had done...

The girls walked in and Vash looked up with that emotion still fresh in his eyes. Milly leapt back almost taking Meryl out.

Meryl stumbled. "MILLY, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

She stood behind Meryl. "You...you didn't see that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"NOTHING!" Milly stared at him. He looked like an angel now. Maybe she'd been mistaken.

Meryl waited but Milly refused to explain herself any further. She sighed, turning to look at the chained up Vash. Why did these horrible things always happen to this poor man? "I'm sorry we can't get you out tonight. We know you didn't do it though." She leaned against the bars. "Please don't look that way. We won't let them keep you here."

Vash smiled up at her. "Thank you for your kindness. But don't worry over me, okay..."

There she was with that heart-wrenching look again. "Vash..." She just couldn't stand his blatant selflessness for one more second. "YOU DESERVE TO HAVE PEOPLE WORRY ABOUT YOU!...MORE THAN MOST! So stop acting like you don't! It hurts to watch you do that!"

He stared. "Meryl..."

"Um...guys?" Milly backed up as a shadow overtook the front door. "Sorry to interrupt, but..."

* * *

Meryl slowly lifted herself off the ground. The gunfire had finally ceased, and its source stepped through the ruins of the jailhouse wall. He introduced himself as Gung-Ho Gun #1...Monev The Gale.

Through all the destruction, somehow his chains had remained intact. Vash jerked forward, screaming at the girls. "HURRY, RUN!" Why weren't they listening to him?

Milly painfully sat up as the giant man walked past. She stared at him. A gung ho what?

Monev grabbed the Typhoon by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Blood shot from Vash's mouth and Meryl cried out.

She leveled a Derringer. "PUT HIM DOWN!"

Milly knew she wouldn't pull the trigger. She jumped up. "MERYL DON'T!"

Vash could only watch as Monev knocked Meryl aside with ease. Shots rang out as she hit the floor. The bullets ricocheted, breaking Vash's chains. He kicked free of the surprised Monev and ran for the door. **"MILLY, GET MERYL AND GET OUT OF HERE!"  
**  
Unbelievable, that other bitch had set him free. But it didn't matter...just made the hunt all the more interesting. What kind of coward had women defend him, then ran to save his own hide anyway?

* * *

Meryl opened her eyes. Milly was sitting next to her on a pile of concrete. "You okay?"

She sat up with a hand over her bruised face. "Where's Vash?"

"I don't know." She closed the chamber after reloading the last bullet. "But judging by the explosions...I doubt he's gone far."

"Who was that man?"

"A hitman?"

She stood up. "We have to help Vash."

"We'd just get in his way...Meryl?" Milly looked up, but she was already gone.

* * *


	15. Gratuitous Fluff

* * *

The short insurance girl walked stubbornly on as the tall one followed her pleading. 

"He told us to stay out of it!"

"I don't care, Milly."

"Did you even notice what that man did to that wall? We're lucky we weren't killed!"

"When have you ever been shaken up by a little gunfire! Don't fake it now for my sake."

Milly stopped. "YOU'RE REALLY HARD HEADED YOU KNOW THAT?" She knew this wasn't their fight. Meryl was supposed to be the cautious one. But put Vash in some real danger and she loses her cool. What the hell was Milly supposed to do? Knock her unconscious and drag her out of town caveman style?

Meryl rounded the corner and froze.

Milly glanced up. "What is it?" She broke into a run and slid to a halt beside Meryl with her revolvers drawn. Her heart sank at the sight before her.

Bodies lined the entire street. Men, women, and children...bloodied and vacant eyed. Tears welled up in Meryl's eyes. "That monster..."

Milly spoke softly, never looking away. "Do you believe me now? This is above us."

"I know it is..." Meryl lowered her head. "But I have to know he's alive."

"Meryl..."

The short girl kept walking and Milly had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Relief washed over her. There he was...standing alone in the middle of the street. He had his back to them. Meryl took a step forward.

**"STAY BACK!"  
**  
Both girls stopped cold. His voice...his voice was frightening. It didn't even sound like the same man. Meryl stared at him. "Vash..."

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**

The girls watched helplessly as he walked away from them. Meryl's tears were flowing freely and her eyes looked terror stricken. "Milly...that is not the same man...that is not the man I know..."

The manner she had seen before, in the jailhouse. That was it. Was this the true Vash The Stampede? Milly was actually afraid. As he was now, she was afraid of him.

Meryl stammered. "We can't let him go...if...if we let him go now...he'll never come back...he'll never come back..."

She knew Meryl would be in hysterics, if she wasn't so horrified. "But we can't stop him...I don't think anyone can right now..."

Meryl clenched her fists. _Who was he! Who was the real Vash the Stampede?

* * *

_

Against all her better judgement, here she was again...still in this town, still lagging behind Meryl. But the fight was over now. He had taken Monev to the ground and was screaming at him in a rage with the gun arm shoved into his face. It seemed even Vash had found his turning point. Could he really stick to his beliefs? Milly watched him painfully. His usually kind yet sad face, distorted with hatred. She wondered if that's what her face had looked like...the time she'd had the gun to Victor. Was Vash stronger than she was? God she hoped so. No matter what Monev had done. She did not want to see one more person's life splattered across the dirt like some gutted animal. Tears were forming, she prayed he wouldn't. A soul like his wouldn't be able to handle it. She didn't want to believe she might be wrong about him.

Vash leaned back crying. He couldn't decide. To take the life or not. This man did not deserve to live! But he didn't have the right to make that decision. His mind screamed for Rem's guidance. Someone...anyone to tell him. Tell him what was the right choice. This wasn't even his choice to make!

Meryl was crying. She wanted to run to him, she wanted to help him. The man she knew was breaking back through. The pain in his face was all too clear. Please...someone help him.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER**

Milly lied across the bed while Meryl typed up the latest report. The events of the last town still held heavy on both girls' minds.

Milly buried her face into the welcoming pillow. She couldn't stop thinking about it now. Everything she'd pushed away for so long had come back to her in an instant...the moment she saw that horrible look on Mr.Vash's face. It reminded her of that day...the day she'd finally found _him_. She'd only been 18 then, but he'd recognized her the moment she'd stepped foot in that bar. He said he knew she was one of James' girls by the color of her eyes and the look within him. It didn't hurt that the custom Magnums had once belonged to her father either. She'd wanted answers. She wanted to know why Victor had ruined her the way he had. But nothing had gone the way she expected. She'd gotten angry, he'd egged her on. There'd been a fight. It scared her to remember the one-track mindset she had been on at the moment. She had actually ended up wanting that man to die. It was surprising the bar had even managed to remain standing. And when she'd finally gotten to him, she'd tackled him to the floor with her gun to his head. Victor had smiled, taunting her with vicious words...making it worse with the details of her family's brutal end. He said she was too soft hearted, not a true coyote. Just the same scared little pup he'd left for dead all those years ago. Milly had only had one bullet left and she'd almost smiled as she pulled back on the trigger. It was _so_ easy, too easy. And it didn't end the way it should have...

Meryl threw a notebook at her. "Milly?"

"What?" Her head raised out the pillow.

"Jeez, snap out of it. You didn't hear any of that noise just now?"

Milly sat up. "Is something wrong?"

Both girls listened as some men continued their overly loud conversation from downstairs. They were voicing their disapproval of Vash the Stampede staying in the same hotel and were discussing whether to run him out or not.

Meryl stood up. "If he's here we should go check on him."

Milly looked out the window. It was already dark and she was tired, but she slid off the bed anyway. "Coming..."

* * *

Meryl had already knocked twice. "Vash, are you in there?" She tried the doorknob and the door just came open.

The girls stepped in and Milly looked at Meryl. "So we're just going to break into his room?"

"Well, it's not like he bothered to lock the door."

Vash strolled out the bathroom in just his boxers, with a towel slung around his shoulders.

The girls froze. They'd never seen anything but his neck and face. His chest, his legs, his arms...he was scarred all over. He had metal plates and pins bonding old wounds here and there. After they'd already had plenty of time to take the whole sight in, Vash blushed, leaping backward and the girls nearly fell over.

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR A MAN'S PRIVACY?"

Meryl got in his face. "HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF LOCKING YOUR DAMN DOOR?"

Milly crossed her arms and looked to the side. She felt like she was invading some couple's bedroom.

* * *

The girls sat to talk with him while he opened a drink. Actually it was more Meryl...Milly kind of just listened quietly.

Meryl's eyes were very sad. "So...this is the price you paid for sparing your enemies' lives?"

Vash nodded while taking a swig of his beer. "It's not something I really want girls to see, you know?" He looked at his cybernetic arm then at the metal strips on his chest and ribcage. "I'm kind of like some Frankenstein or something." He smiled a little. "I'm sure most girls would find it completely disgusting."

Meryl's voice suddenly became very self-assured. "I don't think it's disgusting."

Vash smiled at her. "Well you girls have known me awhile. I guess it doesn't matter what I look like, I'll always be that idiot Typhoon right?" He grinned.

"I don't think you're an idiot..."

Vash and Milly both stared at Meryl. "You don't?"

She glared at both of them, and became defensive. "Just because I think you can act like one, doesn't mean I think you are one!"

Vash shot from his chair and lifted her up in a bear hug. "THAT'S THE SWEETEST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID TO ME!"

He was all wet, he had no shirt on, he smelled good, and his body was pressed against hers...what wasn't there to blush about?

Milly grinned as Meryl turned bright red.

She knew that grin...what the hell was Thompson thinking? Meryl glared at Milly from over Vash's shoulder.

Milly stretched and yawned, standing up. "Meryl, I'm going to bed early. I'm really tired..."

Meryl blinked trying to escape Vash's grasp. "Alright, but wait. I'm coming too."

Milly walked to the door and opened it. She turned slightly. "No, one of us has to stay. If we both leave this room and one of those men from downstairs decides to start some trouble, then that will be risk we didn't manage." She smiled. "Night, Sempai!"

"MILLY!"

The door shut with a mischievous click.

* * *

It was strange having the room all to herself. She didn't even bother to change. She just ditched the suspenders, boots, and skirt then leapt onto the enticing bed. Milly stretched out, getting comfy. It was nice to be alone for once, but she couldn't help but be a little jealous. Even though Meryl was probably mad as a hornet right now, it was for the best. Sometimes people needed nudges in the right direction. She wrapped her arms around the pillow. Milly found herself wondering about him. Where was he sleeping tonight? Was it bad to wish he was here?

* * *

"I can't believe her."

He got another beer. "I'm not that horrible am I?"

She ignored him. "My pajamas, my toothbrush, my hairbrush...everything is over there. And she just expects me to sleep here...no big deal?"

"Well, it really isn't. You can brush your teeth in the morning, it's not gonna kill you to sleep in your he-woman cape, and no one cares what your hair looks like...look at mine."

The vein came out her forehead. "HE-WOMAN?"

"Oops..." Did he say that out loud? Vash broke into a mad run and dove into the closet.

"OPEN THIS DOOR YOU JACKASS!"

"NO!"

"I'LL KICK IT IN!"

"GO AHEAD, YOU'LL BREAK YOUR FOOT!"

* * *

**20 MINUTES LATER  
**  
He slowly crawled from the closet. But she was nowhere in sight. This was not good...

Meryl tackled him and they went rolling across the floor. "WHERE DO YOU GET OFF CALLING ME HE-WOMAN?"

Vash cocked an eyebrow. She had him pinned on the floor. "How about amazon war goddess, is that better?"

She rolled her eyes and got off. "Forget this crap. I'm going to sleep."

"Hey, just don't assume you get the bed because you're a girl!"

"If you're any kind of gentleman you'll sleep on the floor." She smirked. "Spot."

He went into his dramatic throws of agony. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY! HOW DARE YOU TAUNT ME WITH THE MEMORY OF MY LOST LOVE!"

"Didn't she try to kill you?"

"It was just a lover's spat..."

Meryl kicked off her boots and threw her cape on the floor. She climbed into bed. "Right..."

He blinked. "I AM NOT SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!"

"Yes, Vash...you are."

He glared. She honestly thought something like verbal commands worked with him when he was actually being serious? He smiled, diving into bed with her.

Meryl screamed. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"Well if you didn't stretch out over the whole damn bed, maybe I wouldn't touch you!" He relaxed on his back and put his hands behind his head. "Get on your own side!"

She set up a pillow barrier between them. "You cross this during the night...and I swear I will shoot you."

"Fine, fine whatever." Vash rolled over so she couldn't see him smile. Why, did they act like a pair of two-year-olds whenever they were alone?

* * *

Milly sat up. Something had woken her up. She looked at the clock and sighed. 2:06 in the morning. The tiny town was silent except for some awful sound outside. She did a zombie walk to the window and opened it to look out. The moons cast eerie shadows on the dirt road below. She could swear she saw the glint of something metal. It was a...Milly went wide-eyed as she connected it to the sound she had heard. She was probably crazy, but she had to check this out anyway. There was no way she'd be able to fall back asleep unless she did. She slid her skirt back on and grabbed a revolver as she left the room. Why didn't anyone leave on any lights in this place! She had to go down two staircases in near complete darkness.

* * *

Meryl thought she heard an engine outside. She shifted and the person next to her made a noise. All her memories of whose bed she had gone to sleep in rushed back to her and she froze. Meryl looked down slowly. His hands were around her waist. She looked over her shoulder slightly. Vash was sleeping quietly with that innocent look on his face. Meryl wondered if he was even asleep at all. She sighed. The room was cold, he was warm...and he did look peaceful. She could live with it. But if his hands went up or down in the slightest, all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

Milly stepped outside the hotel. It was cold out and she suddenly regretted not taking the time to put on more clothing. She was excited but remained cautious. Who knew who could be lurking around here at this hour? Milly walked up to the thing she had seen from the window. It really was! She was right! She doubted anyone had a bike customized that way and even if they did, it certainly wouldn't have the punisher leaned against it. But where was he? She sat sideways on the seat of the motorcycle and waited. No way he'd leave his things unattended for long, no matter if the entire town was asleep or not.

Nick cussed his own judgement as he relieved himself in the alleyway. He was on his way to Jeneora Rock to take up some new job for a man named Legato but his bike had started cutting up on him again. He'd decided to make a late night pit stop in this little one-thomas town. He figured the hotel clerks would still be awake, but obviously not. Looks like he'd just have to keep moving and hope his ride could hold out. He zipped up his pants and started walking back to the street.

Milly crossed her legs then crossed her arms, still keeping the revolver in one hand. Dang it was freezing out here. Amazing how this planet went from one temperature extreme to another. Where the heck was he? And why was she being such a crazy stalker like this? She'd seen one motorcycle and came downstairs like the hotel was on fire. She heard footsteps in the alley and she looked up.

Wolfwood froze. Who the hell...

Milly smiled innocently. "Um...hey!"

A girl...on _**his**_ motorcycle?

"It's me!"

"Milly?"

She paused. Was that the first time he'd ever called her by her real name?

It really was her, perched on his bike like some calendar girl. "How the hell did you get here?"

She nodded towards the building behind him. "We're staying in that hotel. Your motorcycle woke me up, so I came out to investigate."

Wolfwood checked out her hastily thrown on attire. Wrinkled white button up, crooked brown skirt, and socks now smudged with dirt. Her hair was a little tussled as well. He smiled. "And if it hadn't of been me?"

She smirked, twirling the trigger guard around her finger. "I had it covered..." Milly jumped off the bike. "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was heading for the Augusta area, but my damn bike's started messing up again. I was hoping the hotels would still be open around here."

Milly cocked an eyebrow. In truth, they still weren't much more than acquaintances, but she believed in instinct. And even though she'd never do this for any other guy, her gut told her it'd be okay to invite him up. "You can stay in our room."

Wolfwood leaned on his motorcycle and lit a cigarette. "That's nice of you big girl, but I doubt your friend would appreciate that..."

"She wouldn't know the difference. It is me and Meryl's room, but she's staying with Vash tonight."

Nick's cigarette almost fell from his mouth and he looked at her wide-eyed. "Those two? Seriously?"

Milly glared. "It's nothing like that. I kind of forced her to...she's gonna be so mad. But anyway, do you want somewhere to sleep or not?"

He grinned. "Yes please."

* * *


	16. Chapel The Daffodil

**

* * *

AUTHOR LEAPS INTO VIEW:** This chapter isn't that long and practically all fluff except for the last passage. I usually try to balance it out. A little bloodshed...a little cuteness, and so on. I don't know why I'm all mushy today. I should have just given in and made the last part cute too. imagines OOC Legato/Wolfwood fluff Oh man. That's just creepy. Well, I guess this one's for the fangirls. Even though it ended up a little more W/M than V/M. Sorry V/M'ers!

* * *

Vash stared at the ceiling while birds chirped on the windowsill outside. He couldn't forget...he hadn't been able to save them. All those people, whose only fault was just being in the same town as he was. It sickened him. But he hadn't been able to pull the trigger. He'd spared Monev in Rem's name, but Vash knew that man's death would have haunted him just as much as the townspeople's. Had Monev been lying when he said he was bought and raised with only one purpose to his existence...to kill him? It scared Vash. There was someone out there so devoted to destroying him that they'd actually go to such an extreme. His brother just had to be involved. No one else could possibly be that angry with him...

Meryl moved, distracting Vash from his bleak thought process. He looked down at the shorthaired girl currently resting against his side. Why couldn't every day be so carefree? No screaming, no fighting, no life and death decisions...just sleeping in, next to a pretty girl.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a room 4 doors down...**

The sunrays filtered over the white bed. The priest was barefoot and jacketless, stretched on his back with an arm hanging off the edge. The girl was lying on her side with her back against him. Both were in a deep sleep.

The alarm screamed to life, shattering their serenity.

Milly pulled the pillow over her head. "Meryl...turn it off."

Nick grumbled something about shotguns, and knocked the clock off the nightstand. It fell silent as it broke into pieces on the floor.

She took the pillow off and looked over her shoulder. She'd completely forgotten. Meryl really was gonna kill her. He kicked the covers off and she cocked an eyebrow. Did he think he was sleeping alone? She carefully turned onto her other side so she could face him. She smirked. "Don't tell me you think it's hot in here."

His eyes flung open and his head instantly turned to the source of the voice. She had her hand a centimeter from his face in the shape of gun.

Milly smiled. "Bang..."

He stared. His heart was beating out of his chest. After a moment, he grinned weakly. "Ya got me, honey."

She laughed a little and rolled back over. "You scare too easily. Definitely a gunman."

He reached for something. "I am not."

"Sure." She paused at the sound of a match strike, then frowned a little into her pillow. "And an addict..."

He smiled, exhaling a little nicotine. "Now with that...you may have a case."

It was quiet for awhile, then Milly rolled onto her back and spoke again. "So is it okay if I ask where you're from?"

He leaned against the headboard while enjoying his cigarette. "A mudhole of a town out by December."

She watched the ceiling. "You didn't like it there?"

"Not really. My parents died when I was pretty young. I got sent to live with a horrible excuse of a man."

She sighed. "It's hard isn't it? Growing up without anyone to fall back on."

He looked down at her. "You were an orphan?"

"From the age of four."

"Small world."

"I think it's very common these days..." She looked at him. "I got another question."

"Go ahead."

"What's the _D_ stand for?"

He laughed. "Whatever you want it to."

"Hmm, how about..." She smiled evilly. "**Daffodil**!"

He made a face and put his cigarette out. "NO WAY!"

"NICHOLAS _DAFFODIL_ WOLFWOOD!"

He threw his pillow at her. "Go back to sleep! You're obviously suffering from sleep deprivation!"

"But they're so pretty!"

"Are you saying I'm pretty?"

She grabbed one of his bangs. "You know, I never realized it but your hair is kind of like Meryl's."

He growled standing up. "That's it. I'm outta here."

She caught the back of his shirt as he tried to walk off. "I'm just playing!"

"So am I." He smirked and fell back on her.

"Ah! You have a bony back, get off!"

"So tired...falling asleep." He closed his eyes and went limp, trapping her under him.

"Get off!"

Nick made fake snoring sounds.

Milly sighed. "You're really heavy for a skinny guy."

"I'm dense."

"Doesn't that mean you're stupid?"

He rolled off. "How many times are you gonna insult me today big girl?"

She yawned and stretched out on her part of the bed. "As many as you set yourself up for, Mr.Priest."

Wolfwood yawned too. It was just too damn early. He hadn't slept in a real bed in weeks. Nick laid his head down. Few more hours couldn't hurt. "Night big girl."

"Night, Daffodil."

He jerked away her covers and she laughed.

* * *

Meryl opened her eyes and glared at the snoring Vash. God...what time was it? She sat up and looked at her watch. She screamed. "1:00pm?"

Vash peaked over a fold in the covers. "Huh?"

She decked him. "**HOW COULD YOU LET US SLEEP SO LONG!**"

He fell halfway out the bed and cried. "OW! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

Meryl got up and stormed out as Vash hung upside down in confusion.

Why hadn't Milly come and got her? Their bus had left over two hours ago! She'd set the alarm in her and Milly's room for 7:00am! What the hell was that girl's problem? Meryl flung open the door and stopped dead.

Vash heard Meryl scream from down the hall. He fought free of his cover entanglement, grabbed the Long Colt, and ran out the room.

* * *

When Vash got to her she was already sliding down the doorframe. He jerked her up searching for the wound. Why hadn't he heard a gunshot? "Meryl!"

She pointed weakly. "Milly...and the priest..."

Vash looked into the room and blinked. Sure enough, sprawled on the bed and sleeping soundly...Nick and Milly. It was kind of surprising, but nothing to scream over. Just looked like two friends, mostly clothed and sharing a bed. He sighed letting Meryl go. "You overreact way too often..." Besides, hadn't that been him and Meryl's situation less than five minutes ago? He walked up to the bed and flicked Nick's ear. "Yo Wolfwood, quit pretending to be asleep! I thought priests were celibate!"

Nick lifted his head out the pillow. "Agh...Needle Noggin, when are you gonna get it through your thick skull? I am not your average clergym-" He stopped.

Vash blinked at the look Wolfwood was giving him, but then realization hit. He'd forgotten he was only in his boxers. He fake smiled. "Yeh, I've got a couple scars here and there..."

Was this guy for real? How could anyone be that dedicated to some stupid idealism? He glared slightly. "You really don't kill anyone, do you?"

* * *

"HE JUST NEEDED A PLACE TO SLEEP!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST BRING STRANGERS TO OUR ROOM, MILLY!"

"HE ISN'T A STRANGER!"

Wolfwood calmly put on his socks and shoes while the two girls brought the hotel down.

Vash patted the raging Meryl on the shoulder. "Come on...Milly's a smart girl. She knew what she was doing."

Meryl just pushed him away and he sulked over to the only other person not screaming. "Look at the trouble you started, Mr.Priestman."

Nick grabbed his jacket off a chair and slipped it on. "She always like this?"

Vash nodded. "Uh huh...she's gonna have a stroke one day."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Vash cringed and began edging towards the door. "Well...um...I'm gonna go put some clothes on. See you guys!"

Meryl glared as the Typhoon fled the room.

Nick picked up his cross. "Well thanks for the bed, big girl."

Milly looked at him. "You're leaving already?"

"Gotta go find some parts for my bike."

Milly looked a bit sad. "Alright then."

He sighed. It really was a shame. She was such a good kid, and he did like her. But a life like his just didn't have room for such luxuries. Nick smiled as he walked out with a wave. "Bye girls!"

Milly waved. "Bye."

As soon as he was out of sight Meryl slammed the door. "You're really falling for that guy aren't you?"

"I'm going get dressed."

"Milly?...Don't you just walk away from me!" The bathroom door shut. "Milly?"

* * *

**2 Days Later: Jeneora Rock**

"You're late."

Wolfwood glared, placing the punisher in front of him. "Things happen."

"I've heard much about you." Legato smiled. "_Chapel The Evergreen_. The man that wanders this desolate world, preaching the virtues he himself breaks...slaying unmercifully with the very symbol of his holy institution."

"Something like that..."

His smile faded. "I see...you're impatient to know the reason of your summoning. You have been selected by my master as one of the chosen few to help eliminate a traitorous thorn in his side. You may not realize it, but your whole life was merely preparation for this moment."

Wolfwood didn't like where this was going. There was something completely wrong about this guy.

"This assignment will be different than what you are typically use to, but should suit you very nicely. You are only required to guard the target and lead him to my master alive. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Alive? When this guy said different, he wasn't kidding.

"At the completion of delivering the target to my master unharmed. You will be paid in full. The target is a man named Vash The Stampede. I believe you've already met on several occasions, am I correct?"

"Yes." Nick's poker face remained strong but he felt like the world had just been pulled out from under him. Business and personal affairs were never meant to mix.

"Good. From this day on, you are a member of the Gung-Ho Guns. Should you fail, you will be killed."

"Naturally."

* * *


	17. Daddy's Girl

* * *

The branches swayed and creaked in the night wind as the sand rose up in small clouds along the path. 

Milly watched a leaf twirl past her. "It's so strange here."

"I think it's wonderful."

She glanced down at Meryl as they walked together. "Are we getting paid for this?"

Meryl chided her. "Milly!"

"That was a rude question?"

"Yes it was. We're serving as this old couple's bodyguards until they can send the deed to the bank in the morning...and we're doing it completely out of the kindness of our own hearts."

The tall insurance girl cocked an eyebrow. "Bernardelli won't let us accept payment, will they?"

Meryl huffed. "It's the stupidest policy I ever heard of."

Something moved behind one of the trees and Milly was off before Meryl could stop her.

He placed both hands in the air just as Milly got to him and she slid to a halt in confusion. "You're surrendering already?"

The man glared at her. "I don't need any more abuse from you crazy chicks."

Meryl ran up to them. "You're that guy from town this morning! The one that shot at the old man and woman!"

He walked past her. "I'm just here to talk to my parents."

The short girl staggered back. "You're their son?"

"Yes. Now let me through, so I can try to reason with these old fools one last ti-."

He hit the dirt clutching his caved-in cheek. Blood began to drip from his mouth as he stared up at Milly in shock.

She glared down at him. _**"Jerk! How could you hold a gun to your own parents?"**_

Meryl stared at her. Milly was a lot like Vash sometimes. Peaceful until one of her core beliefs was broken. The bonds of family were sacred in that girl's mind. To betray your own blood was unthinkable. But wasn't this just how the world was? Meryl felt a tinge of jealousy towards Vash and Milly, for their ability to still be angered by the things she had already accepted as part of life.

* * *

Badwick screamed as he slammed his fist on the table. "DAMMIT! ARE YOU REALLY SO STUBBORN AS TO GIVE YOUR LIFE FOR THIS PIECE OF DIRT!"

The old man was unmoved. "I don't expect you to understand. You've never built something from nothing as we have here. This is our life. Morgan will not have this land."

"HE'S COMING TONIGHT YOU OLD FOOL! HE WILL NOT SHOW MERCY!"

"Let him come."

The insurance girls leaned against the kitchen wall as the argument raged on. Eventually, Milly just couldn't listen anymore. She walked outside and Meryl followed. But they could still hear Badwick's pleas just as clearly.

Meryl felt bad for her. "It's not our business, Milly."

"I know...it never is." An explosion shook the ground and she gave a sad smile. "But we always get involved anyway."

* * *

Why the hell had she made him go back to the hotel? Things were quickly going from bad to worse. No one had seen them yet but they needed to act soon. The man named Morgan had brought his own gang...plus the rest of the Nebraska family. And now Milly kept glaring at her. If she didn't make a decision soon, Milly was just going to do her own thing. Meryl's mind was racing. How to save everyone? Dammit! How did Vash's mind work? What would he do?

All Morgan's men leveled theirs guns at the old man and Milly looked at Meryl one last time. If there was no plan, then you just dived in headfirst. It's all you could do. She took one last deep breath and pulled down the brim of her hat. Papa always said confidence was half optimism and half acting...

Morgan glared as someone stepped in front his target. A woman...in a brown trenchcoat and a hat that hid her eyes. She smiled while speaking.

"This is foolish, Morgan. You have no right to this land. Why won't you respect this man's desire to keep what is his?"

He raised his gun at her. "Who the hell are you? This isn't your business little girl."

Her mind reeled. Little? The calm, smiling act always unnerved the old bounty heads. But of course a lot of them had known dad, and the thought of being hunted by even a kid of his freaked them out. She'd drop her name anyway. If even one of those people had been in a town where it still meant anything, it might help. "Heh. You are a very rude man." She tipped her hat up. "My name is Coyote Thompson, and I've been hired as this man's bodyguard. So this is every bit my business."

Mama Nebraska made a loud groaning noise. Her daughter looked at her then down at the girl in the trenchcoat. "Hey girlie! My mother says you're a liar! Coyote Thompson was killed a long time ago!"

Dad knew the Nebraska family? "Forgive me. I didn't realize you knew him. Let me be a little clearer." She smiled, nodding politely. "Coyote Thompson the 2nd at your service."

Mama Nebraska squatted down to get a better look at Milly. Morgan yelled at her. "Who cares what her name his? We're here for the deed! I've paid you people good and well, what the hell are you doing?"

Meryl peered from the bushes, completely confused...while Vash observed from the safety of his hidden trashcan.

Mrs.Nebraska pointed to her own face and made gestures. The daughter spoke for her. "She said she believes you now. You look like him, especially in the eyes."

They always remembered the eyes. "May I ask how she knew him?"

Morgan fired a bullet into the air. "WE'RE HERE FOR THE DEED, DAMMIT!"

Milly shot the gun out of his hand. "You know it's really not healthy to be that stressed all the time..."

He blinked at his empty hand then screamed. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Meryl dove out and took stance beside Milly with her Derringers drawn. The girls looked at each other. Milly cocked an eyebrow. "Why? You could have just escaped..."

Meryl smirked. "You kidding? We're the insurance girls! If we go down, we go down together!"

Badwick rocketed by on his motorcycle waving a piece of paper. "HERE'S YOUR DAMN DEED, MORGAN!"

Morgan's face brightened as he outstretched his arms...and was instantly passed up.

The trashcan giggled to itself. "Ooh...burn."

Morgan made one last plea to the Nebraskas. "STOP HIM!"

The mother took one of her sons and promptly hurled him towards the unfortunate Badwick.

Milly hung her head, completely losing the cool act. "Ah, we messed up! There's no way we can stop that!"

Meryl aimed a Derringer. "We've got to try."

Milly sighed. "You can pump him full of holes all you want, but he's still gonna land on him!"

Meryl pulled the trigger.

Nebraska Jr. exploded in mid air, landing armorless in the dirt. The short insurance girl fell completely over and the tall one cheered after realization set in. "WOOO! DERRINGER MERYL JUST KICKED YOUR A-!"

"MILLY!"

The trashcan laughed hysterically.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Meryl sipped her coffee on the bus. "So your dad was a famous bounty hunter, huh?"

Milly grabbed another cookie out of their bag. "Well, famous in the criminal underworld kind of way. James Thompson, The Desert Coyote, Coyote Thompson...I don't know, everyone called him something different."

"He teach you how to shoot like that?"

"Nah, I was just a little girl when he died. But these guns were his."

Vash leaned over the top of their seats and made puppy eyes. "I want a cookie..."

Meryl threw one at him and he caught it in his mouth.

"Dank kyu!" He swallowed it, then coughed on her when some went down the wrong tube.

Crumbs landed all over her typewriter. "You are disgusting."

He looked down at it. "Whatcha typing? Ooh! Did you just put something like, 10:01am...Vash The Stampede is leaning behind me. He just blinked twice. If you are noticing the stains, that is cookie. He just got cookie on my report. I am extremely angered. I would employ risk management to his face. But he is so darn beautiful. We are madly love and I wish to have his childr-"

* * *

**5 Minutes Later: Middle Of The Desert, 20 Miles From Jeneora Rock**

"I can't believe we got kicked off the bus." Milly hung her head. "Actually, I can't believe I got kicked off the bus. I didn't even do anything..."

Meryl was sitting next to her with her arms crossed, but remained silent.

Vash sat twenty feet away, glaring at Meryl and holding his bleeding face.

Milly sighed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. These two definitely needed some time alone. She regained her usual cheery tone. "Well...I'm just gonna head on, okay? It's too hot out here. Guess I'll see yall in a little bit. Bye guys!"

After a few minutes, Meryl got up and walked over to Vash. When he didn't say anything, she sat beside him. "Look...we're going to have to stop doing this."

He had a makeshift bandage wrapped around the wound in his forehead. "I agree."

She pulled her knees to her chest. "I can admit...that I do tend to overreact, slightly."

Vash looked at her. "SLIGHTLY? You hit me with your typewriter! Blood went everywhere! People were screaming and stuff..."

She glared. "Yeah, but you know how I am...you should have known better! What did you think was gonna happen?"

He whined. "I don't know..."

"We just need to come to an understanding. You know what makes me mad, so just...stop doing it."

He stood up and outstretched his hand to her. "Just ask me to stop breathing why don't ya."

She took his hand and got up. "Did this conversation accomplish anything?"

He smirked. "Probably not, just try to use smaller devices of torture next time...or at least a lighter typewriter." He rubbed his head. "That thing's a beast."

Meryl smiled. "I'll consider it."

* * *


	18. Trouble In Jeneora

* * *

She came back to the center of town for the third time. She was getting frustrated now. Milly tossed her bag to the ground and sat on it. The streets were completely abandoned. The only sound was of the blades of the windmill rotating above the town. If Vash and Meryl didn't catch up soon, she'd start searching building by building. It was like some nightmare. She knew she was being watched but she couldn't find anyone. After a few more minutes of silence, she yelled to whomever was causing her uneasiness. "Will you hide forever?" 

A saxophone struck up from one of the rooftops and she froze.

Milly stood up. It was so close, right on top of her...but it echoed. She couldn't tell which building. Which building was it? She called out. "Who are you?" The music stopped.

A male voice drifted down. "Too early for that I'm afraid. But did you like the song? It's one of my favorites. A tune for the lady while she waits."

He said nothing more. She was about to talk to him again when someone called her name.

Meryl was running towards her. "Milly, where is everyone!"

"I don't know. I haven't seen anyone. Where's Mr.Vash?"

The short girl stopped and looked around. "He was right behind me..."

Milly picked up her bag. "So now we have to find him too."

* * *

For a split second, he'd seen Legato. Standing at the top of the town by the blades. He'd smiled with those dead eyes. Vash climbed up as fast he could. He had to get to him. Legato killed those men in the bar. That's why everyone was hiding. He got to the top and froze. More bodies. A huge pile heaped up at the base of the windmill. A gun pressed against his chin and his heart stopped. How had she...

"You're naive. If I was so inclined...I could have killed you three times by now."

* * *

"A man?"

"Yeh, he was talking to me before you came, but I never saw him."

The girls heard a gunshot from the top of the rock formation. They instantly dropped their luggage and ran towards the sound. What the hell was going on in this place?

They came to a stop at its base and looked up as another shot rang out. It was a steep climb. Meryl looked at it with uncertainty. "Isn't there a safer way?"

"This is quicker." Milly was already twelve feet up in no time. She looked down. "Just don't think of how high up you are. Besides where there's gunfire, there's Vash...right?" She kept on climbing.

"Right." Meryl clutched tightly to the grooves as she made her way up. _Just don't look down_.

Milly was nearly to the top when she heard that voice again. "I'd turn back if I were you. You'd only get in his way right now."

That man was on one of the ledges above her. He had to be. Milly cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Meryl heard a horn start playing somewhere above Milly and the rocks began to give way.

Milly held on as hard as she could while she frantically fired upward. She was able to break the a lot of the rocks into smaller pieces before they struck her or Meryl, but she quickly ran out of bullets and a chunk of bedrock slammed into her left shoulder causing her to lose her grip.

Meryl screamed as Milly fell, then caught herself again a few feet down. Blood ran down her side and her injured arm hung limp.

Milly dug into the rock with her feet and pulled herself up onto a narrow ledge. She couldn't feel her arm, and she'd dropped her gun. She called out to Meryl. "You alright?"

She reached the ledge. "Don't you dare worry about me when you're bleeding this way! We've got to get back down!"

"I dropped my gun..."

"Dammit Thompson! That is not the priority right now!"

* * *

Midvalley smiled as the girls made their way back down. It had never been his intention to kill them. He actually kind of liked them. They just weren't meant to interfere. It was amusing...the tall woman was completely unfazed by her injuries and stopped at every ledge to look for her gun while the small one screamed in a rage for her to get the hell to the bottom so the wounds could be treated.

* * *

A glint of silver reflected from the ledge below her. Milly pulled the Magnum free and admired it. "Wow...it's barely scratched. Now that's craftsmanship."

Meryl was on her last nerve. Milly was bleeding like crazy. "Now can we go down?"

She flinched, putting it back in its holster. "Yes."

* * *

Milly sat Indian style while Meryl did the best she could to clean the wound. Milly's shoulder was a complete mess. The rock had hit with such force it tore straight through her coat, shirt, skin, and muscle, fracturing her collarbone.

Meryl lifted another bucket of water from the well and poured it over the wound. "I don't have anything to disinfect it with. This is the best I can do until we can get you to the real hospital."

"I've had worse, I'm just glad I didn't lose papa's gun..."

Meryl glared at her. Didn't she realize this was a big deal? "Milly, you almost died today. If you hadn't caught that ledge..."

Milly looked up at her. "But I did catch it Sempai."

She sighed and began using shreds of her cape to wrap the wound.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

The three stood alone on a mesa outside the town. Vash wasn't going to let them follow him anymore. The stakes were getting higher all the time and the girls' experience today was the perfect evidence. Milly felt like it was all her fault, if she had just been a little quicker...done something differently, maybe they wouldn't be having this conversation. Maybe Meryl wouldn't have that heartbroken look in her eyes.

He turned his back to them. "I'm sorry. But you know I'm right..."

Meryl knew she couldn't stop him. She just stood there like it wasn't happening.

Milly nudged Meryl in the back. "_I'll wait for you okay_." She walked off. "Goodbye Mr.Vash."

When Milly was gone Meryl looked up. "Vash..." Where to start? What if she really did never see him again?

"Meryl, it couldn't be that way. We both know it."

She stepped back. "No...we don't. We don't know that, Vash!"

He turned and looked at her.

She'd never seen his eyes that way. So much pain. Like an angel's eyes...

He pulled Meryl to him and held her tight. He'd never felt so guilty. To make her sad this way.

She just stood there. She didn't understand any of it. Why were they acting this way? They weren't a couple. It didn't make sense.

He let her go. How the hell was he supposed to let either of them walk away if he got all mushy now? "Well...bye Meryl!"

This was the best he could do and she knew it. She imitated his stupid grin. "Bye Vash!"

* * *

**2 Weeks Later: Jeneora Rock**

"So what'd the doctor say?"

Milly moved her arm slightly. "It's healing pretty good. But I still can't move my shoulder that much because my stupid collarbone."

Meryl smiled. "It'll just take time."

She nodded and then spoke up again after a little hesitation. "I'm good if you're ready to leave this place, though..."

Meryl glared. "We're not going after Vash."

She smiled slyly. "Well now I know what's on **_your_** mind. But really, I'm not too fond of this place."

"We could go back to December..."

Milly made a face. "But the office is so boring. Vash is our job you know...maybe we could just keep a lower profile this time."

Meryl cocked an eyebrow. "Stalk him?"

She laughed. "Well...we _are_ the creepy insurance girls right?"

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER  
**  
"But my shoulder hurts so bad! Can't I have one drink? Please?"

Meryl shoved her way back out. "We don't have time! Besides this place is way too crowded."

Wolfwood looked up in annoyance as some chick bumped his table as she passed. The short girl? Hey, so that meant...

Milly whined to the bar keep. "Anything in a bottle please! We're in a hurry!" The keep slid her a beer and she left her money on the bar. She unscrewed the cap and took a small guzzle. "Ah..." When she lowered it, there was a familiar man in black standing in front of her. 

He smiled. "Hiya big girl."

"Mr.Wolfwood!" She instantly wanted to hug him, but quickly thought twice and backed up with just smile.

He cocked an eyebrow but noticed the blood stained hole in the shoulder of her coat. His eyes instantly went cold. "Who did that to you?"

He was so serious all the sudden. It was a bit frightening. "Oh, I'm fine we just ran into some problems in Jeneora Rock is all. A man with a saxophone decided to give me and Meryl some trouble."

A saxophone? Midvalley...that bastard. Nick tried to keep his anger hidden. "What were you doing at Jeneora Rock?"

"We just kind of ended up there, then Vash got in some fight with another Gung-Ho Gun. I guess the guy that tried to kill us was probably one too. You ever heard of that gang?"

Meryl poked her head back in the bar. "Milly? Who the hell are you talking to? We have to go!"

Milly frowned. "I'm talking to Mr.Wolfwood!"

She stopped. The priest was here? Great...now they'd never leave. Maybe she could just ditch Milly and he could drop her off in Augusta at a later date. Meryl sighed. Nah, she couldn't leave her alone with him. "Well wrap it up. I'll be outside!"

Well, the short girl was her usual cheery self. "Say big girl, where **_is_** that other friend of yours?"

"Mr.Vash?"

"Yeh."

"He left after the whole ordeal I just told you about. He thinks we'll only get killed if stay with him."

Damn, and he was sure they'd be with him. His eyes softened as he looked back at her shoulder. "Well, looks like you sure came close..."

Something was different about him. She smiled anyway. "But I didn't." She looked towards the door. "Well I guess I better go before Meryl gets any angrier."

He smirked. "I think it's too late for that. Where you rushing off to with a wound like that, anyway?"

"We're on our way to Augusta. Vash is supposed to be there."

Bingo. "So you don't do what you're told."

"It's our job to follow him."

_Heh, you and me both babe._ But maybe it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. He was hanging around with these people before he ever got the assignment anyway. He was pretty much getting paid to be Vash's pal, right? But he'd get to hang around her as well, and it'd all be in the name of duty. Nick smiled. "Mind if I tag along?"

She cocked an eyebrow, noticeably brightening up. "You'd want to?"

He slipped his arm around her waist with a sly grin. "Well it's obviously fate don't you think? We've crossed paths so many times now..."

* * *


	19. Back To December

* * *

Milly stayed close to Nick and Meryl. It was like Jeneora Rock all over again. 

The short girl was just as uneasy. "I can't believe this. Do you think they all ran because of him?"

There was damage to a lot of the buildings they passed. It looked like they'd just missed some kind of fight. Wolfwood frowned. That stupid broom head better not have got himself killed.

Meryl bent down to pick up a piece of torn material from the ground. "His coat..."

A blinding light overtook them and the girls screamed.

Nick shielded his eyes as a voice intruded his thoughts. **_Do you intend to die Chapel?_** _Legato?_ **_Retreat. If Rai-Dei survives I expect you to finish him._** He glared. "WE HAVE TO GO!"

Meryl yelled at him. "WHAT ABOUT VASH?"

There was no time for female sentiment. "HE WON'T MEAN ANYTHING IF YOU'RE DEAD!"

Milly looked at him. "BUT WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS!"

He grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to run with him. "WHAT DOES YOUR GUT TELL YOU? MERYL, DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YOU TOO!"

She knew she had no choice. Meryl took one last look then ran after them. What was going on? _Please let him be okay.

* * *

_

The terror overtook him. The fear of being completely out of control. That hellish power. The force that destroyed July. He couldn't stop it. _Why couldn't he stop it?_ He screamed in true agony as the light ripped through him and towards the sky.

* * *

The three bunkered down in the sand, watching the city from afar.

He'd never seen anything like it. That light...a demon's light. Could that idiot really be responsible? The evil power that had made him a legend? It was like God's own wrath. Unbelievable.

The beam met with the fifth moon and everything went white. Wolfwood held each girl to the sand as the shockwaves blew across the desert.

* * *

Milly opened her eyes when the sand no longer stung her face. He removed his arm from her back and she sat up. The sky...the sky was red. All the clouds were pushed back, the city was in ruins, and the moon had a glowing scar.

Meryl stared. _Did he...could he really be responsible?_ Just like July.

**_Take care of the loose ends, Chapel._** Nick stood and brushed the sand off. "Things are too dangerous here. Go back to town. I'll look for him, then meet you there." He lifted the punisher and began walking back to his motorcycle.

Milly stood up. "But Mr.Priest..."

He lifted his hand without looking back. "I promise."

Meryl looked up at her. "We're really going to trust him?"

"He promised."

* * *

**THAT NIGHT  
**  
Meryl was bent over the sink washing her face. They knocked again. She called out while reaching for a towel. "Milly! Go answer the door!" About time that priest showed up.

Milly ran for the door and opened it with a smile. Not exactly who she was expecting. A shriveled old man looked up at her through coke bottle glasses. He spoke. "Are you Ms.Stryfe?"

"Um, no sir. But she's in the bathroom."

Meryl sighed while looking in the mirror. Gosh, Milly didn't have to tell them that.

The man pulled an envelope from his pocket. "Well then you can give this to her. It came over the wire just now."

Milly took it with some puzzlement. "Really? Then it must be urgent." She nodded to him. "Thank you sir."

Meryl walked out after the man was gone. "Who was that?"

"I don't know." She handed Meryl the envelope. "He said this was for you. I think it's important."

Milly went get ready for bed while Meryl read the letter to herself. When she came back, Meryl was sitting on the bed on the verge of tears.

She quickly kneeled in front her friend. "Meryl what's wrong?"

She shoved the piece of paper at Milly. "Read it."

Milly sat back on the floor and skimmed the letter. It was from Bernardelli...they'd already heard all about what happened in Augusta today and come to the decision that Mr.Vash would now be given the same treatment as an _'act of God'_ in the insurance policies. Therefore, the company could cover no claims from his damages. If the company didn't have to pay for anything he did, then the girls' job was meaningless. They were being called back to headquarters. This **_was_** bad news. She looked up. "Oh, Meryl...please don't cry."

"Milly...how can you say that? They're making us come back." She hung her head as tears began to streak her cheeks. "We won't get to follow him...what good do they think this will do now?"

She could only watch her friend helplessly. "Do you want me to make you some tea? I'll make your favorite. It'll make you feel better."

Meryl nodded trying to regain her composure. "Yes...that would be very nice, thank you."

She had just put the kettle on when someone knocked at the door again. Meryl went to stand up but Milly cut her off. "Don't worry, I got it."

He smiled as big girl greeted him in nothing but a long t-shirt. But he knew the mood was somber the moment he stepped into the room. Meryl looked to the priest in false hopes...Vash wasn't with him.

* * *

Wolfwood pulled the damaged Long Colt out his jacket and placed it in front of Meryl. "This was all I found."

The tears built up all over again as she picked it up. "Do you think...he's alive?"

Nick sighed. He'd better be. "I would have found the body if he wasn't. I spent a long time digging through that rubble."

Milly walked back in with the kettle and some cups. She sat beside Nick on the floor. "Would you like some tea Mr.Priest?"

"Um...sure."

Meryl smiled a little as Milly handed the embarrassed clergyman a dainty little teacup.

He pondered it for a moment then downed it like a shot of whiskey. Milly promptly hit him in the shoulder. "That's not how you drink tea!"

Meryl started laughing.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"I just want to tell him bye. I'll meet you outside before the bus gets here. I promise."

Meryl started to walk off. "Alright...just don't lose track of time."

Milly looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiled. "Nothing! See ya in a few."

When Meryl was gone Milly knocked on the door. She heard shuffling inside and after a moment it came open. She felt the warmth instantly begin to build in her cheeks and prayed it wasn't noticeable. Nick was leaned against the doorframe with messed up hair and nothing but his boxers on.

He yawned. "What's up big girl?"

She smiled. "Nothing...I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just wanted to tell you bye."

He blinked. "Don't tell me you guys already got a lead on Vash?"

"No, actually our assignment's been cancelled." She looked down. "We're going back to December."

He stood up straight. That meant neither of them would be around anymore...ever. He suddenly became very Vash like. "I can't believe you're being so nonchalant about this! You're telling me I'll never see you again?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, don't deny it! Aren't you gonna miss me in the least, big girl?"

What kind of question was that? "Of course I'll miss you! But making a big deal about it isn't gonna help anything. Meryl may never see Mr.Vash again either."

But those two had a thing for each other. So was she saying he and she had kind of the same thing going? "Well don't I at least get a hug or something?"

She blushed as he pulled her to him. After the surprise faded, she wrapped her arms around him as well. Milly suddenly felt very sad. He was so warm. Why did they have to go back?

He whispered in her ear. "_Don't be surprised if I show up in December one day, looking for you_."

She smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

He let her go slowly, reminding himself that he was too cold to ever have a girl like her anyway. He smiled. "Well, see ya around big girl."

She waved. "Goodbye Mr.Priest! Take care now!"

He waved back with a grin. "I'll be good." She walked down the hall and out of sight. He sighed and closed the door. Nick grabbed a cigarette and jumped back on the bed. He lit it and put his hands behind his head while he stared at the ceiling. _What was this feeling?

* * *

_


	20. The Stray

**

* * *

MONTHS LATER**

He leaned in closer. "So how about it?"

She smiled nervously. "Um...that's really nice of you. But I don't really like that restaurant. Why don't you take Stacey?"

Mark just stared at her as his friends laughed in the background. His face turned red. "I really don't get you Thompson! You're just as weird as everyone says. I suppose you'd like me better if I was some gun toting maniac, right?"

She looked up at him surprise. The comment obviously hurt her feelings.

"Don't give me that look. That's what you like right? It's not a date unless someone gets shot!"

Milly stood up and walked off. People were so ignorant sometimes. She decided to take her lunch break early and left the building. Her foot caught on a crack in the sidewalk and she stumbled majorly before catching her balance. She glared at her shoes. The new manager forced all the women to wear high heels as part of the new dress code. It was a completely unnatural way to distribute your weight as far as she was concerned. She sighed as she walked on. Maybe there was some truth to what Mark had said. She was living a safe, average woman's life for once. So why wasn't she happy? She paused to notice her reflection in a shop window. Clean white untorn dress shirt, short girly skirt, cute suspenders, no dirt on her face, no sand in her hair, no bruises or cuts, and definitely no weapons, hat, or old trenchcoat. It almost seemed like the life she'd known before this city was just fading into some dream. But wouldn't a normal person want it to? It'd been nearly a year since they'd moved back to December. Was this how she was destined to spend the rest of her life?

"Milly!"

She turned. "Meryl?"

"Whew, I thought I'd never catch you. I heard about Mark."

"He was just embarrassed in front of his friends. I didn't take it to heart."

"Yeh, they say the same things about me sometimes. I don't worry about it either."

Milly smiled. "But I can't help thinking they're right. Don't you ever get the feeling that we fit in better with Mr.Vash and Mr.Wolfwood than we do here?"

"Sometimes." She looked down. "I use to love working here though. I guess it sounds pretty pathetic now, but this was home to me. Paperwork, reports, and deadlines. I lived for it. But ever since I met him...something's changed inside me." Meryl blushed when she realized that was a little more personal a statement than she had intended.

Milly grinned. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You got a taste of the nomad's life and you liked it. You liked _him_." She smiled looking skyward. "And I liked Mr.Wolfwood...I _really_ liked him. I can admit that now. So why don't you? You can say so. I promise the world won't end."

Meryl stared at her. "Um, I liked...Vash."

She laughed. "You sound like I just coerced a confession! You have to say it like you mean it!" Milly stopped walking. "Observe." She cleared her throat and spoke from the heart. "_I really liked Nicholas_."

"This game is stupid."

"It isn't a game! Come on Meryl!"

She felt like Milly was a nagging little sister on some days. "I..._liked Vash_."

"One more time!"

Meryl sighed, losing all patience. **"_I REALLY LIKED VASH!"_**

Milly hugged her laughing. **_"AND I REALLY LIKED NICK! _**There, aren't you glad we cleared out our consciences?"

She escaped from the hug. "Whatever, let's just get some food."

Milly smiled. "Ok, Sempai!"

* * *

He sighed sitting down on the bench and hanging his head. It'd been months since Augusta and he was still no closer to finding him. The only thing he'd managed to do was get that Marlon guy to fix the Long Colt. But no one even knew where Spikey Head had disappeared to. It seemed the Stampede had just fallen right off the face of the planet and left that lovely crater to remember him by. Nick was absolutely miserable. He was hungry, it was blazing hot, he had no money, his motorcycle was being a bitch again, and he was currently smoking the last cigarette he owned. A couple walked by laughing and he looked up in annoyance. The girl was a decent looker, hanging all over the poor sap giggling and poking him. He flashed back to he and Milly's last conversation. He'd never gone to see her. He glared back at the dirt. Hell, she probably didn't even remember him saying he would. Big girl most likely had her own little boyfriend by now. She wasn't like him. She actually had a life.

"You miss her?"

Nick jerked his face up to stare into the eyes of a little girl.

She smiled offering him a flower. "I'm sorry if I scared you Mister. You just seemed sad. Like someone who's lost their sweetheart."

A flower girl. That's right, this town was having some kind of goofy Valentine's like holiday today. "I can't pay you for the flower."

She stuck the stem in his jacket. "Don't worry, I'm sure she misses you too."

He blinked as she casually walked away. "Hey, girl! What kind of flower is this anyway?"

She grinned. "A daffodil of course."

He looked down at it as his face went pale.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Milly stepped out the office and began walking in search of lunch just like always. And just like the other insurance girl usually did, Meryl stayed behind to finish a report and snack on something pre-packaged. Since she wasn't allowed to wear her coat and had no pockets for a wallet, Milly had no choice but to begin carrying a purse. As he watched her, Nick couldn't help but wonder if she had one of her revolvers crammed in there. The heels were an interesting touch too. God, it'd been so long since he'd seen her. How to approach her? He knew he couldn't stay in town for more than a day or so. Ah, what the hell. He called out to her. "Hey, big girl!"

She froze, looking over her shoulder._"Mr.Priest?"_**  
**  
He came jogging up behind her. "I thought I told you not to be surpri-"

She spun around and jumped into his arms before he could even finish. The punisher hit the pavement as he caught her. Milly buried her face against his chest. "I can't believe you came!"

He smiled. She hadn't changed a bit. "What do you think I am, some kind of liar?"

Milly stepped down. "Well, you didn't say you were coming! You just said you might."

Nick lifted his cross back up. "But that meant I was."

She stopped. "Hey, why don't you smell like cigarettes as much as usual?"

He sighed. "I ran out."

Milly went wide-eyed. If he didn't even have money for cigarettes...there's no way he was buying food. And he did look skinnier than she remembered. "Oh my God! I bet you haven't eaten in days!"

Wolfwood smiled. "A cracker here and there."

"I'm surprised you can even carry your cross! Come on, I was going to lunch anyway. I'll treat you!"

"I don't deserve it, keep your money big girl."

She locked arms with him. "Nope. I haven't seen you in forever and we're going eat together. So quit fussing."

* * *

"Yeh man, I saw the whole thing. She like spazzed and was all hugging on him and stuff. This really grungy looking guy. Kind of scrawny, unshaven, looked like he needed a haircut and a bath. He had this black suit but it was all coated with dirt and stuff. Seriously Mark, he had outlaw written all over him. You were so right about her."

Meryl could bear it no more. She got right in Tony's face. "First of all, you are a complete asshole for judging people that way! Secondly, this guy you said Milly ran off with...he didn't happen to be carrying a huge cross, did he?"

"Uh...yeh, now that I think of it. Wrapped in belts and stuff."

_Why the hell was Wolfwood here?_ She grabbed Tony by the collar. **"WAS THERE ANYONE ELSE WITH HIM? A MAN IN RED? A BLONDE MAN IN A RED COAT?"**

These chicks were so freaking scary! He cringed. "Nuh uh, no way. I didn't see anyone else, Meryl! I swear! Please put me down!"

She dropped him with a sigh. Vash...where had you run off to? Why did Milly get to be the lucky one?

* * *

She smiled as he devoured one meal after the other. He was so cute. He reminded her of a stray dog though. He hadn't been taking care of himself very well. Milly had been wise in bringing them to a buffet. People stared as Nick reloaded his eighth plate to the gills.

He looked up at her. She was watching him while enjoying some vanilla pudding. He smiled. "So you still haven't gotten tired of that stuff?"

Milly twirled the spoon around the container getting the last bits off the edges. "Do you get tired of cigarettes?"

He downed his drink. "Good answer, but somehow I think your addiction is slightly more wholesome."

She cocked an eyebrow. "I bet your lungs look like raisins."

"Probably...or maybe I've just mutated into some freak with an immunity to it."

"Possibly."

He had to ask the obligatory question. "So, any contact with Needle Noggin lately?"

"Nope. Neither of us has even heard about him since Augusta. I hope he's okay."

"He's probably just keeping a low profile somewhere." Some agonizingly hard place to find, just to piss Wolfwood off.

She put the empty pudding container down. "So are you staying or just passing through?"

He stopped. That question had a lot of potential in a male's mind. He looked into her eyes. Did she want to sleep in his room? Did she want him to sleep in hers? Or did it mean nothing? He decided to find out. "I'm staying the night. Not that I've even gotten a room yet."

Milly took a sip of her water. "You won't find anything cheap in this town."

He smiled. "Well, then maybe I am just passing through." Wolfwood waited. The ball was in her court. Her choice. _Yes or no?  
_  
Milly didn't want him to leave, she knew that much. But inviting him up yet again, might send stronger signals than she was ready for just now. It was tricky. But she had to choose. "I have a little apartment not far from here. You're welcome to come get some rest there."

Nick tried not to look overly pleased. "Sounds nice."

* * *


	21. Sleepover

**

* * *

FLUFF AHOY:** Oh man...it's like fluff on parade. Total W/M chapter. Just thought you guys should know. And I do feel bad for Meryl. She only gets like one paragraph. Her guy's out playing with Meryl look-a-likes in the desert somewhere. But anyway, to the fluffdom.

* * *

She leaned back in the chair with her pen in her mouth. How could he be so selfish? Didn't he know they were all worried about him? She could see his face in her mind. Their last conversation. He'd acknowledged that there was something there by saying it wouldn't have worked, but it sounded more like he was just trying to make it easier on her...to accept that he was leaving. Meryl sighed. No, she shouldn't think badly of him. That man had every right to find quiet peace somewhere. She just wished she knew he was all right so she could stop thinking about him.

"Meryl?"

She flung forward gasping for breath.

Milly cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry, you were kind of in a daze."

Meryl turned in her chair. "Why are you back so soon? I thought you ran into the priest on your lunch break."

"I did...but I can't just skip work. He's said he'd go wander or something until I got off."

Meryl blinked. "Like a puppy?"

She blushed. "No way! He's just going to wait up on me that's all."

"Has he seen Vash?"

Milly sat down on the edge of the desk. "Nah. He asked me if we had."

Meryl rolled a new piece of paper into the typewriter. "Where do you think he is Milly?"

"Who knows, but I think he'll turn back up. You just can't stay hidden forever with a reputation like that. It's only a matter of time."

She frowned. Milly was probably right, the poor guy never was going to get a break.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT  
**  
He wheeled his motorcycle into the alley and followed her inside and up the stairs. It was so strange to her. If anyone had told her this morning that this would be happening tonight...she would've thought they were crazy. Weird how unpredictable life could be. She unlocked the door and they walked inside. Milly turned on the light.

He looked around. It was a cozy little place. There was a kitchen area to the left, a small living room straight ahead with what looked like a balcony behind the curtains on the far wall, and a hallway to the right with the bedroom and then the bathroom.

She put her things down. "So what'd you do all afternoon, Mr.Priest?"

He smiled. "Played pool in that bar down the street. I made enough on bets for another pack of cigarettes and a full tank of gas for Angelina."

She looked back. "Angelina?"

He leaned his cross against the wall and dropped his bag on the floor. "My rust bucket in the alley out there."

"She's your baby, huh?"

"Yep."

"That's cute."

He gave her a funny look. "I don't think so, but that reminds me..." He pulled the daffodil from his jacket. "A kid gave this to me. You want it?"

She took it from him gratefully. "It's your middle name!"

Nick watched as she put the wilting flower in a cup of water on the bar. "You really think that's gonna preserve it?"

Milly smiled. "Not for long. But that's just what you're supposed to do. You want anything to eat or drink while I'm over here?"

"You got any liquor big girl?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Um...I might have a beer in the fridge."

"Sounds good."

She dug two out and handed him one. "Here, but please don't get the wrong idea about me. I really don't drink as much as you think..."

He smirked. "Don't worry about it, I know I'm your bad influence." Wolfwood strolled over and pulled back the curtain. "So you've got your own little balcony, huh?"

She slid open the glass door. "Come see."

They stepped outside together. It was chilly but you could see over the lower buildings for a good ways by the moons' light. Milly opened her beer. "It's not nearly as pretty as the open desert...but it's something."

He leaned on the railing and took a couple sips while admiring the city. "Looks okay to me."

The two made small talk for awhile. About how bored she was in December, about all the places he'd wandered since Augusta.

He was still being evasive. She wondered if he'd ever open up to her. Milly slid the door back open.

He turned. "You going in already?"

She swallowed the last drop out the can. "My legs are freezing."

Wolfwood tilted his head with a grin. "I bet. Was your skirt always that short, big girl?"

Milly tugged at it. "Stop looking at me like that! It's company issue."

He whistled as she walked back inside.

She blushed. "I can lock you out you know!"

The priest quickly slid back in before she could close the door. "Mind if I use your shower now, honey? I have sand in unmentionable places."

"That's more than I needed to know, but go ahead. If you want you can leave your clothes in the hall and I'll wash them for you."

He smiled. "You really think I'm that dirty?"

Milly slapped his jacket and dirt went in his face.

He coughed as she walked away. "Point noted..."

* * *

Milly hummed along with the radio while she walked back and forth to hang up Wolfwood's clothes. That man sure took long showers. He probably hadn't had one in a long time though. When she was all done she looked around for something else to do. She cocked an eyebrow taking notice of the cross punisher. Milly walked up to it and ran her fingers over the material. Dirt caked them when she pulled away. The thing was filthier than he was.

He stood in front of the steam-blurred mirror, drying himself off. He stared at his own reflection. This assignment must be affecting him more than he'd realized. He looked a lot rougher than usual. His hair was all in his eyes and his normal chin stubble was now more of a five o' clock shadow. It looked like he'd lost some weight too. Damn. All those days without a place to sleep or anything good to eat. He froze at the sound of the main strap releasing.

She'd already gathered all the fabric in her arms and was on her way to the washing machine when she heard someone run into the room. Milly looked innocently over her shoulder. He was a heart stopping sight. Nick with that pissed off look on his face, breathing heavily, soaking wet, and standing with a towel hung loosely around his hips. **_Very_** loosely. Milly turned back in a full-blown blush. "Would you calm down! I was just gonna wash the material! I'd never mess with your punisher!"

He straightened up and sighed. "You scared the hell out of me."

She still couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry, okay? And could you please put some clothes on...that was a little more of you than I was expecting."

Nick backed up. "Wait, you mean you saw..."

Milly blushed all over again. "No, I didn't! Atleast...I don't think I did. Jeez Mr.Priest just go back in the bathroom so I can quit staring at this stupid wall!"

* * *

He leaned on the doorframe. She was sitting on the bed in one of her long t-shirts, setting the alarm so she could get up for work the next morning. His gut told him she wouldn't hold the awkward scene from earlier against him. But he had to make sure. "Hey big girl, where am I sleeping tonight?"

Milly put the clock back on the nightstand. "Well I don't think the couch is even long enough for you to fit on, and I'm not about to make you sleep on the floor."

He entered the room and she glanced up. He was only in his boxers...all his other clothes must still be wet.

"So you promise everything's cool?"

"Don't worry about it. You just scared me that's all."

He grinned. "Yeh, sorry about that."

She turned off the lamp and felt the bed shift as he got in. What a weird pair they were. Not even dating and sharing a bed without a second thought. But it wasn't simply platonic right? They were always flirting. And the way her emotions went nuts whenever he was around. Friends didn't make you feel that way. It was all so confusing.

He felt Milly put her head on his chest and he looked down at her. "Hmm?"

She suddenly felt very unsure of herself. Milly wanted to ask him. Anything he might say couldn't be worse than her still not knowing, right? He'd be gone by morning. Who knows when she'd ever see him again? She had to know tonight. It wasn't her nature to be so afraid like this. She took a breath, pushing all the negative thoughts away. "Nick...what are we?"

A bullet would have surprised him less. It was inevitable of course, but how...after all this time, could she just cut to the chase with one unexpected sentence like that? Wolfwood wrapped his arm around her waist after a moment. "Star-crossed..."

"That isn't an answer."

"It's the truth."

She waited...but when he spoke no further, she took another leap of faith, kissing him lightly under the chin.

"Milly..." He tried to ignore the feeling it gave him. "Don't do this."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stay."

She looked up at him pleadingly. "Then why are you here...why even come?"

"I wanted to see you." It was a weak answer and he knew it.

He acted like he was protecting her, but she didn't want that. She had to know how he really felt, or if he did at all. Milly pulled herself up so she was over him.

He could feel her hair as it hung down, lightly grazing his face. "Milly, please." His willpower was only so strong.

"Just be honest." She leaned down, afraid but determined.

Nick didn't want her to. He really didn't. Because once it started he might not be able to stop. It shouldn't be that way. Not just some one night stand. Milly deserved so much more. There were probably hundreds of reasons they were all wrong for each other. But her lips were so soft on his...so perfect that suddenly none of those reasons mattered. Wolfwood's body relaxed as his eyes closed. And soon he was more than willingly returning the gesture.

Her heart fluttered as he took grasp of her arms, intensifying the moment. She'd been kissed before but never like this. It'd never felt like this. The occasional scratch of stubble against her face, a taste of smoke on his dry lips. She'd secretly wondered how this would feel for the longest time, and now the emotions were overwhelming.

Wolfwood let go of one of her arms so that his hand could take gentle hold behind her head, guiding her down more fully into each successive kiss. Unbelievable. Big girl really had feelings for him. But try as he might, he could only keep it innocent for so long until his personality started to get the better of him.

Milly almost ended the kiss in true surprise as his tongue effortlessly broke past her lips, moving deeply inside. His fingers dug harder into her hair and she weakened even more, wondering what to do. She never let boys get this far. But then again, Nick wasn't a boy. She let him get away with it a little longer, but finally withdrew with a blush when his other hand let go of her arm in favor of wandering down her side towards the end of her shirt and her bare legs. It hadn't felt wrong but these feelings were a bit too much for her to process right now. And just to show she wasn't offended, she ran her hand playfully through his hair as she sat up with a shy smile. The moonlight shone down from the window above the headboard as she looked down into those ice blue eyes. "So...was that your answer?"

Wolfwood could see that unlike him, Milly had been in control all along...and wasn't about to go too far. But she had to know they could never have any kind of real relationship. Not right now anyway. "Why would you want a guy that's never around?"

"I can wait...and besides you can't apply rational thinking to feelings of the heart, darling."

Nick grinned despite himself, pulling her down beside him. "You're something else you know that? Guess I've only got me a December girl now. The other ones are gonna have to take a hike."

He wrapped his arms around her and she put her head back on his chest with a smirk. "They better."

"Heh, just mention a jealous babe with two revolvers and dead aim, and I think they'll do more than that. They'll freaking high tail it." He kissed the top her head before closing his eyes. "Sweet dreams, big girl." It hurt to think about it, but by tomorrow he'd be alone again and this feeling would be just another memory.

Milly smiled and cuddled closer. "Goodnight Nicholas." If only things could stay this way.

* * *


	22. Reassignment

**

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING  
**  
She tiptoed past the front desk. Two more seconds and she'd be completely out his field of vision. One...tw-

**"THOMPSON!"  
**  
Dang it! So close! Milly sighed turning around with a fake smile. "Yes, Mr.Jenkins?"

He glared. "You know, for the rest of us...work started over half an hour ago. Do you believe yourself somehow unaffected by the concept of time, Mrs.Thompson?"

_Mrs?_ "Um, I'm not married...sir."

"Well that makes sense! An airhead like you would probably be late for her own damn wedding! You're on window duty, Thompson. Get a bucket."

She hung her head. It was so humiliating to be bossed around. "Yes sir."

* * *

She looked up as the door to her office swung open. The tall insurance girl trudged in and put her things down. Meryl stopped typing and sat up straight observing Milly's overalls and boots. "Cleaning windows again?"

"Uh huh."

"Why didn't you just call in sick?"

"I already used all my sick days."

Meryl shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. No work ethic."

Milly smiled. "Come on, Meryl. You know me! I just don't like corporate work. Being in a stuffy building all day with ten different bosses nagging about memos, reports, and files that ultimately mean nothing. It's all meaningless. Throw me outside and put me to manual labor...and I'm all over it. He thinks he's punishing me, but he really isn't. I'm overdue for some sunlight and fresh air anyway!"

"Whatever makes you happy..."

Both girls looked up as someone tapped on the doorframe. Meryl's eyes instantly narrowed as her archenemy strolled into the room with a cat-like grin. "Knock, knock...hi girls!"

Milly cocked an eyebrow. "Hi, Stacey."

Stacey's eyes brightened upon seeing Milly. "You're just the one I wanted to talk to!"

She backed up a little suspicious. "About what?"

The blonde woman shut the door with a click and quickly made herself at home in one of Meryl's chairs. "That guy of course, what was his name?"

Milly blinked.

The short girl fumed. "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

She smiled slyly at Meryl. "Chill out...I was asking her not you." She looked back at Milly. "So who is he?"

Milly reluctantly sat down. If Stacey was intent on knowing something, there'd be no way around it. Once she got her mind set, she'd follow you to the ends of the planet until you told her. "His name is Nicholas."

Stacey pondered it. "Nicky, huh? Sounds okay. He one of the Typhoon's friends? He looked rough around the edges."

"I guess you could say so..."

Meryl butted back in at the mentioning of Vash. "COME ON, STACEY. I KNOW YOU! WHAT'S YOUR ANGLE ALREADY?"

She glared at Meryl. "You are so rude! Milly lands herself a gorgeous stud and I can't have details?"

Meryl just stared while Milly forced a slight laugh. "Well he's not really mine..."

Stacey lit up. "You mean he's fooling around with you?"

She put her hands up. "No it's nothing like that!"

Meryl crossed her arms. "Would you quit trolling for water cooler gossip?"

She rolled her eyes. "Meryl, you just do **_not_** get it! You have absolutely no taste in men. That guy yesterday was-" Stacey counted his traits off with her fingers. "Tall, dark, handsome, macho, and totally dangerous looking. Milly's got the right idea! I bet he's wild in bed. Am I right?"

Milly went pale and Meryl completely fell out her chair. The tall girl quickly stood up. "Well, I'm going clean windows!"

Stacey turned. "Don't leave me hanging! Come on! Milly? Didn't you bring him home last night?" She jumped up and ran after her. "Milly?"

Meryl laid on the floor where she had fallen. She stared up at the ceiling fan as it made its lazy rotations. "_I need a vacation..._"

* * *

**7 MONTHS LATER**

**"WHAT?"  
**  
Milly dropped all the papers she was carrying and stared at the boss's door in amazement. The entire office came to a standstill.

Meryl burst forth nearly ripping the door from its hinges. Milly was forced to the floor as the short girl delivered a linebacker hug.

Milly was terrified. Who was this woman? "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

**"HE'S OUTSIDE LITTLE JERSEY! A LITTLE NOTHING TOWN! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? WE FOUND HIM! AND ALL THE OLD POLICIES APPLY AGAIN! WE'RE GOING AFTER HIM! WE'RE GOING AFTER HIM, MILLY!"  
**  
She was being slowly strangled in a pile of old memos while a crowd of pencil pushers looked on. Not exactly how she'd always pictured her death. _"Meryl...that's awesome, but...I can't... breathe..."

* * *

_**5 DAYS LATER  
**  
It was surreal. Just like old times. Milly looked down to affirm it was truly happening. A revolver glinted on each hip from under her coat and a brown brim shaded her eyes. The boots made her feet feel weighted after a whole year and a half of flimsy girl shoes. She was already starting to smell like desert and gunpowder again. She smiled across at Meryl for no other reason than just being completely ecstatic to feel like herself again.

Meryl smiled back and looked out the bus window. They'd really found him. He'd resurfaced in some dirt speck of a town and tons of Bernardelli customers across the continent had threatened to withdraw their policies from the company if his future damages weren't covered. So many people made a fuss, that Bernardelli had no choice but to reinstate the Typhoon clause or face bankruptcy. What would he be like after all this time? She'd never been this excited about anything.

* * *

**THAT AFTERNOON  
**  
The young girl stepped out on the porch and the two women turned around. The tall one smirked from under the brim of an old cowboy hat and the short one smiled in a way that was much too friendly for a first meeting. Her Grandmother had said they were here on business. But in that instant, with those expressions, those women reminded her of the two men that had just left. "Who are you?"

The short one spoke. "My name is Meryl Stryfe."

The tall one tipped her hat up. "And I'm Milly Thompson."

Meryl looked at her. "Are you Lina? We're looking for Vash The Stampede. We were told to speak with you."

She eyed them suspiciously. The tall one could be a bounty hunter. The short one was just creepy. "What do you want with Vash?"

Meryl flashed a business card. "We work for the Bernardelli insurance company. It's our job to follow him and assess and minimize the damage he causes."

Milly grabbed the card from her, instantly ruining their professional demeanor. "Woah, when did we get these? This is nifty!"

The short girl sighed while Milly amazed herself with the card. "Anyway...look we're friends of his and we've been looking for him a really long time. Is he here?"

Lina relaxed. They were too goofy to be a threat. "He and his other friend left about an hour ago."

Meryl froze at the word 'left' while Milly froze at the word 'friend'.

Meryl**:"HE LEFT?"**

Milly:**"WITH A FRIEND?"**

The girl backed up a little. "Yeh, just a little while ago...with his priest friend."

Both girls made a face then looked at each other heartbroken.

The old woman stepped out. "Did you young women know them?"

Milly sighed. "A tall, dangerous looking man with dark hair, sunglasses, cold blue eyes, a black suit, a big cross, and claims to be a man of God even though he shoots like no tomorrow...right?"

Lina and the old woman stared at her. "Yes, that's him exactly."

Meryl put a hand over her face. "And the other one was tall, blonde, and goofy looking. Droopy aqua marine eyes, scars all over, extremely self sacrificing, completely humble, an idiot, and of course the most excellent gunman in the world when provoked."

Their stares turned to Meryl.

It seemed to the grandmother by the way these women were acting, they were much more than friends with Eriks and the other man. "Well I'm sorry you missed them ladies. Obviously you did know them pretty well."

Meryl started walking back down the steps in defeat. "Do you even know what town they were heading towards?"

The old woman thought about it. "Nope, sorry. But they went off in that direction."

Milly looked to where the woman was pointing. "West...towards Little Jersey and New Oregon?"

"That's the best lead I can give ya dears."

The insurance girls waved half-heartedly. "Thanks anyway."

"Oh, and ladies?"

They turned. "Hmm?"

"Take good care of those two will you? Every decent man needs a woman to care about him from time to time."

Meryl blushed.

Milly smiled and gave a little salute. "It's our job mam."

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER: Sand Steamer in Route to New Oregon  
**  
Milly was in a tank top and pajama pants, still wearing her belt with the revolvers holstered on each side. Meryl shook her head. "Milly I can't believe you honestly wore that to sleep."

The tall girl looked back while brushing her teeth. She spit the toothpaste in the sink. "Come on Sempai, you know we have bad luck with public transportation. I'm just playing it safe."

Meryl smiled. "But we haven't even run into Vash yet. Bad things only happen when we're around h-"

The door exploded off its hinges and hit the opposite wall. Men rushed in. "EVERYONE COOPERATE AND NO ONE GETS SHOT!"

Meryl sighed raising her hands...another lovely morning as a field agent.

There were way too many to risk fighting right now. Someone might land a lucky shot before her or Meryl could take them all out. Milly put her hands in sight as they ripped her belt off. "Obviously we're closer to finding Mr.Vash than we realized."

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

A foot connected with her face and she came back to life. She looked towards the offender. Meryl glared at her and whispered angrily. _"What the hell, Milly? You fell asleep! I've been trying to wake you up for the last three minutes! There's not as many guards now. Let's make our move!"  
_  
She yawned. "What do you want me to do?"

"Beat them up!"

"I'm tied up!"

"So?"

The steamer came to a violent halt. The insurance girls flew and were painfully caught by the wall across from them. In the confusion, Milly slithered over to her coat and picked it up with her mouth.

Meryl was upside down against the wall. _"What on Gunsmoke are you doing?"  
_  
"Gretting uh ife..." Milly shook the sleeve until the knife fell out. She picked it up in her hand and started cutting the ropes that bound her. The more she cut, the more mobility she gained, and the faster she could keep cutting.

"HEY GIRL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He ran towards her but it was already too late. Meryl watched in amazement as Milly did a backwards hand spring, uppercutting the guy with her foot as she flipped. The speed, the grace...the complete inability to maintain her balance when her feet hit the ground.

Milly fell flat on her butt and whined. She should of known that wouldn't exactly work. Gymnastics were a lot easier when she was a little girl, rather than a nearly six-foot woman. She didn't try anything fancy with the other two. Just the basic dodge, kick, and punch she was much better at. The guys went down easy enough. She quickly cut Meryl's ropes and the two began getting dressed to escape.

_"Total slaughter...total slaughter...I won't leave a single man, alive...La Dee Da Dee Die...genocide...La Dee Da Dee Die...an ocean of blood...let's begin, the killing time..."  
_  
They both froze and stared at the intercom as an all too familiar lunatic made an oddly catchy one last attempt to scare his opponents.

* * *


	23. Under The Stars

* * *

By the time the girls reached the main control room, the fight had already ended and Vash was sitting bruised and bleeding in the middle of the floor. Meryl ran to him while Milly hung in the doorway, making sure no one else would get the jump on them. 

He raised his head up wearily. _Please, not more Fris relatives...  
_  
Meryl kneeled down as his eyes went wide. He looked so strange in normal clothes. She smiled. "Still getting your butt kicked after all this time?"

It really was her...Meryl was here, right in front of him. But how had she found him? He could only stare as the blood dripped down his face.

She wiped it away with her cape. "Well aren't you going to at least say hi? It's been a while you know."

It had been forever. Too long. Vash leaned against her. "My head hurts...why didn't you bring donuts insurance girl?"

Meryl was a bit taken back by the move and regained the tone he was more familiar with. "Come on, don't be such a wimp! Now let's get out of here for someone comes arrest your pathetic ass." She stood up and walked towards the door.

Vash smiled, swollen face and all, and slowly forced himself up. You just couldn't escape a determined Bernardelli girl.

* * *

The girls blinked as an evil grin suddenly appeared on Vash's face. "Yo Wolfwood, ready to go?"

Awfully cheery for an idiot that'd almost just been killed. "You do realize stunts like that aren't going to work forever..." He turned and his smug look instantly faded.

Vash grabbed the tall insurance girl by the shoulders and shoved her forward. "Look who I found!"

Milly blushed. Why the heck was Vash being so weird?

Nick pulled her away from Vash with a glare. He looked down through his sunglasses. "What are you doing here big girl?"

She smiled. "We got our assignment back."

Vash looked to Meryl for verification. "So you guys are gonna be around 24/7 again?"

The short girl put her hands on her hips. "Yep."

"Really now?" The priest regained his suaveness as he slid an arm around Milly. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**THAT NIGHT  
**  
"Something wrong Meryl?"

She looked away from the fire as Vash sat beside her. "Huh?"

His eyes were sympathetic. "You look unhappy."

Milly piped up from the other side. "She's just grouchy because she doesn't like sleeping outdoors. Total city girl."

Meryl glared across at her. "I'm perfectly fine thanks! But you know we don't have the supplies for this."

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "You mean you two didn't bring sleeping bags?"

The short girl huffed. "Why should we? We never camp in the desert."

Vash blinked. "Never?"

She gave him a cold look. "It's called a hotel."

He sighed. "Man, you guys are spoiled."

Wolfwood grinned while stealing a sandwich. "Well, you'll freeze together."

Milly looked from her bag to Nick. "Hey!"

Vash smirked. "Looks like we'll just have to share I guess."

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

She stopped. "Wait a minute..."

Vash yawned while waiting for her to get in. "What?"

Meryl stared at him. "You meant..."

These bags were only made for one. You'd be sleeping right on top of whomever you shared them with. She couldn't possibly be thinking what he thought she was. His eyes went wide. **"YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA SLEEP WITH WOLFWOOD?"  
**  
Milly bust out laughing while Nick freaked out. **"THAT'S DISGUSTING!"  
**  
The short girl crossed her arms. "I just assumed!"

The Typhoon glared. "WELL YOU ASSUMED WRONG! Now get in! I'm tired!"

Was he...bossing her around?** "EXSCUSE ME?"** Meryl kicked the bag as hard as possible.

He screamed, nearly going into the fire. "AAAHH! HOT! HOT!"

Wolfwood rolled his eyes. "We'll never get any sleep with those two."

Milly smiled. "They're just happy to be reunited."

Nick smirked looking up at her. "Speaking of..." He pulled her into the bag with him. "Did you miss me?"

Extremely close quarters. She cocked an eyebrow as his hand found her thigh. "You really are a horrible priest aren't you?"

"I have my faults..." He kissed her while the war raged on across the fire.

"COME ON MERYL, I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY! CAN'T WE JUST PUT IT BEHIND US?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He sighed lowering his voice. "Fine...how about you just take the bag and I'll sleep on the dirt."

"It's your bag."

"You can't stay out all night. The fire's already dying. You're gonna freeze. Come on, we can squash up back to back so there will be no shady happenings."

She gave him a weird look. "You really do sound like a two year old sometimes."

"I'd like to meet a two year old who expresses complete thoughts like that. Look, either we share the bag or I let you use it. I'm not letting you sleep out in the cold."

Meryl's eyes softened for a moment. There was that self-sacrificing side again. "Alright, alright...we can share." She paused. "But back to back."

Vash smiled. "On my honor."

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER**

Honor, my ass. They'd both rolled over in their sleep and were now pressed together with his face only centimeters from hers. She turned her head to glance up at the night sky. It really was beautiful. He was beautiful. Meryl immediately scolded herself for the sudden observation. But it was hopeless. No matter how much she denied it, she was so happy to see him again...to be beside him again. Maybe one day she'd be able to tell him the truth. One day she'd tell him how she really felt, but right now this was just fine.

* * *

She opened her eyes to the first rays of sunlight on the horizon. Nick had his head resting in the hollow of her neck and his arms around her waist. Who would ever think the smell of cigarettes could be so comforting? Milly started running her fingers through his hair and he smirked in his sleep. He'd probably be horrified to know how innocent he looked at this moment. Not that he wasn't a tough guy, but she knew his heart was a lot softer than he made it out to be. Her thoughts were interrupted as something made a scratching noise and she turned her head just in time to see a huge sand roach disappear into the sleeping bag.

Meryl and Vash awoke to horrified screams. It was impossible to get out the bag at the same time, so it just went into panicked convulsions as both the Typhoon and insurance girl tried futilely to escape.

Wolfwood had absolutely no idea what was going on. Milly had just exited the warmth of the sleeping bag like she was being shot at, and now she wouldn't stop screaming.

"IT'S IN THE BAG!"

Nick got out and shook the bag until the culprit fell onto the sand. Not exactly the horrible monster he was expecting. He stared as it ran around disoriented. A bug. All that terror...for a bug. He slipped his shoe back on, squashed it, and then looked to Milly in amazement.

Why was he looking at her like that? She had every right to act this way. **"IT TOUCHED ME!"**

"So..."

Her eyes changed to heartbreak. How could he be so insensitive?** "I HATE ROACHES, NICK!"  
**  
He slipped on his other shoe. "It's just a bug." He knew he was right, but when she turned her back to him he instantly felt guilty. He just never thought she'd be the kind a girl to make a big deal over something so small. Nick sighed as he walked towards her. "Come on big girl, don't give me the cold shoulder like that..."

She crossed her arms. "I know it's just a bug...but roaches are like the only thing that grosses me out, okay?"

He hugged her from behind and let his chin rest on her shoulder. "Okay."

Vash looked at Meryl. "As far as I'm concerned, this crisis is over. Wake me up when they're done with the mush fest."

He laid his head back down and Meryl punched him in the shoulder. "Oh shut up! I've seen you act worse with perfect strangers!"

"Hmph, whatever...but I'm gonna pick the hell out of him about this later."

* * *


	24. Small Talk In The Cafe

* * *

"_Sigh..._" 

**"DAMMIT!"** Wolfwood slid out of his sleeping bag, stood up, walked across the room, turned on the light, and glared at the scarred figure on the bed. "What the hell is your problem?"

Vash squinted at the angry preacher. "Huh?"

"You won the damn coin toss and you got the bed...so when the hell are you gonna stop whining and let me sleep? You've been sighing every four minutes for the last half hour!"

He rolled onto his side, turning his back to Nick. "Oh...sorry. I guess I was just thinking about stuff."

Wolfwood took a deep breath. It took every bit of his self-control not to storm across the room, pick up the punisher, and beat the ever living tar out of that broom head right now. His voice was strained as he spoke. "You're completely transparent Needle Noggin. If you'd just freaking tell her it'd make all our lives so much easier."

He rolled back over. "What?"

"Meryl! Who do you think dumbass? You're such a damned idiot. How many chances have you had now? For God's sake you were practically on top of her in the desert last night. No thoughts came to mind?"

Vash glared. "I'm not like you..."

"Damn straight you're not! If you were like me, you'd be in bed with her right now and I'd be with Milly instead of your sighing waste of space ass!"

"You cuss entirely too much."

Something inside Nick snapped and his face went completely calm. Vash looked on in increasing fear as Wolfwood casually strolled over to his bag, slipped on his pants and white shirt, then headed for the door.

He pulled the covers to his chin. "Where...where are you going?"

"To do what you can't." Nick slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Meryl was lying in bed reading a book by lamplight while Milly played around trying to do a handstand.

She kicked up, keeping her balance pretty well. Skills like this were strictly use it or lose it. She use to be so good at this stuff when she was a kid, it was annoying that'd she'd kind of forgotten through the years. Someone banged on the door and Milly yelped, falling forward.

Meryl placed her bookmark inside and shut the book in frustration. "Who would come at this hour?" She climbed out of bed, walked past the whining Milly, and opened the door.

The tall girl looked up to see who it was. A barefoot priest with his pants unbuttoned, his white shirt completely open, and his hair all messed up and in his eyes, stood angrily in the doorway.

Nick had barely opened his mouth to speak when a scarred, pale hand instantly covered it. Vash stood behind him in nothing but his boxers with an innocent smile on his face. "Hiya Meryl!"

The girls' faces were beyond confusion.

Wolfwood immediately became enraged and a violent struggle ensued. But no matter what he did, he just could not get Vash's hand off his mouth. He screamed while glaring at Meryl. "Ee ifes oo! Ee uggin ifes oo!"

The bruised and now bleeding Typhoon managed to get Nick in a chokehold while still covering his mouth and began dragging him back down the hall. "Well, um...bye girls!"

Milly looked up at her partner. "Uh, should we follow them?"

Meryl just stared after them. "Honestly Milly...I don't think I even want to know.

* * *

Wolfwood shoved him off as they entered the room. "What are you so afraid of? Rejection? Please, her feelings are just as obvious. You fight like a damn married couple all day as it is!"

"Well I don't want her to find out like that! From some deranged priest who comes busting in, in the middle of the night!"

Nick sat on his sleeping bag and lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. "We aren't long for this world you idiot! If you want something to happen, you have to make it happen!"

Vash laid back on the bed. "But Meryl isn't like Milly, Wolfwood. Remember that stunt you pulled on the bus? Meryl would have beat my ass if I so much as touched her on the first day we met."

Wolfwood waved his cigarette. "So she puts up a tough front, it's no big deal. Some respect and genuine affection goes a long way." He looked towards the bed. "You do have that right?"

He stared at the ceiling. "Of course."

"Then it's all good. And from what I've seen she only goes nuts when you act like a damn four-year-old. Be serious for a change. I guarantee it'll catch her off guard. She's that type, all fire and brimstone until a few choice pretty words and she'll melt to pieces."

Vash turned to stare at Wolfwood. "You're secretly a complete womanizer aren't you..."

He blinked. "Don't be stupid! I'm just more observant than you are!" His voice lowered slightly. _"Besides, you know I'm with Thompson."  
_  
The Typhoon grinned. "So you're a **_couple_** now? Like officially? I mean you did save her from that sand roach...it's gotta be love right?"

Nick glared. "Shut up."

Vash got up and turned off the light. "Hmph...touchy."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING  
**  
He yawned, sitting up in bed. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Wolfwood was already dressed and picking up the cross punisher. "Me and Milly are going out for breakfast." He smiled while walking for the door. "I'll be out seizing the day while you rot in self-pity and think what could have been. See ya!"

He yelled as the door closed. "YOU ARE SO MEAN!"

* * *

Meryl could see them from the window as they left the hotel together. They were walking arm in arm and one of them must have just made a joke, because they were both grinning and laughing. She couldn't really see from here but she could imagine the way Milly was smiling. Meryl had noticed there was a certain smile that only Nick could draw out from the tall insurance girl. They really did made each other happy. Meryl sighed and began typing once more. A sudden knock at the door made her stop yet again. She grumbled, stomping over and swinging the door open.

He smiled. "Hello!"

She blinked. "Huh...Vash? What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Nothing. Can't I just come see you?"

Meryl cocked an eyebrow. "Um...sure I guess."

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, actually I was kind of wondering if you'd like to go out for breakfast with me. Did you eat yet?"

She blushed slightly. "No..."

Vash grinned taking her by the wrist. "Well let's go!"

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER**

They quietly sat across from each other at a booth in the small cafe. Meryl ordered coffee and pancakes. Vash ordered milk and donuts.

He tried to think of something to talk about. Why did things always get so awkward for him?

Meryl spoke instead. "So whatever happened to your coat? It's so weird seeing you in dress pants and a dress shirt..."

Vash smiled. "It was beyond repair I'm afraid. Why? You don't like this look?"

She looked down. "No, you look nice."

He blinked. "So you **_do_** think I'm cute?"

A sarcastic retort lingered on the tip of her tongue, but she stopped herself. "When you want to be."

He stared at Meryl as the waitress came with their food. When she was gone, he grabbed a donut and started talking again while munching down. "Well, that's really nice of you short girl. You're pretty cute yourself."

At that moment she had been carefully pouring the syrup and a huge glob shot out as she looked up at him in surprise. Vash was always the first to take notice of a pretty girl, but in all their travels he had never once said anything about the way she looked. Sometimes it seemed he almost forgot she was a girl all together. It hurt. "Did you just say I was..._cute_?"

Vash tried to read her. Was she insulted or flattered? Man, he couldn't tell. This was bad. Well...when in doubt, just be honest. He spoke casually as he bit into another ring of glazed goodness. "I've always thought you were cute."

Now she was seriously blushing. "But you never acted like it..."

"Well, if I had said it earlier you'd just have hit me or something wouldn't you?"

He was probably right, but it'd still be a flattering comment. "Maybe I wouldn't have."

"Would you hit me right now if I said something?"

She looked confused.

Wolfwood's words flashed through his mind. _You have to make it happen._ "Actually, I think you're more than cute." He smiled realizing he'd never be able to take back what he was fixing to say. "I guess I've kind of got a crush on you short girl."

Meryl's eyes went wide. It was a childish way to put it, but he'd still said it. And it looked like he meant it. "Don't joke around like that."

"Seriously, I'm not joking. But you'd never go for a goof like me, right?"

She couldn't believe this conversation was actually taking place. "Well I wouldn't really know until I tried."

He really had a mature smile for once. "Care to try?"

Meryl took a swig of coffee to rejuvenate her overloaded senses. "Alright, but I'm making no promises...Mr.Stampede."

* * *


	25. Return To Eden

* * *

Milly hung upside down off the side of the bed. "Well it's about time! But you have known forever right?" 

It was really aggravating how everyone else thought it was so apparent. The short girl glared. "No, Milly! For the last time, I didn't know!"

"But Meryl! It was _sooo_ obvious!" Milly smiled. "I can't believe he called it a crush though. That's so cute!"

Enough was enough. Meryl chunked a white boot at her. "SHUT UP THOMPSON!"

Milly quickly blocked the projectile with her forearm. "Aw come on...this is good right?"

* * *

Wolfwood pulled the whiskey from his bag and opened it. "So you finally decided to grow a backbone, aye Needle Noggin?"

Vash was shaving over the bathroom sink but he could see Nick's reflection from the other room. "Why's everyone making such a big deal? It's not like I asked her to marry me or anything. She said I was cute, I said she was cute." He grinned rinsing his face, then clutched a towel with sparkling eyes. "And the rest...was just magic!"

Nick took a swig and shook his head. There were so many kinds of pathetic with that last statement...no, it didn't even deserve the recognition of a put down.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER**

The wind was screaming against the windows. Meryl pulled the blanket over her head to dampen the sound and Milly tugged it right back.

"Quit hogging the covers, Sempai..."

She glared. "How can you sleep through all this noise anyway?"

"I'm tired..."

"Well it's already ten in the morning. We should be up by now."

Milly opened her eyes slightly. "But the storm...there's nothing to do but stay in bed anyway."

The girls jerked up as someone ran by their room.

**"TONGARI!"**

Meryl hung her head at the sound of the priest's voice. Couldn't they behave for just one day? She sighed. "Well, looks like the boys are awake..." Meryl looked up. "Milly what are you doing?"

The tall girl was already out the bed and changing. "Don't you want to know where they're going?"

Meryl fell back onto the sheets. "Not particularly."

She gave her a sly glance while lacing up her boots. "And what if it's something serious? What if Vash gets hurt?"

The short girl groaned. Ever since that talk in the cafe nothing had really changed. She still felt more like a babysitter than a girlfriend. "Fine. But if it's anything less than a catastrophe...he's so gonna pay."

* * *

**ABOUT A MINUTE LATER**

"No hat?"

She finished buttoning her trenchcoat. "Are you crazy? We'll be lucky if our clothes don't rip off."

Meryl made a face while opening the door to the outside. "Come on, it can't be that stron-" She jumped back as it ripped away from her, slammed the wall outside, and went spinning off in the distance.

Milly blinked as her hair whipped around her face. "Woah, the weather man really wasn't kidding...this may be a bit dangerous." She stopped. She could just see Wolfwood's silhouette disappearing over the hill. "Come on Meryl!"

"This is suicide!"

"Exactly! So they've got to have a good reason to be out here! Now run will ya?"

They chased after him, stumbling and dodging debris when they could. At least the wind was to their backs. It would have been impossible to run against it.

Milly quickly turned her feet sideways and dug into the sand to keep from sliding off. **"A CLIFF?"  
**  
Meryl slammed into her and they came even closer to the edge. **"AAHHH! WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?"  
**  
A board of rogue plywood splintered across them, becoming the final factor in their delicate situation. Both girls' screams proved useless as they fell into oblivion.

* * *

"Wolfwood?"

He pulled himself on top the platform. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO TONGARI?"

Vash placed his hand under his chin contemplatively. "Doesn't that mean porcupine or something?"

This jerk had had the nerve to run off while Nick was still sleeping. And he'd even left some goofy note saying not to follow him. How was he supposed to guard someone that enjoyed cliff diving at random hours of the morning? And all during a typhoon. "ANSWER ME NEEDLE NOGGIN!"

The Stampede blinked as the priest was suddenly taken out by a flying Milly. Vash was about to laugh when Meryl nearly knocked him unconscious.

When Nick's vision cleared, he was lying on his back with big girl sitting on his stomach.

Milly smiled innocently. "Um...thanks for the catch darling. I thought we were done for."

He coughed and spoke through the pain. "_No problem...honey_."

Beware short girls at high speeds. His whole body was aching. "Jeez Meryl, I've heard of falling angels...but never rocketing ones."

She was in a complete daze with her head on in his chest. "_But I don't have any rockets_..."

Vash cocked an eyebrow looking down at her.

Eventually she regained her senses and blushed sitting up. "Eh, Vash? What's going on here? Me and Milly followed you guys, then we fell of the cliff and..." She looked around. "What the hell is this thing?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well...uh, I was just going to see an old friend. I didn't think it'd turn into some huge deal..."

All the rest went silent as the platform raised above the clouds and the SEEDS ship came into view.

Vash laughed nervously.

* * *

Meryl stared up at the ancient piece of technology they were currently standing on. Absolutely amazing...one of the ships from the great fall. Suspended, still orbiting the planet. Like some lost paradise or the remnants of Eden. She looked to Vash in confusion. But how...how would he know about this?

Milly pointed. "So that's why you're so different!"

Vash went pale backing away from her.

She got in his face. "You were raised on this thing weren't you? Away from killing and stealing and everything else! That's why you act the way you do!" Milly paused. "But then why did you leave? Why live on Gunsmoke?"

Okay so maybe she didn't get everything. But that was close enough. He wished he could tell them, tell them everything. But it'd just put be putting them in needless danger. Vash's face went solemn as he walked towards the entrance. "You can't come with me."

Wolfwood whacked him upside the head with one swing of the punisher. "Of course we can, idiot! We all almost died to catch up with you! You tell those people they've got company!"

He ignored the sudden beating. "I'm serious, they won't take kindly to any outsiders...they're very cautious people."

Nick grinned. "Well fine. I'll just shoot my way in. I'm sure they'd like that a lot better."

Vash glared back at him. "You wouldn't..."

The priest smiled in a way that sent shivers down the other three's spines. Of course he would. He was Nicholas D. Wolfwood.

* * *

**5 MINUTES LATER**

**"VVVVAAAASSSSHHHH!"  
**  
Meryl cocked an eyebrow as her man was viciously taken down by a brunette named Jessica.

The tall girl leaned in. "_Ooh...looks like you've got competition Sempai_."

She glared. "_Don't be stupid. She's much too young_."

Milly grinned. "_But some guys like it like that..._"

They stopped whispering when they realized Brad was staring at them. Milly flashed a smile and he just walked past without a hint of emotion. Her smile faded as she straightened up.

The old man turned. "Well come on Vash. Let's fix that arm of yours."

Vash, Brad, and the man began walking away. Meryl stopped to look back at Nick and Milly.

Wolfwood had already taken a seat against the wall so the tall girl just ushered her on. "Don't worry...we'll wait here, you go with him."

"You sure?"

Milly nodded and Meryl jogged down the hall after the Typhoon.

* * *

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

The man and woman sat side by side against the wall as the crew kept a distance.

She unbuttoned her coat and pulled her knees to her chest. "You think Vash really grew up here?"

Wolfwood leaned his head against the wall while trying to ignore the stares. "Who knows."

She felt like some thing on display...a novelty from the world below. But there was something else bothering her. Something didn't feel right. Milly put her head on Nick's shoulder. "_They really are afraid of us..._"

He glared as he lit a cigarette. "_Only fools_."

She looked up at him in surprise.

* * *

Meryl sighed while waiting outside the door. She was starting to get angry. He'd been in there forever. Why wouldn't he explain what was going on here? How'd he ever expect them to be more than friends if he kept hiding things? What could they be talking about anyway?

* * *


	26. 3 Demons

* * *

"Do they know?" 

Vash moved the fingers on his new hand. "No."

The old man really did feel pity for him. "I suppose it's for the best."

"They have a right to." He changed it to the gun form and got a feel for it. "They've been fighting alongside me, but I just can't you know."

"It's understandable. I wouldn't pain your heart over it too much."

Vash grinned. "You're a bad liar. But I do have one question."

He looked up. "Yes?"

"What's gotten under Brad's skin?"

The doctor smiled. "Fear...and jealousy."

Vash blinked. "Jealousy?"

"He's in love with Jessica."

The Typhoon blushed. "But I like someone else!" He walked for the door. "And I think she's waiting on me..."

* * *

A small boy broke through the onlookers and chunked a piece of trash at the strangers. "WHY DON'T YOU BOTH JUST GET OUT OF HERE?"

The terrified mother snatched him up in her arms as the outsiders looked her way. "Please don't hurt him! He's only a child!"

The tall girl stood up. "But we'd never!"

When Milly moved, her coat opened...exposing a glint of gunmetal. They all pulled away with a gasp.

She looked at her waist then back at their accusing faces. "That doesn't make me some kind of killer!"

Wolfwood couldn't stand the looks they were giving his girl. Those idiots could think all they wanted about him, but judging her really made his blood boil. He jumped up, shoving Milly behind him. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN US? THIS SHIP CAN'T STAY UP FOREVER! ONE DAY YOU'LL BE LIVING IN THAT WASTELAND JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! HOW DARE YOU CONDEMN THOSE WHO'VE HAD TO KEEP SURVIVING WHILE YOU'RE LIVING APART IN YOU'RE OWN LITTLE PARADISE!"

* * *

Meryl looked up as Vash stepped out. "Well it's about time..."

He threw an arm around her. "Aw, did ya miss me that much?"

She looked at his arm with some uncertainty. First time for everything. "Not really, but my legs were starting to get tired."

Vash sighed. "Can't you at least humor me? Lie to me? Something like..." He assumed a girlie voice and feigned depression. "_Ooh Vashie! I missed you more than there are words to describe! You are my sun and stars! Every moment without you is like a thousand sandworms eating away at my bleeding heart_!"

Meryl's stare was beyond cold. "So are we leaving now?"

He hung his head. "Gosh you're mean!" Vash started walking her down the hall. "Nah, we can't leave yet short girl. Jessica cooked some food for us. You know, that girl that's actually sweet to me."

"She just doesn't know the real you yet."

Vash cocked an eyebrow. "And what's the real me?"

Meryl smiled. "Annoying."

He stuck out his tongue, just driving her point home. "Nuh uh!"

* * *

Wolfwood and Milly walked alone down another one of the hallways. He hadn't spoken sense his temper flared in that scene a few minutes ago. She knew the people were being irrational, but she couldn't blame them entirely. She might be just like them if she'd been raised in an environment like this. And Nick was only trying to defend her. The people would probably have had a heart attack if they ever saw what was in that cross of his.

Screams broke out from one of the rooms ahead and they ran without hesitation. Nick banged on the locked door. "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" No answer came and he quickly broke the lock off with a ram from the punisher.

* * *

He froze as he picked up the present.

Both she and the old man took notice and looked to him concern. Meryl walked up putting her hand on his arm. "What's wrong Vash?"

He turned it so she could read the side.

She went wide-eyed and looked up at him for some kind of answer.

* * *

Milly checked the last one's pulse. "We're too late..."

It just didn't make any sense to Wolfwood. Who the hell would do this? What motive was there? How had the culprit escaped?

Brad's heart stopped as he absorbed the horrific sight before him. His friends' bloodied corpses lined the room...and there were the outsiders, caught red handed.

Nick turned to look down the barrel of a gun. He glared. "It wasn't us Brad."

Milly stood up slowly. "They were already like this...let us find who did it."

Brad's eyes darted to her. "STAY STILL!"

Wolfwood growled. "Don't be an idiot. You shoot one of us and the other could kill you in an instant. So unless you think you can take us both in one shot, I think it'd be unwise to pull that trigger."

Milly blinked. He called that a negotiation?

Shots and screams erupted from the hall and Nick shoved him aside. Milly rushed after Wolfwood before Brad even knew what hit him.

There were bodies everywhere. Men stood among them...but they weren't men. The priest freed his cross from its bindings as their leader spoke.

"I am Leonof The Puppetmaster, and these are my puppets. We've been watching you..."

Milly glared, leveling her revolvers. "A Gung-Ho Gun then?"

What a foolish girl, didn't she realize? "Yes...and I thank you for leading me here. As you can imagine, it was much too easy to kill in this setting. They're completely defenseless really. But one thing does confuse me." He turned his attention to Nick. "Your presence here. We've never met but I know of you, the man who rings the black funeral bell...Chapel The Ev-"

**"DON'T SAY IT!"** Wolfwood unleashed a fury of machine gun fire, quickly silencing him.

A chill went through her. _Chapel_...that name, what the voice had said. The voice that she now knew belonged to an evil man named Legato. But Chapel...was _Nick_? So Legato knew him, and this man knew him...

She was in a daze. They were being attacked and she hadn't fired a single shot. Wolfwood yelled at her. "Milly?"

The girl blinked, then began shooting down the puppet birds currently flying towards them.

* * *

He emerged as the man she remembered. Clad in a new outfit exactly matching his old one. Everything down to those yellow sunglasses. Meryl regarded him with sadness. It was all the more proof that the peace was over. Vash had become Vash The Stampede once more.

The gunfire continued from another part of the ship and the two exited the room together, guns in hand.

* * *

Wolfwood could sense him. Any second now...

The puppet released Jessica as it fell backwards with .45 caliber sized hole in its head. Brad ran to her while Nick and Milly turned to the bullet's source.

The priest took notice of the new outfit and demeanor. "It's about time...Vash The Stampede."

The insurance girls' didn't have time to greet each other as Leonof decided to strike up another conversation. They all looked to the bullet-ridden puppet as it began laughing. "Fools...you really believe the Gung-Ho Guns come to call one at a time? This was merely the warm up. The game has only begun, there are now three demons on this ship..."

* * *

Vash glared over his shoulder. "We'll take care of the Gung-Ho Guns, you girls stay here!"

Meryl clenched her fists. They were supposed to be in this together. "Since when are we so defenseless? Let us help you!"

"You can help us by protecting the crew!"

They watched helplessly as the boys abandoned them. Milly sighed looking down at the doctor. "Just tell us where we're needed..."

* * *


	27. Fallen Angels

**

* * *

10 MINUTES LATER**

Yet another corridor of puppets. The deeper they went, the more they found. The girls separated, heading for the screams at the end of two different hallways.

Milly reloaded while running as fast as her legs could carry her. Each scream was possibly another life lost. She slid around the corner and took aim. Six puppets crumpled to the floor as the frightened crew looked up at her. She ran to the injured. "Those of you able to stand, please help the others to the medical bay. We've cleared a path this far. You should be saf-"

Leonof cut her off. "Idiot..." He knew he would be killed shortly, so it didn't matter what he said now. Legato had tricked them all. They were never meant to destroy the Stampede. He'd been placed in Chapel's protection all along. Exposing that priest's true agenda would be the least he could do before his death.

She turned to stare at the talking puppet.

"My pets saw the two of you in the hallway. You actually think he cares for you little girl? I told you there were three demons here...but I wasn't counting myself. I've already been beaten."

He was just trying to stall her. She didn't have time to listen to his nonsense. Milly ignored him, helping the remaining crew members to their feet.

The puppet just kept on. "He and I are brethren under the same code. Don't you understand? That man you seem to trust so foolishly, is one of us. Chapel The Evergreen, disguised as an ally until he is given the order to strike..."

Only ramblings of the defeated. "Liar! I don't have time for you! How could you hurt the innocent just to get to Vash?"

She ran back down the hall as the voice echoed after her. "The signs are all there, girl! What would it profit me to lie?"

* * *

Meryl met back up with her at the control room. "Milly? What's wrong?"

She looked distressed. "Nothing...did the boys come back yet?"

"No, they're still fighting down by the plants."

"The plants?"

"I think the Gung-Ho Guns are trying to knock the ship out of orbit..." An explosion rumbled up from the decks below them and the sensors started going nuts. Meryl ran up to the doctor. "What's going on?"

He was typing frantically, bringing up different status readings onto the computer's screen. "Both the plants in Power Room #1 and #2 have taken too much damage, there's nothing else we can do..."

The girls went pale.

Meryl covered her face as the ship began to shake. They'd failed...

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Milly sat in the dirt with her hair hanging over her face. The storm had ceased and all the survivors from the SEEDS ship had filtered out to stand in the wasteland that would forever more be their home. The tension was high. Meryl stood alongside her friend, trying to block out the crew's venomous glares.

Vash stepped out with his arm around Brad for support. An instant relief washed through him when he saw Meryl. Thank God...

The crowd erupted upon the sight of him. **"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE!"  
**  
Meryl's heart pained. How could they? Couldn't they see the look in his eyes? He'd fought his hardest to save them...she knew he'd blame himself as it was.

Vash looked to the ground. _"I never meant to..."_

**"YOU THINK WORDS WILL MAKE THIS BETTER?"**

Brad suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone. He finally understood the Typhoon. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! THIS WAS INEVITABLE! THESE PEOPLE AREN'T TO BLAME! WE WERE THE NAIVE ONES! THEY FOUGHT TO SAVE US! DID WE EVEN HELP THEM? WE HAVE NO RIGHT TO CAST BLAME! AS LONG AS WE ARE ALIVE, THINGS CAN WORK OUT! WE'LL MAKE THEM WORK! YOU'LL SEE, WE CAN SURVIVE HERE!"

They all seemed to take his speech to heart and began settling down with shamed looks on their faces.

Jessica ran up to thank Vash and he glanced up at Meryl. The short girl smiled, signaling she didn't mind. Meryl knew it was completely one-sided, and she'd have plenty of time to rush him with her own emotion later.

**"TONGARI!"**

Milly's face jerked up as she looked toward the voice. Nick was standing on one of the levels of the ship...with the real Jessica.

They all turned as the puppet fired at Vash. Brad moved in front, taking the bullet for him. It fired again and again, until all the bullets had unloaded into Brad's back. He went limp against the Stampede.

Vash tried to catch him as he slid down. **"BRAD!"**

Meryl used her last two Derringers to destroy the puppet and everyone just stood in shock. It was just too much. It never ended...

* * *

**_Take care of Leonof._** Wolfwood glared at the sudden command. But hadn't he been planning to do that anyway? That bastard didn't deserve to live. He looked to Jessica. "Hey girl...can you turn on that floating platform?"

She nodded in tears.

* * *

He looked at the corpse in disbelief. Brad was dead...the others were dead. And it was all his fault. The guilt was unbearable. Vash covered his face, falling into his own thoughts. _When would Knives be satisfied? How many people had to die?_ He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked back. Meryl kneeled down beside him. He just stared at her. "This is all my fault..."

She put her arms around him as the tears began to fill her eyes. If only she could take his pain away. Anything to erase that look in his eyes. It killed her inside. There was nothing he could have done, and there would be nothing to soothe him. "You're wrong."

He leaned against her and just let himself go. He cried for Brad, for the crew, for the ship, for the plants, for failing...for everything.

Milly was just as emotional as everyone else, but not entirely for the same reason. She forced herself up and walked over to Jessica. "Can you tell me...where he is?"

The young girl looked up through sobs. _"The...priest?"  
_  
She nodded with a pained look in her eyes.

Jessica pointed while sniffling. _"That way...he was...on the platform._" She blinked as the woman walked off without another word.

* * *

He was sprawled on his back with a cigarette in his mouth and an ever-growing bloodstain under his right leg. Was this all part of the master plan? To cause Vash The Stampede that eternal pain and suffering they were always talking about? It was the phrase Legato had used repeatedly in their few face to face meetings during the year or so Vash had been in hiding...he'd said Knives wanted to make his brother pay for the betrayals he'd committed by suffering for all eternity. Talk about sibling rivalry. What kind of messed up family would spawn anything like them anyway. They didn't even seem human...

"Nick?"

He turned his head, perking up. "Big girl?" But something was wrong...that look in her eyes. And she wasn't coming any closer to him.

Milly knew she was being an idiot of course, it's not like the answer was just gonna jump right out by looking at him. Didn't she trust him? He was hurt...so why wasn't she running to him? There's no way she'd put all her faith in one stupid thing a murderer had said in his parting words. No, for her to be acting this way...the doubt had to have been brewing in her subconscious all along. She glanced at the wreckage of the platform and then at the crater where one of his missiles had hit. Her eyes widened. He must have killed Leonof...Nick had taken a life.

Wolfwood sat up painfully. "Milly?"

She stared back down at him. Those blue eyes, the ones that always reminded her of ice and gunmetal. She realized she loved those eyes. But what was really behind them? Maybe he _was_ a Gung-Ho Gun. But when he smiled at her, wasn't it real? Or when he hugged her or kissed her...didn't it always feel genuine? No, even more than genuine. Like...

He watched as her demeanor softened again.

Milly walked forward and outstretched her hand. "You okay?"

Nick took her hand as she helped him up. Her eyes were so sweet now, but before...it'd been like she was looking right through him. What had she been thinking?

She looked down at his wounded leg. He had a deep gash above his right knee that was bleeding steadily. "Come on, let's go back and get you bandaged up..."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent digging graves and holding proper burials for the casualties. By nightfall, the physical and emotional exhaustion had peaked. Vash stood alone in front one of the graves as the worn out insurance girls looked on.

Meryl wiped some dirt from her face. "I'm going to stay with him tonight, okay?"

Milly agreed, picking up her coat from the ground. "He needs someone right now." She slung it over her shoulder. "I guess Nick will stay with me then...is there anything you want out the room?"

"I'll come by in a minute."

"Alright then." She walked away as the desert breeze picked up again

The short girl sat down to wait on him. He looked a bit frightening. A dark figure standing alone in the moonlight, between dirt mounds and silhouetted crucifixes.

_God rest their souls._ The ends of Vash's coat drifted up as he turned. He lifted his head and a sad smile formed as he noticed the slender shadow sitting on the rocks. "You been waiting all this time?"

* * *


	28. Fluff Therapy

**

* * *

QUOTE THE LOSER:** Hey. Short chapter...I'm really tired today. I also wanted to say there won't be any updates for a little while. Me and my best bud have decided to go on a road trip to the ever exotic Florida this weekend. I have to drive and she's going to navigate. AKA, we'll probably never be seen again. But we're going to be down there getting our sand, salt, sun, and jellyfish fix for at least a week...so definitely no writing. I'm not sure if that bothers anyone or not. But, just in case you cared.

* * *

"Come in."

Meryl opened the door, peering in. Nick was lying on the bed but Milly was nowhere in sight.

Wolfwood answered before she could ask. "She's in the shower."

Ugh...a warm bath would be so good about now. But Meryl doubted she had the energy for anything like that. She was surprised Milly did. "Well I just came to get my clothes."

He said nothing as she walked across the room and gathered her things back into her little suitcase.

It didn't take long to get all she needed. Just as she was leaving, Wolfwood spoke again startling her.

"He still upset?"

Meryl stopped in the doorway. His voice was pretty emotionless, considering the subject matter. What'd he expect her to say? Today's events would traumatize anyone with half a soul, and they both knew Vash wasn't the type to just put things behind him...no matter how many fake smiles he'd give them in the next few days. "He's a little better..."

Nick waved his hand dismissing her. "Eh, I guess that was a stupid question anyway. Go on and get back to him."

She nodded slightly then left, closing the door behind her.

Milly stepped out in a t-shirt drying her hair with the towel. "Was that Sempai?"

* * *

Vash looked up as the door opened.

She paused, meeting eyes with him. "You're still awake?"

"Can't sleep."

Meryl shut the door and rolled her suitcase to the corner. She quickly forgot about her own exhaustion, regarding him with concern. "Well you want me to make you anything? Tea? Soup?"

"Nah." He laid his head back on the pillow.

The short girl didn't seem too convinced. "You sure? I swear I wouldn't mind. In fact I was thinking of brewing some tea anyway."

It was odd having her fuss over him like this, but as long as it made her happy. Vash smiled. "Only if you insist..."

Having won the battle, she walked confidently over to the little stove and turned the burner on. "Don't worry, it's a good flavor and it'll help you relax."

* * *

Milly climbed into bed and looked his bandaged knee over. "Does it still hurt?"

He was getting sick of all this moping around. Unlike Vash, Wolfwood wasn't about to keep stressing over events he couldn't change. They'd all done their mourning, now it was time to move on before they lost their sanity. Nick grinned, then leaned against her with a pathetic look on his face. "You kidding? My whole body hurts...can you make it feel better big girl?"

She blinked. Out of nowhere it was that salesman tone.

He kissed her neck after she didn't respond. "_Come on_..."

She pulled back with a smile. "What's gotten into you?"

He moved forward. "_I just can't resist_..."

Milly blushed as she was easily pinned.

Wolfwood hung over her with a devious smile. He just wanted to play, but she sure wasn't putting up much of a fight. "_Well? I haven't heard a no_."

Was he joking or not? She smirked. "But you're too hurt, remember?"

He cocked an eyebrow and big girl just yawned. Definite no go. "Dang." Nick sighed and laid down on her. "It was worth a shot..."

She gave him a consolation kiss on the cheek. "You poor darling."

"That's all I get?"

Milly smiled, closing her eyes. "Uh huh...now go to sleep."

He put his face against hers. "But you're supposed to take care of your man."

She grinned. "I wasn't aware you were a possession."

"Hah, you've had me ever since you busted my jaw on the bus. And hate to tell you babe...but you're stuck now. You ain't ever getting rid of me..."

Milly opened her eyes and looked at him. She knew that was Nick's version of sweet nothings. "Come here."

Wolfwood got his real goodnight kiss.

* * *

An empty kettle sat in the sink with a couple brown stained mugs keeping it company. Meryl walked out the bathroom in her pajamas. She wasn't going to set the alarm. For once, they were both going to sleep as long as they damn well pleased.

He felt her get in the bed and he slid some covers her way. "They really don't invest much in insulation when they build these places do they?"

Meryl fluffed her pillow. "Please, they'd rent you a patch of dirt and a cot if they thought you'd pay for it."

Vash smiled. "True."

They both lied on their backs watching the ceiling and wondering what the other was thinking.

Just as his eyes began to close, the bed moved again waking him. He glanced over. Meryl had curled up with a frown on her face. Vash turned to face her. "Cold?"

The blue-grey eyes opened slightly. "I'm okay."

He suddenly reached a hand out and pulled her to him.

She froze as he wrapped his arms around her.

He spoke softly. "Thank you for helping me today."

She was much too tired to really protest this new setup. Meryl relaxed, letting her head rest against his chest. "I just wish I could have done more."

"You did fine..." Vash lifted her chin in his hand and looked into her confused eyes. The day's events had made him so emotionally weak. He didn't want to wait for them to come around in their own way. He'd been given a cruel reminder of the concept that was mortality. Either one of them could have died today. He wanted her to know. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

Her eyes went wide and her heart all but stopped as he leaned down, bringing their lips together.

The kiss was one-sided and after what seemed like a small eternity, he pulled away with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you..."

She stammered. "No, it's...it's alright, I just wasn't expecting you to...well...what I mean is...um...it was a good kiss."

He watched as her cheeks went completely red. Vash laughed a little. "At least you aren't cold anymore right?"

Meryl glared in embarassment then put her head back against his chest so he couldn't see her face. "That's not funny."

He smiled, hugging her to him. His heart felt a lot lighter now. Vash had the feeling he'd actually sleep soundly tonight.

* * *


	29. Broken Stranger

**

* * *

Greetings!** Vacation was wild...and I've been wanting to continue my little fic, but things have been so hectic ever since I got back in town. For one thing, we're trying to move and my house is just in complete upheaval right now. I was rereading this story too, and realized just how choppy my grammar is. Ick! I'm not a writer by nature, and the whole idea was really only a whim to quench my summer boredom...so I'm surprised it's gotten so many reviews. To anyone reading this, thanx for taking an interest cuz I realize it's no masterpiece!

* * *

**STORY RELATED INFO:** This is completely random but I'd also like to take this moment to clarify the way I view the romantic pasts of our four heroes.

**Milly**-I'd say she's had her share of lighthearted flings here and there(possibly alcohol involved), but never anything serious. She's never been in love and she's never gone all the way, regardless of Wolfwood working his charms 24/7. In all, she's still very innocent and definitely the more chaste of the two.

**Nicholas**-He might have been a loner, but he's still no stranger to a good roll in the hay. I'm sure quite a few women have awoken to an empty bed and lingering memories of a mysterious dark haired traveler. But he's never wanted or had any kind of real relationship, and it's probably very frightening the way Milly has managed to easily send all his emotions into overhaul.

**Meryl**-The most normal of any of them. I would imagine she's had a few long term relationships with straight laced practical men of her choosing. But in the end she's never been much of a romantic and paperwork prevailed over any kind of kids and a white picket fence scenario. And even if she had envisioned a Mr.Right for herself, Vash would not be the man she pictured.

**Vash**-Loneliness would be an understatement. Despite all the skirt chasing, he knows nothing could ever last. And even though he's extremely pure hearted, I really think over all the years he would eventually have times of weakness. And has most likely had at least a few brief partners. Not to say there haven't been plenty of heartbroken girls in the wake of that pretty face...

_(End of pointless author interruption.)

* * *

_

She opened her eyes after the wind finally subsided. The fire had long since died out and everyone else was sleeping soundly. Meryl buried her face against him as the sand kicked up yet again. They would all be filthy by morning. And it'd been nearly three days since her last shower as it was. Maybe this life was fine for the rest of them, but sandy grease hair wasn't exactly her idea of an acceptable travelling effect. After a little while, her thoughts turned back to Vash. She looked up at him. At least he seemed a little happier lately, that made her feel better. But he still hadn't really said anything about that impromptu kiss the other night. Meryl wasn't sure why it had surprised her so badly. Hadn't it been a long time coming anyway? Maybe they were finally advancing to some kind of mature relationship. His face twitched and she cocked an eyebrow. Was he dreaming?

The Stampede let out a huge sneeze, completely misting the horrified short girl. He wiped at his nose while mumbling. "_stupid sand_..."

Rage instantly replaced affection as she took him by the hair. Her voice was deafening in the silence of their barren surroundings. **"YOU ASSHOLE!"**

Milly awoke to the horrible screams, kicking her legs out on reflex to try and get up. But in the confines of the sleeping bag, the only thing she managed to accomplish was to effectively nail Wolfwood right between the legs.

The preacher doubled over as his hands automatically cupped his wounded area. He forced himself to breathe as the pain shot to a nauseating level.

Vash was now very awake. He cried out, trying to escape as she slapped him across the face. **"WHAT DID I DO?"**

**"YOU'RE DISGUSTING, THAT'S WHAT!"  
**  
The priest had his head lowered to Milly's chest as he breathed laboriously. He looked like he was fixing to pass out. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Nick! I'm sorry! Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Please be okay!"

What a way to wake up. Was this divine retribution for those 'interesting' dreams he'd been having about her lately? His face contorted into a painful smirk. "_You...shouldn't...say the...Lord's name...in vain_."

Milly blinked as he suddenly jerked away from her and vomited onto the sand.

Vash and Meryl came to a momentary cease-fire at this distinct sound, finally taking notice of the other couple's dilemma.

Nick growled, wiping his mouth and trying to regain his composure. Honestly...why did _**that**_ have to be a man's Achilles' heel anyway? Not only did it compromise your judgement all damn day as it was, but one well aimed hit from _**anything**_ and even the toughest guys went crumpling to the dirt.

Meryl looked to the other insurance girl. "What's the hells wrong with him?"

Guilt was written all over her face as she turned to answer. "Um, I kind of hit him..."

Vash blinked at the priest's pained demeanor. "Kind of? Damn! And I thought Meryl was bad!"

She decked him and kept talking. "Jeez Milly, what'd he do?"

Vash rubbed at his bruised face. "Did he sneeze on you?" He glared at Meryl. "Because apparently such an act is to be punished with extreme brutality..."

They were discussing him like he wasn't even there. Nick sat up angrily, regaining his breath. "I didn't do anything dammit! She hit me in the freaking crotch because you two scared her!"

The Typhoon's face changed to understanding. Now that was true pain. "Ouch...sorry man." He pointed at the short girl beside him. "But blame her though. All I did was sneeze, and I wasn't even fully awake before she started beating me!"

Meryl rolled her eyes at Vash's immature tone. "I'm sorry, okay? But can we all just go back to sleep now?"

Vash pouted. "Whatever, but if you girls got your own sleeping bags...things like this wouldn't happen."

She crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed. "Well if you two would actually let us take a damn bus instead of walking from town to town, then we wouldn't have to sleep out in the middle of freaking nowhere anyway!"

Milly sighed as the two began to argue yet again. She turned to Nick. "I am so sorry! Are you mad at me?"

His manhood was still throbbing. He looked up at her. "Aw come on big girl...don't look so depressed! Things happen, I'll live." Nick gave a slight smile. "You just gotta learn not to be so jumpy. I'm here with you now. No one's gonna get us." He needed to get that horrible taste out of his mouth. Nick started searching the pockets in his jacket. "But right now, I think I'm just going to sit here and recover for a minute if you don't mind."

She watched as Wolfwood grew more and more frustrated when he couldn't find what he was looking for. Milly reluctantly handed him his pack of cigarettes from inside the sleeping bag. "Here. They must have fallen out."

The priest actually had a slight glint of shame in his eyes as he took them from her. "You know I can't quit..."

She gave a sad smile, and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry about it."

**"DAMMIT VASH!"  
**  
"Okay, okay! You're right! You're always right! And I'm wrong! So will you stop screaming?"

Meryl smirked. "Well, as long as you admit it..."

"Hmph." The Typhoon stole a quick kiss before she could fully react. "_I admit it_."

She blinked as her anger faded. "Tricks like that won't work forever you know..."

Vash gave his goofy, ladies man smile. "Then I'll just have to make new ones, won't I?"

Meryl put her head down with a sigh. "You're such a dork."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY  
**  
"So how's your um..." Milly trailed off hoping he wouldn't make her say it.

Nick smiled, glancing at her over his sunglasses. "A little sore...but I'm sure we can still have plenty of kids, honey."

She laughed and tugged the brim of her hat down. He still knew how to make her blush. "Is your mind really that one-tracked Mr.Priest?"

"What can I say, I gotta follow my heart."

Milly grinned. "Somehow I don't think that's your heart talking."

Meryl called out from a ways behind. "Hey! You two! Can we please take a break now? It's the hottest time of the day and we've been walking for three hours straight!"

Wolfwood glanced back at the Needle Noggin and his little harpy of a woman. They'd never make it to town at this rate.

Vash was well aware of the priest's disapproving stare, but stopped alongside Meryl anyway, signaling his decision.

When Milly tossed her backpack to the ground, Nick knew he'd been beaten. He sighed, shoving the base of his cross into the sand and taking a seat in the small amount of shade it provided. "Fine, but you're the one always complaining about how bad you need to get to civilization to take a damn shower..."

The short girl shot a venomous glare and Milly quickly sat down beside him. "Heh, he's just kidding Meryl!"

"No I'm n-"

She took a sudden grasp of his arm. "Sooo, do you have any of those meal bars left Mr.Priest? I'm totally starving!"

Nick looked down at her. "Eh? Hey wait a minute!"

Vash smiled as Milly began ransacking Wolfwood's duffel bag to steal his attention. Now why didn't anyone ever protect _him_ from Meryl's wrath like that? Lucky stiff.

Meryl mumbled sitting down. "_What does she see in that man_..."

"Aw come on, she obviously has a thing for bad boys." He sat down with a smirk. "Just like you have a thing for the handsome outlaw type." Vash leaned in with an uncharacteristic, predatory look in his eyes. "_Am I right_?"

Her eyebrow twitched as she looked away. "Ugh...don't press your luck, blondie."

He fell back with a loud whine. "It just isn't fair! How does Wolfwood do it?"

Nick raised his head at the sound of his name. "Are you talking behind my back Tongari?"

Vash sighed looking skyward. "Relax preacher man. It was only a compliment..."

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

Meryl huffed, following in Vash's footsteps. "I detest sand dunes..."

He looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Want me to carry you short girl?"

"No! And don't call me that."

Vash paused to let her catch up. "And what would you prefer?"

"Meryl works just fine."

"But that's no fun..."

A sudden outburst from Wolfwood interrupted them. "Milly?"

They both looked ahead as he broke into a run.

By the time he'd called her name, Milly was already halfway down the other side...sliding towards the body she had seen in the sand. She fell to her knees beside it, checking for life.

It didn't take long for the other three to catch up with her. Meryl took the scene in. The body was that of a young woman. She seemed so out of place in the desert like this. Barefoot in nothing but a short, torn dark green dress. Tangled blonde hair obscured her face, but dark bruises were all too apparent across her limbs. "Is she..."

Milly relaxed slightly. "No, she's only unconscious. But we've got to get her out of here."

Vash's voice wavered. "_Who would do this_?"

To someone like Wolfwood, their were only a few likely explanations. She was probably some bandits' discarded plaything. Or a girl who'd gotten mixed up in the entirely wrong occupation. Either way, it was tough luck on her part. And as much as he hated getting involved in other people's problems, he knew they couldn't just walk away. "Well someone's going to have to carry her..."

* * *


	30. A Wolf Interrupted

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** Okkkaaaayyy...this chapter didn't end up anything like I intended. It was supposed to be all about what's up with this chick they found, but somehow I got completely off track with the sexual tension between Wolfwood and Milly. So no need to bash me VM lovers. I'm well aware of how unfair this chapter turned out. By all means, feel free to skip the WM passages if they bore you. I'm also iffy about whether I've skirted off the PG-13 edge or not. If you think I have, don't report me or anything. Just let me know and I'll slap an R rating on this sucker. It probably would've helped too, if I hadn't been listening to Duran Duran's "Hungry Like The Wolf" throughout most of this. Oh well. Just warning you.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT   
**  
Meryl entered the room quietly. "Is she still sleeping?"

"Yeh." Milly stood up from the chair beside the bed. "But I still can't believe there's no doctor in this town. At least the people have been helpful."

That's usually how it was in dirtspeck places like this. "Well, I'll watch her now...you go rest."

She nodded, walking for the door. "You know the guys won't want to stay here long."

The short girl sat down with a book. "I know. But they can just shove it."

Milly laughed. "I really doubt she'll sleep much longer." The girl had obviously suffered some real physical abuse, but most of her wounds were only superficial. She'd probably just passed out from dehydration or exhaustion. Who knows how long she'd been out there before they'd found her? "Goodnight Sempai, I'll be back at sunrise. Okay?"

"Don't worry about it, Milly. It's nearly morning as it is. Just get some sleep for once. I've been meaning to catch up on this book anyway."

"Right."

Meryl watched the door shut then yawned as she opened her book. She didn't mind staying by the girl's bedside. Heck, Milly had been here practically the whole night. But Meryl still wasn't exactly looking forward to the next few lonely hours.

* * *

The room was dark as she came back in, but she could easily recognize the shape of Wolfwood's body lying alone on the bed. He'd kicked the covers away as usual and was laying on his back with an arm across his stomach. The dim glow of the fading moon cast shadows across his muscles. Milly leaned back on the closed door as a warmth spread through her. She was getting so use to being around him...sometimes she forgot what it was like to really look at him. He arched his back slightly, stretching his legs out in his sleep. Milly's heart began to beat a little faster as she looked away with embarrassment. Maybe she shouldn't have let Meryl relieve her. For some reason, the prospect of sharing a bed with Nick seemed a little dangerous right now. She moved quietly across the room towards her backpack. Milly dug out a long dark blue t-shirt and stood back up, glancing around for the bathroom. She frowned after a moment. How could she have forgotten? She'd taken a shower earlier. The only bathrooms were down the hall. Ugh. She was too tired to walk all the way down there to change. Milly looked over at Wolfwood. He **_was_** asleep right? She sighed, turning her back to him. It didn't matter, laziness had overpowered modesty. She slid her coat off and lowered it carefully to make sure the ammunition didn't clink against the wooden floor. Milly then untied her boots and slipped both them and her socks off. She undid her belt, put her guns gently on the dresser, and slid off her suspenders before unbuttoning her shirt. Once it was off, she reached back and unhooked her bra. Too uncomfortable to sleep with that underwire digging into your chest. Milly tossed it to the floor then paused with a butterfly feeling in her stomach. "NICK! QUIT STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

He busted out laughing, sitting up. "Damn you're good!"

She looked back at him over her bare shoulder. "How long have you been awake?"

Wolfwood was obviously enjoying the view. "Since I heard you put the revolvers down..."

Go figure. She could open the door, walk across the room, and throw clothes everywhere...but one click of gunmetal against anything and the man was instantly alert. Milly quickly put on her t-shirt then slid off her skirt before turning around to chide him. "Peeping tom!"

Nick's shoulders sank in disappointment. "Aw come on! I'm only mortal."

"Well I wasn't trying to tempt you darling." She got in bed and pulled the covers over her head, curling up.

As if a few layers of material could save her. They hadn't had any time alone in days. And he was wide-awake now...in more than one place. Nick smiled at the bundle next to him. "You know honey, I don't think I'm sore anymore."

"Well that was a quick recovery."

He pulled the blankets back so he could look at her. She had her face snuggled against one of the pillows with light blue eyes glancing up at him through soft brown hair.

Milly was confused when he didn't say anything. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, he just lied down on his side so they were facing each other. By no means did he see his feelings for her as being solely physical, but God she was beautiful. How long had they been sharing a bed now? And he still had yet to make her his. Had she any idea just how difficult abstinence could be for someone not accustomed to it? He knew he wanted her. Nah that was understatement...he **_needed_** her. But then again, if what his heart felt was really as true as he believed...then he should be able to at least hold out until she was ready for him, right? But damn it was a pain to be so noble when she was just here for the taking. He tried to change the subject for her own good. "What the hell do you see in me big girl?"

The question caught her completely off guard. She could only say the first thought that came to mind. "Everything, I guess..."

Wolfwood didn't look like he quite understood. He smirked after a moment, a bit amused at being able to put her on the spot. "Give me an example."

What was she supposed to say? It was in the way he smiled, the things he said, how he knew how to make her laugh or blush, the way he held her at night, the color of his eyes, how she always felt secure with him...the list went on and on. "I don't know, it's just everything about you and the way you make me feel. That's the best way I can put it. There isn't any one answer. It's just all the things that make you who you are..." She looked back at him shyly as his hand slid around her back. "Am I making sense?"

She looked nervous. Like maybe she knew what he had been really thinking about after all. He grinned, moving his hand down the base of her spine. "So you even love my sideburns, huh?"

She smiled coyly, running her hand across his jaw line. "Uh huh...and the stubble."

"Mmm..." Wolfwood smirked as her soft fingers stroked his chin for a moment. It was a good feeling.

Milly still couldn't erase the image of a dog from her mind. Just like a puppy. He loved to be petted. One big cross-toting, cigarette smoking, potential Gung-Ho Gun of a puppy. That lustful look returned to his eyes and Milly hesitated, instantly correcting that thought pattern. No, not a puppy...just a wolf caught in a good mood.

Before she could even hope to react he had already pulled her in, covering her mouth with his. He held her captive, tasting deep into her mouth long enough to have them both panting for breath when he did finally pull back. They stared at each other like that for one long moment before she finally bid him to continue.

Usually it was much more cat and mouse than this. She'd play hard to get, they'd mess around a little, she'd call time when he got too bold, and they'd end up just passing out in some sort of cuddle. But looks like she was feeling a little more willing tonight. Possibly ready to move this relationship forward? He could only hope. His thoughts became mere background noise as he lost himself in their open-mouthed exchange.

* * *

Vash sighed, sitting up in bed. He looked at the empty spot beside him then sighed again. The Typhoon had been being spoiled as of late, and it just wasn't the same now. Knowing he'd already gotten the most sleep he was probably gonna get, Vash slid on a long sleeve shirt and some pants as he headed for the door. He strolled down the hall and knocked lightly on the last door to the left. When no one answered, he pushed it open slowly and looked in. "Meryl?"

The short girl was completely out cold with her head leaning back over the top of the chair and her book in her lap.

He smiled walking up. Obviously she had no problem sleeping without him. But Vash didn't know whether to wake her or not. He heard something creak and he glanced over at the bed. Hey! The blonde girl actually looked like she was waking up!

Her aching body quickly became apparent to her senses as she came back into consciousness. But pain was good, it meant she was still alive. But where? She opened her eyes to the glow of a lamp. In a room...on a bed. A man was standing over her.

Before Vash could even speak, the girl leapt back with terror in her eyes.

She looked around in a panic for some kind of weapon. **"GET AWAY FROM ME! I'LL DIE BEFORE YOU TAKE ME BACK!"** Angry tears were already forming. **"I WON'T GO BACK!"   
**  
He dodged as she took a few swings at him. "Hey! I'm not the enemy here! We found you!" Vash caught her by the wrist. "You're in no condition to fight! Calm down! We only want to help!"

She screamed, trying to pull away. **"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! YOU'RE ALL ALIKE!"   
**  
Meryl had no idea what was going on as she awoke. "VASH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"NOTHING! SHE JUST FREAKED OUT!" He took hold of her other wrist and she bit into his arm.

Vash flinched. She was like a freaking wildcat. **"OW!"**

The insurance girl yelled over the both of them, taking control. **"PLEASE STOP IT! YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS WHEN WE FOUND YOU! WE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE, SO WE CARRIED YOU TO THIS TOWN! WE'VE BEEN WAITING AT YOUR BEDSIDE EVER SINCE TO MAKE SURE YOU WOKE UP! PLEASE! WE AREN'T A THREAT!"   
**  
The girl relaxed slightly at the sound of a female voice, but still kept her eyes on the man.

"Let her go Vash."

He looked back at Meryl. "What? Are you sure?"

The insurance girl glared.

"Alright, alright. If you say so..." He released her wrists and quickly jumped out of striking range.

Meryl could see by her body language that the girl was much more afraid of him. He needed to get completely out of sight if they were going to make any progress in the trust department. "Vash, go get Milly for me."

"Why?"

"Just go, Vash."

"Hmph."

* * *

**IN A ROOM ALL THE WAY DOWN THE HALL...**

Definitely a different mood tonight. She gave no protest as he ran his hand under her shirt and up her side. Nick's heart was loud in his ears as his fingertips met soft curves and his body moved over hers.

Wolfwood's hips pressed down on hers and a blush tainted her cheeks at the feeling of something hard resting against her from inside his boxers. Her whole body felt like some kind of current was beginning to flow through it. It was obvious that he was more than ready, but she wasn't sure. Was this the right time? God, she could barely form a coherent thought with him kissing her that way.

Her fingers dug into his hair as his lips made their way down her neck. He had just begun to slide her shirt up with the intent of removing it completely, when that idiot called out.

Vash banged his fist on the door.** "HEY PREACHER MAN! WAKE UP! IS MILLY IN THERE?"   
**  
They both froze at the Stampede's horrible timing. Wolfwood shot a death glare towards the door and Milly quickly covered her darling's mouth before he could yell something profane.

She tried to maintain her natural tone despite the emotions coursing through her. "WHAT'S WRONG VASH?"

He was a little surprised when Milly answered instead. "THAT GIRL WE RESCUED WOKE UP, BUT SHE'S SCARED OF US! I'M PRETTY SURE MERYL NEEDS YOU TO COME HELP CALM HER DOWN!"

Wolfwood looked down insurprise as she let go of him. His body was aching to continue. "_Can't it wait_?"

"_If she needs me then I have to go_..."

That comment made him even more despondent. If anyone was needy right now it was him, but he knew it would be pointless to argue. Those girls had a bond that no man was ever going to come between. Not even for one night. He rolled off with a heavy sigh, trying to ignore the maddening tension now throbbing between his legs. So damn close. "_Right_." Damn, Tongari was so up for an ass kicking.

* * *


	31. Boys Will Be Boys

* * *

Wooo...been so busy. Moving sux! And I turned 18 on the 26th and you know what my absolute favorite present has been so far? Not money or anything like that. My aunt baked me a batch of cookies. **Cookies!** Just for me! Needless to say, I completely freaked out_(because I am oh so mature)_. So Vash has his donuts and Milly has her pudding, but when it comes to chewy sugar cookies covered in icing...I am all up in that. You have no idea how many I've eaten. Like they're on this pretty plate and everything, and they're just there. I just have to. In fact I can see them right now and well...uh...here's the next chapter_(munching sounds are heard).

* * *

_

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Her name is Catalina."

"Cat?" Vash glanced down at his bandaged bite wound. "Hah! Well, at least this makes sense..."

Meryl grabbed him by the ear. "This is not a laughing matter!"

"AHHH!" He tried to pull away as she twisted it. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Wolfwood gave an evil smirk, while a crumpled cigarette hung from the edge of his mouth. He wasn't about to forget the little score he and that broomhead had yet to settle. "So what kind of matter is it then?"

She let go of Vash and looked back at the arrogant preacher. "Must you smoke in my room?"

Nick cocked an eyebrow at her odd choice of pronouns. Wasn't it Vash's room too? He flashed the salesman smile. "_What? I'm only contaminating Needle Noggin's half of the air_..."

Meryl blinked. How **_dare_** he take that tone with her.

The Typhoon edged away in fear, all too familiar with what would come next...

Nick went wide-eyed as Meryl gave him a vicious poke to the chest, suddenly getting in his face.

**"LISTEN, BUDDY! THAT CRAP MIGHT WORK ON HER, BUT A FORKED TONGUE AND A CHEESY SMILE AREN'T ABOUT TO SAVE YOU HERE!"  
**  
He stumbled back trying to catch his balance. Where the hell was his cross when he really needed it? Wolfwood gained a defensive stance, wary of a second attack. **"DAMN! I GET THE POINT ALREADY! JUST HAND ME THE FREAKING ASHTRAY!"

* * *

**

"Milly, your friend wasn't really serious was she?"

"Hmm?" Her eyelids felt heavy. Nick hadn't let her get any sleep. She sipped some more coffee then glanced back up. "Of course she was."

The girl looked down. These people didn't owe her anything. Why should they risk their necks? "_But you guys don't even know me..."_

She could sense the guilt hanging on the girl's every word. Milly's eyes softened. "Cat...you can't blame yourself for what those men did. That's just what they want. To break your spirit and change you into something they can control." Milly put her hand on her shoulder. "You have to know you're stronger than that. Just look how far you've come! And now we're going to help." Milly smiled. "It's just what we do."

"But you're insurance agents!"

Milly grinned, sitting back. "True...but I promise we're a lot tougher than we look. And you know that blonde guy you bit?"

"Yeh..."

"Well, he's our friend too. And his name is Vash."

"Vash? As in..." Cat's eyes went wide.

She laughed waving her hand. "Oh don't worry, he's really very nice! Actually, him and Meryl are kind of well..." Milly scratched the back of her head, not sure of the right way to put it.

The girl blinked, remembering how easily Meryl had bossed him around. "They're dating, aren't they?"

Milly smiled. It was funny to hear someone actually put it that way. "Yeh, pretty much. They've just got their own way of showing it..."

* * *

An attentive Typhoon and an irritated holy man sat together on the bed, listening to the short girl explain the situation in its entirety.

"So you see, her and her sisters were all captured and forced to work at that horrible place. To become nothing but sex objects...at those men's beck and call. She barely escaped with her life. The whole town is run by bandits. No women live there, except the prostitutes who are too afraid to leave..."

Wolfwood sighed. It really did make him sick inside, any man who would do that woman...there really wasn't a word for it. They just didn't deserve to live. "So let me guess...you want us to go get her sisters and just happen to save everyone else while we're there?"

Meryl tightened her fist. "Don't you dare give me any of your _'let's not meddle'_ bullshit right now! She's only fifteen dammit!"

Nick looked away and Vash spoke up for him. "Come on Meryl...don't be so hard on him. He feels the same way you do. Wolfwood just knows it won't be so easy to take down a whole town..."

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER...a miscellaneous stretch of open desert**

Nick huffed while switching the weight of the punisher to his other hand. "_Women..."_

Vash smirked, wiping some sweat away. "Well, I was going to go anyway. You know that. But how exactly _**did**_ Milly talk you into this?"

What a stupid question. "Dammit, how do you think?"

Vash cocked an eyebrow. "Hey...I don't know what goes on between you two."

Nick rolled his eyes from behind the sunglasses. Man, he wished. "Not like _**that**_ Tongari." Wolfwood went silent for a moment remembering the look she had given him. Begging him to at least go with Vash, since both he and the Needle Noggin refused to let the girls even think of stepping foot in a woman hungry town like that. How could he even try to say no? He'd never stood a chance, faced with those beautiful pleading eyes. "Oh yeah, by the way Vash..."

Being called by a name that had nothing to do with his hairstyle? Suspicous. He glanced over and was completely clotheslined with one sweep from the cross punisher. Vash landed on his back screaming. **"YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN MY NECK! WHAT THE HELL PREACHERMAN?"**

Nick walked calmly on, slipping the main strap over his right shoulder. "It's none of your damn business."

How could he do something so random, then just keep walking like it was no big deal? **"I THINK WHEN I'M FREAKING BLEEDING, IT MAKES IT MY BUSINESS! I COULD SHOOT YOU RIGHT NOW YOU KNOW!"  
**  
"Please. I could kill you in an instant..."

Vash glared and withdrew the long colt, still sitting in the sand. He aimed it at Nick's back. "You're talking to Vash The Stampede here...what makes you so sure you'd win? There's no ketchup this time preacher."

Wolfwood came to a stop but didn't turn. His voice was emotionless. "Fine, Vash. If you've got the balls...by all means, pull that trigger."

* * *

The three young women sat on the porch eating sandwiches, and generally just enjoying each other's company. Eventually the conversation turned to the concern that hung in the back of all their minds.

"I'm worried about them, Meryl."

"Well duh, Milly. But this is Vash and Wolfwood we're talking about...they'll come back." The short girl's words were more for her own assurance than to comfort Milly. Meryl was still supremely pissed off that the boys hadn't even let them go. Jerks...

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean, they haven't been alone in awhile. You know how they get..." She pondered a moment trying to think of something to compare it to. "You know, kind of like brothers I guess. Best friends, but there's always that little power struggle going on right beneath the surface. I dunno, I just hope they don't get each other into unnecessary trouble..."

Meryl sighed, covering her face. "That's true. I can't believe I didn't even think about that! All that testosterone without us to even it out! Ugh. Stupid boys...I bet they're arguing over some dumb macho thing right at this moment."

Milly frowned as her imagination ran with that last thought. "Eh..."

* * *

Nick looked over his shoulder. "Well?"

It was impossible to read a guy like Wolfwood when he didn't want you to. Vash had no idea if this was a game or not. Did Nick really expect him to shoot? How did he intend to retaliate if Vash did pull the trigger? Maybe he'd just knick the priest to get him rattled. But he hated to waste a bullet...

Wolfwood was getting bored. Tongari wouldn't make a move. There was no fun it. He turned his face away again and the .45 went off like a crack of thunder. Nick blinked as his glasses fell away from his face, the left edge of the frame completely blown off. The top of his ear stung as one tiny drop of blood trickled its way down.

Vash straightened up, not sure whether to run, apologize, or shoot again. Once more, he had absolutely no idea what the priest was thinking.

Nick turned with his broken shades hanging diagonal across his face. He pulled a hidden pistol from the inside of his jacket and took aim. The look in his eyes was dead serious.

The Typhoon's courage quickly fell away as he considered what a dumb move that had been. Apparently Wolfwood was more attached to his sunglasses than anyone could have guessed. Vash held his gun up innocently while backing up. "Come on man! I thought we were just kidding around! Besides! If you killed me, Meryl would kill you! So you'd have to kill her too! But she's Milly's best friend, so if you killed her Milly would hate you!"

Wolfwood grinned. "I'll tell them it was an accident."

"As if they'd believe you!"

"Of course they would." Nick laughed. "I'm a priest you idiot."

He pulled the trigger and Vash flinched as his sunglasses slid to a crooked halt. Well that was a relief. He sighed. "We should go to town like this. Let's be trendsetters." The Typhoon struck a slight pose. "Diagonal sunglasses are officially in..."

Wolfwood took them off with a glare. "Please do not ever talk that way again..."

Vash cocked an eyebrow. "Wait! What are you insinuating?" His shoulders sank as the priest began to walk away. "Nick?"

* * *


	32. Bar Trash

* * *

After hours of tossing and turning, she finally opened her eyes to glare at the pillow beside her. A few blonde hairs still lingered there, glistening tauntingly in the moonlight. The bed was too cold for comfort, and she felt vulnerable without his body beside hers. It's not that she thought herself weak, but when you get used to the planet's best gunman holding his arms around you every night...there tends to be slight insecurity when he's suddenly absent. Why couldn't she just trust that'd he'd come home on his own? _Hah_. Home. There was no home. Home was wherever she made her bed for the night. In truth, she was mainly afraid of him pulling one of those noble stunts of his. Like in Jeneora...when he gave that '_sorry my life's too dangerous for companionship_' speech. She always worried about him leaving again. Now he was gone to take on a whole town. Dammit. He was the humanoid typhoon. He'd come back to her, right?

* * *

"Hey, Preacher...you awake?"

A grunt came from the other side of what had once been their campfire. **"_What_?"  
**  
Hmm. He didn't yell or anything. Must be half asleep. "You think the girls miss us?"

_"What does it matter?"_ They were the ones that sent them out to do this.

Vash smirked. "Well I don't know...if I'm thinking about her, I'd like to think she's thinking about me too."

_"Psh...I bet Meryl threw a party."_

"That's mean."

_"Then take a hint and quit bugging me."  
_  
Vash tried to taunt back. "Well I bet Milly's happy! She probably hasn't had such clean air in ages. You're gonna give that girl lung cancer you know..."

Nick opened one eye. "Bull. She probably likes the scent." He grinned. "I bet it reminds her of me..."

Vash shook his head. "So full of yourself."

* * *

"Milly?"

She lifted her head from Nick's smoky pillow to look up at the silhouette in the doorway. After a second, she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Meryl? What's wrong?"

The short girl walked in and sat down on the floor. "I can't do it. I thought I could, but I can't..."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"We can't stay behind, we've got to follow them."

"But Meryl...we promised."

"I know, but I've just got this eerie feeling I can't get rid of. Like they're going to need us."

But the guys were only looking out for their best interests. A town like that would be no place for them. "What if we just get in their way? And they've already got a head start and everything, Meryl please don't look at me that way..."

"You know you want to go after him."

"That isn't the point!"

She stood up, turning her back. "Well I'm going anyway. You do what you think is right..."

Milly sighed. Meryl never was much for bluffing. "Okay okay, but we can't just go waltzing up in there looking like this..."

* * *

It was a day and a half of walking, with only small breaks in between for a bite to eat and possibly a short nap. They'd left Cat in the care of one of the kind families that had helped them when they first brought her to the town. She'd protested of course, but the insurance girls were steadfast in their decision and swore they'd do all in their power to return with her sisters' in tow. Though the pair's current attire put into question whether they were insurance '_girls_' at all. They were both dressed in baggy slacks, men's boots, loose trenchcoats buttoned all the way up, and cowboy hats that partially hid their faces. Milly had her long hair pinned up under the hat and her revolvers in her outside pockets instead of on her belt inside the coat. Meryl had done the same thing so she wouldn't have to needlessly expose her female figure either, and had as many Derringers as she could in her side pockets, but the rest were still in their elaborate holster setup inside her coat if she really needed them. She tipped her hat up a little. "That must be the town."

Milly took a breath. "Good. Okay, so I guess we just start walking around looking for them. I guess we just try not to talk much, keep our girly hands out of sight, and keep our faces hidden. Right?" She tugged the brim down so her face was shaded and only her mouth was visible.

"Yeh." Meryl did the same. "Ah! How can you even see like this?"

She smiled. "You'll get used to it."

* * *

Vash paused, looking over his shoulder towards the desert.

The priest came to a stop beside him. "What now?"

"Nothing...I just..." He didn't even know the answer himself. "It's nothing."

"Then come on, Spikey. We've got a lot of legwork to do."

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Milly walked casually into the bar, glancing around for a certain handsome preacher or blonde goofball. The smell was sickening...beer and sweaty bandits. A lovely brawl was just beginning in the corner.

Meryl followed cautiously. Disgusting, like a room of animals. Not a woman in sight. The guys weren't in here. Time to move on. She turned and a behemoth of a male backed right into her.

Milly could see the incident as if it was all in slow motion. They could not afford a fight this soon. She quickly stepped in front of Meryl, looking up at him. He dropped a couple f-bombs then grabbed her by the front of her coat before she could stop him. Her stomach turned. Oh crap. She hoped he hadn't felt what she assumed he had. Out of all the places to grab...

**"YOU THINK YOU'RE SOME KIND OF TOUGH GUY?"**

Okay...judging by his breath, he was obviously too wasted to tell. She lowered her voice, lifting her hands innocently. "Naw, man! I just wanted to apologize for my friend here! How 'bout I buy you a beer!"

Meryl blinked as the huge man suddenly threw an arm around Milly, giving her a noogie.

"I like the way you think! You got a deal pardna! What's your name scrawny guy?"

This was unbelievable, and embarrassing. "Uh...Mark." She motioned to Meryl. "And this little dude is Mike."

Some random man slurred from one of the neighboring tables. "You guys should come party with us!"

Meryl cut in, completely horrified that they were making conversation with these people. She sounded more like a teenager than a man. "Uh, well...we were actually looking for these two other guys."

Milly handed the behemoth the beer she'd promised, trying to keep her choice of words in character. "Yeh...uh, pretty tall. One of 'em calls himself a priest of sorts. He's got this big freaking cross he carries aroun-"

The fight in the corner instantly came to a standstill. **"A PRIEST? IN THIS TOWN!"**

She faked a throaty, perverted guy laugh. "Don't worry man, he ain't your traditional lamb of God if you know what I mean!"

A drunken guy raised his hands in feigned praise. "Woo! Reverend likes to get nasty! Now that's my kind of religion! Beer and whores! Damn straight!"

Another man looked to Meryl. "Yo, Mike who's the other dude?"

She'd never seen so many drunken men in one setting. "Um, he's pretty stupid looking. Dumb blonde hair that spikes up like a broom, can't hold his liquor, weird red trench coat...I guess you just want to kick his ass every time you look at him..."

They all laughed and one guy raised his hand. "Yo! I saw that dude! He was going in the mansion! That mama's boy lookin fella! And that cross dude was there too! Yeh man, I remember!"

The girls looked at him. "Mansion? Which way is that?"

"Hah hah! You guys must be _so_ toasted...it's that way, remember?" He pointed then burped. "Man you dudes are funny..."

Milly made her way for the door. "Well, uh...thanks. Nice talkin' to ya. But we gotta go find those punks..."

**"THANKS FOR THE BEER SCRAWNY! COME PARTY SOME TIME! BRING YOUR LITTLE BROTHER TOO!"  
**  
She waved, walking out the saloon. "Will do!"

Meryl glared. _"Little brother?"  
_  
Milly let out a huge sigh of relief once they were outside. _"Thank God those men were all drunk. I thought we were dead for sure..."  
_  
_"Do you think we put up a decent performance?"_

_"I don't know. Hopefully it was good enough..."_

It wasn't long before they found the 'mansion' and it definitely deserved it's name. Meryl observed as different men came and went. "It looks like we need to pay to get in..."

"You think that's the club that Cat was talking about?"

"Has to be." Meryl glared. "But those two better be in there strictly on business..."

Milly cocked an eyebrow. "Prostitution is a bu-"

"Shut it!"

* * *


	33. Pretty Women

**

* * *

AUTHORESS TYPE PERSON:** Not a very long chapter. And guess what, school's fixing to start again! Sigh. At least high school's over. But my first year of college...that's a whole new kind of suck. I'll be a freshman all over again. Funny though. I feel like an old woman among you guys. The big 18. At least I can buy cigarettes...not that I even smoke. Lung cancer's only cool if you plan on dying before it happens. _Ahem_. Like some people we know. But anyway, I love the last passage of this chapter. I don't know why, but the thought of the two couples in a situation like that, just amuses the hell out of me.

* * *

It...it just couldn't be. He took a step back as a lump formed in his throat.

"Hmm?" Milly gave a casual glance over her shoulder and the man's eyes went wide.

That scar. It was. But how? He drew his gun. **"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"  
**  
"Huh?...**AAH!**" She jumped aside as the bullet grazed her. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

Yeh, it was her all right. Jim's baby girl...alive and well. He fired again and again. "QUIT MOVING YOU STUPID CUNT!"

What the hell? Everything was going smoothly, they were fixing to get in, and now **_this_**. Meryl shot the gun out of his hand and motioned for Milly. "RUN! COME ON!"

He shielded his bleeding hand while screaming at the guards. "STOP HER DAMMIT! SHE'S A BOUNTY HUNTER! A FUCKING BOUNTY HUNTER!"

The men were a lot faster than they looked. In an instant, the girls were both struggling to breathe as insanely strong hands grabbed them up by their throats.

Milly kicked frantically at her captor. "I DON'T...DO THAT ANYMORE!" Why wasn't he letting go? She knew these boots could break bone. Her vision began to blur and she focused all her strength to one last desperate shot to his crotch. If it worked on Nick, it'd work on anyone.

Meryl was seconds from losing consciousness. There was no way she could overpower him. Only one option. She grabbed a Derringer from each pocket and fired.

The girls hit the dirt, coughing and gasping for air. Milly looked up at the sound of her anonymous enemy cocking his recovered pistol. She pleaded. "Look I'm sorry...but whatever I did to cross you, I'm sure I had a good reason. Please just let it go."

He stared at her down the sight of his gun. "Victor said he killed you."

Her face paled. "He's..._here?_"

Seemed that name struck more fear in her than any gun ever would. Course it's not like she didn't have good reason. "No...I don't run with them anymore." He couldn't help but focus on her eyes. That weird color blue. So light, they almost seemed to shine. Just like Jim's. He holstered his gun. "Dammit! You're just like him. Freaking pain in the ass. Don't know why I ever trusted that jerk. Get outta my sight Coyote!"

She was a little surprised, but smiled graciously. A little mercy in everyone. Reinforcements were already on the way to investigate the disturbance, so the girls didn't waste another moment and ran inside and out of sight.

He looked at the guards. One in a fetal position, vomiting on the dirt and the other writhing around with a bullet in each foot. He sighed observing his bloody hand. "_Unbelievable_..."

* * *

"Care to explain?"

Milly looked from one door to another while running. They needed a new plan. She could hear guards getting closer. "Don't know...one of papa's old gang?"

A woman stepped into the hallway and the girls slammed right into her. The three fell to the floor and Meryl covered her mouth before the scream could escape her lips. The woman's eyes widened as the taller stranger sat painfully up.

"Ow..." Milly's hair had come free in the collision and she moved it casually aside while picking her hat off the floor.

The woman looked back at Meryl and the insurance girl spoke. "That's right. We're girls too. Cat sent us to help you...now promise you aren't going to scream?"

She nodded and Meryl let her go as a yell came from a nearby hallway. "Two chicks in trenchcoats! They went down this way!"

She jumped up, pulling Meryl by the hand. "Hurry! Follow me."

* * *

Vash cast nervous glances, taking in the uncomfortable setting. He and Wolfwood were seated across from each other at one of many small, identical round tables spread across a huge ballroom. An elegant chandelier hung over head, contrasting the cheesy color scheme. Hot pink carpet stretched from wall to wall and gold tablecloths dressed each table. At the front was a large stage with shimmering silver curtains and four bronze poles. Some women danced on the stage while others made their way through the room. A few carried trays, bringing alcohol and food to the different tables. But the majority walked back and forth, waiting to be propositioned. The place was extremely crowded. Boisterous outlaws and bandits made sure to make their presence known. Loud drunken conversations...slurring at the women. He cast his gaze to the table, not wishing to observe much more. _"Enjoying yourself?"_

Nick cocked an eyebrow at the outlaw's sudden stab of sarcasm. So the priest did happen to be observing the topless girls on the poles at the moment...but Vash was rushing to judgment. Wolfwood was well old enough to know the difference between casual looks and true interest. He slouched back, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Just trying to pass the time, Tongari..."

He looked up. Nick was in a bad mood right now. They'd had an argument earlier about how to go about taking this place down. Wolfwood just wanted to shoot up everything until whoever was in charge presented himself, but Vash insisted that there had to be a better way. And that's what they were doing now, waiting on Vash to think of a plan. "Relax. It won't be much longer." He already had plenty of less violent ideas, but was still running them through his mind...weighing all the risks and possible consequences. Vash was a lot more systematic than most people realized. All the plans that usually seemed like spontaneous or lucky mishaps, were nearly always scenarios he'd played a thousand times over before deciding to carry them out.

* * *

Milly blushed at her own reflection. "Is that...**_me_**?"

The girls laughed, admiring their work. "Let me guess...tomboy growing up?"

The tall girl uneasily examined her new outfit. A sleeveless, skin tight, sky blue dress. So short it barely covered her underwear, and if that wasn't bad enough...it had a V neckline that plunged nearly to her navel, and it's not like she could wear a bra. She looked over her shoulder. "I feel naked."

Meryl sighed. Her dress was the same cut as Milly's but a bright, fiery red instead. Both girls had black chokers and black, open-toed high heels. It was pretty crazy, but it's not like they had much choice. Their old disguises had become obsolete. "Well, thanks for the help girls. I guess we'll leave our stuff with yall. We're going to go find those guys we told you about." She strode out into the hall with Milly. "And I promise...this will be the last day you ever have to live like this."

"Good luck." The women waved them off. The whole idea seemed impossible. That in one day, four strangers could just wander into town and destroy an establishment that had enslaved countless souls for decades. But for some reason, these women seemed just strange enough to believe in.

* * *

"Milly, just give up already...you're fighting a losing battle."

She looked up from adjusting her dress for the millionth time. "What?"

"Just quit tugging at it. When you try to pull it down to make it longer, you just show more cleavage...and when you try to pull it up to show less cleavage, you only make it shorter."

"I can't believe you don't feel exposed!"

"We're blending in! And for God sake quit trying to wipe your face...you'll only smear the makeup."

She whined in discontent, but said nothing else. At least she had the high heel strut down pat. Bernardelli had taught her that much...but makeup and skimpy clothing were completely new to someone who'd spent nearly all her teen years out in sandstorms and random nowhere towns.

Meryl came to a stop, scanning the ballroom. "There!" She'd know that broom hair anywhere.

Milly followed reluctantly. She really didn't want to be seen like this.

* * *

Nick sighed. "Dammit Needle Noggin. I've been patient...letting you play your little pacifist act and all, but enough is enough. My butt's falling asleep. We gonna kick someone's ass or what?"

Vash just stared at him. "You really don't mind sharing anything that pops into your mind do you?"

Wolfwood ignored him. "Yep. It's definitely asleep. Kind of itches too."

He groaned. "Ugh. That's a lovely image."

Nick blinked. "Ah, you're just jealous. I've seen your bony ass. Pasty white boy."

"Excuse me? Girl's love my butt!"

"Why? It's all scarred and pale. Mine's tan and tight."

Vash glared and the maturity could almost be felt as it fled for dear life, completely abandoning that particular table. The boys' rivalry was so strong that even the stupidest subject was not beneath debating over. They paid little mind to strangers' passing glances as their unusual argument became louder and louder.

But it was barely a few taunts later when something else caused Wolfwood to stop in mid-sentence, completely slack jawed.

"Wha-" Vash froze as two slender arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and slid down his chest.

Meryl knew they were being watched. She tried her best to keep a straight face. _"Lapdance, sir?"  
_  
The Typhoon looked up slowly and was instantly rendered speechless. Seductive eyeliner framed those stormy blue eyes. Dark lipstick contrasted her white smile. Her chest looked like it may escape at any moment...

Wolfwood gave a frantic sign of the cross, hoping to God he would be forgiven for the instant carnal thoughts that filled his mind as Milly slid easily into his tensing lap. He was absolutely certain that no woman had ever rattled him this badly. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if drool didn't just start dripping from his mouth at any moment. "Damn..." was about all he could muster given the circumstances.

She blushed averting her eyes as she mimicked some of the other women, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Uh, hi Mr.Priest...we kind of decided to come too."

Meryl cocked an eyebrow, now teasingly seated in the lap of the sixty billion double dollar man. "Well? Are you gonna say something sometime this century?" Her eyes narrowed with a bit of enjoyment as she brought her palm up to his cheek. "Don't tell me you're tongue tied..."

The Stampede stammered, trying to keep his eyes above her neckline. There was a lump in his throat, butterflies in his stomach, and a nervous tension already forming down below. "Mer...Meryl? I don't understand..." She was a total knockout. Perfect ten all the way. "Why...why are yall here?"

She smirked. It was fun to see him this unnerved for her for a change. "We figured you might need some help."

_"Meryl!"_

"Huh?" She looked across at Milly.

The tall insurance girl pointed slightly. Armed men were walking their way, casting searching glances over the tables they passed.

Meryl frowned. "Dammit. They're probably looking for us..."

Nick gave Milly a suspicious look and she smiled. "Yeh, um...we caused a bit of a scene on the way in..."

The men were almost to them, so there was no time to escape. Only one other option...blend in and hope they weren't recognized. Meryl threw her arms around the shocked Vash, planting a mind-blowing kiss as she pressed her upper body firmly against him.

It might not be under the most romantic of circumstances, but he was still a male and sure didn't take long to respond. The Typhoon slid his arms around her waist, opening his mouth over hers.

Milly and Wolfwood blinked in simultaneous shock as their usually reserved friends began almost shamelessly making out right in front of them.

Nick quickly snapped out of the stupor, mentally scolding himself for even wasting a fraction of a second gawking at those two when he had his own golden opportunity to attend to. He managed to regain his suave tone as he suddenly gripped her around the waist. _"Well...we gonna be outdone, babe?"  
_  
She blushed as the taste of cigarettes suddenly entered her mouth, and her eyes closed on reflex. The club's sleazy music pulsed in the background of her mind, mixing with drunken shouts and screams to cheapen the experience even more. Milly promptly closed her legs and swatted his hand away as it briefly tried to slip beneath her dress. How did she get herself into situations like this?

* * *


	34. Gun Fetish

**

* * *

KONNICHIWA!:** Yeh, I agree with you **_millyfan_**...R it is. And kudos to **_Sorrow_**...agh, you are perceptive! _:sheepish grin:_ I realized that awhile back too. But was hoping no one would notice. Hee. Foolish, lazy one that I am. I try to nurse some elements so much that I completely neglect others. Like honestly, wouldn't Nick have asked her about the scar by now? I specifically remember thinking about that a few days ago, but copped out with a '_perhaps he's waiting until she's ready to talk about it_'. I notice all kind of weaknesses in this story but try to slide by anyway. I'm really flattered when people point these things out though. It means you're paying attention. I've been meaning to throw the past I gave her back into play for awhile now_(very soon in fact)_. But I'll try to be more diligent. So please keep reading and don't be afraid to bop me on the head if I need it! Thanx for the reviews all!

* * *

"Vash The Stampede...Nicholas Wolfwood, we'd like you to come with us."

Meryl stared down the barrel of the gun in true surprise. Talk about a bad call on her part.

While the other three just sat in shock, Nick threw on his trademark charm. "Say what? I'm just a minister! Of ill repute perhaps, but hey man I already paid for this chick!"

They leveled a gun at his face as well. "Cut the bullshit, jackass. It wasn't a request."

Hmm. Even dumber than they looked. A deadly smile cut across Nick's face as his boot quietly slid under one of the punisher's straps beneath the table. They just didn't know who they were messing with...

Milly clamped her hand tightly on his thigh and his leg froze. He cast an annoyed glance at her.

Her eyes gave a stern '_No_'.

There was a brief mental standoff, but ultimately the cross did settle back onto the carpet. Nick sighed as she hugged to him in what the men perceived as fear, but he knew as gratitude.

Having no idea that the tall woman had just saved their lives, the punks kept on with their rude demands. "We said get up dammit! Both of you! Our boss would like to have a word..."

Vash perked up at that last part. Boss, huh? Maybe this was a lucky break after all. Much less fighting if someone was willing to lead them right to the head honcho. In fact, that had been one of his top three strategies. Looks like fate had decided for him. "Alright, alright you got us." He faked a perverted grin, pulling Meryl close. "Sorry baby, but it looks like I won't get to show you those moves I promised..."

She gave a disgusted look, jumping up. "Uh heh...poor me."

Nick stood up as big girl got off of him. Damn he hated the '_play dumb and let yourself get captured_' bit. "Can I at least bring my luggage?"

They shoved him on with the barrels of their guns. "No! Now quit stalling!"

The leader narrowed his eyes at the Typhoon. "And as for you...hand me your revolver."

He smiled innocently. "Aw...now that's hardly fair. Promise to give it back?"

The man snatched it away with a grunt. "Just come with us, and don't try anything. We won't hesitate to kill either of you." With that, Vash began walking off with the entourage of guards as well.

The tall girl suddenly gave a loud cough, looking at the table when the priest cast a sly glance over his shoulder. But none of the men noticed Wolfwood mouth a silent '_Keep it_'...as Vash was too busy providing distraction, loudly complementing them on their excellent gentlemen's club and lovely employees.

He moved from guard to guard, making conversation. "Man! Isn't that short one a total babe? You think if I'm good, your boss will let me have her for free later? Damn! Where do you find these girls?"

Meryl's eyebrow twitched as she turned her back. "He really does take it too far sometimes..."

Once they were out of sight, Milly pulled the abandoned punisher from its hiding place with a slight smile. "_He actually listened to me_..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh? Nothing. But what do we do now?"

The short girl sighed. "Well there's probably going to be some huge fight soon, so I say we get our guns and go help out."

Milly slid her right arm through the strap and lifted the heavy burden, letting it hang behind her. "Right."

The girls earned some justified stares as they casually wandered off together.

* * *

**5 MINUTES LATER**

On Tongari's insistence, the boys still hadn't played their cards and were now weaponless and tied up...sitting back to back on the floor of the boss's office, waiting for him to arrive. The priest decided to break the silence. "It's actually Nicholas D. Wolfwood."

The man examining the long colt paused. "What?"

"You forgot the D."

He bashed the preacher over the head with the Stampede's gun. "Shut up smart ass! I've had about enough of you!"

Nick growled and Vash prayed the priest wouldn't lose his temper this soon.

"Damn you two are annoying! Come on guys, can't we at least kill this one? He don't got no bounty! What the hell good is he anyway?"

Vash was actually a little disappointed. "Oh...is that all this is about? The stupid reward?"

Now it was his turn to get hit with his own .45. In fact he was still being hit when the boss finally decided to show up.

The long colt went clattering to the floor as the man holding it, suddenly crumpled over with two bullets in his arm.

The boss lowered his smoking revolver, taking a seat behind his desk in an overstuffed leather chair. "Quit acting like damned animals. I told you...these men are our guests."

Suddenly the lackeys were all business, even showing enough intelligence to bow slightly. "Please forgive us, Mr. Cortez!"

Hmph. One of the no nonsense, kill their own henchmen to make a point kind of guys. But how did he know their names? And where the hell did he get that revolver? Nick had never seen one like it. He shifted in the ropes. "So do you always treat your guests this kindly or are we just special?"

As most men with pompous attitudes usually are, the boss was a bit on the short side. His weight bore sign to an indulgent lifestyle, but he wasn't exceptionally fat either. With greasy hair, an expensive suit, and a cigar in his mouth...he fit the typical top dog profile. His lips contorted into a rodent like smile. "Please, dear boy. The restraints are mere formality. If you are truly whom I suspect then you could escape them at anytime anyway..."

Nick's eyes darkened as the last bits of his lighthearted side fell away. That tone. Cortez wasn't just talking about Vash. Could this man know who he really was? They'd been calling him Nicholas not Chapel though...

"Hmm. But something's missing. Where is it?" The boss's eyes gave a quick surveillance of the room.

"Something wrong sir?"

Cortez glared. "This man, the one in black. He had nothing with him?"

One of the men stepped forward, laying Wolfwood's pistol on the desk. "Uh...he had this in a shoulder holster under his jacket."

"No, no! This is crap! Nothing unique about it! A cross, he had no cross with him?"

Vash and Wolfwood both gave confused looks.

The men could tell when their leader was losing his patience. And generally, that meant someone would be bleeding in the next few minutes unless they solved the situation. "He...he did mention something about luggage, but we never saw any..."

"Idiots! Go back and search for it! Now!"

They jumped and a couple tore out the room. "YES SIR!"

Cortez turned his attention back to his captives on the floor. "Well gentlemen, I suspect you're becoming a tad curious by now. But you see, in reality this has nothing to do with you. Just something you have. Something I want."

Vash's face gave way to utter horror. "Meryl?"

The entire room stared at him and Wolfwood rolled his eyes. "He wants the long colt dumbass!"

"Oh." The Typhoon looked relieved for a second but blinked as the concept sunk in. "Wait, I need that too!"

He'd had enough of Needle Noggin's foolishness. Wolfwood flung his head back, effectively giving Vash a crack on the head with his own skull. **"BE SERIOUS, DAMMIT!"  
**  
The blonde slumped over in a genuine daze and the boss continued. "Thank you. Now as I was trying to explain, I don't care about you two. And your assumptions are correct preacher. Besides being the wealthy proprietor of this fine establishment, I am also a collector. It's a hobby really, but one I take quite seriously." He pressed a button under his desk and the wall behind him moved away, exposing cases and cases of custom firearms. Cortez motioned to different models. "I collect one of a kinds, the beautiful to the down right strange. Be it practical or fanciful...as long it is unique. But how did I know about you two? Well that's simple. I'm sure you must remember a small town out in the Jersey, Oregon area? I would think that you would because between the two of you, you single handedly managed to defeat a gang of nearly 200 persons...a few of which were on my payroll. They told me all about the legendary outlaw's strange variation on the .45 long colt and a preacher's cross full of mercy." He glared at one of his men. "Hand it to me."

A man picked Vash's gun off the floor and put it in Cortez' hand. "Here, sir."

The boss leaned back in his chair, holding it up and admiring the way the light glinted off the gunmetal. "Beautiful...and not a scratch. You're lucky, Trent. I would've shot you if it had."

Trent gulped. Damn, it's not like he was even the one that dropped it.

Cortez went on. "But you know what intrigued me the most about the stories they told me? No one died. Not a single person...in all that gunfire. No one could pull something like that off unless they were trying to. You chose not to kill, so you simply didn't." He smiled in delight. "How accurate these weapons must be!"

Nick looked disgusted. What the hell was wrong with this guy? It's like the long colt was turning him on or something. He did not ever want to think of some pervert caressing his punisher that way.

Vash was now alert again, and seemed to be a bit disturbed by the whole scene as well. "That's all very flattering, but I just don't think I can give it away..."

He ignored the statement. "Who crafted this? I don't understand how it even fires. The hammer strikes at the top, but the barrel is at the bottom. How can the bullet discharge?"

The Typhoon was officially ready to go. They'd found out what the weirdo's interest in them was, and now it was time to do what they really came here for. Besides, Meryl was out there somewhere in that drool worthy red dress...and here he was listening to some old dude rattle off about Knives' science project. He answered anyway. "The hammer on the top doesn't actually connect, it just looks like does. There's one you can't see underneath...it's really what makes it fire."

Cortez blinked. "Amazing! Who thought of this?"

Vash smirked slightly. "A misguided friend of mine...that I plan on personally thanking sometime soon. Now I was gonna be polite and let you finish talking, but I can see you'll just keep droning on and on. And we've spent way too much time listening to you as it is..." The covering on The Stampede's left arm exploded away and the rope ripped apart at the sound of gunfire.

Nick jumped quickly away as the men returned fire. "ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

* * *

The girls rounded the corner and froze. Almost twenty men stood in the hallway, all looking up at the sound of their footsteps. Unfortunately, the guard Milly had nearly sterilized was among them and didn't have much trouble recognizing them...regardless of their new get up.

And in usual bandit eloquence, he was quick to express his feelings. **"IT'S THEM! THE WHORE THAT BUSTED MY JEWELS AND THE BITCH THAT SHOT COREY!"  
**  
The two made a hasty retreat, completely abandoning all hope of retrieving their things. Meryl screamed in between gunshots. "WHAT NOW?"

Running in high heels **_and_** trying to lug this huge thing? Not working. Milly stumbled, kicking off her shoes and continuing barefoot after Meryl. "JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

"BUT WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE'RE GOING!" Meryl's fears were realized when the girls took one left too many...ending up at a dead end. The short girl barely stopped in time, uttering a profanity as she glared at the wall. _Great. Just great.  
_  
They turned as the group rounded up behind them.

Meryl gave one last desperate attempt to be diplomatic. "Now come on gentlemen, is this all really necessary?" They all aimed their weapons and she sighed. Apparently it was.

Milly knew what had to be done, but she was honestly afraid. A gun like this wasn't something you just picked up and fired. It was almost like a wild animal. It took skill and understanding to truly control. Things that came with time. Time they just didn't have.

The short girl went wide-eyed as Milly released the strap and swung the punisher around in true Wolfwood fashion.

The men took a couple steps back, not sure what to make of this latest development.

Dang this felt awkward. She took a wider stance to help keep her balance. Her right hand had a grip on the skull trigger while her left supported the open machine gun end. How he did this with one hand, she hadn't the faintest. Milly took her matter of fact tone with them. "Okay look...we don't want to kill anyone, but we're not just gonna stand here and get shot either. And despite appearances, you guys are completely outgunned. So why don't we just call it a day?"

Meryl nodded. "That's right. Remember how I didn't hesitate to shoot? Well that's a machine gun, and neither will she. Trust me...best to just walk away now guys."

In any other town it probably would have ended right there, the men cutting their losses and the girls taking off to freedom. But in this setting, a woman's threats had no meaning. Regardless of how much heat she was packing, all they saw was a bitch that needed to be taught a lesson. A girl who'd forgotten her place in the scheme of things. Men did not lose to little girls...at least not in this town.

Milly blinked as they cocked their guns. Were they suicidal? Her stomach fluttered...God, she hoped she had her finger on the right trigger. What would the kick be like? She did **_not_** want to kill them. "Get behind me, Sempai."

The short girl had no weapons, and no way to assist. She grudgingly stepped behind her partner.

And at that moment, more than any other time, just as the trigger began to give way...she realized how insane it all really was. Here she stood. Milly Thompson, a self-professed simple farm girl...scantily clad and barefoot in a mansion of prostitutes with a huge cross shaped machine gun/rocket launcher resting on her right hip. An insurance agent by profession, the orphan of a famous bounty hunter/criminal, the girlfriend of Chapel The Evergreen, the best friend of Derringer wielding workaholic Meryl Stryfe, and a stalker of the Humanoid Typhoon Vash The Stampede...honestly, only on Gunsmoke.

* * *


	35. Moral Conflict

**

* * *

TYPICAL UPDATE PARAGRAPH:** Dude. 200 reviews? _(confetti falls mysteriously out of internet ceiling)_ I never thought this story would get so far. _(is extremely happy)_ Seriously, I'd totally say that we should have some sort of party. But since that's physically impossible, let's just don't and say we did. Everyone was invited and it was completely awesome...pudding, beer, donuts, salmon sandwiches, etc. One long, wild night. Some drunk got a hold of the punisher and made my house a new skylight. Vash was chased by fangirls until he passed out on the lawn at sunrise. Consequently, no one has seen him since. Milly and Wolfwood snuck off and did...things. Meryl sold pairs of Vash's underwear and belongings to said fangirls. There were drinking games with Kuroneko-sama, and some of the GHG's even stopped by to try and induce pain and suffering but just ended up getting completely wasted and skinny dipping in the pool. In fact I think Knives and Legato are still out there. _(shiver)_ Anyway...I think my imagination is beginning to get the best of me. So once again thank you for the reviews! And yes **_puffin_**, Gunsmoke is a TV show...it always throws me off when I see it in the cable guide!

* * *

They were fast. Unbelievably fast. In mere seconds the strangers had completely turned the tide, seizing control of the room. The blonde man sat on the desk with a smile on his face and that weird gun arm to the boss's head, while the minister just stood cold-eyed, pistol in hand, silently daring anyone to even think about moving.

A familiar burst of machine gun fire echoed down from one of the floors above them, putting a stop to Vash's victory banter before it could even begin. He looked to Wolfwood for confirmation.

It was hard to tell if the priest's expression was more of fear or of anger, but it definitely revealed recognition. "Finish this on your own dammit!"

He blinked as Nick went tearing out the room at a full sprint, leaving him alone with the thugs. Vash immediately grabbed the long colt from Cortez and aimed it at the others before they could get any ideas. The Typhoon's smile became more of a grimace. "Don't think this improves your chances..." Even though the cross could technically be in anyone's hands about now, Vash just knew like Wolfwood knew. There was a fight somewhere and the insurance girls were caught up in it.

* * *

She lowered the smoking end slowly to the floor, a bit wide-eyed and very unnerved. The guilt was already welling up inside her.

Meryl stared at the mess before them. Milly had made sure not to hit anyone in the head or torso, aiming instead for a low sweep. Bullets through thighs, shins, knees, and calves. But her mercy didn't make the scene any easier to swallow. Blood was everywhere, none of the guys could stand...just simply writhe, suffering and moaning in pain.

Her shoulders sank. The men could still bleed to death...or be crippled for life. Was that any better than just being killed point blank? They'd been so close when she fired. The bullets had mangled them badly. Milly took a step forward and a sharp pain ran through her abdomen, making her cringe. But it wasn't worth looking down, she already knew.

After the initial shock, Meryl finally became aware of her own body as well. She realized that her leg was burning. Something warm was dripping onto her foot.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Vash unloaded a few bullets into the wall around Cortez's head. "AND YOU CAN'T BE THIS STUPID!" He really wanted to know what was going on upstairs. His patience was running out. The Typhoon decided to play up to his reputation, hoping that would provide a little boost of motivation for this creep. He pressed the .45 painfully into the boss's neck as his normally peaceful aqua-green eyes went absolutely livid. **"I TOOK ON OVER A HUNDRED MEN AND WALKED AWAY UNSCAVED, REMEMBER? I'M VASH THE FREAKING STAMPEDE! IF I SAY THIS PLACE IS OUT OF BUSINESS, THEN IT'S _FUCKING_ OUT OF BUSINESS!"** Agh...he really did hate using that word, but sometimes you just had to sacrifice a little dignity to get through to guys like this. Vash grabbed him by the collar. **"GOT IT?" **

Cortez wasn't sure what to think. This man was clearly unbalanced. Joking around and acting no more intelligent than a disabled child at one moment, then spinning out of control into utter rage at another. Regardless of which side was this man's true nature...he did seem sincere enough to pull that trigger. "FINE! I'LL GIVE WORD TO RELEASE THE DAMN WOMEN! BUT YOU THINK BEING CAST OUT INTO THE DESERT IS A FATE ANY BETTER THAN WHAT THEY HAVE NOW? WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO GO?"

Vash's voice returned to a deadly calm. "There are plenty of towns in this region. But whatever they choose, it will be their decision. Anything's better than loss of free will..."

* * *

"Hey! What are you d-"

Nick kicked him out the way as he leapt up yet another staircase. Where the hell were they? He called out once he reached the top. **"MILLY, MERYL?"**

They both looked up at the sound of their names. Milly cast a shy glance to the other insurance girl. "They're going to be angry with us..."

"I know." Meryl sighed thinking of all the crap Vash would say. About how they shouldn't have followed...how it was dangerous and stupid...yadda yadda. It wasn't going to be pretty. "You better answer him."

She nodded. **"NICK, WE'RE OVER THIS WAY! WE'RE ALL RIGHT!"**

Her voice was more than welcome, but still didn't completely satisfy him. He wouldn't relax until she was right in front of him. Only then would he know she was safe. Wolfwood ran towards the source, sliding around the corner only to find a blood stained dead end. About seventeen men were lying badly wounded and semi-conscious across the floor. The girls kneeled among them, creating make shift bandages for them out of material he could only assume had been torn from his own weapon's covering.

Why was he just standing there? "Nicholas?"

He snapped back to reality, running to her. "What the hell happened here?"

"They chased us and we got trapped. I had to use your gun..." She looked away from him. "But I didn't mean for it to be like this."

He stared at her. **_She_** was the one that did this? Milly used the cross? Damn, but she should have known what would happen at such close range. He corrected himself. No, why the hell should she know that? She wasn't the one that killed for a living. He grabbed her by the wrist, suddenly noticing the blood running down her side. Nick jerked her arm up so he could look at the wound. His concern instantly changed to anger.

She flinched. He was hurting her. "I...I think it's only a ricochet. The bullet isn't in that deep. Same thing with Sempai's leg. I'm sure we'll be fi-"

"Bullshit. Look how much blood you two have already lost. Forget these assholes. You need to get the hell back to town." His eyes had darkened to that murky, frightening blue. He was angry and wasn't about to be reasoned with.

The sudden change frightened her. She tried to pull away as he forced her up. "Nick, I'm the one that did this to them! I just can't leave them!"

He couldn't stand it. Here she was with a bullet in her side, bleeding steadily...and still more worried about the bastards that tried to kill her than anything else. "Milly, think with your head for once! They were going to kill both of you! You did what you had to do and that's the end of it!"

She felt like she was talking to an entirely different person now. His tone was so heartless. "I know that! But that doesn't make it right to just walk away!" She tried once more to escape his grasp and he gave her a look that said he would carry her screaming down the hallway if he had to. Milly stared at him. "Don't look at me like that! It isn't right and you know it!"

"I **_know_** that I'm stronger than you and you're only making your wound worse. They don't deserve your pity. They attacked you and now they've got to deal with the consequences. The only question now is whether I'm going to throw you over my shoulder, or are you going to be sensible and walk on your own two feet?"

He really did have two sides. The man with the murky eyes must be Chapel The Evergreen, because it certainly wasn't Nicholas. There really wasn't anything she could do to oppose him right now. "_I'll walk..."_

Meryl had remained uncharacteristically silent throughout the argument. The priest definitely had a temper and realizing his '_honey_' had been shot, was more than enough to set it off. Regardless of the couple's feelings for each other, their views of right and wrong were pretty conflicting sometimes. And neither was about to compromise. She didn't feel it was her place to comment, but it was hard to see Milly with that hurt look in her eyes. If Meryl had been in her place, she probably would have slapped the crap out of him. But Milly was never like that with Nick. She couldn't imagine the tall girl ever raising a hand to him...whether the holy jerk needed it or not. Meryl stood up, a little unsteady as a jolt of pain shot down her leg.

He turned his attention to her. "What about you? You gonna be able to make it downstairs?"

The short girl huffed while grabbing the remains of the punisher's wrappings off the ground and tearing some more strips from it. "Dammit, would you quit acting so pissy? She already told you we're fine! And where the heck is Vash?" She handed a strip to Milly and the girls began bandaging their wounds.

Wolfwood chose to ignore her attitude. "Tongari's downstairs having some words with the guy that runs the place."

Milly looked back up. "Are they going to let the girls go?"

"Probably." He picked up his cross and closed the machine gun end. "Now quit stalling and come on."

Ugh. She really wished Milly would just deck him already. "Would you quit bossing us around? We were in these kind of situations way before we ever met your asshole self! Besides, me and Milly still have to get our stuff back!"

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER: Back In The Desert**

She leaned her head against his chest, finally beginning to give in to the exhaustion that had been the last twenty-four hours. The red coat was a comforting vision for her tired eyes. She was still surprised he hadn't given her any lecture. Maybe he was just waiting until she didn't have a chunk of metal jammed in her leg to give her a speech. Or maybe he was just happy it hadn't been worse. Yeh, she'd go with that for now. His arms tightened around her waist and she glanced up. He smiled when her eyes met his. It was a real smile. He stole a quick kiss and Meryl buried her face in the red with an even bigger smile. Why did it always seem that they were either in heaven or hell? There was no in between. You'd never guess what they'd all just been through from the way they were acting now. At first glance they probably looked more like some messed up family coming back from vacation. In this convertible they'd '_borrowed_' from Cortez. Cat's three sisters were all asleep in the backseat, Wolfwood was driving, Milly was sitting in the middle next to him, and Vash was sitting next to her with Meryl in his lap. Six seats...seven people. The short girl certainly didn't mind their solution to the problem right now.

Milly figured all the women would be okay now. There'd been another town only a few miles away and she supposed they'd all go there. Try and contact relatives, friends, or whoever. Even those without a blood relation in the world should be fine. If they'd had enough spirit to last in a place like that, then they could survive anywhere. She wished them the best. Cat would be so happy to see her sisters. Milly couldn't wait to get back to her. In a way she felt like she was honoring Rachel and Jess's memory by helping Cat. Milly looked down at her lap. People should never be separated from their siblings. She missed hers so much. It was a hole that never really healed. Meryl was the only sister she had now. Not that she wasn't grateful for their friendship. She smiled slightly. But did that make Vash like a brother? And Nicholas? No...Nick was in a class of his own as far as her heart was concerned. Her smile faded. And that's why it hurt for him to be so cold sometimes. They hadn't spoken much since the argument they'd had in the mansion. And now he was completely silent, just driving. She still thought he'd been wrong but she could put it behind her. It was over now and she just wanted things to be good again. The car was an automatic so he really only needed one arm to drive it. He was steering with his left hand while his right sat uselessly beside him. Couldn't he think of anything better to do with that hand? Milly casually picked up his right arm, put it around her, and leaned against his side. She relaxed, enjoying the warmth of his jacket against her face. _"Are you mad at me?"_

Nick was pretty frustrated, but he doubted he could ever really be angry with her. She was just so much purer. They couldn't help but clash at some point. "_Of course not_."

Milly put her hand on his thigh. "_Then quit acting like it." _He looked down then back at her. She smiled, dragging her fingertips up towards his lap but stopping right before she reached it.

He couldn't help but be disappointed, but he should have known better. Always teasing, but never delivering. It was like an art form to her. And like she'd do that in the car anyway. This girl didn't even like to French kiss in public.

She tried not to smile as Wolfwood glared ahead at the open desert, obviously not very pleased at the little game. Milly stole a quick glance to the side. Meryl had her face turned away from them and Vash had fallen asleep with his head against hers. The urge was nothing that could be explained logically. The courage to do things like this came in unplanned, spontaneous bursts. Hopefully he wouldn't wreck. She pressed her hand back down, running it towards his lap again. Milly could tell he was getting annoyed, but that should change momentarily. Her hand paused again for just one more tease, then she cupped her hand gently between his legs. Yes, she could definitely feel him. She was smiling like the embarrassed good girl she was, as she started to massage him.

Wolfwood's breath instantly became shallow. He couldn't believe it. The priest glanced around the car to make sure the others were asleep and then looked down at her in disbelief.

There was a tint of a blush in her cheeks, but nothing extreme. _"What? It's what you wanted isn't it?"_

"_Yes."_ He leaned back in the seat, already feeling himself stiffen up under the soft motions of her palm. _"You done this before, big girl?"_

"_Nope. Does it feel good?"_

He grinned, spreading his legs a little. _"Like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

_


	36. Shadowed Pasts

**

* * *

NEW CHAPTERUS:** This rather long update paragraph shall be completely dedicated to the lovely reviewers! **_Kawaiibabe14_**, I would just like to say you made my e-mail very happy. Isn't review alert fun? To **_gun slinger_**...seriously? That's awesome. Unless you were being sarcastic...then I guess it's just funny. **_Themis56,_** I can't really say what's going to happen because honestly I don't know. I just make this up as I go along. No real game plan. Dang, but I probably should have one, shouldn't I? **_Nightrider_**, I think your question shall be answered in this installment. Yeh, **_Neptune Butterfly_**, I know it's pretty weird seeing Milly in any different light than the way she's portrayed in the anime, but I just have to put at least a little spin on anything I write. I'm glad you don't think it's too OOC though. And for the lime...I don't want it to take over either. But I just get in these weird little moods where I gotta throw some in. And it's only natural for relationships to gradually get more physical as they go along anyway. To **_AnonymousTrigunOtaku, _**the character comment means a lot. I try my best to keep them in line. And I've got this whole story saved on my computer if FFnet decides to get finicky, and if my PC decides to eat it, well then I've got it on FFnet. Maybe if my luck was truly horrible, my comp would get a virus and that same day the website would kick me off. But hopefully, that will never happen. To **_puffin_**, yeh I'm sure Nick was thinking the same thing. But even good girls act out occasionally. **_Vashluver1_**, I know, I know! The V/M has been lacking! Sigh. Poor Vash...has to watch Nick get all the play. More V/M. Must have more V/M! Last but not least in the chap 35 reviews, **_Neko-Yuff16_**...yes, so happy that he pitched his camper tent. _:grins:_ Was that inappropriate?

* * *

**FOUR NIGHTS LATER**

He pushed open the heavy wooden doors and crossed the threshold, letting them slam behind him as he had countless times before. Never really was one for a quiet entrance...not even in a place like this. The minister leaned his burden upon the nearest dusty pew, reaching for a crumpled cigarette out of his dark jacket. The forms of saints lined the walls of the long dead sanctuary, casting silent judgement down upon their uninvited guest. Stained glass broke the moonlight into discolored glimmers across his body as a match spark briefly revealed his face. Sin barely concealed behind a handsome exterior and the guise of religion...truly a demon in the worst sense of the word.

"Hello Nicholas."

A sudden smirk broke forth, causing his teeth to glint in the darkness. "And you always bitched at me for being late..."

The voice was cold and emotionless. "I see you still have a lot of maturing to do."

Wolfwood's eyes narrowed as the silhouette emerged from behind the altar. "I find a sense of humor helps in our line of work. But let's cut to the chase. I know you didn't summon me here just to check in on your favorite pupil."

The man in the red goggles took a step into the moonlight. "Tell me Nicholas...have you been enjoying yourself?"

He blinked. No, that wasn't what Chapel was supposed to say. Wolfwood had had this dream a hundred times. It was just a recreation of the last fight between he and his mentor. The night he'd finally been forced to kill Chapel, right in the church the old man had raised him in. The night Wolfwood had first taken up the title himself.

"It's a shame when a devil forgets his place in the world. I always thought I taught you better than this. Imagine, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, the great killer...weakened so easily by something so foolish."

His eyes went cold at the insult. "I'm a lot of things old man, but **_weak_** has never been one of them..."

"Then how long do you plan on keeping up this little charade, Nicholas? You've lost touch with reality, boy. You've been hiding among the flock for too long. They've made you forget who you really are. **_What_** you really are." At that last word, bodies suddenly began materializing throughout the room until rotten corpses lined nearly the entire church floor.

Wolfwood staggered back in disgust. It was everyone he'd ever killed. All of them...green and decaying, swollen and maggot eaten. The smell was unbearable. He glared while fighting back the urge to vomit. **"I'VE DONE ONLY WHAT WAS NEEDED TO BE DONE! I AM NOT A MURDERER!"**

"Cries of the damned and nothing more. You do not belong with those strangers, Nicholas. Your soul is already resigned to hell. Do you intend to take that girl with you? To give her a fate such as this?"

His eyes widened in horror as the bodies began to pick themselves from the floor.

* * *

The bus hit another bump and she flinched as her leg reconnected with the seat. It was still pretty sore, but she just hoped it wouldn't get infected or anything. That cheesy little clinic had seemed less than sanitary. Meryl frowned remembering the way the doctor had hap-hazardly dug the bullet out, casually discussing the weather and relating his problems with his landlord, all the while she clenched her teeth in pain and tried to act like she even gave a damn. When it came Milly's turn, even the tall girl had yelped as he dug unmercifully into the wound on her side with that little scalpel of his. Honestly, the man's bedside manner left much to be desired...

"_Rem_."

Meryl looked questioningly up at the sleeping outlaw. "Wha-"

"**AAH!"** Nick flung forward gasping for breath.

The short girl jumped, quickly turning her gaze to the dark haired man in the seat across the aisle. "What is wrong with you people?" She froze when the priest looked up at her. He didn't look like himself at all, he looked absolutely terrified. Like a scared animal. "Mr.Wolfwood?"

It took a second for him to recognize her. For one brief moment he couldn't remember who he'd been for the last two years. But that's right...he was on a bus. He was with the Stampede and the insurance girls. He wasn't Chapel here, he was just Nicholas. None of the rest was real. It wasn't real. His hands were shaking as he tried to find a cigarette to calm himself. "_Bad dream..."_

She looked skeptical. Meryl had never seen him so jittery. "Well...um, you sure you're alright?"

He inhaled too much, too fast and actually began to cough some of the smoke back out before he could answer.

Meryl stared in amazement. Nicholas D. Wolfwood...choking on a cigarette? These things just did **_not_** happen.

Vash grumbled in his sleep. "_finally gonna hack out a lung, someone get a jar..._"

She turned back to the man beside her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"_label it and put it in the closet..."_

The vein in her forehead began to pulse. Surrounded! That's all there was to it. Idiots everywhere. The bus's brakes began to squeal and she released her grip on his coat before she could wake him up. There's no way they could be at their destination yet. She was suddenly overcome with the urge to scream. Why...WHY COULD THEY NEVER HAVE AN UNEVENTFUL ANYTHING?

* * *

She curled up tighter, burying her face against the musty old seat. "_No_..."

"No?" Nick sighed and tried again. "Come on, big girl you gotta wake up! You can't sleep out here." She gave a little growl of protest as he shook her shoulder, but still didn't open her eyes. He'd never seen her sleep this heavy. Like a stubborn kid. All the other passengers had already gotten off, and here he was still trying to get her up. Oh well, he was tired and she left him no choice.

* * *

The Typhoon yawned for about the tenth time. All he knew was that it was cold, it was the middle of the night, and he was standing outside the bus with his bag slung over his shoulder. How and why were a bit of a mystery. He looked down at the girl beside him. "So what's going on exactly?"

Meryl clenched her fist. "I've already explained it to you at least twice now!"

He fought off another yawn while scratching his head. "Yeh, but I think I was asleep or something..."

She grabbed hold of his cheek and pulled him down to her level. "Are you awake now Mr.Stampede? Because I am not going to repeat myself!"

Did she have any idea how much that hurt? "I'm awake!"

"Good. Now listen to me. Keeping with the pattern of the never-ending torrent of bad luck that seems to follow us everywhere, the bus has decided to have mechanical difficulties. The driver was able to make it to this small town before the vehicle completely broke down, but now we will be forced to stay here until the problem can be corrected." She let go of his cheek. "Was that clear enough for ya?"

He rubbed at his poor face while faking a sniffle. "_Yes mam_."

Cold. Why was it cold? Was she...moving? Milly opened her eyes then blushed. "What are you doing?"

Nick stepped effortlessly off the bus with her in his arms. "Carrying you over the threshold."

She was now thoroughly confused. "Thresh...what? What are you talking about? Why are we outside?"

"The bus broke."

Milly looked down. She _was _being carried like a bride. "So...um...what does that have to do with this?"

He smirked. "You know me, never miss a chance to cop a feel." He slid the arm supporting her back up a little so his hand could reach her chest.

She swatted it away as he went for a playful grab. "Stop it!"

Nick laughed, putting her down. "You're grumpy in the morning."

"It isn't morning!"

Meryl cut in before he could retort. "Are you two done? We've still got to find a place to sleep you know..." Her voice trailed off when she realized Vash had fallen asleep again...standing up.

Nick walked up to him with a curious look on his face. "Well that's interesting. I thought only Thomases could do that." He grinned and before Meryl could stop him, he pushed the snoozing Stampede completely over with one finger to the chest.

Vash was awake before he even hit the ground. Knowing a painful landing was already in his future, he decided it was only fair to take the evil preacher with him. The Typhoon kicked Wolfwood's legs out from under him in mid fall and both hit the dirt with a hard thud. Naturally, this was all that was needed to escalate Nick's little prank into full blown warfare. And Meryl could only cover her face as the fists began to fly.

The fight behind her was meaningless to her racing mind. Milly looked from one building to another in growing apprehension. She'd finally taken notice of her surroundings and didn't know what to make of it. It just couldn't be.

"Milly?" Meryl called out and the boys' match came to a standstill as the tall girl suddenly went tearing off at full speed.

She ignored her. All she could hear was her own heart racing. How many years had it been? Seven at the least. But she couldn't be sure until she saw them with her own eyes. That would be her proof. Her side began to burn. The wound was coming open. Still she kept running. Like something possessed, she slid around the corner and cut through the alley behind the Ventrelli's shop. The dirt she disturbed caught in the wind leaving wispy trails where her feet fell the hardest. The cold air made her throat raw as she breathed it in steadily. Almost there. The buildings fell away as she passed the edge of town. One last house before the cemetery. Her heart pained but she couldn't bear to acknowledge the run down two story. A ways more down the dirt road, Milly finally came upon her destination. She jumped the short fence and stumbled, entering the graveyard. By now she was exhausted and her shirt stained with blood, but the adrenaline just kept flowing. The tall girl moved in and out the crucifixes, trying to make out the names in the moonlight. She knew damn well where she was, but she still hoped she wouldn't find what she was looking for. But of course, there they were. Right where they'd always been and where they always would remain.

* * *

**6 MINUTES LATER**

Finally! Wolfwood jumped the fence without even placing a hand on it. Big girl was sitting alone in the middle of a graveyard at 3:00 in the freaking morning. God, what the hell was going on? He fell to his knees in the dirt beside her. "Milly?" She was crying. He looked up at the crosses, making out the names in the near darkness. His eyes widened the farther he read. Was this why? It would make sense. Everything that tainted her was here, right in this town. Nick pulled her to him as Vash and Meryl came over the fence.

Meryl called out first. "Is she okay?"

Nick moved some of the hair away from her face. "She'll be alright."

Vash followed reluctantly. He could feel the bad blood here. Something weighted his heart, making him feel uneasy. "What is this place?"

When she felt she finally had control again, Milly let go of Wolfwood, lifting her head off his chest. She thought all these feelings were behind her. It was stupid to cry this way, but she couldn't help it. Did the others still live here? Would they hate her for never coming back? It'd been so long. Never in her life did she plan on standing in front these graves again. But fate was cruel. "It's called Hawk Canyon..._this is my hometown_."

* * *


	37. Fate Of The Starcrossed

**

* * *

MMMM...SPAGHETTI WESTERN:** Yeh, that was completely random but I just had a big heaping plate of the stuff. Yum. So, I really don't know what to say about this chapter. It just explains the whole little scenario of why Milly is different than you remember. But you know...since her past was never explored in the series, it could have been just like I say! P Except that the hit was never called and of course she had a few more siblings than this. And there is a V/M fluff passage! Woot! Again, I apologize for like the billionth time for it being unbalanced fluffage lately. But it's never anything intentional. I promise. Anyway...I think I'm gonna go sit on the roof or something and listen to the coyotes. (my new house has a trap door in the attic...awesome!)

* * *

She sat Indian style on the hotel bed staring at her hands in her lap. The sun would be coming up soon, and that would bring a whole new set of problems. But for now, all that concerned her was the thoughts of the three people surrounding her.

The short woman that had oddly enough become a surrogate big sister over time, sat with worry in her eyes in a chair by the wall. On the floor next to the woman was the man whose beliefs had earned Milly's highest respect, and he seemed just as concerned. But of course, he was always concerned for everyone. The one closest to her heart, wasn't even in her field of vision. Sitting behind her on the bed with his back against the headboard, his eyes were unreadable. Too murky to relay his current train of thought.

Milly wasn't sure where to start, how to explain, or if certain details should be skipped. She'd never been in a tell-all situation like this. Mostly because anyone she'd ever been close enough to tell had already known. She'd never thought of these things as something to hide, but that still didn't mean she liked to talk about it. Might as well start with her home. "I don't know if you noticed or not. But on the way to the cemetery, you all passed a big abandoned house. I know it looks horrible now, but it used to be much nicer." She gave a sad smile. "A two story with beautiful white columns and a balcony across the second floor. The acres behind it are just dirt now. But they used to be big fields of farmland that always had a good harvest. Me and my siblings were all born in that house, and we never had a care in the world. From oldest to youngest it was my brother Caleb, my sister Rachel, my brother Evan, my sister Jessie, and then me. Our mom and dad were kind of a young couple but they didn't mind starting a big family. I'm sure it sounds naive to say everything was perfect, but it really was."

Meryl noticed Milly's eyes darken for a moment as she paused. But the tall girl continued before she could say anything.

"It was very late one night. I was only four, but I think Caleb was nine, Rachel was eight, Evan was six, and Jess was five..." She wasn't sure why she was giving their ages. Maybe because it had a different emotional weight that way. To let her friends understand how robbed she'd felt. How they'd all been so helpless. "But anyway, me and my sisters all shared a bed and Jess woke me up because Rachel was missing. So we went downstairs to look for her. It was very dark, and a man came up behind us. A gang had broken into the house. We didn't know it, but they'd already killed Rachel." Milly didn't give her friends time to have a reaction. She was afraid that if she didn't just say it all at once, she might get too emotional thinking about it and wouldn't be able to finish. "My memory gets hazy past that point, but I remember being chased and getting split up from Jess. Getting caught and beaten. One of them kicked me down and the spur of his boot made this scar across my cheek..." It was amazing how nice it had healed for the wound it had been. Just a thin horizontal slit of a scar when that whole side of her face had been so bloodied. "I guess because I was so small they thought it'd be a waste to use a bullet on me. They just roughed me up and left me for dead. I don't know why I didn't die. I was so busted up, I should have. I didn't wake up until a few weeks later. This couple that were good friends of my parents took me in and raised me. They were like grandparents to me and I loved them for it, but I just couldn't stay here with all the bad memories. And I knew that gang had killed my family for a reason...it had something to do with my dad's past and I wanted to know why. So I ran away when I was fifteen and I've never been back." She hung her head. "I guess that makes me a pretty bad person. These people cared about me and I just abandoned them."

Surprisingly it was Vash that spoke up first. "No, it doesn't. It doesn't make you a bad person. Everyone makes mistakes. As long as you realize that, it's never too late to make it right..."

Meryl looked down at him. It always amazed her when he did that. The transition from bumbling idiot, to completely serious and wise. His voice was so absolute. You just had to believe him. She still felt heartbroken though. How could anyone do something so horrible? How could Milly be so upbeat with all those memories lingering in the back of her mind? "Milly, I had no idea...but I'm sure the people, the ones that raised you...I'm sure they'd forgive you."

"But it's just been so long. They probably still live here. But I wouldn't know what to say if I saw them tomorrow."

"Just say you're sorry and go from there. They'll likely be so happy that you're okay, they shouldn't dwell too much on the way you left..."

Milly didn't seem all that sure. "I guess..."

The Typhoon stood up, taking Meryl by the hand. It's not that he didn't care, but it'd taken a lot for Milly to say what she did and now she needed someone to comfort her. And since Wolfwood wasn't exactly the emotional type, Vash knew he and Meryl would probably need to leave the room before the preacher could really open up. "Come on, Meryl. Milly needs some time alone now."

"Wait! Vash?" She looked helplessly back as she was dragged out the door.

Milly laughed a little as it clicked shut. After the sounds of a struggle faded into the distance, she looked back down at her hands.

"Did you ever find out why?"

His voice was so calm. Any other girl might actually take offense to it. As a false sign that he didn't care. But Milly understood. She was the weak one right now, so he had to be twice as strong. He was strong for her. "Yes." Milly sighed. "They were a band of mercenaries. Some kind of elite group. My dad was one of their best assassins. He just bounty hunted on the side..."

"Until he decided to quit."

"Well, he fell in love with my mother. The leaders had so much respect for him, they actually let him slide. But years later someone else took charge. A man that'd always had a grudge against my father. He ordered the hit anyway. He's the one that left this mark on my face..." She paused. There was only one more part to the story. Milly knew he wouldn't ask, but she wanted him to know anyway. To know everything about her. "The guy's name was Victor. I don't really know why he hated my dad, I guess they just had bad blood between them over something in their pasts. But I did end up finding him." After a long pause, she wiped at her eyes, getting emotional all over again. "I just couldn't think straight, Nick. I hated him so much. I knew it was wrong, but I actually tried to kill him...I wanted him to die."

"What stopped you?"

Milly realized she wasn't really confiding in her boyfriend right now, she was confessing to her priest. He was letting her do all the talking while he simply listened. Letting her cleanse her soul. Amazing. She didn't think he had it in him. To actually be who he said he was for once. She sniffled. "I don't really know...I pulled the trigger, but the gun never went off. I still don't understand. It was loaded but the hammer never fell. The only time one of my dad's revolvers has ever acted up. So he shot me instead and got away. That was the second time I should've died, but didn't. I lost a lot of blood, but the bullet missed my heart. I was in the hospital for awhile and it gave me time to think. I realized how lucky I was that my gun really hadn't gone off. My family loved me and they wouldn't want me to turn into some killer for their sakes. They'd just want me to be happy. So that's what I've tried to do since then. I put it all behind me and spent my last double dollars on a bus ticket to December. And that's how I met Meryl, Mr.Vash, and you." She stopped, suddenly coming to a realization. That's right...she had them now. Her happiness was here with him and the others. She didn't have to look any farther. Milly smiled a little. "Should I put a quarter in the confessional now?"

The lighthearted tone re-emerged. "For such a pretty girl? Nah, it's on the house."

She cocked an eyebrow. Yeah right. For one thing, her eyes were probably so red from crying. "Sorry, Mr.Priest...even I can't believe you on that one."

"Huh?"

"Farm girls aren't that pretty. Especially ones that have been crying..."

He blinked. God, she was so innocent. She still had the mindset of youth. No one had bothered to tell her she'd become one hell of a beautiful woman. "Milly, you can't really think that." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "Besides, you aren't just a farm girl anymore. You're a woman." She looked up at him and he took her chin in his hand. Wolfwood smiled down into those sad eyes. "You're my woman." As he leaned down to kiss her, he couldn't help but see the parallel. Was the past really trying to repeat itself? A mercenary had fallen in love with a country girl in this town before...with less than a fairy tale ending. The nightmare he'd had on the bus, returned to his mind as he laid her down on the sheets, kissing her a little harder. Was it really wrong for someone like him to pursue someone like her? Did God really punish any demon that dared to crave for an angel?

* * *

"I can't believe how strong she is...to just put something like that behind her."

Vash rubbed his itching face harder against the pillow. "I'm sure she thinks about it more than you know. But yeh, I think being super tough is just an insurance girl qualification"

Meryl couldn't stop herself from asking. "What the hell are you doing?"

"My forehead itches."

"Then scratch it dumbass!"

"I'm trying!" He moved closer, rubbing his face on her shoulder.

She tried to push him away. "Dammit! Can't you be normal for one stupid second?"

Vash smiled rubbing harder. "Behold! The power of friction!"

"You're such a freak! Get away from me!"

He grinned, snuggling in close. "But you gotta admit, you aren't sad anymore...are you?"

"Huh?" Meryl blinked. "You mean that was all a plot?"

"Well, my forehead really **_was_** itching. In fact..." His eyes went crazy**. "NOW MY WHOLE HEAD ITCHES!"**

She screamed as he attacked her with that broom hair of his. "What are you trying to do? Poke out my eyes?"

Vash laughed. "Now why would I want to do that? Then you couldn't be awed by my beauty. And you'd always be running into stuff. And I'd have to get you a cane, but then you'd probably just beat me with it whenever you heard me coming. So maybe we could train a Thomas to carry you around..."

Meryl's eyebrow twitched. Should she? Would it make him shut up?

"But then you'd probably poison your Thomas because you'd feed him detergent instead of grain. Because you were blind and they don't make bag labels in Braille, and..."

The short girl planted a fierce kiss, successfully ending his incessant rambling. And she had intended to stop right there, but was surprised when he didn't exactly let it. After a little more, Meryl pulled back, putting her finger over his lips. Even though they were both getting more accustomed to being a little physical every now and then, she was still doubtful of what kind of staying potential this relationship really had. "Do you care about me, Vash?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Mmm?" She removed her finger so he could speak again. He looked confused. "Of course I do. Why?"

"Well I know you care, but I mean...not the same way you worry about our friends though, right? Do you care about me as more than that?"

She was so serious all the sudden. He could tell this was very important to her. Vash hesitated. He wished it could be that simple. To just fall in love with a woman and settle down to live out their lives together. But how could it ever really work? He'd surely outlive her. The only way Vash had been enjoying he and Meryl's closeness over the last few months was by choosing to ignore that one painful fact. He wanted her love, but then again he didn't. It wasn't fair to her. "Meryl, I haven't been this close to anyone in a long, **_long_** time. And I do want to stay with you." He put his hand against her cheek, his eyes becoming determined in what he was fixing to say. "I want to love you...but I'm afraid of what might happen."

Her stormy eyes went wide at the '_L_' word. Vash thought he was falling in love? "I don't understand..."

He searched for the right words. "It's just...my life is complicated. When I open my heart to people, they only get put in danger...I've already lost so much. I don't want to lose anyone else." A few angry tears began to sting at the back of his eyes at that last thought.

"Vash, when you really care for someone...you accept all of them. The bad and the good. I want to be here for you no matter what. I can live with the risks. And if something bad did happen to me, it wouldn't be your fault. I have free will, and this is my choice." She smiled. "I want to stay by your side. And as for love..." Meryl gave a sly glance up at him. "I think I fell for you a long time ago."

He stared at her in complete awe. "You love...**_me_**?"

She smirked. "I know...I don't hide it very well do I?"

Vash grinned wide, then pulled the short girl into a celebratory kiss. There was always hope. As long as there was a future, there would always be hope for them.

* * *


	38. Morning Visit

**

* * *

ATTENTION PEOPLE OF THE PEBBLE: **Are you composing a waltz yet? I don't think I'll ever quite understand that song. But anyway, this chapter is a little too longwinded for my taste. But I guess you can't have action all the time. I'll try and think of this as downtime. All just chilling out in the country, meeting Milly's odd extended family. By the way, **_Neptune Butterfly_**...did you manage to catch Lord Kuroneko before the coyotes did? Because they've been looking quite plump, and I'm really hoping it hasn't been a stray cat diet they've got going on.

* * *

She was so nervous...it almost made her queasy. It was like the time she forgot to shut the stable doors all over again. Man, that was horrible. Having to work up the nerve to tell Grandpa she'd 'accidentally' let the entire herd escape out into the desert. It'd taken nearly a week to round them all up. She thought she'd be grounded for the rest of her life. Milly looked over her shoulder at the other three. Why were they hanging back so much? They could give her a little support, you know. Instead of making her stand all alone on this porch.

Meryl made shooing motions. "Don't chicken out now! Go ahead, knock on the door!"

She sighed, taking off her hat and knocking on the frame of the screen door. This couldn't be the same door could it? How many times had that flimsy thing ripped off its hinges when she came tearing in from playing outside? She used to get fussed at all the time for that too...and tracking dirt in the house, and bringing in stray animals, and of course that time her and Jeremy buried Grandma's jewelry box so they could play buried treasure. Wow, did they ever get in trouble for that one.

A female voice called out from inside. "Coming!"

Milly clutched her hat to her stomach while looking down. What should she say? Hello? Hi Grandma? Um...seven years? What seven years? I've just been playing in the fort in the backyard! Had so much fun, I decided to live there! Didn't you notice? Ugh. Maybe she should run...no, that was the strategy that got her into this mess in the first place.

The screen swung open and a stout, gray haired little woman who looked to be in her late fifties stepped onto the porch, wearing thick reading glasses, an oven mitt, and an apron with little smiling bumblebees on it. She only came up to the stranger's shoulder and had to look up to make eye contact. Her face went deathly white. **"NATALIE?"**

The tall girl dropped her hat, instantly jumping forward to catch the older woman by the wrists before she could fall backwards in shock. "No Grandma! It's okay! It's me, Milly!"

"Mil...Milly Thompson?" She slowly caught her breath, placing her hand over her heart. Then just when she seemed calm again, nailed Milly over the head with her oven mitt. **"GOD SAKES CHILD DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"**

Well that certainly was familiar. Milly grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Grandma..."

The old woman looked her over frantically, as if it was some kind of mirage. "Oh my stars, girl...is this real? Look at ya! How tall...and you let your hair grow out! Is that the same coat?My God, you look so much like your mother..." She turned, yelling back inside. **"PAUL, GET OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"**

A gruff voice answered. "I'M LISTENIN' TO THE RADIO, EDNA..."

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BLASTED SATELLITE, YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! YOUR GRANDAUGHTER'S STANDIN' ON THE BLOODY PORCH!" **

"**WHAT?"**

Meryl blinked. Somehow this was not how she pictured Milly's role models.

A few seconds later a man a whole head taller than Milly, stepped outside. To the others, he looked more like an ex-con than a kindly father figure. He was big and brawny, with a thick beard and tan leathery skin. His rough, farmer hands looked like they could just as easily crush someone's skull as plow a field. Milly instantly dove on him with a big bear hug. "Grandpa!"

The big man smiled. "I must be dreaming! Kid, what the heck are you doing here?"

She looked a little guilty. "Me and my friends were on a bus going through this region and it broke down here. So I guess someone up there thought it was about time I came back and visit!"

He looked up and into the road where Vash, Meryl, and Nick were all standing. "Those are your friends?"

She smiled. "Yes sir."

The insurance girls were oblivious but Vash and Wolfwood instantly recognized the man's stare. He was sizing them up and knew what they were in a heartbeat. Yeh, this was not your ordinary Grandpa.

The old woman yelled to them. "Well don't just stand there! Friends of Milly are friends of ours! Come in! I was just cooking breakfast!"

Milly's face brightened up even more. **"YOUR HOMEMADE CINAMMON ROLLS?"**

Edna smiled. "Well don't I always cook those on Thursday?"

"HOLY COW!" The tall girl dashed into the house, leaving the screen swinging wildly by one hinge behind her.

"**MILLY THOMPSON!"** The old woman chunked her oven mitt with the accuracy that only an annoyed grandmother can possess.

The insurance girl yelped from inside and the old man chuckled. Only Milly could pull something like that off...disappear without a trace and turn up on the porch seven years later, as cheerful as if she'd just left yesterday.

* * *

Heaven on a bun. Still not pudding...but a dang close second. Milly smiled while grabbing another. The nostalgia was overwhelming. Same round little kitchen table, same this, same that...time really did stand still in this town.

The old woman shoveled some more food into Milly's plate. "Well I can tell you ain't had decent cooking in years, but aren't you gonna introduce us to your little group here?"

"Oh." Milly finished off her milk then motioned to her best friend. "First off, this is Meryl Stryfe. We both work together for the Bernardelli Insurance Society in December City."

The short girl nodded politely while sipping some coffee.

Paul cocked an eyebrow. "Well that's different. And here I figured you'd be a bounty hunter or something by now..."

She grinned a little, looking down at her plate. "Well, it might be in my blood...but I don't think it's really my calling. I found out being a field agent is actually a lot more fun. At least with our assignment..." The tall girl pointed to the Typhoon. "See, it's our job to follow this guy."

Vash lifted his hand with a donut in his mouth. "Ello."

Milly's Grandfather wasn't exactly satisfied with the vague introduction. Not when the guy had that kind of firepower hanging from his belt anyway. "Why the heck would you get paid to do that?"

She looked to Meryl for a little assistance. "Well..."

He grabbed another donut and spoke nonchalantly. "It's cuz I'm Vash The Stampede...you cook very well by the way Mrs...um..."

"You can call me Mrs.Harper young man."

Meryl blinked. Idiot! He didn't have to say his real name!

The old man cocked an eyebrow. "You? **_The_** Vash the Stampede, huh?"

Milly smiled. "He's nothing like anyone says, except for the excellent gunman part."

"Hmm." Looks like she was telling the truth. The guy's identity didn't really surprise him though. For such a good kid, she did always have her father's knack for finding trouble. But the blonde guy wasn't the one that worried him the most anyway. His eyes fell onto the stranger in black, who was currently downing some bacon while sitting smugly next to his grandaughter. "What about this guy?"

She looked to the man beside her. Grandpa was always good at reading people. He probably thought the worst of Nick. And with Wolfwood silently pigging out while still wearing his 'new' black sunglasses even though they were all inside, the preacher wasn't exactly proving the old man wrong. Milly flashed an overly innocent smile. "This is Nicholas D. Wolfwood. He's a traveling priest that we kind of picked up along the way." Those steel blue eyes gave her a questioning look as she removed his shades. "And you'll have to forgive the poor manners. He's so use to wearing these things in the desert, sometimes he forgets they're even on..."

So that's how it was going to be. Wolfwood swallowed the rest of his food, straightening up. Well if Milly wanted him to play the good boy to appease them, then he could do it. Nick outstretched his hand, with an equally over innocent smile. "Heh, sorry about that! I should be thanking you for your kindness and here I am just stuffing my face! My apologies sir, and I agree with blondie over there. Your wife is a very excellent cook."

Paul shook the priest's hand without much emotion. He'd just been struck with a sickening case of deja vu.

"So are you still the sheriff, grandpa?"

"Nah...I got tired of dealing with everyone's crap. Retired a couple years ago." He looked up at her. "Jeremy handles all that now."

Milly blinked. "Jeremy...is the sheriff?"

"What? I taught him everything I taught you. You can still shoot a gun can't ya?"

"Well yeah, but..." She giggled. "I just can't picture it."

Edna spoke up from by the sink. "You will go see him, won't you child? You know how fond he was of you. It just broke the boy's heart when you ran off like that..."

Wolfwood began coughing as some of his coffee found its way into his lungs.

Milly instantly blushed and patted her poor priest on the back without thinking. "Ah, don't worry Nick, it isn't like it sounds!"

Meryl and Vash took notice of the sudden awkwardness as Milly's grandparents exchanged disapproving glances.

* * *

"Quit smiling Tongari...it just makes me want to hit you, and I don't won't to get blood on the couch of a woman that made me breakfast."

Vash relaxed, stretching his legs across the living room carpet. After a long silence he closed his eyes and leaned his head over the top of the couch. "I bet Meryl's dad would approve of me..."

Now it was Wolfwood's turn to smile. "Bullshit."

"Quit cussing in the house!" Big girl gave him a shove as she sat down.

The Typhoon smirked. "But we can still cuss outside, right?"

Meryl frowned, plopping down beside him. "Just shut up, Vash."

Nick agreed. "Amen."

He whined, still not opening his eyes. "When's everyone gonna quit being so mean to me?"

The short girl threw a blanket that had been on the floor, over his face. "Alright guys, no need to worry. I've solved the problem. If we can't see him...he doesn't exist."

"I wish." Wolfwood leaned forward with a smile, taking interest in the little book Milly had in her lap. "What you got there big girl?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just an old photo album I haven't seen in awhile." Milly wiped the dust from it, opening the cover.

When he didn't see papa bear lurking anywhere in the shadows, Nick slid his arm around her. "Sounds like something to me."

The blanket suddenly spoke out. "I want to see too! Meryl, can I be unpunished now?"

She smirked. "Will you refrain from saying anything stupid for at least the next fifteen minutes?"

"Ooh...I don't know about fifteen. That's a bit of a stretch. How about ten?"

"Twelve or no deal."

"You drive a hard bargain, madam. But all right. Twelve it is."

Meryl pulled the blanket back and he grinned.

To anyone who had the fortune or misfortune of knowing all four of them personally, it might have been a bit of an odd sight. Sitting in a colorful little living room, snuggled together on a plushy old sofa looking at family photos. Stark contrast to the gunfights and life and death struggles that had become their habit.

Milly wasn't that sure why she'd wanted to see these again. Every photo was practically burned into her mind as it was. Because in a way, their faces were really all she had. If they had to leave her, she'd always just wished she could have at least been older when it happened. So she might have had the chance to know them as people. Not just from the viewpoint of a distraught four-year-old.

The very first picture was of a young man. He was sitting on a weathered looking wooden fence smoking a cigarette. In fact, it was the same fence that encircled the property behind the house they were currently sitting in. The man was casually looking towards the camera as if the person holding it had just called his name. A slight smirk adorned his face, signaling that perhaps it was someone he liked. His face was clean shaven but his hair was messy. It was dark brown and a bit wild from what could be seen. But the majority of it was concealed under a dirty brown cowboy hat. He was tall and thin, with a touch of desert tan. This could be gathered, because besides the cowboy hat, all he had on was a pair of dust-covered jeans, some raggedy looking brown boots, and a leather holster around his waist with two silver revolvers glinting in the sunlight. Besides the glint of the revolvers, the other feature that stood out most drastically in the bland setting was the brightness of his eyes. A blue almost lighter than the sky. Though amused at the moment, cunning still seemed to burn within them. Looking into those shining eyes, it was hard to imagine this dangerous young man being called anything less than the title he had been given.

Meryl blinked. "That's your father?" In her mind, she'd always pictured the so called 'Desert Coyote' as someone more around Milly's grandfather's build. This guy wasn't any bigger than Vash or Nick and he didn't look a day over 21. Too handsome to be a bounty hunter anyway...more like someone you'd date than someone you'd be afraid of.

"Who else would he be?" Milly donned a pondering look. "I think my mom took this picture. Dad was taking a break from training I bet."

Vash cocked an eyebrow. "Training?"

"Well that's why my dad came to this town in the first place. Grandpa knows way more than just gunfighting. He might be big, but he's really good at all kinds of martial arts. My dad heard about him and he came here to learn from him. He stayed about a month until he left again, and I bet that's when this picture was taken."

The short girl looked back up. "So that's how your parents met?"

Milly smiled. Regardless of the poor circumstances, it was still pretty sweet. "Yeh...dad traveled around a couple more years after that, but he never forgot about her. Eventually he got tired of what he was doing and came back to Hawk Canyon. They got married and started a family."

For Wolfwood and Vash, one look at the next picture didn't make it hard to see why. The setting was the local bar. Most likely at night...impossible to really know, but it just seemed that way. Jim was in the picture again, now in his more usual attire. Same hat, same boots, same belt holster, brown pants, a button up shirt, and a long brown trench coat. But this time he was downright grinning. Not because of the mug of beer raised in his left hand, but more likely for what his right arm was currently wrapped around. The future Mrs.Natalie Thompson. Smiling and blushing at the same time, while a certain cowboy held her hostage. She was an innocent looking thing. Not quiet as tall as Milly, with long, light brown hair and pretty green eyes. She was wearing a little spaghetti strap floral print dress that cut off above her knees with some brown sandals. Clearly another textbook case of good girl meets bad boy.

There were only a few more pictures. Random snapshots of life in the Thompson household. Caleb and Evan completely covered in dirt, and grinning sheepishly from ear to ear as their mother stood behind them with her arms crossed. An oblivious Jim sleeping on the porch swing as his giggling daughters drew on his face with lipstick. Just happy little still frames of an easy lifestyle cut short.

They all looked up as Edna called from the kitchen. "Girls, I'm going to the store! Why don't you come with me and pick what you want for dinner tonight?"

The tall girl was instantly excited. "Can we have desert too?"

Mrs.Harper leaned her head in the doorway with a smile. "Well I was thinking vanilla pudding, but if you wanted something else..."

Milly blinked, knowing she was being teased. "Ah! Are you kidding?" She jumped up. "Come on Sempai!"

Meryl smiled and stood up to follow the other insurance girl.

Vash whimpered and both girls looked back over their shoulders. He gave his best puppy eyes. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

The short girl sighed. "Vash, we're only going to the store. You'd be bored anyway. So just stay here and talk about guy stuff with Wolfwood or something."

The two men looked at each other, hesitated with less than thrilled looks on their faces, then spoke simultaneously while getting off the couch.

**_Nick_:** "I'm going out for a smoke."

**_Vash_:** "Where's the bathroom?"

* * *


	39. One Long Night

**

* * *

3URWEI30:** I am so unbelievably tired right now. Consequently, hitting random keys is fun. What to say about this chapter...it's long and it ends **_entirely_** different from the way it starts. You'll see what I mean. Attack of random citric fruit!_(ducks)_Have you had yours today? Doesn't citric acid prevent scurvy? Or maybe it was just if you ate oranges...oh man I don't know. I'm going to bed. Forgive any typos you may find. I don't think I proofread too well. **_Zzzzz...

* * *

_**

The dark haired man stood with his hands in his pockets, leaned against one of the poles of the front porch smoking a cigarette, while the blonde sat on the edge quietly drawing in the dirt with his finger.

Nick briefly slid his sunglasses down to glance at Vash's creation. "Who the hell is that supposed to be?"

The Typhoon smudged the image out with his boot when he realized it was being examined. "Just somebody creepy." Actually, it was supposed to be a deformed Legato with little devil horns...but it ended up looking more like a psychotic panda. Vash really didn't know how he was supposed to beat that guy. It seemed an impossible, but also inevitable confrontation. Eventually he'd have to face his brother as well. Knives was out there somewhere...just waiting for him to come.

Wolfwood regarded the legendary outlaw with mild curiosity. Something must be brewing in that hollow skull for once, because Vash was practically glaring a hole into the dirt beneath him.

Nick looked away, with the amusing mental image of the sand suddenly combusting into flames around Tongari's feet.

"You scare me when you smile like that."

Nick's eyebrows lowered. "Then quit looking at me."

Vash moved his glare to the preacher. "You were looking at me first!"

* * *

The insurance girls walked quietly back towards the house, each carrying their own paper bag of groceries. Milly's grandmother had stayed behind to talk to one of her friends at the store, but insisted the girls go on to put away what needed to be refrigerated.

An unusual grin suddenly overcame the short girl as her voice became teasing. "So who **_is_** this Jeremy guy? An old boyfriend? Did you have a little childhood sweetheart, Milly? That's so cute..."

Milly blinked. "Sempai!"

"See! You're blushing again! He was your boyfriend!"

She couldn't believe they were even discussing this. "Hardly! That's gross!"

"Milly, there's nothing wrong in admitting it. Don't tell me that sleazy priest is the only guy you've ever liked..."

The tall girl groaned. "Ugh...you don't understand what my Grandmother meant! I grew up with Jeremy! He was best friends with my brothers and he practically lived at our house when I was a kid. After all that stuff happened, it was just us and we became best friends. We were really close, but it was in a brother and sister kind of way, not boyfriend and girlfriend! Ask him if you want! He'll tell you the same thing." She glared a little. "And besides, Nick is not sleazy!"

"Alright, alright! I get the point! You don't have to freak out."

She sighed. Maybe that was a little snappier than she'd intended. "Sorry Meryl. It's just I always use to hate when people thought that. We knew we'd never like each other that way, but no one else seemed to understand."

Meryl smiled. "Yeh, I guess that would bug me too. Remember how everyone use to think we were Vash and Wolfwood's girlfriends?"

Milly grinned. "Well that's different...we wanted that to come true."

"Yeh...we really did, didn't we?" The short girl looked down thoughtfully. "We just couldn't admit it then." Her smile faded after a few moments. "Do you think things will stay this way for much longer, Milly?" The tall girl grew solemn at the question, and for the very first time...Meryl could see that her friend was just as afraid of the priest being violently taken away from her, as Meryl was of one day losing Vash.

"I hope so, Meryl. I really hope so." If Milly had learned anything from her life...it was that peace, though wonderful, could be stolen in an instant. Usually as quick as a single gunshot. Nothing in this world was guaranteed. Nothing but the end that eventually came to all living things. Her shoulders sank at the unwanted thoughts. Suddenly she just wanted to be home. She wanted to see that salesman smile and those soothing blue eyes. Milly wanted him to make her feel foolish for depressing herself this way.

* * *

The Typhoon leapt from the porch, nearly taking out Wolfwood and Jeremy as he ran toward the girls in the distance. "It's about time!"

Meryl's eyes widened. Was he going to be able to stop? If he made her drop all this crap, she was going to kill him. "Vash? What are you do-"

"Liar! I was more bored staying here!" He tried to steal the bag from her. "Here, let a strong man help you with that!"

She screamed as it started to tear. "VASH! QUIT ACTING STUPID! I'VE GOT IT DAMMIT!"

He pulled harder. "I just want to help!"

The handsome farm boy with the messy auburn hair and the golden badge, tilted his head as the short chick knocked the blonde guy flat on his ass with one punch. "Dang...they always like that?"

Nick sighed. "Every damn day of our lives."

Milly blinked, noticing the odd little arrangement on the porch. Grandpa, Nicholas, and...Jeremy? Three of the most important men in her life, gathered together in one place like it was no big deal. She smiled big, regaining her spirit. Wow had he grown up. "Hey Sheriff, aren't you gonna put a stop to this?"

He brightened up at the sight of her. So Gramps really wasn't pulling his leg. "Whatcha mean Mill?"

She nodded at the fight behind her. "Domestic disturbance!"

Meryl froze. "What?"

Vash took the opportunity to confiscate the bag once and for all. "See ya shortie!"

She could only watch helplessly as a trail of food was left behind him while he dashed for the porch. "THERE'S A HOLE IN THE BAG YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

"I don't know..."

"Aw come on Mrs.Harper! Do you see any kids at this table? We're celebrating ain't we?" Jeremy sighed when she still didn't look convinced. "Alright, let's look at the facts. I'm 23. Mill, how old are ya?"

She smiled. "Duh, same as you goofy. 23."

"Just provin' a point sis..." He smirked and looked to the attractive short girl. "And you Ms.Meryl?"

Meryl cocked an eyebrow. Good 'ol southern boys weren't quite her taste. "24."

"Mr.Wolfwood?"

"27."

"And Mr.Vash?"

The Typhoon smiled slightly. Did he want to be older or younger than Wolfwood? Hah, he'd let the preacher be the old man of their group. "26."

Jeremy smiled. "See I rest my case. Now how 'bout it?"

Edna knew when she was outnumbered. "Fine. If ya want to drink with your dinner, you can drink. But if any of you get unruly, it's out the door!"

Meryl gave the Stampede a warning glare as Wolfwood smirked a touch of that devil's grin to the tall girl beside him.

* * *

**HOURS LATER**

Meryl sighed as she helped the Stampede up the steps of the inn. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

Her words echoed through his mind, losing coherency. "What?"

"It's stupid! You know what's going to happen, but you just keep refilling the glass..." She gave a brief glare towards the direction she had last seen her partner heading with the dirty priest. "You **_and_** Milly. Neither of you know when to quit. Is it really worth all this?"

He spoke with a bit of a slur. "You...are thinking too deep. It's nice to let go." The Typhoon leaned against her. "Sometimes."

"Vash?" He was just staring at her. The alcohol-induced haze all too obvious in his eyes.

A real smile graced his face as he kissed her cheek. "But...it's just as nice to have someone care when you do get a little too free."

The short girl blinked. Even as a drunk, he was still pretty endearing. She smiled, pushing him back a little as he went for another kiss. "All right, all right...don't get any ideas now. I'm a respectable woman here."

He hugged her around the waist and grinned. "Then let's go inside so nobody will see..."

Meryl laughed, escaping his grasp. "You wish."

"You're right..." He feigned deep thought. "I do, don't I?"

She rolled her eyes and tugged him towards the doorway. "Just come on before you pass out and I have to drag you up the stairs..."

* * *

The tall girl hugged tightly to his arm as they walked together. Half because she wanted to, and half just to keep steady. Milly pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "You're warm..."

Wolfwood smirked. "And you're drunk."

"I am not!" Her motor skills may be a tad off, but she was still aware of her surroundings and definitely knew whose dusty jacket she was currently clinging to.

Their aimless stroll finally came to a stop at the top of one of the largest sand dunes on the edge of town. On one side, you had an eagle eye view over the sleeping community, and on the other you could stare out for miles over serene open desert. Not bad altogether, but he still doubted it was worth such a long hike. "Now where are we going?"

Milly smiled. "Wherever you want to take me, Mr.Priest."

He sighed, looking down at her. "That's a pretty vague response, big girl. A man with desire on his mind might interpret it to mean something else entirely."

She seemed confused. "Like what?"

"Like maybe you just gave me permission to 'take you' at any place I choose." Nick grinned. "Well...this seems like just as good a place as any." He pulled, and the two fell down together onto the side that faced the desert. She giggled as Wolfwood pinned her boldly to the dune.

The scene was indeed questionable. A smiling, slightly intoxicated Milly lying on her back in the sand, as the less than saintly priest straddled her with a predatory smirk. The chances of being disturbed were next to nothing, and Nick knew it. Didn't she realize just how vulnerable she was right now? Her coat was already open, the shirt would only take seconds to unbutton, and her skirt could be pulled down in a heartbeat if he so chose. She blushed as he dug his knees into the sand on either side of her, making their bodies press harder together. Didn't she know how long he'd been waiting to make her his? How bad he wanted her? This was dangerous. "You have entirely too much trust in me, big girl...why bring us all the way out here?"

She wasn't sure. She'd just wanted to be alone with him. To be out under the stars and the glow of the moons. For some reason, she'd just wanted that. Even though she knew what could happen. Maybe it was **_because_** she knew what could happen. Milly looked away from him, not knowing the proper answer.

Wolfwood's grin faded. Had he scared her? His self-control wasn't **_that_** far gone. No matter how bad the need became, he'd never force himself on her. Never. "Milly, I'm just playing around. You know I wouldn't do that to you..."

"I know. But do you think it's wron-"

He blinked. "To rape someone? Of course it's wrong."

She looked back at him. He hadn't let her finish and now she didn't think she had the nerve to. "That's not what I was talking about. At least...not in that way." For a few agonizing seconds, he just stared at her and Milly wished she hadn't said anything at all.

He tried to read her. There's no way she was thinking what he thought she was. But those innocent blue eyes said everything her mouth couldn't. He knew what she'd been trying to ask him. And God did it haze his reason even more. Wolfwood took a breath. It was nearly impossible to be partial with her already under him like this. "You meant, would it be wrong to want to make love right now..."

* * *

"You're kidding."

He looked over his shoulder with one hand already on the bathroom door. "You have no idea how sweaty this coat gets!"

"Vash, you could barely make it inside...and now you expect me to believe you're capable of taking a shower?"

"What? Do you think I'm gonna drown or something? There's a difference between toasted and completely wasted..." He waved his hand towards himself, faking a pompous accent. "I, dear girl, am simply golden brown..."

She blinked in disgust as The Typhoon sniffed his own armpit.

"And a bit fragrant." The blonde dove into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. **"SHOWER TIME!"**

Meryl shook her head. Why...of **_all_** people, did she choose him? The short girl mumbled to herself while angrily changing into her pajamas. "_Stupid, idiot...drunk ass, broom haired, skirt chasing, lunatic_..."

It was such a pain to get undressed when he was this lightheaded. Buckles and straps everywhere...so many things that had to be undone just so. When every bit of his clothing was finally scattered across the tile, The Stampede jerked back the curtain and stepped in. He closed it and stared down at the three faucets. Vash shut his eyes tightly and opened them again to only see one. "Damn...more golden than I thought."

As his water started, the insurance girl gave a tired glance towards the clock. Already nearly 1:00 in the morning and Milly still hadn't come back. Wolfwood was a lot of things, but even Meryl thought he was better than this. The tall girl hadn't been May City drunk when she'd left with him, but she hadn't been exactly sober either. A loud clang reverberated from the bathroom and she froze. "Vash?" She waited, but no answer came. Meryl got off the bed in annoyance and stormed up to the door. "Vash, did you break something? Because if you did, and we have to pay for it...I'm going to **_break_** you! You hear that?" Meryl banged her fist against the door. "Answer me, you coward! What did you break now?" Still no answer. Meryl paused. Even he would have retorted by now. "God, did you pass out in the tub? You stupid drunk! I told you not to take a damn shower!" She put her back to the door and crossed her arms. "Or maybe this is some stupid plot of yours to get me in there! Well, it won't work!" She mocked what he had said earlier. "People don't drown in the shower, remember?" Meryl went quiet again. What use was yelling, if all that answered her was the incessant sound of running water. In fact, it was almost disturbing when all you really needed to hear was a human voice. "Vash, this isn't funny! Just say something already!" Crap. What if he really had hurt himself? And here she was too stubborn to help. "Vash! This is your last chance, if you don't answer I'm coming in! And if you aren't hurt, I **_will_** hurt you!" She waited with her hand on the doorknob, and when no answer came, reluctantly opened the door.

* * *

Despite his profession, Nick felt an extremely poor source of guidance when in came to issues such as this. He did his best to push his own desires from his mind, while wording some kind of answer. "Well, big girl...there's some things you've got to consider. First of all, is it lust or love? Something your body wants or something your soul needs?"

Milly didn't even have to think about that one. "And if you know it's love?"

He smiled down at her. "So we're talking about two people who know they're in love?"

"Yes."

It was a roundabout way to finally admit their feelings for each other, but it suited him just fine. They'd both known way before it needed to be spoken. "Alright. So the man loves the woman and she loves him back. But now they have to think, are they really ready to give everything to each other without regret. Is anything else influencing their decision that wouldn't normally be there?"

She glanced to the side. The alcohol? They'd both had their share, but she didn't think any amount could ever change the way she felt about him. This feeling of wanting to take the final step had been nagging at the back of her mind for a while now, it was nothing that had just manifested in one night. "I really don't think so..."

"You have to be sure Milly. When you lose something like that, you can't have it back."

The tall girl blushed. Of course Nick could tell that no man had ever had her. She looked back into his eyes. "But it wouldn't be lost, if it was given as a gift to someone I loved."

His countenance weakened. The temptation was overwhelming when she spoke to him that way, but he'd almost rushed them into this once before when he knew she wasn't quite ready. That time Vash had interrupted. This time he had to give her every chance possible to change her mind. "Is this really where you'd want to give that part of yourself away?"

She gazed past him, and to the heavens above. Though untraditional, it was much more appealing than any of their other options. In fact, it seemed to almost suit them. Milly smiled as a shooting star passed overhead. "I think I'd rather be here than anywhere else."

Wolfwood couldn't really think of anything else to say. His heart rate was increasing. He moved a bang gently away from her eyes thinking how strange it all seemed. He'd desire her body for so long...but now that the time was here, he was actually a bit afraid. Because this was more than just petty lust, this was love and desire all in one soul-shattering package. He didn't want to change her, or be the one that finally robbed that innocence from her child like eyes. "Big girl, you absolutely sure? It's going to hurt some..."

She tried to remain lighthearted, despite her nervousness. "Hey, don't look so worried! I've been shot before remember?"

That's true, he'd have to remember not to grab that wound of hers. At that thought, he finally realized that her revolvers were pressed against the inside of his thighs. And he still had a pistol under his jacket as well. Man, what a pair they were. He unhooked her belt holster, pulling it off and placing it in the sand. "Promise me something Milly..."

She watched him as he started unbuttoning his jacket. "Anything."

"If at any time, if this doesn't feel right for even a second..." Wolfwood tossed his jacket beside them and started unbuckling his shoulder holster. He dropped the holster carelessly to the side as well. "Promise you'll tell me to stop."

Milly nodded. "I promise." She relaxed back into the sand as he moved her knees apart, lying down in between them.

His lips hesitated over her neck. "And I know you already know..." He smiled. "But I love you, Milly."

She buried her face against his hair as he began to kiss her. "I know, and I'll always be here to love you back..."

* * *

Meryl screamed and spun around, slamming her stomach against the sink. She stared at the tile below her, unaware of the pain in her gut. Her face was completely red and her mind blank.

In her current condition, it'd be amazing if she even formed a complete thought ever again. Behind her, was a bathtub with the showerhead still running and the curtain pulled back. All harmless sights on their own, but the source of this young woman's massive hysteria was what lay just out of sight. Sprawled, bleeding, completely naked, and in danger of drowning...a very unconscious Vash The Stampede.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode out her chest. She tried to focus, but her mind wouldn't stop reeling. What was her name? Who was that man? Why was everything wet? Why was there blood? What the hell was happening? **"DAMMIT!"** Meryl turned back around to help him, while trying to keep her eyes away from the part of his anatomy she had never seen until this moment. What had he done? He was lying on his back with little drops of blood coming from the back of his head. She noticed a red stain on the edge of the tub. The dumbass had had one hell of a fall apparently. And now water was gradually filling his open mouth. She was beyond pissed as she yanked him up into a sitting position by one of his arms. **"YOU STUPID NAKED IDIOT! I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"** When she was sure the dufus wouldn't slide back down, she leaned over and turned off the never-ending torrent of water. Meryl looked back and was once again embarrassed by what her eyes beheld. The insurance girl grabbed a towel out the hamper and quickly tossed it over his wet lap. Now, at least with that distraction not frying her brain maybe she could actually get something done here. She left the bathroom to go dig for some bandages in her suitcase.

When the aquamarine eyes finally decided to open once more, he found himself at odds to explain this new situation. His last memories were of the ceiling as it leapt away from him and then everything went black. Vash reached up, gently touching the back of his head with his fingertips. He brought them back and stared at the shiny red. He noticed something white in his lap and looked down. The Typhoon picked the towel up and analyzed it, as if it would somehow provide explanation. How had it gotten into the tub with him?

She slammed her suitcase closed, only after spilling its entire contents onto the floor of their room. "Dammit! The bandages are in Milly's bag!"

And that's when Vash realized the door was open. He screamed, throwing the towel back over himself as she came back in. **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"**

Meryl jumped, almost falling over. **"QUIT SCARING THE EVER LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SURPRISES FOR TONIGHT!"**

His eyes went wide with realization. "You put the towel here...didn't you?"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR NECK OR BEEN IN A COMA OR SOMETHING!"

He blushed. "So? You saw me naked!"

The short girl screamed, throwing her arms up in exasperation. **"WHAT PART OF DROWNING DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

* * *

**


	40. Back To The Road

**

* * *

I MISS THIS:** Stupid college. I know I haven't been updating as fast as I use to, but have mercy! It ain't summer anymore, and my lazy existence has finally come to an end. The only writing I do lately is mind-numbing essays for my English professor. In fact, I have one I'm supposed to be finishing right now**_(gag, barf, hurl, and every other synonym for vomiting)_**. I miss the nonsense just for fun stuff like this. Writing what I want, how I want, and with absolutely no regard for correct grammar and/or thought structure. XP on you proper grammar! I enjoy contractions, run-ons, and fragments! Heh, she'd probably die if she had to grade this mess. But on a lighter note, I did have one Trigun related event the other day. While skipping biology yesterday morning**_(not wise kiddies!)_**, I was browsing the university's bookstore and found_**(drumroll)**..._Trigun manga! And InuYasha, and FLCL, and a bunch of others. I'm so easily amused. And **_Neptune Butterfly_**, I just gotta say I thought about poor little Kuroneko last night. The coyotes were howling so loud they actually woke me up. Run kitty, run! Oh yeah, and there's some lemon in this chap...but it's discussed mainly after the fact. I don't think it's any big deal but you'll see what I mean.

* * *

"I told you I don't know!" He winced as she tightened the bandage. "Do you have to be so aggressive?"

Meryl shot him an ice glare. "You scared the hell out of me, asshole."

Vash blinked, his cheeks reddening. "For the last time, I was taking a freaking shower! It isn't my fault! You act like I meant for you to see that!"

"That isn't what I'm talking about!" He could have really hurt himself. What if she hadn't of been here? Would he have woken up at all? She reached over, tearing another strip from one of the old t-shirts she'd had in her suitcase. "And it **_is_** your fault. I know you've drunk well enough in your lifetime to be aware of your limits by now. So I don't have the least bit pity for you when these sort of things happen..."

He sighed, seeing it was near hopeless to try and calm her anger right now. "Okay, so I'm a jerk. You've established that. But can't this wound be punishment enough?"

"I'm not trying to punish you! It just pisses me off when you don't understand why I'm mad in the first place!" She tightened the last strip. "I was really worried about you, idiot."

He watched as she got off the bed and went put the first aid supplies back in her suitcase. Sometimes even he forgot that was Meryl's way of expressing concern over him. The angrier she got, the more she cared. He looked down. "I'm sorry, Meryl."

She stopped, catching on to the sudden maturity in his voice. She looked back over her shoulder at the man on the bed. The man with the sad eyes and more scars than anyone deserved. He looked so miserable with the strips of t-shirt wrapped around his forehead and the damp blonde hair hanging randomly about his face. Her countenance weakened. "_That's all you had to say in the first place_..."

He smiled as she turned to hide her expression. Now there was that sweeter side he wished would make it self available more often. "It must be hard to baby-sit me all the time..."

She zipped up the suitcase, trying to ignore how soothing he sounded. "Well someone has to look after you." Meryl stood up and went turn off the light before climbing into bed with him.

The Typhoon relaxed, lying down beside her. "Why are we going to bed so early?"

"Early? It's two in the morning. The bus leaves tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh." He'd almost forgotten that's how they'd gotten here in the first place. "You think Milly will be depressed?"

Meryl put her head against his shoulder. "A little, but you know there's only one place she really wants to be nowadays."

He smirked. With Wolfwood of course. "Yeh, preacher man's lucky to have her." Vash rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around Meryl's waist. "Is my girl that faithful?"

She smiled at being called 'his girl'. "Maybe."

"Aw, now come on. You already follow me everywhere as it is. Even into the showe-"

"Vash."

"Hmm?"

Meryl looked up at him. "You aren't going to tell the others about that are you?"

Yeah that probably would embarrass her, wouldn't it? "Nah, I'll just say I fell..."

She smiled. "Right. That's pretty much the truth anyw-"

He gave her a surprise kiss before she had much chance to finish.

He really was something else sometimes. So restrained until emotion suddenly broke through that facade of his. Really they were both that way. Playing their expected roles all day long, until they were alone and weakened by each other's presence. Only then would the feelings come through...sometimes almost like an opening floodgate.

Vash grinned. "Sorry, I just had to..."

"Quit teasing."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't want me to stop?"

Meryl sighed. "Can't you tell what I want by now?"

"Mmm...demanding."

"Damn you're an idiot. Just come here."

He smiled as she pressed against him. "I don't have much experience, so go easy!"

She laughed a little, pulling out the waistband of his boxers and letting them snap back all the while keeping her eyes on his face. "I think you've traumatized me enough for one night..."

His voice was half joking, half serious. "Seriously, what's the point of keeping them on? You've already seen-"

"Seeing and feeling are two completely different things. And I don't think we're quite to that last one just yet..."

Vash seemed to disagree. "How are you supposed to know that?"

"It's the girl's job to know. Just trust me..."

He grinned as she ran her finger down his chest. "You're the boss short girl."

Meryl laughed, wrapping her arms around him. "You know...if you didn't smell like beer and have a head wound, this would be perfect."

He got that 'I'm fixing to say something randomly wise' look. "Perfection is an unattainable concept invented by those who can't appreciate what they already have..." Vash smiled. "And I am not one of those people."

She cocked an eyebrow. "So what are you trying to tell me?"

The Typhoon blinked, losing his train of thought. "Um, that I'm not too drunk to kiss you again?"

She smiled, feigning disappointment. "You were only planning on one more kiss?"

"Or ten...or twenty."

Meryl smirked. "Then quit wasting time!"

Vash grinned from ear to ear. "Yes **_mam_**!"

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

A door slammed from somewhere down the hall and her eyes opened. She was still lying in the exact position she had fallen earlier. On top the sandy covers with Nicholas. Except now sunlight was coming in through the windows. They hadn't even bothered to actually get in the bed when they came in last night, just laid on top of it and fell asleep...sullied clothes and all. Rose tinted her cheeks as she put her head against his chest. The memories of the night before made her feel flushed all over again. It was hard to believe that it had all really happened. Everything had been so completely new to her. But she'd been surprised how naturally things had progressed. Nick hadn't just hurled them immediately into new territory, but started out slow. Kisses and hands moving across bodies long before clothing even came off. He'd been so careful with her. Easing her gradually from one step to the next. But she could tell he'd been hungry, keeping just within his self-control as clothes were eventually discarded piece by piece and his hands and lips began to venture places she'd never allowed before.

And when it did finally came to that moment, she remembered the complete trust...having nothing on but feeling secure, with her arms wrapped over his neck as she lay on her back against her spread out coat. She'd been looking up at the moons as his body entered hers for the first time. The first thrust had been the worst. She'd tensed, burying her face against his neck as the sharp pain shot through her. He'd kissed her tears away, promising in that rough voice of his that it would only get better. And it had gotten better. Amazingly so. She hadn't wanted him to stop. Every move brought more euphoria until it was nearly unbearable. Her body barely knew what to do with itself once all the new sensations had born down on it at once. The warmth inside her, muscles straining and flexing, his labored breathing and rough kisses on any part of her he could access as he somehow found a way to go even deeper each time. But despite all the blush worthy details, the actions had never felt wrong or shameful. It really was like there was no one else in the world but the two of them. They could have stayed out there until the suns rose, but neither of them had wanted a waking town knowing of their deed as they came trudging wearily, yet satisfyingly back all sandy and disheveled. Milly blinked at the feel of rough fingers suddenly tracing through her hair. "Good morning..."

Nick glanced lazily towards the window while still idly playing with her hair. "Is that what this is?"

"Or lunch...or afternoon. I'm not sure."

He chuckled. "In other words, it's something and that's all we care."

"Right."

Wolfwood let go of the soft locks, tightening his grip around her waist as he looked down at her. How could any girl be this amazing? As sweet a lover as she was a person. He'd never felt so satisfied, and he'd definitely never stuck around for pillow talk and cuddles the morning after. He'd wanted last night for so long. But he prayed he hadn't hurt her. She was gonna have marks sure, but hopefully nothing truly pain worthy. He'd done his best to stay gentle, but passion had a nice little way of eating away at a man's self-control and he knew for a fact some of last night had ended up more forceful than he'd intended. "So how ya feel?"

"Sandy."

He cocked an eyebrow. "That's not what I meant..."

Milly smiled. "I know, I'm fine."

And the most crucial question. "But do you regret it?"

She looked up and kissed him under the chin. "I wouldn't take it back for anything."

Wolfwood grinned. "You know that's how this all started..."

"Hmm?"

"You...me, a bed in December. Ring any bells? You kissed me just like that. I told you no and you just kissed me again." He smirked. "And it was all downhill from there..."

"Are you trying to blame me, Mr.Priest? Just because you couldn't keep to your own side of the bus?" She closed her eyes, laying her head back down. That's right, they'd come here by bus and it was probably time to leave. They wouldn't get to relax like this much longer. After a pause she spoke again. "What made you want to sit by me anyway, Nicholas?"

Oh jeez that all seemed like so long ago. He tried to remember his state of mind then. "I don't really know, it was kind of an impulse. I noticed your friend walk off and leave you. I was tired and you looked pretty inviting. I got a feeling you weren't the kind of girl to give me a good slap...so I went for it."

"What about when we woke up later and you put your arm around me? Was that just as harmless?"

"Well..." He smirked. "Not exactly. But in my own defense, I didn't know you too well yet."

Milly blushed, opening her eyes. "Are you saying you were hitting on me?"

"Sort of I guess...but you didn't hit back so I just went to sleep again. Why do you think I asked if you had a guy? I might be low, but I'm not that low. I wasn't about to throw my arm around someone else's girl."

Curiosity got the better of her. "And if I had of stayed awake and flirted back?"

He seemed hesitant to answer. "Aw, now don't put me on the spot like that big girl. I told you I didn't know how pure you were yet..."

She poked him in the chest, determined to get an answer. "You wanted to fool around on the bus, didn't you?"

Nick grinned innocently. "Only if you were willing..."

Milly sighed. "You're such an awful priest!"

Wolfwood gave that disarming smile. "Aw, you know you love it."

* * *

**4 DAYS LATER**

Vash whined for the mere sake of striking up an argument to help distract him from his growling stomach. "Why does **_he_** always get to drive?"

The vein in her forehead began to pulse as soon as he opened his mouth. She was much too hungry to deal with this crap right now. "For the last time, Bernardelli wired us the money for this car...so you can **_not_** drive it! Wolfwood just gets to because he already volunteered, I don't feel like it, and all Milly knows how to drive is a freaking tractor!"

The tall girl blinked looking back over the seat. "It's like the same thing!"

Meryl stared back at her. "Milly, a tractor and a car are not the same thing!"

"They've both got wheels and a gas pedal don't they?"

"Tractors don't go over 30!"

"Ours did!" She paused thoughtfully. "Yeh, I remember this one time when Jeremy bet me he could ramp the irrigation ditch and..."

Wolfwood glanced over, suddenly entering the conversation. "You did stunts with a tractor?"

"Yeh! It was real fun!" Her smile faded. "Until the accelerator got stuck and it ran into Mr. Johnston's shed..."

Meryl groaned, hanging her head over the top of the backseat. "Are we there yet?"

Vash smiled. "Remember those breathing exercises I was talking about earlier?" He motioned his hands to his chest, knowing full well he was just pissing her off more. "In with the good air..." He moved his arms away again. "Out with the bad..."

She practically growled at him, scooting away. _"I know what you're trying to do, so just quit it before I really hurt you..._"

"Aw, come on short girl." He outstretched his arms with a moronic grin. "I think someone needs a hug!"

Wolfwood smirked, watching the impending doom unfold in the rearview mirror. "Now kids, am I going to have to pull this car over?"

Milly giggled at Nick's 'father' voice. "Maybe we shouldn't have let them have those sugary snacks earlier, dear..."

He smiled. "Ah well, let them duke it out. Hopefully natural selection will take its course and by the end of this ride we'll have one less mouth to feed."

She laughed and shoved him in the arm. "That's horrible!"

"HUGS!"

"VASH GET OFF! I **_WILL_** THROW YOU OUT THE CAR!"

"YOU'RE SO SNUGGLY!"

"DAMMIT!"

Wolfwood turned up the radio to drown them out, and grabbed hold of Milly. "AIN'T FAMILY LIFE GREAT, HONEY?"

She was still giggling as the screams in the backseat became louder. "HEAVENLY, DARLING!"

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER**

"Wow! Is that it?" Milly sat up straight, gawking at the huge walls looming in distance.

Vash leaned to the side to get a better view. "It's gotta be."

She threw her hands up, almost hitting the priest in the face. "Woo! Stores! We can get pudding and sandwiches and soup and tea and coffee and-"

Wolfwood gave an odd glance to the overly excited insurance girl. Sure Milly was tall...and in his opinion, quite well endowed in the chest department, but he'd seen all of her and big girl definitely had a flat stomach and a narrow waist. How the hell she stayed that way with the things she ate, he had no idea. "I take it that means you're hungry..."

Milly blinked but then smiled. "Gee, how'd you guess?"

Nick grinned and lowered his voice to mess with her. "Well I know _everything_ about you honey..."

She blushed, well aware he was thinking about times had on a certain sand dune. "Sorry darling, but sextuplets are out of the question!"

He laughed at the inside joke as it was lost on the two in the backseat.

Vash gave Meryl a curious look and she just shrugged. "_Who knows_."

* * *


	41. Locked Out

**

* * *

**

**upDAte!: **_(is asleep on keyboard when she should be studying for exam tomorrow)_

**Wolfwood**: "Well...um, this has never happened before..."

**Vash**: "Should we wake her up? I mean, that drool is kind of collecting..."

**Meryl:**_(walks in)_ "What the hell? This isn't the bathroom...oh crap, is this one of those stupid things where 'we' the fictional characters introduce the story? _(rolls eyes)_ How freaking original..."

**Milly:** "Hey! What's everybody...ooh."

**Knives:** "Wait a minute...I'm not even in this story yet. Why am I here!?"

**Legato:** "Hmm..."(_licks arm for lack of explanation)_

**Vash:** "EW! Someone just do the introducing thingy or something already so we can get out of here!"

**Myself**(_suddenly wakes up and stares wide eyed at freaks standing around me):_ "I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN THOSE STUPID BROWNIES AT THE DORM! (_covers eyes_) DAMMIT!"

**Milly:** "Um...what's wrong with brownies?"

**Wolfwood:** "Special kind, big girl..."

**Myself**_(rubs temples, ignoring voices):_ "Okay...remain calm. It'll pass. None of this real. Sleep deprivation, stress, and questionable baked goods. I'll be fine by morning...in my more normal disclaimer type stuff, this chapter is choppy and probably has lots of typos. I don't have time to proofread. You've been warned."

**Vash:**(_talking to Meryl)_ "Whew, and I thought we'd been dragged into another one of those crazy fangirl dungeons!" _(eyes the marks on his wrists from his last escape)_

**Myself:**(_looks groggily at Vash, Wolfwood, Knives, and Legato)_ "That's true...I should probably page those chicks and get you punks out my sight_." (presses strange red button on wall and speaks into fast food like speaker_) "ATTENTION ALL FEMALE TRIGUN AUTHORS...**_PLEASE_** COME PICK UP THE DONUT FANATIC, THE CHOIR BOY, PSYCHOPATH MASTER, AND PSYCHOPATH MAN SERVANT, THEY HAVE ESCAPED YOUR DUNGEONS AND ARE POLLUTING MY SPACE. PLEASE GET BETTER CHAINS AND KEEP YOUR PETS MORE PROPERLY RESTRAINED IN THE FUTURE. THAT IS ALL." _(turns to boys as rumbling is heard in the distance)_ "I suggest you start running now."

**[we all need a mental release sometimes, now on to the story]**

* * *

Vash stepped forward, keeping his hands in sight. "Do we look dangerous to you?"

He was answered when another bullet disturbed the sand in front of him. "NOBODY'S GETTING IN, AND IF YOU JUST KEEP STANDING AROUND, THE NEXT SHOT'LL BE THROUGH YOUR DAMNED HEAD!"

Nick stuck the base of the punisher into the sand with a glare. Needle Noggin's little negotiation tactics were getting them nowhere. "I say we just blow the whole damn door down..."

Vash ignored the priest's suggestion, turning to head back to the car. "Let's go."

Wolfwood stared. "You can't be serious. We're just gonna walk away when we came this far!?"

"It's their town. If they don't want to let us in, we have to respect that."

The priest looked to the insurance girls for support. Meryl just sighed and began to follow Vash while Milly seemed completely off in her own little world.

She tilted her head, watching the thief that no one else had seemed to notice just yet. He couldn't have come from this town could he? Why would they lock their own children outside?

Just then, Vash noticed him as well and the boy leapt from their car with one of their canteens in tow. But the child was too concerned with the three strangers behind him, and Milly found it quite easy to catch him off guard and block his path.

She smiled down at the little blonde as he tried in vain to get around her. The tall girl saw it was Vash's canteen the boy had pilfered, but the child was so hungry-eyed and looked to be in much more need of it than they were, that she didn't see any reason to really stop him. "Well, aren't you going to thank the nice man for his water?"

He blinked, staring up at her. After seeing that the woman really wasn't going to let him get by, he looked over his shoulder with some distaste. How humiliating. He lowered his head and mumbled a reluctant thank you.

The tall girl stepped out of his way, letting the boy with the red bandana tear off and disappear inside a lone house in the distance. She smiled up at the others before turning to follow him.

The priest lifted his cross and gave a quick glance to Vash before walking off after her.

He paused briefly, considering the look Wolfwood had just given him. It said he was going to find out what was going on and didn't care whether the hell Vash wanted to come or not. The priest's strict policy of noninterference was so quick to change as soon as you threw a child into the mess. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but he just wished Nick could see such value in people as a whole.

"Well come on!" Meryl tugged the Stampede onward, and within no time the four were standing outside the oddly remote dwelling.

Wolfwood rapped his knuckles against the dried wooden door, keeping within his friendliest demeanor. "Hello? Anyone in there? You don't have to be afraid of us. We just-"

The door swung open and the insurance girls jumped aside as a sudden barrage of garbage came erupting out at the boys.

"**GET OUT OF HERE!"**

Nick used his cross as a shield while the assault continued. Children's voices? How many were in there? Wasn't anyone looking after them? "We just want to help!"

Vash yelped as a cat was flung from inside and made a direct landing on his face. Talk about live ammo. It tried to dig its claws in to keep from slipping and he grabbed it up by the scruff of its neck, pulling the hissing ball of fur away before it really got a chance. "Stupid cat!"

It sunk its teeth into his wrist with a vengeance. "Nyao!"

Only Milly watched as Vash went flailing around violently, trying to get the determined feline away from his person.

Nick lowered his cross, keeping his attention to the open doorway. They were just scared...scared and cautious. He glanced around for a peace offering, and took quick notice of the duffel bag Meryl was currently wearing loosely over her shoulder. "How about a truce?"

The short girl blinked as Nick swiped the bag of emergency rations, unzipped it, and tossed it in front of the door in one fluid movement. The hungry children went wide-eyed and after a few lasts suspicious glances, gave in, flocking to the bag greedily. Amazing how greatly an empty stomach can effect one's priorities. She eyed the grinning man in black with annoyance. Didn't he realize that was the last food there was? There had to have been a better way than this. Now they'd all starve. Meryl spoke dryly, with a weird fake smile. "A background in purse snatching as well Mr.Wolfwood? Exactly in what church were you ordained again?"

* * *

Vash's eyes widened as he looked to the brown haired boy for confirmation. "Are you sure? Is that exactly what you heard the voice say?"

He nodded, a bit baffled by the blonde man's sudden concern. "Yeh, do you understand it?"

The Typhoon didn't lie, but he didn't explain himself either. "No, I don't understand why these things have to happen."

Wolfwood glared a little, moving his cigarette to the other side of his mouth in thought. So Legato was playing his vanishing townsfolk act again. All these kids had come from nearby towns to live in this little desert shack when their parents suddenly went zombie and abandoned them. But why let the kids live? It didn't make sense. Weren't they all vermin in Knives' mind? It couldn't be an act of mercy. Those two didn't play the game like that. If they did let someone survive, it was only so they could serve in some other part of the scheme later on. Something was going on here besides the obvious. He hadn't been contacted by Legato in months though, so Wolfwood was just as in the dark on this as Vash for once. But what had the psycho meant by telling the kids 'this is what you get for taking so long'? Who was getting fussed at? Him or Tongari? Nick had done his best to try and keep Vash on the move towards Knives, but all these pit stops just kept presenting themselves. Throwing this in their path sure as hell wasn't gonna speed things up either. The Gung-Ho Guns really should consider passing out memos on this shit.

"Nicholas!"

"Hmm?" He looked down from the little rock formation they were currently standing on, to Milly who was yelling at him from down near the front porch.

She'd already called his name twice, what the heck could those boys be talking about up there? "Come here! I need your help!"

He blinked, fearing the worst and jumped quickly off the ledge.

The kid spoke up while looking at Milly. "They're really very nice."

Vash glanced down at him, seeking more clarity on that statement. "Who?"

Wolfwood came to a quick halt in front of her. "What's the matter!?"

Milly cocked an eyebrow at his startled demeanor. "We just needed your help..."

"We?"

Three little girls peeked shyly from around the tall girl's legs as he looked down. One spoke softly while glancing up at him. "They want to get married."

The boy didn't understand Vash's confusion. "Meryl and Milly. You and the priest's wives. They're very kind."

Vash paled, staring in complete disbelief. **"EXCUSE ME!?"**

Wolfwood looked back at big girl in total confusion. "Married!? Who!?"

Milly smiled, pulling him down by his hands to kneel on the ground with her. "What are you getting all excited for?"

One of the girls placed the confiscated portable confessional in between them and then two hand-sewn dolls in front of it. "**_They_** want to get married..."

Nick looked down at Milly's hands in his, then at the confessional, the dolls, and the little giggling girls surrounding them. He suddenly felt his training stirring up. Had he ever had a lesson of how to survive in an enemy camp?

"MERYL IS NOT MY WIFE, OKAY!? NONE OF US OUR MARRIED!"

The kid backed off, raising his hands defensively. "I just assumed...I mean from the way you were acting, I thought you liked her..."

Vash sighed, covering his eyes. "I love her! But you just..." He grasped for words to explain to a kid something as complex as this. "It's just a big commitment and men as a whole aren't to keen on discussing it...ever."

The priest stared at her helplessly. Since when was his confessional a dollhouse!? "The toys want to...get married?"

Milly nodded, amused at how uneasy he was getting with all this marriage talk floating around. "You do know how to do that right?"

She couldn't actually expect him to do this, could she? "Of course I do, but..."

The little girls all gave pouty lips. "Please Mr.Wolfwood! Milly said you would!"

He gave her a pleading 'why did you promise them that!?' look.

Big girl answered with her own persuasive, puppy-eyed stare and removed the smoldering cigarette gently from the corner of his mouth. "Please?"

Wolfwood gave the most pitiful sigh any of them had ever heard, turning to face the poorly stitched bride and groom. The things he did for this girl. The priest crossed his arms and glared at the dirt through black sunglasses while abruptly beginning the ceremony. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to unite-"He glanced over at one of the children.

She beamed. "Marcus and Princess Miko!"

Nick's shoulders sank. "To unite '_Marcus_' and '_Princess Miko_' in the bonds of holy matrimony..."

* * *

Meryl looked up from the stove as the legendary outlaw came tottering in with four little boys clinging to his limbs.

"Hiya! They wanted to know if the food was ready yet. Please say yes, because I think I'm fixing to become the main course."

The insurance girl cocked an eyebrow, while stirring the soup. "It's almost ready." She smirked. "And I wouldn't recommend taking a bite out of broom hair here. You'll probably just get food poisoning..."

The kids laughed, jumping off while Vash pouted. "Are you trying to say I'm disgusting!?"

Meryl smiled, and turned back to tend her cooking. "Nah. But what were you screaming about earlier?"

"Hmm?" He came up to lean against the counter beside her while the children ran back outside to play. "Whatcha talking about?"

She added some more seasoning. "I don't know. I just heard you scream something a few minutes ago."

"Oh..." Vash grinned. "That."

The short girl looked up at him with suspicion. "Well you know you have to tell me now."

"It was just something one of the kids said." He craned his neck to look in the pot. "Is that gumbo!?"

Meryl wasn't distracted. "Vash."

He blushed a little, putting his hand behind his head. "Sorry. It's just kind of embarrassing...see the kids think that-"

"Food ready yet?"

They both looked up as the priest walked gruffly in and sat at the kitchen table, lighting up another smoke.

Meryl glared as he carelessly propped his dirty boots onto the seat of the chair across from him, slouched back in his chair, and exhaled a wispy cloud of tobacco while looking at her expectantly.

Wolfwood cocked an eyebrow, taking another drag on the cigarette. "What!? You been cooking all damn day, how long can it possibly take?"

The Stampede nervously sidestepped away as she calmly placed the stirring spoon onto a nearby saucer and walked towards the door. "Excuse me for a moment, Vash." Meryl gently opened the screen door and cleared her throat with a false, extremely frightening smile that quickly vanished. **"MILLY THOMPSON! COME DRAG YOUR FILTHY SAND URCHIN OF A PRIEST OUT THIS KITCHEN, THIS INSTANT BEFORE I SHOVE THAT CROSS SO FAR UP HIS-"**

The tall girl stood up in a panic as the girls blinked and the boys snickered. **"HAI! I MEAN YES! I MEAN COMING SEMPAI!"** What the heck had he done now!?

The men stared as Meryl became silent again, quietly returning to the stove. A few seconds later, the tall girl entered, glared at Nick, and instantly yanked the confused preacher back out the door before he knew what hit him.

Meryl tasted the gumbo as Milly's accusations and Wolfwood's frantic declarations of innocence drifted in from the front porch. "Now what were you saying Vash?"

He gave a sight smile, eyeing Nick's previously occupied but now violently overturned chair. "The kids think you're my wife. A hell of one too, obviously."

The short girl blushed, looking up at him. "Your..._wife_?"

Vash grinned. "Mrs. Meryl Stampede. Does have an interesting ring to it, doesn't it?" He laughed, thinking of something ridiculous that he couldn't help but share. "Oh man, and when we have kids, they can be Stampedelets!"

"Oh my God." She turned the burner off, looking away from him. Meryl couldn't even think of anything else to say in the face of such a horrifying concept. For some reason she had this vision of weird mutant children running amuck and destroying everything they came upon. Stampedelets. She shook her head, trying to dismiss the mental image. Holy crap that was scary.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT **

"You can share a bed with us!"

Milly smiled, tucking the girls in. "Nah. You guys are already too crowded as it is. I'll be okay. Want your dolls?"

They nodded outstretching their arms. "Can we have goodnight hugs too?"

She handed each of them their respective toys. "But I'm all dusty and gross."

They frowned, putting on the pouty faces. "So!"

Milly laughed as she was almost pulled into the bed with four little girls hugging her at once. "Alright, but will you rest now?"

"Uh huh! Tell Mr.Wolfwood that Mr. and Mrs.'s Miko say goodnight too!"

She smirked standing back up. "I will. Night girls."

Meryl, who had been putting the children on the other half of the room to bed, joined Milly as the two began to walk for the door. Halfway there, the short girl looked back over her shoulder to the soft sound of whimpering and Milly stopped to wait on her. It was the boy from before, the one that had led them here in the first place. She hadn't actually spoke to him that much during the day because she'd been so busy helping with everything but he did seem to put up more of a tough front than the others. He was still asleep, but tears shone from his cheeks in the darkness. The boy whimpered again and she pulled his ruffled blanket gently up to cover him more. Vash had said he thought that man named Legato somehow involved in all of this. Meryl's eyes softened looking down at the boy. What did any of this suffering have to do with Vash? Maybe one day he'd explain the rest of the story. Her and Milly weren't idiots. They knew he only told them bits and pieces. But they both gave him the benefit of the doubt, believing that he'd clue them in when the time was right or that maybe they really were better off not knowing. Somehow she thought the priest tied up in these secrets as well. After all, he'd been hanging around long before Milly gave him a reason to. And it didn't seem that a wandering guy like Wolfwood would want to stay long with any particular group unless he had good cause. Meryl gave the boy a gentle kiss on the forehead and his crying ceased.

The insurance girls exited the room of sleeping children only to find their men leaning outside in the hallway. Milly stopped, a bit startled by their sudden presence in the shadows. Her voice was an angry whisper. "What are yall doing hanging out here all creepy like that!?"

Nick grinned as his voice went menacing. "We're bandits come to abduct our pretty young prey..."

She hated when his teeth glinted in the dark like that. It made her feel like little red riding hood about to be devoured by her not so grandma. "Stop it!"

Meryl moved around her. "Quit trying to freak Milly out. Why didn't yall go to sleep yet?"

Vash cocked an eyebrow. "Well...we just wondered if you guys were gonna sleep with us or what."

The short girl blushed, staring at him.

Wolfwood snickered. "Got your mind in the gutter, huh!?" He dodged with a smile as Meryl's hand swung for his face.

Milly got him anyway with an elbow to the side. "Why are you being so bad today!?"

The priest smirked, deciding not to let the joke die just yet. "I'm bad every day." He caught Milly around the waist, moving behind her. "Wanna sleep with me?"

She blushed and Meryl groaned. "Milly for the love of God, it doesn't matter if he's a priest...just slap him!"

The tall girl stared up at him and he gave her his most charming smile. She looked from the smug preacher back to the fuming Meryl. "I can't..."

There was no way she could get him now. Nick placed his chin on Milly's shoulder, smiling arrogantly at Meryl. She rolled her eyes, grabbing The Typhoon by the arm. "Forget it. Wolfwood you're an asshole. Vash you're coming with me."

"Huh?" Vash looked helplessly back as he was dragged off into another room down the hall.

After they were long gone, he let go of her and Milly sighed turning to face him. "Why do you tease Sempai like that?"

"Just bugging Needle Noggin all the time gets old...besides, he's such an easy target it's barely even sport anyway."

"Uh huh...but now we have nowhere to sleep."

He grinned in the way that made her nervous. "Well I can think of a few things we could do instead..."

She knew he was only kidding, but she still felt a tingling of heat begin at the mere insinuation. It was alarming what feelings this man had so easily put inside her in the last few months. Emotions she'd never known before. Things she couldn't name. Milly looked to the floor, trying to ignore how enticing his voice had just sounded. "You really are the big bad wolf, aren't you?"

Seeing he'd made her a little uncomfortable, Nick forgot the game and grew serious again. "Only sometimes..." After a bit of silence, Wolfwood took her by the hand finishing his statement. "Only when I have to be."

Milly looked down at the rough, tan palm clasped so perfectly over her own. Their hands were so different. Hers seemed so small and fragile when grasped by his. Yet the fit was still undeniably flawless and brought satisfaction to them both. She smiled, realizing a metaphor for their whole relationship could be found in this one simple gesture. Milly looked back up at him with sudden thoughtfulness. This dangerous preacher with the shaggy black hair and the dark blue eyes. Not the type many would trust on first sight. Always dressed in a dusty old suit, and a low white shirt that teased the imagination with a partial view of the muscular frame beneath it. A man with cross cufflinks and filthy yellow shoes. Hot blooded and quick to anger, but protective and giving when it was needed most. Being alone with him in times like this, she could see through his defenses to the side he hid so well from the others. Maybe the side he himself didn't even realize was there. And even though she was still quite fond of the name Daffodil...Nicholas '_Diamond In The Rough_' Wolfwood didn't sound like a bad guess either when he held her hand and looked at her in such a tender way as this. But regardless of that love in his eyes, she knew there was still a shadow in his heart. A place he wouldn't open to anyone. It hurt her so much to know Nicholas was still lying to her. Preferring to suffer alone when she'd give anything to help him.

Nick blinked as big girl suddenly let go of his hand and hugged her arms around his lower back, burying her head against his chest. Wolfwood placed his hands lightly on her hips, not sure what to make of the action. "Milly..."

She forced a smile, knowing she couldn't tell him what was upsetting her. Milly tried to push the sadness away by focusing on how comfortable it felt to be against him like this. Her voice was a shy whisper as she kept her face to his chest. "_I like your hands there, could you...hold me tighter_?"

He looked a bit unsure but did as she asked, taking a firm grip of her hips.

Milly smiled. He was so much stronger than she was. It always felt good to be caught in his grasp. "_Thanks_..."

Wolfwood could see she wasn't just going to up and say what she was being comforted for. But he wondered what connection it could possibly have to how hard the two of them were currently pressed below the waist. "There, uh...wasn't something else you wanted, was there big girl?"

She surprised him with a sudden giggle. "_Now you're the one in the gutter..._"

Nick sighed with a slight smile. "Sorry honey, but I can't help it. I've already partaken of the fruit..."

Milly went silent again. He was comparing her to forbidden fruit? The temptation mankind sacrificed Eden to posess. Was she really be that special to him? She knew she wasn't the first to have his body. Surely more experienced girls had known how to please him more. She knew so little about the desires of men. How could she be the best he'd known? "_I'm really the one you want most...out of everyone?_"

Once a dog had had real meat, it never went back to the common scraps of before. She was the one and he knew it. A girl that made his heart weaken and his body yearn just by looking at him with those bright blue eyes. "There've been women here and there. I'd be lying if I said there wasn't, but it was just understood. I didn't love them and they didn't love me. Most the time I didn't even know more than their first name. A couple days and I'd be gone again. I know it sounds pretty horrible now, but that's all I had the capacity for back then." His eyes softened, looking down at her. "I really don't know how you turned me around, but you did. You got under my skin, big girl. You're the only woman that's ever meant anything...and definitely the only one I've ever loved. It's selfish how much I want you Milly..."

She knew this man damn well good enough by now to know when he was being absolutely sincere. And that's why she felt the tears forming. Everything he'd just said had been the honest to God truth. So why...how could he still lie to her about his own identity? She was so close to confronting him. The words hung on the tip of her tongue, just begging to finally be released. To say she knew Nicholas D. Wolfwood wasn't his only name. Not the name he did business under at least. But she couldn't. She just couldn't say it. All she could do was hug to him like the coward she was.

* * *

Vash looked affectionately down at the spiteful girl he was currently sharing his sleeping bag with. "Meryl, you do realize this the only room in the whole house that isn't a bathroom, a kitchen, or have tons of kids sleeping in it..."

She snuggled closer against him. "So?"

"Well where are Wolfwood and Milly supposed to sleep?"

Meryl sighed. "Quit trying to make me feel guilty."

"But all their stuff is in here."

"I doubt he'll need his stupid cross."

Vash laughed at the animosity still in her voice. "Jeez Meryl, lighten up. I mean he's Wolfwood after all. If he knows he can get under your skin, he does. Just ignore him. I guarantee that'll piss him off more than anything."

"I don't know. I guess I'm just use to our relationship. If you act like an ass, I hit you and that's the end of it. He acts like an ass and nobody's there to stop him."

"So let him be an ass, I think he's more under Milly's finger than you think." Vash smiled, remembering how the tall insurance girl had so easily yanked the six-foot something preacher from his chair and out the door like it was nothing at all.

The boards in the hall began to creak with the sound of footsteps gradually getting closer. Vash tilted his head. "That should be them now, shall I invite them in?"

She considered it for a moment. "But what if I want alone time with you?"

"You really want to do stuff with kids in the house?"

Meryl grinned. "Excuses, excuses..."

The Typhoon smiled, getting up. "Next time we're really alone...I promise we will."

The short girl cocked an eyebrow, considering what that meant as he opened the door.

Vash raised his hand in his usual cheery manner. "Hey gu-"

The priest didn't even give him a chance. "Just leave the door unlocked and we'll come in later, Tongari..."

He gave them an odd look, confused as to what other place there was to go right now. "Well where are you going?"

"What the hell does it matter to you?"

Vash looked a little embarrassed once he had to time to think about it. Yeah, that probably was none of his business.

"Heh, um...I guess it doesn't."

Milly could tell Vash was getting the wrong idea. She told the truth while keeping a hold on Wolfwood's arm. "We're just going sit on the porch for a little while and talk. Mr.Priest won't sleep without one last cigarette and I can't talk him out of it...but we won't be long."

"Oh." He put his hand behind his head, still feeling a little awkward. "Well have fun then! I'll leave the door unlocked for ya."

Wolfwood sighed. "Just go to bed already!"

"Right..." Vash shut the door, still a bit confused. He walked back over to Meryl. "They said they'll come in later."

She sighed to herself from inside the bag. "They're probably going fool around. I really don't understand her sometimes. You know that man has to taste like an ashtray broken on a bar room floor..."

Vash slid into the bag, ignoring her odd analogy. "What do I taste like?"

"Excuse me?" Meryl blinked at the almost childlike question.

He smiled. "Seriously, I'm curious."

"Um, you taste like Vash. I don't know..."

He kept prodding for a real answer. "Sweet or salty?"

She gave him the weirdest look. "Sweet I guess."

His eyes brightened. "Like a donut!?"

Meryl stared at him as her voice went harshly sarcastic. "Yes Vash, every time I kiss you it adds 100 calories to my daily intake."

The Typhoon frowned. "That would suck."

"I'd be a blimp."

He smiled. "But a blimp of love."

She sighed in self-pity, burying her face in the hollow of his neck. "A blimp with thousands of stampedelets..."

* * *


	42. Betrayal

**

* * *

**

**LABOR DAY MEANS NO SCHOOL!: **And a new chapter apparently. Dun dun dun...episode 22. Murder, drama, and oatmeal. Everything you need on a typical Monday morning. Okay, something is hitting the side of my house and it's really freaking me out**_ (ignores strange knocking sound)_**. I'm surprised how much acclaim the 'stampedelets' received. I guess it's not as funny to me because I use to know this guy that'd put 'let' after anyone's last name to signify what their offspring would be called. Of course the technique works better with some names more than others. Lucky for us, it turns out it sounds pretty good on the end of Stampede. And don't worry **_AnonymousTrigunOtaku_** that last intro was a one time thing. Just something different and randomly stupid to cheer myself up. Thanx for the MW compliments guys. It means a lot. I guess it is pretty obvious by now that they're my fave pairing, even though I try so hard not to discriminate. MerylxVash! Woot! My favorite polar opposites who clash constantly. Like seriously, what's Milly without her Sempai? And you can **_not_** have a goofy Vash without a smart-ass preacher. They play off each other. Collect them all! **_(clearly insane)_**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING **

The ceiling came into focus slowly. She was having trouble breathing. The problem was snoring in her face. Meryl groaned, trying to push him off. "Vash...you're twice my size..." She glared. "Remember?"

He blinked, the confused aqua green eyes staring down at her. "Huh?"

"You're on top of me. I need to get up and fix the kids breakfast."

His eyes went wide for a second until he remembered where they were. "Oh. The kids..."

"Who'd you think I was talking about?"

He rolled off, giving her as much space as their confines would allow. "You know what I was thinking."

"Sorry. No mini typhoons until we're married, bucko."

Vash smiled, letting her get out. "Mind if I sleep some more?"

"Knock yourself out." She looked over to her partner with slight amusement. "Hey Thompson, ditch the urchin and come help."

She opened one eye. "Dang. How'd you know I was awake?"

Meryl smiled. "I didn't."

The tall girl smirked. "Double dang." She looked down at her breathing mattress, not quite sure how to get up. She was lying on him. The only way to crawl out would bring her skirt across his face. Not the safest way to wake Wolfwood up.

Meryl waited for her in the doorway. "What's the problem?"

"I'm afraid he's gonna look up my skirt."

Nick couldn't help but snicker at the innocent yet entirely true statement. He'd been trying so hard to pretend to still be asleep. The preacher retorted without thinking. "So? Nothing I haven't seen before..."

"**NICK!"**

He blinked. "Heh...just kidding!"

Meryl gave a heavy sigh, putting her head against the doorframe and closing her eyes. He wasn't joking, was he? Not from how bad Milly was blushing. She knew her friend was only a year younger than she was, but Meryl couldn't help but think of her like a little sister. One who she didn't want to believe was actually doing '_that_ with the grungy preacher. Meryl hadn't even come close to doing '_that_' with Vash...and Meryl was supposed to be the more mature of the two insurance girls.

It wasn't clear if The Typhoon was just being himself, or intentionally changing the subject but he sat up with a groan. "Is someone going to go make donuts or not? I'm getting hungry!"

Meryl glared. Something about that whine in his voice just got to her, pushing all other thoughts away. She could never block out that whine. It annoyed the hell out of her. "Vash...have you ever seen someone make donuts? They just don't appear out of nowhere! You need batter and oil and all kinds of crap we don't have!"

He tilted his head. "What about waffles with holes in them? Could you make that?"

She rolled her eyes, putting her hand over her face. "That'd be a waste of food! Get some variety in your diet for God's sake..."

* * *

**12 ****MINUTES LATER**

The tall woman turned on the burners and got the pots out while the short one dug through the available food, trying to think of the most efficient meal to make out of what they had. "Do you think they would mind oatmeal? I'm sure we could make enough for everyone."

Milly looked over her shoulder. "That depends on the flavor. I'm sure if it's something sweet, none of them will complain."

"Yeah..."

"Well I'll start boiling the water then. Which pot should I use?"

Meryl cocked an eyebrow. "All of them I gue-"

One of the windowpanes split and the unmistakable sound of a ricocheting bullet quickly made its way around the kitchen. The girls instantly dove under the table, then stared incredulously at the new hole in the gas stove. That one shot could have easily just blown them to freaking pieces. But what could they say that hadn't already been said? It's not like they could actually be surprised. They dashed half crawling, half running out the kitchen as more bullets came in through the windows. Children were crying all over the house. The insurance girls entered the room where most of the children were gathering. A room full of windows. Meryl screamed at them to get down, to get away. But most were too confused or too afraid to even try and save themselves. The girls grabbed whom they could, jerking them this way and that to avoid the gunfire.

Milly cradled a terrified child that had just been grazed. "We shouldn't have come here, Sempai!"

"**GET DOWN!"** Vash knocked Meryl hard to the floor as a bullet shot through the space that had been previously occupied by her chest.

Her eyes were wide and fearful. "Vash..." She glared. "What's going on?"

Wolfwood glanced quickly out the window then jerked his head back as a bullet caught one of his bangs. He opened the machine gun end of his cross. "Just ordinary men with ordinary guns..."

Vash let go of Meryl, suddenly becoming very authoritative. "Wolfwood don't. I'm sure we can talk this out. There's no need for that."

He couldn't stand when Vash talked down to him. Tongari always thought he knew what was best...that he was the levelheaded one that could always see the right path when Nick and the girls couldn't. It was such a load of bull. Just because Vash lived in his own naive belief system, he shouldn't expect the rest of them to. This man would be the death of them one day. "They're shooting at a house full of kids you idiot! You think they give a shit about anything that could come out of your mouth right now?"

"I'm going."

Meryl's hand took hold of his coat as he passed. "Vash?"

He smiled down into her worried eyes, handing her the long colt. "Just trust me."

Wolfwood glared down at the floor as Vash passed him. It took all his willpower not to make a snide comment. As if those three little words would be any comfort to the short girl when Vash's blood was drained out across the sand. Needle Noggin was such an arrogant bastard sometimes. Why did Nick always get the bad rap for being the asshole of the two? Vash was just as selfish in his own way. But no matter how angry it made him, Wolfwood knew he couldn't just stand there and watch. He had no choice but to go along with him.

Before he even leaned his cross against the wall, Milly could already tell by his body language what decision he was going to make...and how unhappy he was about it. She looked up as he walked toward the door. "Please watch what you say Nick..."

He smirked. "Me?** _Antagonistic?_** Never..."

Even when Vash and Wolfwood emerged peacefully from the house, unarmed and with their hands in the air...the strangers still weren't satisfied. They didn't just want them to surrender, they wanted them to die. Apparently the men were a posse from the town that hadn't let them in yesterday. Last night a bunch of their own had been murdered, presumably by outsiders...so naturally the legendary gunman, the rogue priest, and the insurance girls had all become the prime suspects and these strangers were looking for Gunsmoke style justice.

The girls were forced to idly watch as nothing came from the attempted negotiation but accusations and more anger. The situation was spiraling. They needed to act. Milly looked anxiously to her partner. "It isn't worki-"

Vash hit the sand after being harshly silenced with the butt of the rifle, Wolfwood immediately spoke out and received the same treatment with a violent ram to his chin.

Meryl's eyes were sub-zero as she glared out that window. One of the men kicked the stunned outlaw in the side and her fists tightened until her palms were a bloodless white. "If we do shoot...everyone will just go nuts. Vash and Wolfwood will get caught in it."

"Well we've got to do something!" Milly could see the red dripping from Nick's mouth as his eyes darkened to a silent rage. "Meryl if we don't, I promise you Nick will. Neither of them have guns, so they'll just get shot anyway!"

Meryl thought quickly. "Well we need a distraction. Something, anything..." Not three seconds after she'd spoken, she began to lose her balance. Why was she shivering? Sure she was scared but, no...the whole room was shaking.

Milly went wide-eyed as a huge roar came from outside. "Holy..."

"What?" Meryl looked in the direction the tall girl was staring and nearly screamed at the huge things rising from the desert sands. Even worse than the robots. Hell...as things were right now, this situation made the robot fiasco look like a day at the firing range.

* * *

Take shelter in the city Vash had said. To the rooftops...because after all, the sandworms were only animals. He'd said they didn't have the capacity to attack with malice and neither he nor any of his friends should have the right to kill them. And that was all well and good, but when something that huge with that big of teeth is knocking over freaking buildings to come after you...you tend to wish you had something a little more powerful than a couple handguns. Milly slid around another corner, frantically looking for the child that had run off from the group. The poor thing had been so frightened, his bladder had decided to relieve a little of the tension for him and he ran away in embarrassment. "Jacob!" Her eyes brightened as she finally caught hold of him, landing on her knees.

He refused to even look at her. "Let me go!"

Her voice was calm and motherly despite the situation. "It's all right to be afraid. I'm scared too, but we have to get back to the others now, okay? It isn't safe here..."

A rumble echoed from around the corner as another sandworm came into view, barreling towards them.

Milly paled. The nearest alleyway was too far. She wouldn't be fast enough. Why was this happening? Since when did sandworms behave like this? None of it made sense. "Jacob, cover your ears!" He looked up as she fluidly drew seven and half inches of cold steel out with her free hand, aiming the revolver up towards the creature's gaping mouth. Of course it'd only be like a few wasp stings to something like this, but maybe that would be enough. She only needed to discourage it. It was their only chance. They boy buried his face, clutching his ears as she unloaded five desperate cracks of thunder.

* * *

Meryl and Vash froze midway up the fire escape, looking towards the sound. The short girl's eyes widened. "Milly..."

He shoved her on. "There's nothing we can do right now! Wolfwood already went for her, and we've got to help these kids!"

She nodded reluctantly, continuing to jog up each level of the fire escape, heading to the roof. This was insane. It's like nature had just gone mad. Thank God each level was connected by metal stairs instead of ladders. Some of the smaller children were having a hard enough time keeping up as it was. It's not like they could carry them all. Meryl and Vash stayed to the end of the frightened group, making sure no one was being left behind. She gave words of encouragement, knowing they were almost there.

* * *

Milly blinked as the beast merely roared louder, rearing back to strike. There was nothing she could do. No way to escape or fight back. A shudder of fear cut through her heart as she dropped the useless gun, wrapping her arms tightly around Jacob. It'd take a miracle now.

A sudden explosion surprised them from somewhere above. She shut her eyes tightly, protecting the child as plaster and cement rained down in stinging pieces, getting in her hair and bouncing off her shoulders. The sandworm coiled back with a screech, moving away. When the fall of the leftover debris had finally ceased, she opened her eyes looking warily back over her shoulder at the not so shining knight.

He lowered the smoking punisher, letting it stand on its longest end. She was just staring at him. Sitting in the middle of the street with a kid in her arms, dust in her hair, and startled blue eyes. It suited her. An innocent that protected the innocent. "You hurt?"

She snapped out of it, forcing herself up. "No, we're okay!" Milly hesitated, grabbing her gun back up and holstering it. "How'd you know where we were?"

"You're not the only one with legs you know! Now come on, before ugly changes his mind!"

She ran towards him and then they ran together. "Thanks Nick."

He glanced over, keeping pace with her. "Why wouldn't I?"

Milly smiled but said nothing.

* * *

A wave of relief washed over her at the sight of Milly and Wolfwood stepping onto the roof with them. "Thank God!"

The tall girl ran over to Meryl and the little group of children, still holding Jacob. "Everyone's okay?"

Meryl nodded, looking down at the whimpering little girl she herself was carrying. "Just shaken up..."

Vash tensed all over again, withdrawing the long colt. "GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE!"

The girls looked back as a sandworm reared up from behind them. Vash ran towards it as the girls and children ran away. It was wrong. Everything was wrong. They should be safe at this height. These animals were far too organized, much too determined. Sandworms didn't hunt people, and even if they did...this wasn't hunting, it was vengeance. They wanted to kill for the sake of killing. Nature didn't work like that. Only people did. And at that moment he noticed something in his peripheral vision...something that made it all make sense.

* * *

Another Gung-Ho Gun. Zazie The Beast. A demon in the form of a child. The child that had led them here in the beginning. It'd all been one long setup, and the boy had been the one controlling the sandworms through the frequency of some transmitter in his hair. As soon as one of Vash's bullets destroyed the clip, Zazie's hold on the beasts was lost. But that didn't matter. In fact, the assassin had seemed quite glad to end the charade, finally getting to introduce himself. The others had been so shocked, they were easily overtaken. The boy had shot the long colt from Vash's hand, and now had one pistol aimed at the short girl's head, while the other kept a dead line to Tongari's chest as he walked slowly forward, pleading those damned dreams of his.

He kept his hands in sight, speaking clearly and calmly. Zazie had the devil's own smile, but Vash could see the momentary trace of doubt as it flashed across his eyes. If this is what the boy had really wanted, he would have pulled the trigger already. No one had to die, and the child didn't want to die. He'd cried in his sleep the night before. His soul was still there...begging to be let out. "Please...I know this isn't who you really are. The demon hasn't won..."

Zazie snickered, adding more pressure to both triggers. "Fool! Is that all you can say in the face of death?"

Vash's eyes were so light...so completely certain. "You don't want to do this."

The boy began to lose his composure. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?"

Meryl's looked down the barrel of the gun as it began to shake. Another ounce of pressure and it would go off. Only a touch more. She swallowed, feeling her faith in Vash begin to waver. If he was wrong...

The tension was unbearable. The boy's intentions were wavering violently back and forth as Mr.Vash continued to approach him. Would he or wouldn't he? Milly was frozen to the spot, afraid even the slightest movement would set Zazie off.

Vash smiled, taking another step. "Please."

The boy's eyes narrowed in rage towards the legendary gunman. "ENOUGH!" He shifted his weight, inadvertently raising one of his pistols slightly and a single, horrible shot shuddered through them all.

The scream never escaped Meryl's lips. Just caught in her throat as she watched the body fall. Nothing could have surprised her more. Her heart was frozen in mid-beat as that one moment seemed to stretch for eternity.

Zazie hit the ground with that sound she couldn't stand. His lifeless eyes still held the fear of his final thoughts as the blood began to pool from the hole in his chest. A life extinguished right before her eyes. She still hadn't taken another breath. Her mind was completely caught in that one action. The one thing she hadn't expected. Milly looked slowly to Nicholas, somehow hoping her eyes would tell her something different from what her heart already knew.

There were no words for the sickening weight of betrayal that now burned within him. The boy wouldn't have killed them. Vash had seen the doubt in his eyes. Zazie had only gotten so angry, because he'd felt it too. The uncertainty in his own actions. Vash knew he would have given in. No one would have had to die. His disbelief began to change to rage as he regarded the priest's dark eyes. There was no remorse in them. Not a trace.

Wolfwood lowered the smoking punisher as Vash approached him. The anger was all too clear on the outlaw's face as his hand reached out, taking hold of Nick's white collar.

He wanted to call him a traitor, he wanted to scream at him and plead with him all at once. How could his supposed friend stare at him with such indifference? A boy was dead, bleeding not six feet away from them. So how could Wolfwood have the nerve to just stand there like that? Vash's voice was the low, deadly calm that only came with true hatred...hatred for the thing Nicholas had done. "_How could you_..."

The preacher's voice was cold enough to more than match the Stampede's. "_You'd prefer you or Meryl lying there right now_?"

Vash glared, jerking Wolfwood closer by his shirt.** "HE WASN'T GOING TO PULL THE TRIGGER!"**

Nick frowned, beginning to lose his patience. "_You think a child can't kill_?"

He hesitated, thinking of his brother. That wasn't the point though. Vash's fists tightened. **"HE WASN'T GOING TO! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE HIS LIFE!" **And the mantra the girls already knew. "**NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO TAKE THE LIFE OF ANOTHER!"**

The last straw. That was it...it was all Wolfwood could take. He'd endured Vash's naive ideals for far too long. The same things over and over. Complete bullshit from a guy who didn't know hell about the world around him. This confrontation had been a long time coming, and Nick didn't hold back one bit as he slammed his fist into the side of Vash's face. "**DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOUR DREAMS IN A WORLD LIKE THIS!"**

The girls could only look on in fear as Vash landed hard on his back. Milly weakened, staring at Nicholas. She'd never seen his face so distorted with anger. Never seen him lose control like this. His cold eyes met hers and she froze.

A chill went through his heart as he looked at her. Her eyes...her eyes were like Vash's. The same betrayed look. Even Milly didn't understand. Didn't understand he'd done what he'd had to do. That there couldn't have been another way. Vash sat up, wiping the blood from his mouth and Wolfwood glared back down at him. This was all his fault. Tongari and his foolish preachings. He'd made this so much harder than it'd had to be.

Vash returned the glare, holding his busted face. "_You know you're wrong_..."

He should have just shot him right then and there. Silence the fool once and for all, and save someone else a bullet. Instead, Wolfwood did something that surprised even him. He just sighed and propped the punisher back over his shoulder. Orders be damned. He couldn't stay here any longer. Not for one more second. Not one more day with this man called Vash The Stampede. "They're going to kill you one day, Vash. Unless you learn to bloody your hands, they're going to kill you. And I won't pity you at all." He turned and there was a slight pain in eyes as he looked at Milly one last time. He wouldn't be able to take her with him. Nick cursed himself for telling her those things the night before. If she'd doubted his feelings, then leaving would have been a lot easier. He looked away, knowing the more he hesitated the more it'd hurt them both.

Milly's eyes widened as Nicholas silently walked away from them, jumping onto the fire escape. He was leaving. He was going to leave them without so much as another word. But she couldn't move or call out to him. She looked back at Zazie's bleeding body and then to the children who were finally beginning to release their held in tears. She didn't know what to do. Wolfwood needed her. They needed her. Who was wrong and who was right? Where did she belong? Jacob began to cry and she lowered to her knees, hanging her head. That sick feeling in her stomach. The feeling she'd gotten when she'd first found out his name was Chapel. The doubt that said this man might not be right for her.

Vash stood up slowly, holding his face. Wolfwood was gone. He wouldn't be coming back, and Vash didn't think he wanted him to. His friend had finally crossed the line, and the trust was broken. He wiped some more of the blood away and trudged over to Meryl and Milly. The short girl was staring at him, looking like she wanted to cry but wouldn't let herself; and the tall girl was sitting Indian style, comforting the children and avoiding his gaze.

Meryl shifted the child in her arms, so she was only supporting her with one hand and wrapped the other around

Vash's waist as he walked up.

He hugged to her, feeling his own tears beginning to form. "I've failed again..."

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER **

Milly stood up, putting Jacob down. The children were calm again, the worms had completely left the city, and it was time to find Zazie a proper burial place. But Meryl and Vash were more than capable of handling that on their own. She wiped at her eyes, looking to the ledge she'd last seen Nicholas disappear over. How far could he walk in fifteen minutes? Out the gates of the city for sure. Would he go back to the house and get his things first, or just continue into the open desert? It didn't matter. He was just getting farther and farther away, for every second she stood and thought about it.

Vash and Meryl looked up as sudden clangs were heard going down the fire escape. Milly was nowhere in sight. Vash lifted up Zazie's small body in his arms. "Wolfwood won't want anything to do with us now. If they do stay together, she'll have to leave with him."

The short girl looked to the ground. "I don't want to lose her, Vash."

He sighed looking down at the cold flesh in his arms. "Everyone makes their own decisions."

* * *

He shoved the rest of his junk into his duffel bag and slid it over his shoulder. It was something when all your worldly possessions could fit so conveniently into one space. He'd already wrapped his cross and was on his way out. Wolfwood was doing his best to keep his mind blank. Pretending like this was just any other day in his life, and that it was time to head back out. Pick up where he'd left off like the wandering soul that he was. Of course that became damn near impossible when he flung open the door and there she was standing on the porch, tear stains on her cheeks and a hand in mid reach for the doorknob.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other. Neither able to verbalize a thought to the other. He had his sunglasses on, so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Wolfwood moved past her and she snapped out of it. "Nicholas, you can't just abandon us like this..."

Of course she meant he couldn't abandon **_her_** like this. He just kept walking, ignoring those sad eyes. She'd really come after him. Too bad it was for nothing. "Go back to town Milly."

His voice was so emotionless...so false. She walked behind him, refusing to give up. "Running away doesn't make anything better, Nick. I know."

"I'm not running. I'm abandoning, remember?"

He was trying to be a jerk to her. He wanted her to go back. Go back with Vash and Meryl where he thought she belonged. Milly was starting to cry again. "Nick...please drop the act. Don't you think I know when you're pretending? You wanted that boy to live as much as any of us, but you thought it was the only way to save Mr.Vash and Sempai."

She used 'he thought' as in he was wrong but still had good intentions. "But you don't agree do you? It's not what you would've done."

"I don't know what I would've done..."

Wolfwood stopped and looked back at her with a glare. "Milly, you don't have to lie. I know you wouldn't have pulled that trigger. It's not in you." And that's one of the reasons he loved her.

"It was once."

He turned back away. "And you still regret it to this day. That's our difference. I never regret it."

She tried to ignore his hostility, regardless of how much it stung her heart. "Yes you do."

He slid the punisher's main strap over his shoulder, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Get out of here big girl. I ain't taking you with me."

"Then when will you be back?"

Was she **_trying_** to kill him? This was hard enough, and she had the nerve to ask something like that. "I won't be."

She grabbed him by the arm, slowing him down. "What about all those things you said?"

He sighed. "Men say a lot of things they end up regretting."

Milly let go of him, stopping where she was. A few feet later, so did he.

Wolfwood kept his back to her as he spoke. "Look Milly...I've been caught in a dream. And now I'm awake again. You made me forget who I was for awhile and I thank you for that, but I've got to go now. I don't belong here, and you don't belong with me. Sorry it had to end like this. I guess in the back of my mind I always knew it would, but I wanted you anyway. I've been a dick and an idiot. Feel free to hate me when I'm gone."

She stared helplessly as he continued walking towards the open desert. Her tears were running freely now. "I'm not a child, Nicholas! Stop assuming you know what's in my best interests and what isn't!"

He just kept walking. He wouldn't speak to her any further. But that didn't mean he wasn't screaming inside.

"I trusted you!" After another long pause, she turned her back to him as well. Her voice was low, but he still heard her. And God how he wished he hadn't. Because the last thing she said would haunt him the most of all. Milly looked at the sand, holding an arm across her stomach. "_I gave you everything_..."

* * *


	43. Falling Apart

**

* * *

SO MUCH BETTER THAN STUDYING: **Don't you guys agree? I've been so busy. Juggling school and a social life turns out to actually be quite a chore. Not to mention trying to keep this thing afloat. I loved the reviews the last chapter got. Especially the long ones. Those are always fun to read. And it was sad, but unfortunately things can't just instantly return to sunshine_(angst alert)_. To **_ninalee-chan_**, yeah the perfection quote was just something I made up. I love when Vash gets all randomly philosophical and goes back to idiot mode like two seconds later. And kudos to **_puffin_**, you are very perceptive but Milly isn't expecting. Putting her arm over her stomach was just meant to symbolize her body in general. That that's what Nick had taken. So here's another chapterus_(I like to make up words)_ and thank you all times infinity for the reviews. _300plus!_

P.S. Guns 'N' Roses records do exist on Gunsmoke apparently.

* * *

The suns had long set by the time Meryl and Vash finally began their walk back towards the run down house outside the city. They'd buried Zazie in the town cemetery, in a simple pine coffin. One the undertaker had donated since neither of them had had the money to pay for even that. His resting place was now marked with a plain wooden cross. Sad irony to anyone who actually understood the circumstances of his death. But that'd been the best Vash and Meryl could do for him. A pauper's grave for a boy whose real name they didn't even know.

Meryl crossed her arms as they walked, stating the obvious only to break the silence. "It's cold tonight..."

"Yeah."

They both fell quiet again as the clouds moved slowly across the moons, bringing the outlaw and insurance girl in and out of strange patterns of shadow. The only sound for the rest of their walk was that of the wind as it howled across the sands.

* * *

Milly sat quietly on the edge of the porch, watching the figures in the distance approach in their own good time. She knew they couldn't see her yet. Maybe they wouldn't expect her here at all. She wiped self-consciously at her eyes, wondering if they were still very red. She'd worn her throat raw by sniffling and her face still seemed to ache. How long had she been sitting here, in this exact spot? Ever since he'd left her here. That'd been this morning, and now she'd been watching the moons rise for at least a few hours. Even the desert sounded lonely tonight. She dug her boots into the sand, lying back onto the dirty porch. The building creaked and moaned in the wind as she closed her eyes. She wondered if houses could cry. This one had obviously been abandoned for sometime before the children found it. And surely they would all live in town now. The house would be alone again. Milly brought her hands up over her face, trying to will her headache away. She figured she must look so pathetic right now. She didn't even have any tears left to cry. Amazing that she'd once been a completely independent individual. She'd lived five years without a friend in the world...roaming wherever instinct took her. Looking for Victor and enjoying the journey. She hadn't needed anyone then. She was her own company and it suited her just fine. But now everything had changed. She'd met him...and now she didn't even want to sit back up. She just wanted to lie here until she stopped breathing. Just lie here and think of the man that smelled like cigarettes and gunpowder, and what she could have done to make him stay.

"Milly?"

She removed her hands from her face, looking sideways at the short girl who was just stepping onto the rickety old porch. Milly forced herself not to sound the way she felt. "Hey..."

Meryl felt her heart wrench all over again at the look in her friend's eyes. She didn't have to ask. One look at her and she already knew he was gone. Meryl felt the anger that'd been absent all this time, finally beginning to form as she stared at her heartbroken partner. How could anyone be so cold? Milly had to have caught up with him...and Meryl knew her so well. She knew Milly would have cried. Cried and pleaded for him not to leave. And yet he was gone. He'd finally shown his true colors.

Vash sat quietly on the porch steps while Meryl climbed up them and walked over to sit beside the other insurance girl. He glared out at the black horizon, but kept his dark thoughts to himself.

Milly closed her eyes, speaking quietly. "_Did all the children find somewhere to stay?_"

Meryl crossed her arms over her knees and laid her head on them. Sure Milly didn't want to discuss him or the boy. Why would she? "_Yeah_."

"_That's good_." After another long period of silence, she spoke up again. "_Are we sleeping here tonight?_"

The short girl lifted her head to glance at the Typhoon's back. She didn't want to stay either, but it was up to him.

Would a little distance really make the girls feel better? Miles to ease pained memories? If only his wounds worked that way. He forced himself up, looking back at them. "_Get your things then_."

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER**

He fought back a yawn, leaning his side against the car door. He had no choice but to become completely withdrawn into himself. There was no outside stimulation, save the droning of the engine and the eternal darkness beyond the headlights. All he could do was keep thinking to remain awake. Not that he wanted to sleep. He knew the nightmares would be there to greet him. Only nightmares came from days like this. The others were already asleep. Meryl in the front with him and Milly stretched out across the backseat. He frowned to no one, slouching back. The side of his face still held a dull pain from the priest's fist. He'd known Wolfwood wouldn't be there when they got back. But he'd been surprised Milly was. For someone that'd fallen in with them so naturally, Nick had cut his ties much too easily. In one morning he'd broken Milly's heart, killed Vash's trust, and confirmed Meryl's worst suspicions. And now none of them wanted to talk or think about why there were only three people in this car when they all knew there should be four. There was only one place to go now...time to quit stalling. Time to stop hiding. They were going to Caracas.

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER **

"Sempai, can I have some more of your typing paper?"

Meryl cocked an eyebrow, handing another piece over her shoulder. "Jeez, how long a letter are you writing?"

She actually smiled a little. "You don't understand, they're separate. One for Grandpa, one for Grandma, and one for Jeremy..."

The short girl went back to her typing. "Sounds like a lot of work."

Milly gave a sly glance. "You should talk."

"Hey, I keep bread on the table! Well...water in the canteen or whatever."

"Uh huh."

"What do you write to them about?"

"Everything." Milly paused, her smile fading. "Well, maybe not everything..."

Both girls looked up as the Stampede walked into the room and fell onto the bed without so much as a word. Milly decided that was her cue to head back to her own room and took her papers, standing up.

Meryl blinked. "What? Where are you going?"

"It's already past sunset. I'll finish writing these in the morning." She glanced back before closing the door behind her. "Night guys."

Vash answered her while Meryl looked a bit reluctant. "Night Milly."

* * *

**400 MILES EAST**

The bartender wiped off another beer mug as he kept a wary eye on the newcomer. A guy he'd never seen before. And after ten years of running this joint, this proprietor knew trouble when he saw it. It was sitting on a barstool with a lit cigarette in one hand, its third bottle of whiskey in the other, and a shot glass on the bar in front of it. One it'd already filled and emptied countless times as it was.

He inhaled a long drag on the ever shortening cigarette, took it back out his mouth, and quickly downed yet another shot. The man's hair hung over his eyes as he breathed, letting that burning feeling sink in a little before repeating the process.

By now the drifter in the black suit was starting to earn some looks. Either he was the toughest guy the men had ever seen or a suicidal idiot on his way to alcohol poisoning. The female employees were more impressed by the way he downed those shots rather than how many it was. His shirt was so low cut, you couldn't help but notice his chest muscles heaving every time he stopped for a quick breath. When he leaned back to chug another, you just knew there were other muscles at work under that old suit. Such an enticing specimen couldn't be left alone...not for long anyway.

Nick let the glass rest on the bar a minute while he went back to the cigarette. The bottle was almost empty again and still he felt like shit. How long had he been here? He put his elbows on the bar, glaring at the empty glass. He knew exactly what he was trying to do, and how much of an asshole idea it was. The old jukebox in the corner seemed in tune with his state of mind as it belted out yet another whining verse.

_**Mama put my guns in the ground**_

_**I can't shoot them anymore**_

_**That cold black cloud is comin' down**_

**_Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_ **

_**Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door...**_

He gave a sickening smile, hanging his head, and taunting himself in his mind. Finally bitten off more than you could chew, aye Nicky? Damned drunk...you know they're going to kill you when you get there. You'll never see her again. You slept with her and left her cold. Just like all the others. Idiot to think you could ever change, even for her.

"What's the occasion?"

Wolfwood glanced at the young woman who'd just taken a seat on the barstool beside him. It was only instinct to size her up. Looked about 21, blonde hair and green eyes. Skinny yet curvy. He looked back at his glass, refilling it. "I fucked up." Not the choice of words he'd ever use around Milly or Meryl, but of course he wasn't around them, was he?

She smiled, looking him over. "Well you know there are more ways to ease pain, rather than just drowning yourself in this stuff..."

Nick gave a half-hearted smirk. A few years ago and she would have had herself a deal in a heartbeat, but now just the thought made him sick. "Babe, I only work all night for one woman and you ain't her."

The girl glared without getting up. "Yeh, then where the hell is this princess of yours now?"

Wolfwood sighed, finishing off the last of the whiskey and standing up because he didn't have the cash to pay for any more. "I let her go. Turns out she was never mine to have in the first place." He tossed his used up cigarette in the ashtray and lit up another one. "Guess I'm just a slow learner."

They all watched as the stranger nonchalantly lifted up his crucifix, threw some bills on the bar, and walked out the saloon doors like he'd never been there at all. A few seconds later, an engine roared to life from outside and the wandering soul once again disappeared into the unforgiving desert night.

* * *

Meryl sighed taking her hands from typewriter. This is why she didn't want Milly to leave. She'd rather her partner's fake smiles any day compared to this unbearable silence with Vash. They'd all withdrawn into themselves so much since that day. She just couldn't stand it. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Vash rolled over, pressing his face into one of the pillows. They hadn't had real beds in days. "What's to say? We're leaving again in the morning."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her desk. "You've had us on the move nonstop for two whole weeks and you won't even tell us where we're going. Dammit Vash, do you even know?"

He looked at the short girl's back as he considered whether to tell the truth or not. If he told her the town. She'd want to know why. She'd want to know everything.

Meryl realized her eyes were beginning to water. If that's the way he wanted it. He could have it. Be alone and keep his damn secrets. She clenched her fists tightly against her skirt as the first tear fell. "Get out."

Vash lifted his head, not believing the words.

She just couldn't take it. All this stress, everything that had happened. Him intentionally hiding things from her was just the last it took to finally break her down. She stared at her lap as her voice began to tremble. "I said get out!"

He stood up slowly off the bed. "_Meryl_..."

She cringed. "Don't...don't you dare say my name that way when you know I'm right! You don't trust anyone Vash! How can I love you when you won't even tell me the truth?"

He looked down at the floor, listening to her cry. A miserable sound. It ate away at him, but still he couldn't tell her the words she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry, Mer-" The empty coffee mug shattered on the wall next to him before he could finish. Vash watched silently as she stood up, grabbing her suitcase and throwing her things in it.

Meryl wiped some of the tears away, but didn't lose the hostile tone. "Forget it. I'm expecting too much from a guy like you. Why should you need to tell me anything? It's unfair for me to kick you out for being yourself isn't it?" She opened the door, forcing a smile. "I'm going stay with Milly. I guess I'll see you in the morning Mr.Stampede."

The sound of that door closing had to be one of worst things he'd ever heard, but he remained where he stood. He should have run after her. Grabbed hold of her and told her everything, but he didn't. The Typhoon sank down to sit on the dirty wooden floor as the woman he loved made her way crying down the hall. This is how it happened. How it always happened. And it was all his fault.

* * *


	44. Truth

_**

* * *

REPORT #44 FROM FORMER IVAN BUNKER 6B**_

_**LOCATION: EVACUEE RESORT A.K.A. BR, LA**_

Not surprisingly, Tiger U decided to shut down for two whole days in preparation for real life Typhoon, Ivan The Category 4. Isn't the gulf coast fun? I feel bad for my neighbors, good old 'bama and 'sippi. Guess it was their turn to get crushed. My entire town was completely full to the gills with evacuees...it was nuts. Course I'd run too if I lived a little south in a freaking bowl like New Orleans. It's weird to me to think some of you guys have never known the experience of a few good hurricanes. You wouldn't believe how many parties we have down here once the wind picks up_(even as our fishing camps are blowing away and our windows shattering)_. School gets cancelled, the roads flood, the power goes out, and everyone shuts in to bond over candlelight, canned food, beer, and radio weather reports as their house is beaten to death from the outside. It really is a social experience.

But anyway, here's the update I wrote up on my hurricane time off. I can't decide what I think about it. I'm an action junkie and nothings really going on right now except everyone trying to deal with their emotions. But I guess that's that little thing called 'depth' I hear so much about. Instead of just mindless fighting or fluff. I have no idea what I'm talking about. Just read on and make your own judgements. And if you're from MS, AL, or FL, I hope Ivan didn't take your house with him.

* * *

She sighed, kicking the covers back and sitting up. It was too cold to sleep. Milly forced herself back out the small twin bed and walked across the grimy floor to dig some socks from her duffel bag. She couldn't remember if it'd always been this frigid in the cheap inns they found along the way, or if she'd just gotten too use to having him more than willing to keep her warm during night. She didn't bother to find the light switch, just drug her bag into the small square of moonlight coming through the window and started her search for something soft and cottony. After a couple minutes of blindly exploring with no results, she unzipped one of the side pouches and kept digging. Her fingertips grazed something she didn't recognize and she stuck her hand deeper to catch onto something metal. Milly blinked, yanking the unidentified possession up into the moonlight. Her eyes widened as it began to untangle itself, but a sudden knock at the door caused her to all but drop it.

"_Milly?"_

She stared over her shoulder, barely recognizing the voice. "Meryl?"

"_Can I come in_?"

Milly caught on to the tone of distress, and stood up hurrying to the door. "Hold on, I just have to unlock it."

When the door opened, Meryl looked down at the floor in slight embarrassment. "_I'm sorry to bother you like this..._"

The tall girl blinked, seeing the tears on the short girl's face and ushered her in without hesitation. "You could never bother me...what's wrong?"

Meryl sat down on the bed while Milly locked the door back. "_We had a fight_."

Milly turned with a look of genuine disbelief. _A real fight?_ "You...and Vash?"

She looked back up with sarcasm. "Is it really that surprising?"

Milly's eyes softened. "To me it is."

Meryl sighed, hanging her head. "You actually think we get along? Yeah right."

The tall girl sat on the bed beside her. "The usual bickering doesn't count...it's practically the same as flirting."

Meryl cocked an eyebrow, giving her a sideways glance. She opened her mouth to say something cynical, but paused noticing the glinting chain clutched in Milly's hand. "What's that?"

Milly had completely forgotten. She looked down with renewed sadness. Its presence here was definitely intentional. He would never be so careless as to accidentally leave something this important to him. What it was meant to symbolize though, she wasn't sure. "Well...I found it right before you got here." She lifted the long necklace up, letting it hang full length for Meryl to look at.

It glinted as it untwisted in the moons' rays. Blood red rubies, connected by a dark silver chain in the shape of Y. An image of the virgin Mary was at the center of the Y and a metal crucifix at the bottom of it. Meryl blinked, observing it. "It's beautiful..."

"Yeh...I always thought so too." Milly folded the rosary carefully back up, closing her hand over the cross. She weakened momentarily, lowering her voice. "_I miss him so much Meryl_."

Meryl wiped a stray tear back. "They're very good at making us miserable, aren't they?"

Milly looked over at her with sympathy. "I'm sure Vash is just as upset as you are..."

The short girl shook her head with a frown. "No, he'll just be upset that I'm mad at him. I'm sure he still thinks he's right to lie to me."

Milly sighed, opening her hand again to look thoughtfully at the image of Christ on the cross. "Maybe it's us that don't have enough trust."

Meryl looked at her briefly, but refused to admit agreement. "Why does everything have to be so complicated..."

The tall girl gave a surprisingly genuine smile. "Because God knows we're the only girls who could put up with it."

"Well I'm ready for my break now."

Milly grinned, hanging the rosary on the bedpost then stood up to go back to her search for socks. "You can sleep here...but only if you promise to at least try and give Vash another chance in the morning."

She blinked at the terms. "Whose side are you on, Thompson? I knew you first!"

The other insurance girl gave a sly smirk. "Uh huh. And as someone that cares about you, I think it would be in your best interests to not give up on him just yet okay?"

Meryl sighed. "My best interests, huh? To get shot at and chased by Gung-Ho Guns?"

"Could be worse."

The short girl went wide-eyed. "Um...and how do you suppose that?"

Milly smiled, finally finding what she was looking for. "Well, we could still be cooped up in that boring office."

Meryl groaned. "Hmm...avoiding Stacey or dodging bullets? That is a hard decision."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING **

She laughed, giving him that wonderful smile and leaning back to look up at the bright blue sky. The sky that was too beautiful to belong to them. Too beautiful to be real. "You're letting the important things pass you by again... "

He closed his eyes, concentrating on her voice. Even here it brought momentary peace to his soul. "But what other choice do I have? He's my responsibility. I'm the only one who can stop him."

"That doesn't mean you should punish yourself the rest of the time. It's alright to want happiness."

"It feels selfish."

"You should have value for everyone...including yourself. It isn't right any other way."

"But Rem..."

"You have to open your heart sometime."

"So it can just get wounded again...so I can hurt someone else?"

She smiled, sitting up from the grass and pulling her knees to her chest. "They all want to help you. You've already made a place in their hearts...it's only fair to clear a spot in yours."

He opened his eyes, looking up at her. Who did she mean when she said all? "Have you been watching, Rem? Do you know what's going to happen to us?"

She laid her cheek down against her knee, looking sweetly at him. "Keep trust for those around you, faith in the path you've chosen, and the hope for a better tomorrow...that's all I can tell you Vash."

* * *

It was hard to believe he'd really driven most the night. Hell, he barely even remembered last night. He'd just woken up in the shade of his bike a few minutes ago with sand in his mouth, an unlit cigarette in his hand, and the worst hangover ever known to mankind pulsing through him. Wolfwood sat up stiffly, glaring at his surroundings. Open desert in every direction. Most likely scenario was that after hours of just holding the accelerator, he'd stopped for another cigarette and ended up abruptly opting for coma like sleep in the cold sand instead.

He dusted the dirt off the neglected smoke and lit it anyway, leaning back against his bike. The priest closed his eyes, focusing on that thick taste as he breathed in deeply. The comfort only nicotine could give at a time like this. He should have wrecked last night. Shit...he'd **_wanted_** to wreck last night. To die easy before his karma caught up with him. It was nothing he could really define, but for the first time in his life he actually felt cornered. Like a desperate animal trying to claw its way out a trap, but just slipping deeper with every swipe. He'd become so use to being the predator he'd forgotten what it was like to be the one watching over your shoulder. But he refused to just wait around and let his fate come to him. He was going to meet it head on. It was all he knew how to do. Go back to the ship and save Legato the trouble of looking for him. See what plans they had for him now.

After awhile, Nick sighed opening his eyes again. A new emotion invaded them, as he looked longingly to the horizon. No matter what he told himself...no matter how much he knew he was right, he still felt like a piece of his soul had been torn away. The soul he didn't think he had. If he'd known he could protect her from the others, he would have taken her with him in a heartbeat. But that was a joke. He was an assassin with enemies and his own agenda. He could never drag Milly down into his world, regardless of how much it hurt to be without her.

* * *

Meryl rubbed at her eyes, squinting towards the bright window. After her sight adjusted, she looked down at her sleeping friend. The tall girl had one of the pillows turned lengthwise so she could lay her entire upper body on it. Her arms were wrapped tightly around it almost like it was another person. Wolfwood's rosary had also been removed from the bedpost sometime during the night and was now looped multiple times over her wrist with her fist lightly closed around the crucifix. Unlike her friend, Meryl wasn't sure if she even wanted to see his face again. She hated Nick for hurting Milly like he did, but at the same time she wished he'd be a man and return to make things right. Then again, men never could be depended on to start the healing process. It was usually up to the girl to swallow her pride and take the first step. Meryl got out of bed quietly, as not to disturb her and started walking for the door.

"Sempai?"

Meryl looked back over her shoulder and instantly smiled. "Nice bed hair..."

She gave a little frown, moving some messy brown strands away from her eyes. "You're going talk to him?"

"Yeah. It's barely ten though. Go back to sleep and I'll come get you later."

She didn't need much more convincing, instantly shoving her face back into the soft pillow. "Kay, good luck!"

Meryl paused, opening the door. "You're just one big ball of optimism aren't you?"

Milly smiled at the compliment. "Well someone has to be...now go find him before he makes one of those noble exits they're so prone to do."

Meryl nodded, before shutting the door. "See ya in a few...and thanks for everything Milly."

The tall girl grinned. "Yeah yeah, just go and get him Sempai."

* * *

The dust of the old room danced in the suns' rays before him as he stared heavy hearted, towards the ceiling. It'd only been a dream. He wondered if it was really possible to talk to Rem now. Or if the woman he sometimes saw was just part of his own subconscious. Memories tied into his own beliefs, reproduced as the vision of the first person he ever lost. Vash turned his head, to look at the empty half of the bed beside him. That insurance girl. Meryl Stryfe. She should be there. He got so wrapped up in his own problems, sometimes he didn't notice her the way he should. Didn't appreciate to the full extent how blessed he was to have her. A strong woman whose feelings for him overcame gunfire, assassins, bounty hunters, and anything else the world could throw at them. She had to endure his tendency to emotionally distance himself and the way he went into swings of depression among other things. Meryl wasn't even intimidated by his severe scarring that would have sent any other girl screaming. He didn't understand how she could just lay her head on his chest like it was the most natural place to be, when he had metal plates and parts where entire chunks of flesh were completely gone. He was a kind of monstrosity in his own mind, but she would still call him handsome. Say there was no one else more beautiful inside and out. She really did accept all of him. The good and the bad like she always said. But if she found out he wasn't even human...would that finally be the hurdle even her heart couldn't clear? What would happen when he said he'd been a part of the Great Fall? When he told her about Knives. About Rem. About how the final fight was fast approaching. How the fate of every man, woman, and child lied on his shoulders. How he didn't think he could win. Could she still look at him the same? Could anyone?

* * *

She stood uncertain outside the dark wooden door. The one she'd stormed out just the night before. She hesitated in front of it, barefoot in only shorts and a button up shirt...wondering what should be the first word out of her lips. Meryl still wouldn't place the blame entirely on herself, but she could admit not giving him much of a chance to attempt and reason with her. Meryl took a breath, raising her hand to knock. "V-"

"It's open."

She blinked, then relaxed with a sigh. Of course he would know if someone was lurking outside his doorway or not. Meryl turned the knob cautiously stepping in. "I didn't think you'd be awake yet..."

He must have taken a shower sometime during the night because his hair was limp and he was just sitting on the side of the bed in his boxers. He looked up at her with sadness in his eyes. "I only slept a couple hours. Want some coffee?"

She shut the door quietly, then leaned her back against it. "Are we going to talk?"

Vash nodded getting off the bed. "Yeah."

Neither of them said much while the coffee was being made. Vash was too preoccupied with how to explain a truth stranger than fiction, while Meryl jumped from one possibility to the other in her mind, fearing the worst and wondering what kind of past any man could posses that would have to be so guarded.

When the brew was done, they sat down on the bed together with their respective mugs. Vash took a sip and looked at her, not knowing whether to just randomly begin talking or not. "Where do you want me to start?"

Thinking of Zazie, and how many times her and Milly had gotten caught up in his battles with that gang, she chose to be told about them first. "Why are the Gung-Ho Guns after you Vash..."

He smiled slightly at how she'd managed to basically ask for the entire story on the very first question. It was so hard to openly talk about something you'd hidden so long. "It's their only purpose...the only reason they were organized was to bring pain into my life. It's all one man's doing."

She watched him carefully, making sure he was being honest. "You mean Legato?"

"No. Legato's just another of his pawns." Vash glared down into his coffee. "Everything that follows me. The death, the suffering. It's all because of my brother...a man named Millions Knives."

She felt a coldness trace down her spine. There was so much pain in his voice when he said that name. Too much for it to be false. "But why...why would he hate you like that?"

Vash's shoulders tensed but he didn't look up. "Our beliefs are just too different. He sees humanity as a plague upon this world...one that should be eliminated for the good of the planet. In his mind I've committed the ultimate betrayal by living the way I do. He does want to punish me, but he's always got the hope I'll see things the way he does one day. He thinks that if he makes me suffer enough...that if he gets rid of those around me, somehow I might end up coming to my senses."

Meryl stared, the coffee in her hands all but forgotten. "That doesn't make sense...how can anyone look down on what they are?"

The aquamarine eyes stared painfully into her own. More serious than she thought she'd ever seen those eyes. He lowered his head until blonde bangs shielded them from view all together. "Meryl...it's because we **_are_** different. Me and my brother, we aren't part of humanity."

* * *


	45. Love and Peace

**

* * *

SPEED UPDATES! SCORE!**: Look! Almost as fast as they used to be! I have the biggest chem test tomorrow_(that I have not studied for in the least)_. I am such a slacker. This chapter is uh...interesting. **lemon/lime alert** You're probably thinking...um what? Yeh I know, these moments just pop out of nowhere sometimes. It's kind of difficult though, because you know no one every really hooks up in the show_(where we can see anyway)_ so you've just got to wing it and assume how it would be. Hopefully I stayed within the allowed character parameters. Maybe some of you V/M'ers will have an extra reason to smile today.

* * *

She'd wanted to understand him. To know who he truly was. To know why he acted the way he did, and why his eyes always burned with that secret tragedy. Meryl had wanted the truth, and that is what she had been handed. With no sugar coating or anything left unsaid. But it was a double-edged sword. A kind of relief that only brought more uncertainty. He was staring at her now, she wasn't looking at him but she could feel it. Vash was waiting for her to get up and walk out...anything but just sit here in silence like she was. Meryl couldn't for the life of her, find proper words in the face of such a revelation. He and his twin's mysterious birth from the plants on the SEEDS ship. The woman named Rem that took them under her wing. Knives decision and the hell it led to. Vash finally running away from his brother only to meet again in July. How his arm had changed then and again in Augusta. Why they were going to Caracas. All that and everything in between. Everything that had gradually led to the state of his life as it was now. Had her heart ever felt this wounded? But it hurt for him not because of him. What little of her coffee that had yet to be drank, absorbed into the sheets as she let go of the cup, suddenly lunging forward to wrap her arms around his waist.

The force of the embrace almost sent him backwards. He stared at the wall in shock as her grip tightened around his stomach.

Her voice was hardly up to its usual strength as she forced out clumsy words. "_I knew...I knew you were better than us_."

He released his grip from the empty coffee mug, hugging her small frame to him. "I'm not better."

"_It's not because **what** you are, it's because **who** you are. You've been through so much on your own already...please let us help now._"

Wasn't she missing part of the picture? It wasn't just how these new facts effected them as traveling companions...but what consequences it meant for their relationship in the long term. "_But Meryl_..."

She lifted her face away from his chest, looking up into his doubtful eyes. Sometimes she could just read this man like a book and she was getting better at it all the time. _"You really think anything is going to change the way I feel_?"

A warm flutter went through his heart. Like the night she'd first said she loved him. It was the best kind of feeling, and it didn't fade as he lifted his hand gently to the side of her face. Those stormy blue eyes always entranced him. So dark, but still shimmering. Was she really saying there was unconditional love behind them? Could she really be this selfless? He ran his fingertips away from her cheek and into her soft hair. She smiled at the feel of his touch and before he knew it, he was smiling too. "_I think you're the one who's better_."

Meryl could feel the tears she'd held back throughout the whole story, beginning to edge their way out the corners of her eyes as she smiled up at him. "_You make me cry entirely too often, you know that_?"

He moved her tears away with his thumb as he leaned down. _"Guess all my bad habits are starting to rub off on you, huh?"_

She straightened up, meeting him halfway to accept the kiss. Hope began replaced sorrow with each successive one. Neither of them knew how, but somehow they would make this work. Because it had to. No one else could ever make them feel this way. This was real. His mouth opened over hers and after an especially intense exchange, Meryl pulled away with a rare blush.

He glanced to the side looking apologetic. "_Sorry_..._I__just_..." He looked a bit helpless to explain himself.

A hint of true desire from even his pure heart? Meryl was a little surprised, but didn't see anything wrong with it. She didn't care if Vash was some kind of higher being, he was more human than any man she had ever known. There was nothing wrong with this. "_It's all right, Vash. There's no reason to hold back anymore..." _

He looked back at her, unconsciously taking in her features. Lately, she'd let that raven hair grow out somewhat. It was still short in the back but a few bangs could now reach to her chin or fall enticingly into those grey blue eyes. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but for some reason his attraction to her seemed to get stronger all the time. Small and slender with that tough girl attitude. Good thing he'd stuck around long enough to find out her heart was even bigger than her bite. _"But how far is too far?"_

"_We'll know."_ She threw her arms over his neck kissing him again. He didn't resist as she shifted her weight, pulling him down onto the bed so he was over her. They needed this. They needed each other. She had no guilt in wherever this might be leading.

Vash's hand seemed to take on a mind of its own as it wandered down her side and across her stomach. It became a team effort as the other soon joined it to assist in the unbuttoning of Meryl's shirt. Her mouth never removed from his to protest, so he didn't even try to stop himself. Once her shirt was open, he paused looking down at her.

Meryl smiled, kissing him again. _"Don't look so innocent. I'm sure you've seen a woman's chest before..."_

He gave a sheepish grin, moving the kisses down her neck. Maybe so, but that didn't make it any less exciting. Especially if it was her body. Her body was the only one he wanted to see.

She could feel her control weakening as his lips made their way even lower. So even Vash had a slight lustful side. It was good to know.

Sheer instinct covered for his lack of experience. He was letting his body do what it felt was the natural thing to do, while his heart reaped the benefits.

* * *

Meryl had been gone a long while, but Milly wasn't all that concerned. She hoped the best for those two. Meryl deserved a good man like Mr.Vash and he needed someone strong willed like Meryl to balance him out. Sure they were bound to get in disagreements every now and then, but in the end they were just what each other needed. She was happy for her friends and didn't really mind being the odd man out now, because she knew what it was like to be in love. She hoped theirs would last as long as it possibly could.

She spit her toothpaste into the sink and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, before straightening up into a very unlady like yawn. She smiled, catching a brief view of herself in the mirror. Meryl really wasn't kidding about the bed hair. One of her eyes was completely obscured by tan spiky ended tresses so all you could really see was the side of her face with the scar. She brought up her hand, laying her index finger across her cheek on a whim. That's all it took to make the brand from her past completely disappear. Strange how it had never faded. All the other scars had. There was the one from the bullet that should have taken her life. Victor's shot through her chest and out her back. The scar on her shoulder where those rocks had torn through in Jeneora breaking her collar bone. Even the most recent was barely noticeable now, the scar just under her rib cage on her left side. Where that ricochet had gotten her at the mansion. She sighed turning off the light and strolling out the bathroom to fall back onto the bed. She always found it odd that Nicholas didn't have any scars. None except for that one on his leg where Grey The Ninelives' bullet had grazed him. But then again, the worse scars in life were never the ones you could see.

Milly rolled over onto her back and the glint of one of the rubies caught her eye. She looked up at the rosary on the bedpost in contemplation. She was determined to figure out what Nick was trying to tell her. Usually when someone leaves you something like that, it means they'll be coming back for it. But that wasn't it. Not this time. She knew she was supposed to understand though. What part didn't she get?

She closed her eyes, thinking long and hard. His rosary. For the longest time, she hadn't even known he owned one. But one night he'd been too dang lazy to even get out his comfy spot in the bed her Bernardelli check had gotten them. His jacket was on the chair and he'd asked her to get his cigarettes for him as she was walking by. She'd told him they were bad for him, but he'd called her honey and given her that smile she couldn't say no to. Inside his jacket there were two pockets in the chest. Both always containing the same things. On the right you had a cigarette pack and some loose matches. On the left, nothing but his holy chain. And that's what she'd found. Of course she'd immediately become intrigued...it's not like you'd expect to find pretty jewelry in a place like that. Gosh, what had he said? It all seemed like so long ago. The cigarettes had been forgotten as she went sat on the bed with him to be told what it was. He'd been amused by her fascination with it, explaining how it wasn't the kind of necklace you were supposed to wear. You only held it in your hand as you prayed. He'd told her how each ruby represented a different prayer. And there were certain things you were supposed to say before and after each of them. It'd all seemed a bit confusing but he'd laughed and admitted he was never one to follow the rules. He just kept it in his pocket for a little extra protection. Over his heart to remind him not to wander too far from his faith. To keep the faith. Milly's sky blue eyes opened questioningly, cocking an eyebrow towards the necklace. "_Have faith?"

* * *

_

The Stampede froze when her hand tightened on the waistband of his boxers. Meryl's shorts and shirt were already on the floor. All the two had on were their underwear now, and the short girl hadn't even been wearing a bra to begin with. Pretty serious turn of events, but should they stop? They both sensed the same question, looking into each other's eyes.

"_Vash if you don't want me to..." _

He seemed a little embarrassed by the statement. _"Want and should are two completely different things insurance girl." _

She tugged the boxers down slightly, just to see how he'd react. Meryl teased with a little smile. _"But I've already seen remember?" _

Vash looked like he might be on the verge of a blush. _"You said we weren't ready for this last time."_

"_That was last time. I'm leaving it up to you now."_

He made a face, looking down at the bulge already forming in his shorts. _"You're really mean, you know that?"_

She knew he was only joking because he was nervous. It was pretty cute. Innocent in the bedroom, despite all his skirt chasing ways. Meryl smiled, tugging them just a little lower. _"Vash...I'm not gonna lay here all day."_

"_But I've only done this twice."_

Meryl blinked. For how long he'd been alive? Only twice? And she thought she was the one missing out on life. _"Same here."_

Vash looked pretty surprised. Meryl could have any guy she wanted, couldn't she? _"Seriously?"_

Her eyes narrowed a little. _"Yes, seriously. What kind of girl do you think I am?"_

He smiled. _"The best kind."_

She sighed. "_Well? You still didn't answer..." _

The Typhoon knew they both wanted to. It was inevitable, right? He took a breath, trying to control the outrageous way his body temperature was rising. It'd been **_many_** years since he'd been this physical. _"For love and for peace right?"_

Meryl cocked an eyebrow, but looked down as his hand ran up her leg and closed on the side of her underwear. Her heart was probably about to pound right out of her chest. Yes, for love and for peace. But especially for love. He kissed her as they both pulled the last restraints from each other's bodies.

Amazing how time becomes meaningless in times like that. There are no seconds, there are no minutes, and there are no hours. It can't be judged because it's heaven. That's the only way to explain it. Pure heaven. Vash was sweet and restrained as his personality bid him to be, but the insurance girl didn't take too long to loosen him up. His natural style was a slow and rhythmic one that she found undeniably satisfying, but that didn't mean that was the only pace they kept or the only thing they did. Funny to think that in those first few months of knowing each other, neither of them would have ever dreamed they'd eventually be doing something as wonderful as this.

* * *

**A SIGNIFIGANTLY LONG AMOUNT OF TIME LATER **

"Hey."

She rolled away, pulling the covers over herself. "No."

"No?" Meryl blinked and slammed Milly over the head with the pillow. **"WAKE UP!"**

"**AAH!"** She flung up, staring at her. "What? You told me I could go back to sleep!"

The short girl smirked and looked towards the window.

Milly followed her gaze then blinked. "Holy crap, it's night already?"

Ugh. She'd definitely picked up that charming phrase from the priest. "Would you just get dressed? We're heading back out."

She hated riding in the backseat at night. That crisp night air suddenly felt like 30 below when you were speeding along at 60. And of course the convertible top had to be broken. "But it's dark. Why don't we just leave in the morning?"

Meryl sighed. She would have loved to have been able to sleep in with him all the way until morning, but it just wasn't so. "We don't have enough money to pay for another night here. We have no other choice."

The tall girl got out of bed reluctantly. "All right all right...point taken." She paused briefly, noticing her partner's odd demeanor. It took Milly a second to place it but then she was sure of it. She had seen that look before. Never on Meryl, but on Nicholas...the same way he'd been on the walk home that night. Exhausted satisfaction. Inexplicably at peace with the world and everything in it. She tried not to grin like an idiot. "Hey, so I'm assuming you and Vash made up, huh?"

She leaned against the wall trying to hide her smugness. "Excuse me? I really think Wolfwood rubbed off on you a little too much Milly."

Milly gave a teasing 'you have no idea' kind of smile before innocently ducking into the bathroom to change.

It took a good four seconds for the horrified Meryl to even understand that insinuation. But once she did, her face went completely white in disbelief. "You didn't! God, Milly tell me you didn't let him do that!"

An immature yell came from behind the bathroom door, but provided no confirmation. "Don't say the Lord's name in vain Sempai!"

She covered her face, almost sliding down the wall. "Milly, he's probably been with every barmaid from here to December!"

The tall girl stumbled while trying to put on her skirt. "Um, what?"

From all the way down the hall, even Vash heard the short girl's resulting groan.

* * *

**THE NEXT AFTERNOON **

It'd been awhile since he'd been here. But not long enough. He put on his sunglasses, clearing all his emotions. Business. This was business. Nothing more, nothing less. Chapel The Evergreen, devil, assassin, and mercenary. The man without a soul. Nicholas found that even through all his time with Milly and the others, this transformation still came easily to him. He lifted his punisher off the motorcycle, walking up to the huge metal doors. They had to know he was here. He kept a casual eye on his surroundings, ready and willing to unleash hell upon any of them that dared to take a cheap shot at him. The doors of the ancient ship screeched and whined as they opened enough to allow him in. He entered and waited in the metallic hallway as his only exit sealed itself once more. So where was his welcoming party?

"Legato isn't here."

Nick's eyes narrowed at the voice. "Well where the fuck does he have to go? Don't tell me he got himself a woman."

Midvalley smiled, walking up. "Hardly. You know you and I are the only ones with any talent in that department."

Why did he always get the drift the Hornfreak was a sadist? Wolfwood gave his own frightening smile. "I don't know, I always thought E.G. was pretty charming..."

He let out a slight laugh that didn't sound quite genuine. "You really know how to keep your edge. I admire that."

"Well enough socializing...where are the other bastards?"

"There are no others. It's only you, I, and Caine now."

"Hmm. And I thought we were supposed to be a team."

"Well you and I killed most of them."

Something was different about Midvalley. He didn't seem as cocky as usual. Almost...afraid? "True. But why let me in if Bluesummers wasn't here?"

"Knives wants to speak with you."

Nick felt his stomach weaken slightly. "He's awake?"

Midvalley nodded, turning away with his hands in his pockets. "In his chambers. You remember the way, right?"

"Yeah." Wolfwood situated his cross again, walking silently past him.

"And Chapel..."

The priest paused, turning his head to the side to listen.

"Watch what you think around him."

Nick frowned and continued walking on.

* * *


	46. Return Of Evergreen

**

* * *

ANGSTY SMANGSTY: **I know, I know. Where'd the happy go? It just seems to get worse and worse. I'm the one writing it and I'm even ready for a break in the storm clouds. Just please don't give up yet. Times are rough and there isn't much to be done about it at the moment. The VM had a little gem last chapter, but now we've plunged back into the darkness. Wolfwood cusses a lot too. He gets almost a whole chapter devoted to his issues and he goes and cusses it all up(he's losing his grip if you haven't noticed). Poor guy. And if the WM'ers are going up the wall with this, come on...you guys really think she's gonna give up on him this easy? Mill is so bringing that punk sandwiches come next update. And I don't know how you'll like the way I write Knives. I don't see him as the ultimate evil or anything. Just an arrogant snot who thinks his way is the only right there is. Plus he has jealousy issues of anyone else who earns his brother's affections.

2 sleepy 2 proofread

* * *

"You know it's amusing how you all insist on presenting yourself this way. Stand before me with your mind guarded and your muscles tightened. You wipe the fear from your face just before you enter, falsely believing it could ever truly be contained."

Somehow it was disturbing to look directly into this man's eyes. The resemblance to Vash was undeniable, but it was more like distortion rather than similarity. Polar opposites of the same element. Each as maddening to the priest as the other.

A wicked smirk cut across the plant's pale face. "You see no reason to defend yourself? Perhaps you do possess more intelligence than your predecessor then." Knives was pleased when the wretch's mind locked with suspicion onto that last word. These humans just didn't understand how expendable they were. How they'd all been purchased one way or the other. "Fool, you really think it chance you found yourself here? You are already the second Gung-Ho Gun to kill under the title Chapel The Evergreen. Handpicked and trained from youth with the soul purpose of becoming another thorn in my dear brother's side." Knives' smiled, knowing how he was getting to him. "Merely an animal that only knows how to kill and bring pain to those around it. I **_own_** you and when your usefulness runs out, so does your meaningless life..."

And Wolfwood had always thought Vash was the only one who knew how to push him completely over the edge. Blur his reason and replace it with rage. Enough. He was not a pawn. Not a possession. Not a thing that could be controlled. If Tongari had blood to drain then Knives probably had brains to spill, and right now that's about all Wolfwood wanted to see. This fuckshit's brains blown across the room. All the lives this monster had ruined...

Knives looked less than impressed as the buckles of Chapel's cross snapped off in lightning succession, instantly bringing the barrel of the longest end in alignment with his face. The blonde glared slightly. _"Honestly..."_

Nick's hand seized up just as the trigger had begun to give way, and his eyes widened already knowing his fate. Midvalley had lied. Trap plain and simple. **"LEGATO YOU FUC-"** His fingers bent back, releasing the punisher all together. It crashed to the metal floor and he screamed as his arm twisted violently around behind him.

The plant smiled as Chapel fell to his knees in pain before him. "I take back what I said about your intelligence."

Wolfwood bit into his lip to keep from crying out. His arm twisted a little more, dislocating from the socket. He winced, letting out a grunt as he pressed his forehead hard against the cold metal floor. Just out the corner of his eye, he saw the black glint of the .45 as it slowly aimed down towards his head. The instinct to live instantly tried to strike up some kind of frantic plan, but his soul was too tired to give it any real backing. At least it'd be quicker this way. Better than each of his muscles tearing one at a time as he was crushed into a position no man should ever attempt. Looks like Milly would get to keep his rosary after all, he wouldn't be coming back.

"I'm surprised. For an animal so passionate just a moment ago, you won't even whimper or shed a single tear over your own demise?" He cocked the long colt in satisfaction. "Or are you still too arrogant to show that fear of yours?"

Why couldn't he just let him die like a man instead of rattling on like freaking Tongari? "_Just pull the trigger you chickenshit..."_

Knives glared, kicking the preacher over onto his back then stepping down on his throat. "I give the orders here, spider. Everything shall end in time. But for now, you have one last job to take care of." He smiled at the way Nick was straining for breath. "My brother is on his way to Caracas as you well know. That is where you will intercept him. He has had long enough to change his view. Now the game is over." He pressed his foot down a little harder. "Kill him."

Wolfwood smirked, speaking hoarsely. _"Go...fuck...yourself."_

He sighed, refusing to lose control. "It'd be so enjoyable to snap your neck right now, Chapel but I'm afraid this isn't really about you. It's about Vash The Stampede and his realization about the humans he chooses so poorly to associate with. You will show him the truth of mankind. That even the man he once thought his own trusted _'friend'_ could gun him down in cold blood if the solution favored him." Knives had extreme distaste for every vile creature that had ever served in the Gung-Ho Guns, but this new Chapel was definitely his most despised. He just couldn't stand it. All that time waiting for his brother to return to him and here this miserable excuse of a human became closer to Vash in a few years than Knives ever did in more than a hundred.

Nick just gave him another 'fuck you' look and Knives continued.

"But that is only the optimal plan of course. If you are truly unwilling to offer your services any further, then the other three will be sent instead, with less specific instructions. I believe there are what, two other spiders constantly in my brother's company? Those females." He gave a look of disgust. "According to Legato, you've grown to vainly covet one of them. I assume this means you would at least wish her to keep living for the time being." Knives stepped off Nick's throat, but kept the long colt aimed at him "Are the terms understood?"

Wolfwood closed his eyes with a weak smile. This wouldn't have happened if he was half as professional as he used to be. He'd been too careless getting attached to that girl. But Needle Noggin would understand right? That he had no choice now. Tongari's life and what was left of Wolfwood's soul in exchange for Milly and Meryl's safety. It was a fair trade, wasn't it? _"Fine...you want the kill shot through his head or his heart, Lucifer?"

* * *

_

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"**_Knives." _**

The insurance girls exchanged looks of concern, not knowing whether to leave the blonde man to his thoughts or to walk over and try and comfort him. It was almost sunset in this ghost town called Caracas. There was nothing here but that man's name painted in red on the center monument. They hoped it was just written in paint, but neither girl was sure.

Milly watched the outlaw with sympathy as he stared at the writing. His brother's name. Meryl had tried her best to explain the history and how's and why's of the two but Milly still found it a troubling concept to grasp. She'd easily accepted the fact that he wasn't human(it made so much sense in retrospect), but he and his brother's problems had been hard to understand. To see two brothers divided so violently as this. It'd hurt for anyone to do things like that to you, but if it was your own blood...well that was just a shot through the heart point blank. "Hey, Meryl..."

She blinked, snapping out of her own thoughts on the matter. "Huh?"

The tall girl pulled her duffel bag from the backseat, slinging it over her shoulder. "We are spending the night aren't we?"

"I guess so."

"Should I just pick a house then?"

She opened the car door, grabbing up her suitcase from the floorboard. "Well I don't see where anyone would mind." Meryl turned, looking back at him. He did seem like he wanted to be alone for a little while. "Vash, it'll be dark soon so we're going find a place to stay. We'll make some food a little later alright?"

He smiled slightly, glancing over his shoulder. "Call me when it's ready!"

The short girl nodded and followed Milly into one of the nearby houses.

When he knew they were gone, he sighed sitting down in front the monument. Vash really didn't know. If there was a solution, he sure as hell couldn't see it yet.

* * *

She stared idly out the window over the sink while raising the spoon to her mouth once more. It was good, but the name of this particular flavor always struck her as a bit of a paradox. Leave it to her to be the one person who finds thought provoking concepts in containers of pudding. In her mind there were only two ends of the flavor spectrum. Chocolate being the darkest and vanilla being the lightest. Every other taste fell somewhere in between. But still, they all had original names. The one she was currently eating sounded more like a desert with an identity crisis.

The short girl looked up from the table, towards the tall woman sitting on the counter. "What do you think will happen now?"

Milly cocked an eyebrow, looking away from the view of empty desert behind the house. "My guess is as good as yours..."

Meryl leaned back in her chair with a look of annoyance. "Come on Thompson, I know you pick up on these things."

She took another spoonful of the white chocolate while thinking aloud. "Well...I think they're just going to have to face each other and end the argument once and for all. If Vash can't win with words then he'll have to play the big brother card."

She gave her a weird look. "The what? They're the same age, Milly."

"It doesn't matter. It's more a mental thing anyway. If brothers or sisters get in an argument where it's too hard to prove who's right and who's wrong, then the older can take seniority and win by default. Usually with boys, someone just ends up getting roughed up a little and that'd the end of it. If Knives is really so out of control, Vash just needs to let him know who's boss and take him down a few notches."

The short girl sighed, shaking her head. How did Milly always manage to sum up the most complex of situations with the simplest real life examples? "I'm glad I'm an only child."

* * *

Nearly an hour sitting out here and he was still no closer to the answer. The once blue sky was now a mix of fiery hues as the suns began to sink below the horizon. He needed to clear his head. Vash had done all the contemplating he could allow himself today. Right now, there was a certain short girl he'd rather be checking up on. As if on cue, he heard the footsteps coming up on his side. He prepared a smile for whichever insurance girl had come to fetch him and turned to greet them. All he received in return was a blue eyed stare that made his blood run cold.

The priest glared down at his target with contempt. Sometimes he wished he'd never met them at all. If the bus had left him to die in the desert that day, then they would have all been spared this current hell. Nick's fist was tight on the punisher's main strap as he contemplated. It would only take a flick of his hand to unleash it, and a flex of his finger to pull the trigger. Steal the life from those disturbing green eyes, thus silencing the voice of uncertainty they inspired in him once and for all.

Vash was too dumbstruck to even think of moving or speaking. He'd never expected to see Wolfwood again...but this man wasn't Wolfwood. Wait, that didn't even make sense. Something was wrong.

Muffled female chatter began to drift out into the street, offsetting his thoughts. Nick's eyes shifted toward the sound reluctantly as his glare began to weaken. They'd never forgive him. He couldn't do this in front of them. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he could do it all. Things had changed. _I don't know if you're listening, but we had a deal. I don't want them involved. Give me at least until tomorrow. I'll handle this in my own way._

_**It doesn't become you to sound so desperate Chapel... **_

_I didn't ask for an opinion, Bluesummers. Now stay the fuck out my head and let me do my own damn job. _

_**Tomorrow morning is the longest that shall be allowed.**_

The Typhoon watched in confusion as Nick solemnly stepped onto the porch of the house the girls were in. Something was definitely different about him. Why would he return?

Wolfwood paused without looking back. "Hey Vash. Do me a favor, will ya? Tomorrow morning when the girls are still asleep...there's something important I need to talk to you about. Meet me out here."

* * *

Meryl laughed, catching the butter knife by its handle then grabbing the mayonnaise jar. "And remember what my mom said?"

"I know! I thought you were gonna strangle her, seriously. And then your dad freaked out and the whole house went nuts!"

"Well it was mainly my stupid cousin's fault! He made it sound like me and Vash were getting married or something."

Milly paused from opening the bread. "Was that Travis or Kyle that said Vash was gonna come massacre us in our sleep that night?"

"Um...definitely my cousin Travis. Remember, he said you'd only be '_safe_' if you slept on the couch with him?" Meryl rolled her eyes. "I tried to tell that idiot he was barking up the wrong tree."

She smirked. "And Travis brought that other guy...what was his name?"

Meryl made a disgusted face. "STEVE! Holy crap, he would **_not_** leave me alone!" She gave Milly a mock glare. "And then you **_had_** to go and mention something about how Vash was gonna be jealous and that's what got my whole family talking about my '_fiancé_' Vash The Stampede in the first place!"

The tall girl put her hand behind her head with a guilty laugh. "Oh yeh...I **_was_** the one that started it, wasn't I?"

Their conversation about the now infamous Stryfe dinner party came to a quick halt at the sound of the screen door slapping closed, and then the creak of old boards as someone walked across the dim living room.

Meryl turned, calling out to him with a perplexed look. "Idiot, why don't you turn on a freaking light? What do you want on your sandwich anyway?"

"_Salmon's fine."_

Out of the corner of her eye, Milly saw the complete shock as it overtook Meryl's features. She saw it, but that didn't mean it fully registered. The tall girl looked slowly over her shoulder, still half expecting to see Vash standing in that doorway. Thinking her mind had somehow misinterpreted the voice she'd just heard. But of course it hadn't. She'd never forget that voice.

Wolfwood kept his hands in his pockets, averting his eyes when Milly's face started to brighten in realization. It was cruel. Heartbreaking really. For her to look like that, when he was here for all the wrong reasons. _"Long time no see..."_

Meryl leaned back against the counter for support as Milly ran to him without hesitation.

And before he could stop her, big girl's arms were already around him again...sliding down his suit to wrap around his waist. She was smiling and looking like she was fixing to cry all at the same time. He held her loosely, more as a reflex than a willed action. But she didn't seem to notice. There were so many things he wanted to tell her. Before tomorrow when he'd be forced to remove his mask for good. Be in love for one more night before she hated him. But sunrise would come and he'd wound her heart again. It'd be a sin to lead this woman on, only to betray her in a few hours. Wolfwood had to keep a distance from his angel now. God, she wasn't even angry though. Meryl on the other hand...

"**WHAT THE HELL? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ BACK UP IN HERE?"**

Milly still hadn't looked back up at him. Maybe if she had, she'd see just how unfeeling his eyes were right now. "You're alright...we were so worried!"

The short girl blinked. **"NO WE WEREN'T!" **

"And we missed you!"

"**NO WE DIDN'T!"**

A voice from the living room. "Yes we did."

Nick looked over his shoulder at the red coat who was now coming in.

Milly was a bit surprised when Nick coolly let go of her to allow Vash through the doorway, and then just put his hands back in his pockets to lean against the frame. That ecstatic feeling quieted almost as quickly as it had come when she put two and two together. Wolfwood hadn't kissed her either. He'd barely even smiled when she hugged him. He was back...but their relationship wasn't.

Vash cocked an eyebrow when Meryl's glare suddenly vanished, becoming a look of sympathy.

The tall girl glanced up at her and forced an 'I'm okay' smile before going back to fixing the little sandwiches they were all so fond of. "So you wanted salmon, Mr.Priest?"

The nickname felt like a dagger when she said it like that. Like they were only acquaintances again. It didn't have that coy, little teasing sound that usually accompanied it. His poker face was trying to give out. "Eh, on second thought, don't trouble yourself big girl, I don't feel all that well anyway. You're full up here, so I'm gonna go catch some shuteye at the place across the street. See ya." He smiled, lifting his cross from where he'd leaned it and walked back through the house and out the front door.

The other three stared after him in silence. When they were all reunited, things were supposed to feel complete. So why didn't any of them look happy in the least?

* * *


	47. Solace

**

* * *

AND TODAY'S FORECAST:** Highly mushy with 99.9999 percent chance of MW makeup and a lemon warning effective until sunrise. Why did this chapter take so long? I have no idea. It's only been a week but I just feel like I've been working on this one **_forever_** for some reason. I'm not even going to proofread because I'm tired of looking at it. And I'll be totally honest. Unless you really like MW then this chapter will completely bore you. But it was necessary. These guys had to get back together. And they took all but two sections of this chapter to accomplish that. It's like midnight as I'm typing this. Not that late, but I've had one hell of a day. So tired. MV people have mercy. I know this one is no fun for you. I'll try to brainstorm up some good "moody insurance girl/goofy outlaw" moments to make up for this later on. But right now my brain is fried, need to study...goodnight.

* * *

Milly glanced down at the plate the remaining sandwiches were on. "So no one else wants any?"

Meryl looked back from washing the dishes they had used. She knew the chore was pointless, but this had once been someone's home. It just felt wrong not to clean up after themselves. "VASH DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER!"

He froze in mid reach with a pathetic face. "But they're so good!"

She faced back towards the sink with that little vein in her forehead beginning to pulse. "You were complaining how full you were not two seconds ago, so don't be a pig just because she's fixing to pick them up!"

The tall girl smiled at the mock devastation on Vash's face as she dumped the leftovers into a tupperware container they'd found in one of the cabinets. "We can always make more Mr.Vash."

He kept up the act, sounding overly pouty. "I suppose."

She smirked as she snapped the lid closed. "I'm sure Mr.Priest's stomach will thank you for your sacrifice."

Meryl remained silent as Milly disappeared momentarily to go fetch her coat and then came back into the kitchen, picking up their can of coffee grounds. Her partner's strong optimism was inspiring but Meryl couldn't help but think she was only setting herself up for more disappointment.

Milly hesitated, scanning the room. "You think that's all I should bring? I'm sure that other house has got to have a coffee maker and mugs, right?"

Vash stood up to get the door for her. He really hoped Wolfwood would accept her kindness. If anyone could figure out what was wrong, it'd be Milly. "It should. You can always come back though."

"Yeh, I guess. Well bye guys...I probably won't be gone too long. I'm just hoping he'll at least eat something."

The Typhoon grinned at her. "Hey, the day preacherman refuses an offer of free food is the day I win an argument with short stuff over there."

Meryl's shoulders tensed noticeably, but she kept her voice neutral. "You are so lucky these aren't our dishes."

He blinked and nervously moved to the other side of Milly, making a peace sign. "Hey, love and peace remember?"

The short girl gave a surprising smirk. "Yeh, yeh I remember..."

Milly cocked an eyebrow, sensing an inside joke then moved around Vash to head for the living room. "Bye Sempai, bye Mr.Vash."

She looked over her shoulder. "Bye Milly, be careful alright?"

"It's just across the street."

Vash called after her. "Sure you don't need help?"

"Nah, I got it."

After they both heard the door click shut, Meryl went back to drying the glasses as he wandered over to lean on the counter beside her. The outlaw released the sigh he'd been holding in. "So what's your opinion of all this? It kind of makes me uncomfortable when you're so quiet."

She shrugged. "You know Wolfwood better than I do."

He crossed his arms, looking more serious. "Maybe...but that doesn't mean I always understand." Vash's eyebrows lowered as he considered whether to tell her something or not.

Meryl glanced up at him with that knowing look. _"What?"_

He hesitated without looking at her. _"Well, it's just...when he first looked at me out there. I don't know, Meryl...it's like he wasn't even the same man."_

She was a little disturbed by the tone in his voice, but didn't weigh the statement too heavily. "Look...Nick is a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them. He knows damn well that he's been an asshole and that that little friendly act of his just isn't going to hold water anymore. He was probably just being his true self for once."

Vash looked down at her. He didn't completely agree that Wolfwood's personality had always been an 'act'...parts of it sure, but not all of it. Really, the thing that caught his attention most about what she'd just said, is that she'd called him Nick. Meryl had always been the most reluctant to trust the preacher, and Vash wasn't sure if he'd ever heard her call him by his first name. _"Maybe..."

* * *

_

After no answer came, she opened the door, stepping in. The rising moons did little to ease the dark of what she assumed was a kitchen. It was almost as cold in here as it was outside, and the smell of cigarettes held noticeably to the air. She placed the food on a nearby counter and kept a soft voice as her eyes adjusted. "Nicholas...are you awake?"

God just wasn't on his side today, was he? After a brief hesitation, the priest gave in anyway, knowing she wouldn't be satisfied until he at least spoke to her. _"Lost, hun?"_

Her muscles tensed as her head instantly turned to the source of the low voice. The silhouette of a man was leaned in a nearby doorway with the embers of a cigarette glowing from between his frowning lips. She swallowed, feeling that fluttering in her stomach. "Don't scare me like that..."

"You're the one who barged in."

Milly looked down at her feet. Why was he acting like this? "I know, but I just thought you'd be hungry."

Nick leaned his head against the doorframe, inwardly sighing. Why couldn't she just treat him the way he deserved for once? This was so much worse. "It's late and it's cold. If I eat...will you promise to go back and curl up in bed like a sensible woman?"

The tall girl's face weakened momentarily as she turned. "Of course, but it takes more than blankets to stay warm on a night like this Mr.Priest."

Wolfwood removed the cigarette from his mouth, staring at her.

She hadn't wanted to say that at all. Really, it was such a stupid thing to say. But it'd just come out before she could stop it. She quickly returned her mind to the food, not wanting to hear any more on the subject. "You like your coffee black, right?"

There were just so many extra factors bearing down on his self-control tonight. How he'd been away, how he'd missed her like crazy, how they needed to make it right again...hell, this might even be his last night on this world, and she had the nerve to say she wanted him in her bed again. Could he really pass up the temptation of being together one last time? He'd give anything to relive that night on the dunes. Nick forced himself back into the bedroom, looking even more frustrated than before. "Yeh, that's...that'll be fine, big girl."

* * *

There was no electric lighting in this room, so they had no choice but to dine by moonlight. Milly sipped at her coffee while Nick sat on the bed, silently chewing on his second sandwich. The coffee was good and so was the food, but neither of them were all that interested. She glanced briefly to the side at the ashtray on the small table. It was completely filled with ash and cigarette butts. To make that much excess, he'd have to have gone through more than a whole pack in the time he'd been alone here. Her eyes softened, stealing a glance at him. What could possibly be stressing him this badly? He looked so tired. Maybe it was her imagination but that rough desert skin seemed to have actually taken on a few new lines since their last parting. Even his cunning eyes seemed exhausted tonight. She blinked as he caught her staring.

He sighed, lowering the sandwich. Absolute hell. He couldn't eat anymore, not like this. Not with her sitting on the floor like that, looking like she wanted to cry for him. His eyes narrowed as he finally lost his ability to remain civil. "Dammit, Milly why won't you say anything?"

She looked away, a bit startled by the sudden outburst. "I didn't think you wanted me to."

Wolfwood hung his head with a growl. "Bull! Tell me anything...tell me you hate me. Tell me I murdered that boy. Anything instead of just sitting there looking at me that way. I killed Zazie and I walked out on all of you. I come back with no explanation, treat you all like shit, and still you look at me in pity. How the hell can you do it, Milly?"

Her expression remained gentle regardless of being yelled at. "Because you're suffering."

That look in her eyes...it made his stomach knot. He could feel his own eyes beginning to burn as he glared at her. Tears. His eyebrows lowered as he tried to stop it. But he couldn't. She shouldn't be seeing this. How had he become so fucking weak? He brought his hand over his face, helpless as a couple hot tears edged their way down his rough features. "_Godammit."_

Her eyes widened as she quickly stood. But it wasn't sympathy or pity that brought her to stand in front of him. Milly honestly wanted to protect him...rescue Nicholas from whatever could be so horrible as to hurt him this greatly. It made her fearful to see someone so strong forced into this much sadness.

Wolfwood felt her arms slide around his neck and laid his face against her chest without hesitation. The beat of her heart seemed to steady his breathing as his muscles actually began to relax to the warmth of her body.

She leaned her head gently down against his, and was a little surprised when his arms ran under her coat in return, wrapping low around her waist. She closed her eyes against that jet black hair with a slight smile. God, all the ways she'd missed this man. "You can trust me, Nicholas. Please...whatever it is you know you can trust me."

If only things could have been different. Damn they would have been so happy together. He had a home with this girl. No matter where they went, it was home as long as she was there. His honey. The only woman that made him want to repent and cleanse every damn sin if only to be closer to her. But there were far too many to ever be atoned. "_Nick ain't my name big girl. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever again_...

Despite the fact of knowing all along, it still made her feel a bit sickened to hear him finally confess. The word escaped her lips in a sad whisper. _"Chapel." _She felt his body tense, but she just sniffled without removing her arms from him. _"Leonof told me. I...I knew a long time ago."_

**_"God."_** Was all he could manage as he closed his eyes again. That was why. Why she had looked at him so strangely after the fall of the SEEDS ship. Because she'd known. Milly had fucking known he was a demon from that day on and still she'd...God but why? He pulled away just enough to look up at her. _"If you knew...then how could you stay? Why? How could you know I wouldn't kill you either?"_

She looked down into those steely blue eyes that were still wet with guilt and forced a smile through her own fresh tears, giving him a kiss on the top of the head. "Because I know Chapel isn't the real you, Nicholas. You're only forcing yourself now. You think this path is your only option. But it isn't. It can't be, because there's always another way. I know you can find it if you just try."

His angry expression began to fade as he rested his face back against her. She really didn't care that he'd been lying all this time. That'd he'd done horrible things. Milly was still going to forgive him. She was **_always_** forgiving him. _"But they sent me here to kill him, big girl. I don't have a choice. It's us or him..." _

Vash. He had to mean Vash. But when was Nick going to open his eyes and see their friend wasn't the problem? Deep down the boys were so much alike and they didn't even know it. "I can't tell you what to do, Nick. But if you want to change then you're going to have to take a stand. You can't keep taking orders."

"_Even if that puts you and Meryl's lives at risk? They've threatened you two..."_

The tall girl didn't look the least bit afraid, and she knew Meryl would agree with her. "That doesn't matter. Everyone has to try their hardest to do what's right. Then even if you fail, it will be with no regrets because you know you did the best you possibly could."

Wolfwood let out a heavy sigh. But would his best really be good enough? Regardless of the path he took, blood was going to be spilt tomorrow. And odds were, his was going to be among it. He looked back up into her clear blue eyes. He never wanted to disappoint her again. Tomorrow would be hell for them both...but right now, the night was young and his heart was still pumping. Quite hard in fact. He'd wasted so much of his life as it was...was he really gonna let this night slip away from him too? He let go of her, suddenly standing up. _"If you say so honey..."_

Milly was completely confused as he walked past her to the door. "Wait, what are you doing?"

Nick went back into the kitchen, pouring all their cold coffee down the sink and then resealed the sandwich container and put it on the counter. He wiped the last traces of weakness from his eyes, forcing the usual smirk. "Well don't want our breakfast to go stale, do ya babe?"

She blinked, blushing a little. "What?"

His voice became teasing. "Well hey, if you think you can keep warm with blankets alone then by all means head on back over there with Needle Noggin and shortie."

Her blush didn't fade as he came back into the small bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "But I don't have my pajamas, Nick..."

Wolfwood locked the door just in case the before mentioned short girl decided to come angrily searching for her partner in the middle of the night, or God forbid she send Tongari to interrupt them again. He slipped off his shoes, tossing them unceremoniously into the corner before slipping off his socks. "Well actually, I was kinda thinkin' you wouldn't need them."

The tall girl cocked an eyebrow at his sudden change in demeanor. Hard to believe this was the same man that had just been staining her shirt with tears not a moment before.

He let his jacket drop to the floor and took off his shoulder holster, setting it on the table. He smiled, cocking an eyebrow right back at her. "You really gonna sleep in all them clothes big girl?"

The priest's mouth was talking about simple innocent sleep, but his eyes said otherwise. She gave him a skeptical look, but signaled her agreement to stay by taking off her coat and leaving it on the floor. Milly put her holster on the table by his then took off her shoes and socks while still keeping an eye on him.

He sat back down on the edge of the bed now just in his pants and shirt, pretending to be confused. "What?"

She took off her suspenders and cautiously walked over to sit next to him. Milly pulled her feet up on the bed to get them off the cold floor. He was giving too many mixed signals today. "Stop being sneaky..."

Nick smiled, leaning against her. Dang he'd missed these little games of theirs. "You'd prefer I just attack you?"

She stared at him in surprise. "But I thought-"

He kissed her cheek softly. _"I never fell out of love...I just didn't want you involved."_

Somewhere in the back of her mind, warning flags began to go up like crazy as he slowly kissed her again just to the side of her lips. Her subconscious tried in vain to remind her of how this kind of intimacy had only lead to heartbreak and a bruised self-worth last time. Could she really give him this a second time? Wouldn't he just leave again? There were going to be fights tomorrow weren't there? Serious fights. Maybe that should give them a reason to stop...maybe it should give them an incentive to continue. She didn't know. All she knew was that neither of them had yet to hesitate, and his hand was beginning to wander up her side. Naturally, the more innocent pecks soon gave way to real kisses and her eyes closed as the priest's warm lips opened against hers, filling her mouth with his taste again. Mistake or not...if she was going to resist, they both knew she would have already done so.

He felt guilty and grateful all at the same time. He knew he really didn't deserve this, but she had chosen to comfort him anyway. A sincere _"thank you, Milly..."_ escaped his lips as he placed one hand on her chest, gently pressing her down onto the bed while his other began undoing his belt.

Was it wrong this time? Maybe. But she still wanted to be with him. She wanted to help him, and if this is what he needed...well, then she could offer it without regret.

* * *

He curled tighter under the sheets, trying to block the sound out. Ticking and tapping, maddening in its speed. Frenzied and furious, rising and falling in random patterns. His sanity slipped a little with every successive keystroke. Symbols blackened out the paper as her fingers pounded like something possessed. Symbols into words, words into paragraphs, paragraphs into pages. Pages and pages about him. It was one of her worst habits, and a killer to any chance of a peaceful night's sleep for him. Why did she insist on typing when she was frustrated? He'd take a thump on the head any day if it would spare them this madness. But he wasn't the root of her annoyance for once, so that wouldn't work. A groan escaped the bed as he threw the covers back, staring at his moody significant other. "Meryl...can't you do that later? I mean jeez, can you even see what you're typing?"

"The moons are plenty bright enough. Besides, I'm waiting up on Milly."

So that was it. Vash gave a skeptical look, cocking his eyebrow. "She left just after sunset. And it's now..." His tired eyes regarded the clock momentarily. "Well I don't think she's coming back." He fought off a yawn. "So we should be asleep."

The short girl glared at him over her shoulder. "How can you not care if she's alright or not?"

"I trust her, and I know she can handle herself. They probably just got to talking and she decided to stay there. No problem."

She sighed, not knowing whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing. Milly would be the type to take him back, wouldn't she? Even after how much he hurt her. After a few more paragraphs and a lot more of Vash's complaining, Meryl finally came to a stopping point and turned the typewriter off with an annoyed sigh. "Fine. I'll come to bed, alright?"

His face stretched into a yawn before he could answer so he just nodded in agreement.

Meryl gave him a weird look, walking over and climbing into bed. "You're so freaking lazy."

He blinked. "Excuse me? Do you realize what time it is?"

"You ate half the sandwiches and now all you want to do is sleep." She laid back with a smirk. "Lazy."

His eyebrow shot up in question. "Is that a challenge?"

Meryl opened one eye, to look up at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He grinned. "Peace and love?"

She closed her eyes again, purposely acting uninterested with the invitation. "I thought it was love and peace."

"Equally important. It doesn't really matter which one comes first."

The short girl yawned and rolled over with a smile. She really was too tired, but she couldn't help but tease. "Right."

Vash blinked. "Quit confusing me!"

She laughed, turning over to face him. "Sorry, you're too full and I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open now that I've laid down."

He yawned again as she put her head on his chest. "Maybe some other night then?"

Meryl smirked. It was so odd to hear Vash say something like that. "Planted the need have I?"

He smiled, refusing to answer.

* * *

**LATER**

A true addict in every sense of the word. Even with the warmth of his angel beside him, he still couldn't completely silence the need to fulfill his vice. He removed her arms slowly from his waist and gave a smile, leaning down to whisper in the sleeping woman's ear. _"I'll be right back, save me a spot...okay, hun?" _She made a little sound and he smirked, climbing quietly out the bed. A few things popped and snapped as he straightened up, but besides that the room had fallen into a dead silence again. Not that they had been overly loud before, but of course there were always going to be some of those tale tell sounds. All of which still got him a little riled just remembering them. The way his own name had left her in a moan when the pleasure threatened to eat them alive. How the angel had gasped, her body arching as he'd began to press ruthlessly, taking their passion even higher. Wolfwood smirked again at the many memories, scanning the dark floor for his boxers as he walked towards his jacket. Every piece of their clothing except what he was looking for. His boxers must still be in the sheets. He glanced back but decided after some hesitation that sifting around the equally unclothed Milly(no matter how tempting) would be kind of inconsiderate, seeing how the poor girl was finally getting some well earned rest from the previously mentioned excursion. Rest he should probably be getting if he expected to be in any kind of fighting condition. He picked up his pants instead, pulling them on carefully as not to scrape a certain appendage against the steel teeth of the zipper and then grabbed a cigarette and a match from his jacket before stepping over to the moonlit window.

* * *

Semi-conscious. A light aching from the waist down. Sore and cold. Her body had gone cold again. That's why she'd been pulled from her dreamless slumber. She slid her hand out across the small mattress only to find its edge. Her eyes opened halfway as her heart sank. Alone again.

The preacher gave a startled glance to the side as she suddenly sat up in bed. The bleak pondering of tomorrow's events once again fled his mind as he regarded her. She was sitting up straight with her bare back to him and the sheet held tightly in front of her. "What's wrong, Mill?"

The tall girl looked over shoulder, surprised but still half asleep. _"I...I thought you left again..."_

Nick looked hurt by the statement and shoved the cigarette butt into the ashtray, walking back over. He knew he did have to go soon, but there's no way he'd walk out this time without even saying goodbye. "Of course not." He sat down on the edge beside her. "But it is almost dawn. You should go back to sleep, big girl."

Her tired eyes seemed uneasy. _"How much longer will you stay, Nicholas?"_

He sighed, forcing a weak smile and telling the truth. "God knows I don't want to leave, but I've got to. I started something and now I have to finish it." He slid his pants back off, getting under the covers. "After sunrise I can hang around for a quick breakfast...but then I'll have to go."

She laid back down beside him as he pulled the blanket over them both. _"But we didn't really sleep...are you going to be able to-"_

The priest gave a genuine grin, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It won't be a problem. All the more reason to win, when I know I have this to come back to."

They were lying on their sides, facing each other and sharing the bed's only pillow. Milly blushed, as he suddenly pulled her closer against him so their hips were touching again. A feel she was still a bit intimidated by. _"Now don't be too greedy Mr.Priest..."_

Wolfwood smirked with his face half in the pillow. "Nah, you're safe now...just making sure ya stay warm babe."

She cocked an eyebrow and gave him a light kiss on the nose before burying her face as well. _"Good. Don't get any ideas while I'm asleep." _He gave an overly evil snicker and she pinched his side with a smirk. It was good to know his sense of humor was still alive and well.

* * *


	48. Choices

**

* * *

FINALLY!:** I tried to update this last night but FFnet was being all weird on me. Sorry for the wait. Busy as always. Whenever free time does grace me with its presence, something else always comes up. Speaking of which, I'm supposed to be taking the dog outside before she craps everywhere. Sigh. I love 'em, but two siberian huskies equal nothing but complete and utter chaos(eyes teeth marks all over her hands briefly). But I digress...I didn't want to exactly rush through writing this chapter anyway, because I see it as pretty important. And I'm glad a few of you really enjoyed the MW makeup last update. As always, love to all who take their own precious time to review! I'm sure you guys all have some kind of bizarre chores you're supposed to be doing right now too. We're all so bad.

_P.S. _Oh yeah, don't jump to any conclusions just now. I still haven't said what I'm going to do with him. Truthfully, I've been on the fence about that for awhile now. Hmm.

* * *

For most people every day is the same. Every morning they wake up in the same bed, with the same thoughts, and the same complacency. They see no reason for any certain day to be any different than the hundreds before it, and are completely floored when misfortune seems to quite randomly befall them. But then again, that's only some. There are still others who know something is wrong from the moment they open their eyes in the morning. They can just feel it in their soul. A sick feeling that begs them to remain home today. A nagging at the back of their minds to be extra-careful. Uneasiness without reason. Most have lost touch with these God given instincts because they dismiss them as a trait related only to animals, and thus faulty somehow. They ignore that turn in their stomach as mere superstition and step defenseless out into another day. But of their rag tag group, he knew none of them would ever be caught acting that foolish. Not with the things they'd experienced.

Vash checked the chamber of the long colt, making sure it was fully loaded and then clicked it back, shoving the gun in his holster. He moved his duffel bag across the floor with his foot, making sure it would be in plain view should she wake up in the next few minutes. He knew she had a tendency to assume she'd been abandoned again if she woke without a sign of him or his things in the room. Not that he could really blame her. He glanced back at the short girl, looking slightly guilty. He hated sneaking out like this, but something was definitely wrong. Today was a stomach turner and he had to know why.

* * *

She sat silently on the bed with the sheet wrapped around her as he got dressed. Probably the first time in her life she had ever regretted a sunrise. '_It came too soon'_ was all she could keep thinking. He was going to make her stay here. She had known that from the beginning. That's why she was still sitting here in nothing but this makeshift strapless gown. A few crumbs sporadically dotted the blanket beside her. Remnants of their early breakfast had just moments before, but now already nothing but another fond memory. He slid his jacket on, fixing the cuffs and she looked back up. Their remaining time together was quickly shortening to only minutes.

His eyes were gentle as he focused on buttoning his jacket. "You already know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

Milly moved a stray bang back behind her ear, looking down. "You want me to wait here no matter what..."

Wolfwood's voice became slightly stern, picking up on the reluctance in hers. "Promise me Milly."

She opened her mouth but shut it again not wishing to lie to him.

He was now fully dressed and held back a sigh, walking over to sit back down on the bed. He hated to be so course with her, but they really didn't have time for this. He'd be damned if he was gonna pull her any more into harms way than she already was. Not this time. This battle was his and his alone. "It ain't debatable, big girl." He grabbed her hand tightly, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Now promise me. Whatever happens, you'll stay out of it. I won't be able to keep a clear head if I'm too busy worrying where you are."

She'd known the entire night that this conversation would be taking place come morning, but still she'd found herself completely unprepared to deal with it. She was sickened by the thought of him walking out that door. He'd faced danger so many times. It didn't make sense for this time to feel so different. She glared down at her lap without letting go of his hand. "But I can't wait for you Nicholas...I can't do that unless you promise to come back."

Nick's eyes narrowed as he fell silent. Of course he planned on returning to her. It's all he could do. Have confidence and go out there expecting to survive. But that still didn't mean he could absolutely swear on it. Did she really want him to lie?

In one swift move, the priest pulled her forward by the hand, bringing her against him as he wrapped his other arm around the small of her back. Milly relaxed, letting her chin rest on his shoulder as he spoke in her ear.

"We're both stronger than this. I know it." He pressed the side of his face against her hair, enjoying the comfort it brought him. "Please wait for me, big girl. I can't live this way anymore. I've got to end my part in it. One way or the other, the cycle has to stop. We can't have a life together until I put my past to rest..."

Her eyes widened slightly, but he just smiled.

It'd be wrong to ask her now. He knew that. But she'd caught the insinuation. If they made it through this, she was going to have to start contemplating becoming a Mrs.'s. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "So will you stay for me?"

It always made her weak when he smiled at her that way. Sly and charming, but somehow beautifully sincere at the same time. Milly couldn't resist and threw her arms around him, hugging him only the way she could. "_Please come back, Nicholas..."_

A half-truth of "I promise" left his lips as she began to let go again. In his mind it was a swear that he'd try to, not an oath that he would. He took hold of her chin with the intent of one last kiss, but hesitated studying her eyes instead. Still hadn't lost that innocence, even with the things he'd done to her. She looked at him in confusion and he gave an apologetic smirk without really explaining. "Sorry, just noticing something." A deep kiss before she could question the response, and then he let go all together, reluctantly standing from their bed.

She forced herself to remain composed as he grabbed his sunglasses from out his jacket and once again concealed his eyes behind those dark frames before silently lifting the punisher away from the wall. This was it. He was leaving. But there was still something left. What was it? The tall girl blinked, suddenly jumping from the bed. "Wait!"

Nick froze, looking back over his shoulder. _"Honey, I can't..."_

"Just a second." She kept the sheet around her as she grabbed her coat from the floor and quickly dug through one of the inside pockets to pull out something. The object remained concealed in her hand as she dropped the dirty trenchcoat back on the floor and came to stand in front of him as he turned. Milly took his hand, placing the rosary inside it. "You should bring this."

He smiled sadly, closing his hand around the necklace and placing it back inside his jacket. "Couldn't hurt...did it do any good for you?"

She looked down to the floor. Well leaving it on her bedpost had surely made it easier to sleep at night. "Uh huh. But you need it more."

They were both quiet for a moment until Wolfwood took a breath, forcing himself to turn back towards the door. "Anything else, big girl?"

Milly glanced back up as the door opened. She smiled weakly, knowing she could stall him no longer. "I love you."

Nick paused in the doorway, feeling a slight lump beginning to form in his throat. How did she do it? He may not deserve her, but his heart definitely belonged to her. Whatever happened, his heart would always belong to the woman he was now leaving behind. "Love you too, big girl...always will."

And with that, the door shut with an extremely sobering click. The insurance girl took a deep breath, crossing her arms and hanging her head. Devotion was the only thing binding her to this room now.

* * *

He wouldn't lie would he? Not with something like this anyway. Vash looked up as the house across the street's front door finally swung open. "I didn't think you were coming."

And here he thought he'd have time for at least one more smoke. "Didn't think you'd get your ass out of bed this early."

"Well you said you wanted to talk before they-"

"I know what I said, spikey." Nick cocked an eyebrow, stepping off the porch. "So you finally got those goofy shades fixed."

The outlaw wasn't fooled into dropping his guard, but left the wall he was leaning upon to also walk out into the street. "What's going on Wolfwood..."

He came to a stop, placing the cross in front of him. It wasn't hard to keep to his role. The only thing he planned on changing was the ending. "Just can't figure out anything on your own, can ya Tongari?"

Vash froze as the punisher's buckles suddenly snapped away, leaving him to stare down its barrel.

The look of complete disbelief on the blonde's face instantly irritated him. "Dammit, don't look at me like that! Haven't you learned anything? Blind trust gets people killed...ignoring evidence gets people killed. It's all been there Vash. Do I have to spell this out for you?"

For one long moment, the two just stood there. The priest glaring, with his gun aimed straight at Vash's heart while the outlaw remained silent as his mind grasped to understand.

There wasn't time. He knew they were already in Caine's sights and if Vash didn't get it yet, he wasn't going to. So Wolfwood gave up waiting on him. _"Knives had to send **someone** to make sure you got to him in one piece, idiot..."_

The sequence of events that came next would forever be a blur within Vash's mind. His heart had all but stopped as he stared at the preacher. All thoughts ceased with that final sentence. Somewhere there had been a gunshot, but none of it seemed real. Wolfwood had shielded him with the cross as a bullet ricocheted. He'd yelled about there being others. A sniper in the desert that should be easy enough to find. And another that he would take care of himself. Then they'd both ran. Nick disappeared onto another street while Vash went to find the source of the bullets that were now flying past him. His legs moved on their own, but it would be much longer before he could truly focus on the gravity of what had just been confessed.

* * *

The sheets caught her leg as she tried to escape and she fell hard to the floor, twisting her ankle. Another gunshot, and another. She screamed for him, but no answer came. She kicked free from the bed, stumbling towards her well armed cape. She threw it on over her pajamas and took a Derringer in each hand, running from the room. Meryl called for the other insurance girl as her heart pounded harder with each successive gunshot. How could he leave them? She ran back through the empty house and out the front door. A quick glance down both sides of the street gave no signs of anyone. Their car was gone and she thought she heard the echo of its engine somewhere in the distance. The short girl took off barefoot across the street and into the house Wolfwood and Milly had disappeared to the evening before. She violently slammed the door closed behind her, certain that any moment on the outside was another chance of one of those stray bullets hitting their mark. **"IS ANYONE HERE?"**

Milly lifted her head from her knees, relieved at the voice despite them both sounding terrified. "MERYL!"

She busted into the bedroom without hesitation. "Oh thank God, Milly what the hell is going on? I can't find Vash, and-"She paused, realizing her friend was alone. "Where's Wolfwood?"

The tall girl was now in her skirt and button up shirt, sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest. There were no tears on her face, but there didn't need to be. Her eyes already held a deeper pain. "Please don't hate him Meryl..."

Her eyes widened at the strange answer. "What? But why would I-"

Milly stared at her pleadingly. "Because he's one of them."

* * *

They kept a large distance apart, each one's cold gaze never leaving the other. An odd mutual respect delayed the fight from starting. "Just tell me why you're doing this. You're a man of ulterior motives, I know that. So how does this benefit you? How could it possibly?"

"You'd never understand even if I had time to explain it." He wasn't about to try and reason with him. Nick knew they were both doing what they had to do. He'd played both sides of this game long enough to know what happened to those who broke the rules.

So he'd really made up his mind. Kind of a shame actually. All the stories he'd heard of this man. Midvalley sighed, lifting the saxophone to his lips. "And I always thought they'd send **_you_** to kill **_me_**."

* * *

Both girls flinched as sudden explosions began to vibrate in from the outside. Explosions and machinegun fire. Milly shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears, trying to block out the familiar cry of the cross punisher. The weight it put in her heart was too horrible for words.

A nightmare. Trapped in this room, listening to the sounds of a battle in which either of the boys could be being slain at any given moment. Meryl stood silently with her head lowered and her arms crossed in an 'x' over her chest. She clutched the Derringers a little tighter with each explosion until her hands had gone a bloodless white. She rather go out there and risk her own neck than remain here waiting like this...but she couldn't leave Milly. The tall girl refused to break her promise to Wolfwood. Meryl closed her eyes as another explosion shook the room. That priest...a Gung-Ho Gun. She didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

He'd followed the trajectory the best he could but it'd still been hell to find him, and now this stupid trick was all he could think of. Any second now the man had to realize what he was really shooting at. Vash's hand gripped the top of the ledge as more gunshots sounded. That old car was definitely taking a beating. He dug his boots firmly into the rock, withdrawing the long colt from its holster. He waited for exactly the right moment and then pulled himself quickly up onto the mesa just as Caine fired, in order to conceal the sound of his arrival. The Gung-Ho Gun had just seemed to understand the nature of his mistake as Vash unloaded three bullets onto the pipe-like sniper rifle, effectively terminating Caine's use of it. The strange man jumped back without uttering word, turning to just stare at him. Vash's eyes narrowed as he kept the .45 leveled at him. "You have no reason to be here any longer...besides, it's much too hot. Why don't you just go on home?"

The mercenary gave no hint of emotion as he calmly removed a black revolver from his clothing.

Vash tensed, ready to shoot it out his hand or dodge as need be. But instead of stopping to aim the revolver at him as he expected, Caine's hand just continued upward until the barrel rested against his own temple. Vash felt that horrible fear instantly overtake him as he reached out to stop him. His hand closed on Caine's wrist just as the small backlash of gunpowder and bodily fluid erupted out with a thunder crack. All went still as the hot tears began to drain from his terror-stricken eyes.

* * *

He hesitated briefly, catching his breath before diving back out from behind the half-crumbled wall. The rest of it gave way to the concussive melody as he forced himself to his feet, unleashing another round of machinegun fire in mid-run. He'd already taken several direct hits of that God awful force and he doubted he could keep on his feet with much more.

A few bullets actually sliced through Midvalley's suit, producing a slight mist of blood before he could sweep the sonic blast around to deflect the rest. The musician winced at the unfamiliar burning sensation then retaliated with Sylvia's full potential.

Nick quickly pulled the cross in front of him to no avail. The punisher only added to his pain as it slammed against him, knocking them both into a nearby wall with enough force to send cracks through the concrete as they connected with it.

The Hornfreak paused without removing his mouth from the instrument. The man in black slid limply down the wall and to his knees. For a moment Midvalley was certain he was dead. That is until Chapel suddenly lurched forward, coughing out a generous amount of blood.

He dug his fingertips into the dirt, trying to gain back his focus. It was like getting hit with a fucking truck. **_Several_** fucking trucks. The metallic taste was thick in his mouth as he forced air back into his lungs. Damn how it hurt to breathe now. His ribs were assuredly broken in several places. The darkness trying to creep into his vision wasn't much of a good sign either, and only God knew what condition his organs were in. Shit, if he didn't finish this soon, his body was going to give out on him. He glared up through his bangs as the blood continued to drip from his chin. There had to be an answer...

Midvalley stared at him in amazement. He was still alive. But how...how the hell could anyone survive that? "You really are like they say, aren't you? You gave your soul to the devil..."

But then there was the solution. Twisting up from a distant pile of debris and shining like heaven's own light. Nick forced himself back up, staying conscious only by the grace of pure will and adrenaline as he ignored his body's screams and took hold of the punisher once more. "Since when do you believe in deities..."

"No one ever said a man had to believe in God to believe in the devil."

Nick smiled weakly, wiping the blood from his mouth. He'd only get one chance. His last chance. "I suppose that's true...and we would know wouldn't we?"

Midvalley's eyes widened as the priest suddenly broke into a run, resuming the fight. He wasted no time, instantly continuing Sylvia's deadly song for him.

Wolfwood dove out the blast's path, letting loose his machine gun. He landed hard on his side but never stopped shooting even as he lie aching on the ground, keeping a steady aim on the goal only he saw. The only way to win.

He smiled, easily turning the brunt of the priest's own bullets back towards him in another sonic wave. Hadn't they already been through this concept?

There was no way to dodge it, but it didn't matter. The game was over for both of them. Even as the blast hit and hot pieces of metal began to slice through him, Wolfwood gave a slight smirk of success. Because at that exact moment several beautiful sparks rebounded from the remains of the steel support beam across the street, striking Sylvia dead on. So much for the Gung-Ho Guns...

* * *


	49. Bloody Sunday

**

* * *

(RUNS UP WITH TONS OF MOUNTAIN CLIMBING EQUIPMENT):**

Here! Get off that cliff right now! Dang, you guys are tough hanging on so long like that! How did you go to the bathroom, anyway? (awkward pause) On second thought, I think I rather not know. Ew. But I'm so sorry for the wait. Seriously, I wouldn't have made such a big cliff if I knew it was gonna take me so damn long to get up there and rescue you. Maybe we'll stick to the bunny slopes from now on...or not. Heh, dangerous stories are fun but you could get hurt! And thanks for the compliments on the reinterpretation of the Vash/Midvalley fight scene. Sigh. I couldn't think of any other way for Nick to win besides pull Vash's ricochet trick. Special shout out to **_KThomas1313_**...1-47 in one night? That's beyond awesome. Hmm, now what was this really about? Ah yes, the fate of darling Nicky D. Am I one of his fangirls or not? I think it's obvious but maybe it isn't. See what you think. Leap from the cliff and read on like the brave souls you are!

* * *

For the longest time he didn't understand. He couldn't comprehend why his hands were bleeding this way. His empty aching hands and the bent and scarred piece of yellow metal now resting at his feet. An instrument that he knew would function no longer. His hate filled eyes slowly drifted away from this incomprehensible sight to that of the man lying motionless several meters away. Large amounts of red smeared the dirt around that man in the torn black suit, but somehow Midvalley knew that signaled nothing. _"You think this changes anything?" _

He opened his pain-glazed eyes halfway and after a long pause, forced his body into an awkward sitting position. Nick's breathing was overly labored as he contemplated standing. He knew it wouldn't be much longer. He ignored Midvalley, glancing back towards the direction of where the angel was waiting. Too far...but she didn't deserve this gruesome sight anyway. The Hornfreak stared as Nick rose to his feet slowly, using the punisher for support as he came up. _"That depends what you make of it."_

Midvalley tightened his bloody fists, as he began to tremble slightly. _"That isn't an answer, Chapel! He's going to kill us both now!"_

Wolfwood propped the cross on his shoulder, concentrating on each deliberate step as he began to walk. _"My conscience is clear."_

His eyes narrowed as he almost laughed at the insanity of it all. _"You're fucking crazy...and where the hell do you think that dying body is going to take you?"_

Nick kept on, passing him without a second glance. He'd seen it on the way into town. He could probably make it there. Why he wanted to eluded him, but it actually felt natural today. _"Where any good Christian should be on Sunday."

* * *

_

He couldn't just leave him like that. No one deserved to be left like that. Silent tears had flowed the entire time as Vash carried the corpse down to the soft sand below. He dug the grave with his own hands. The actions were mechanical as he kept thoughts away, merely focusing on displacing more and more of the burning sands. It had to be deep enough that wind couldn't come and negate this effort later. But as the chore began to take longer and longer, the door to his mind started to force itself open again. He realized he couldn't hold it shut as easily as he used to. Because there were just too many dark things waiting to push their way out now. Sadness was slowly breeding into hatred behind the door...and one day he wouldn't be able to stop it at all. If things continued this way much longer, he was going to break down. This had to end.

* * *

His own hand looked blurry as he lifted it in front of him, pushing against the massive doors. They gave way easily, almost welcoming him as the flutter of wings passed vaguely above. He smiled weakly at the bright carpet stretched out in front of him. The abandoned sanctuary was bathed in a beautiful white light that seemed to add a pure glow to all within it. It reminded him of home. The orphanage and all the kids. He hoped they could understand. Know that he wasn't perfect and he hadn't meant for this to happen. Nick flinched, forcing his eyes to remain at least half open as he continued to walk for the altar. His body felt heavier and heavier as his thoughts began to slow, but still the panic refused to set in. Wolfwood finally reached the end of the walkway, lowering gratefully to his knees because he could sustain his weight no longer. He kept a grip on the punisher as he focused upward to a true crucifix hanging above the altar. 

The priest's eyes softened, but no words came. Where to start? There was so much to apologize for. Only at the end could you see the whole picture. All the things you could have done differently...all the mistakes you made along the way. But hadn't he done right today? After he'd won, he'd still had plenty of ammo in his cross. He could have killed Midvalley easily, but he hadn't. He hadn't wanted to. So why was he the one being punished this way? It didn't mean he was wrong did it? No. He was right...but maybe he'd still been too late. He'd committed too many sins for them to all be erased by something so simple as a change of heart. It looked like he was going to have to give his own life to even try to make it equal. Heavenly justice. He frowned, sticking his hand into his jacket for one last smoke. Nick kept one arm around the base of the punisher while placing the crumpled cigarette between his lips with the other. He didn't even need good hand eye coordination to complete a task he'd done so many times before. He used his free hand again to light it and inhaled with a slight smirk. How could it taste so good to him? But of course cigarettes were bad for the baby, weren't they? The priest let the cigarette fall from his mouth as the missing emotion finally took hold of him.

The reality of all he would be leaving behind. Fear of where he was going. His eyes narrowed at the new stinging within them. The second time he'd cried in two days. But this time he didn't care. He didn't give a damn who saw, because his heart was really breaking. Even if by some divine mercy he did end up in paradise, it still wouldn't be his Eden. Nothing would be good enough unless she was by his side. But he could never know her love again. They would be separated by the ultimate divide. And Milly was so young, she'd have to move on...hell, he expected her to because she deserved to be happy. But as selfish as it was, he never wanted to picture her finding comfort in another man's arms. In another man's bed...the mere thought brought more pain to his heart than any bullet ever could. His eyes darkened as he suddenly yelled with the remainder of his energy, addressing whomever it was that listened when mortals inevitably begged for more time. **"I DID NOT WANT TO DIE THIS WAY!"** Frustrated tears ran freely down his tanned face as he felt his last weak holds to this world slipping. He had changed too late. Found and lost himself again in the span of one day. This was the cost of freedom.

* * *

Her hands fell away from her face as the chill ran through her. Milly's damp eyes widened slowly, though she was no longer really seeing. All senses focused on that one brief feeling. A cold sting in her heart that left her breathless. Something was missing now. She'd felt it go. 

Meryl turned with a start as the tall girl suddenly leapt from the bed. "Milly?"

She was only on one track now. Her partner's voice went unnoticed as she threw on her coat and jerked up her holster from the table with one hand before flinging the door open with the other. It slammed against the wall, making a loud enough noise to bring her back to her senses momentarily.

The shorthaired girl stood in silence as the other hesitated on the threshold.

Milly's eyes remained desperate, staring out to what was forbidden by the conditions of her vow. Just what was she thinking? Tears ran down the sides of her face though no sound escaped her. It would be selfish, reckless, foolish, and even sinful. It would be all these things if she took just one more step. But she knew she'd felt this way before. Only once before. In a beautiful house with blood stained floors. She'd been left behind that day, and never in her life did she expect it again. Her heart cried out once more and she cursed, bolting barefoot from the room.

Meryl didn't question, immediately chasing her through the house and back into the hot sunlight at a full sprint. Milly leapt from the porch, hooking her holster around her waist as she continued. The gunfire had stopped sometime earlier and now all that could be heard was their footfalls against the hard dirt and heavy breathing as they both strained their legs to somehow carry them even faster. It was blind and desperate, but Meryl knew where the tall girl's long legs were leading them. To the last howls of the cross punisher.

* * *

He'd been standing alone for some time before they reached him. Still in a startled daze where Chapel had left him. Not knowing where to go or how his fate would come. The strangers came dashing around the corner and instantly froze at the sight of him. It was those women. 

The girls' chests heaved for air as they remained warily in place. A man they didn't know stood silently in the middle of the street while blood seeped continuously from his numerous bullet grazes. The buildings around him were in utter rubble. Eerie remnants of some titanic battle had just before their arrival. Meryl nearly jumped from her skin as Milly suddenly yelled against all better judgement.

"**WHERE'S CHAPEL?" **There wasn't time for caution, and she knew this man would probably recognize that name more than her saying Wolfwood or Nicholas.

He blinked upon hearing the name erupt without warning from such an innocent looking mouth. Did this mean **_she_** was the one that priest had been fucking around with? Personally, he would have preferred the short one had he been given that assignment. Midvalley glanced over his shoulder at the trail of red leading past him and around the corner. "I doubt he'll be too hard to find."

Both of them paled noticeably and Milly immediately broke back into that unbelievably fast run of hers as Meryl struggled to keep up.

When all became quiet again, the voice he'd been dreading finally came.

_**You spared them...why?**_

_They've got nothing to do with this. My orders were only for Chapel._

_**Your chauvinism is amusing, but we are all equal in our inferiority. They deserve no less and no more. Is that not what I told you when it came to Dominique?**_

_She would have killed me had it been the other way around, that situation isn't the same as this._

_**Justify your actions how you will, but this failure cannot be tolerated.**_

_How did I fail? He's going to die anyway, those wounds were too sev-_

_**You were expected to finish Chapel and then move on to intercept Vash The Stampede in the next city. You can no longer accomplish that. In that way you have failed.**_

Midvalley looked weakly down to the remains of Sylvia, understanding all too well that the fate of he and his dear instrument would always be one in the same.

_**You are no longer of any use to Master. **_

His hand muscles tightened, jerking his arm towards the spot in his jacket where he kept his extra gun. A small semi-automatic. Once his fingers had wrapped themselves around the pistol, removing it from his coat, his hand suddenly relaxed again. Midvalley smirked sickeningly, staring down at the gleaming gunmetal that was now in his control. Legato was going to let him do it for himself. How fucking kind of him.

* * *

The world was coming undone before her eyes, all she could see was that bright red. See it and know. Know that there would be nothing to brace her for its conclusion. One more corner and she was at the edge of town. Two large doors of a nearby building hung wide open. A small white cross adorned its roof leaving no question as to the structure's purpose. **"NICHOLAS!"** She cried desperately, her legs now aching as she stumbled towards it. The tears were starting again, and as she neared the entrance she began to feel weaker. The end of this ominous trail was just beyond those doors. Her heart knew it and soon so would her eyes. 

Meryl rounded the corner as a single gunshot sounded nearby. She cussed and gasped for Milly in the same breath. **"THOMPSON!"**

The tall girl never heard her or the echo of Midvalley's last action. The feeling of her lover's blood beneath her feet didn't register either as she stood frozen with her eyes fixated on the sight in front the altar. Sky blue eyes widened in the ultimate horror, and she blindly pulled away as Meryl's hand grabbed weakly for her wrist.

She released her, as tears started to fill her own eyes at the vision. Please God, no...not like this.

Milly fell beside him so quickly that the carpet burnt her knees as she immediately placed two fingers against his neck. His skin was still warm, but there was no pulse. She whimpered an _"Oh God"_, and shoved the punisher out her way, laying him quickly down on his back. The blood was everywhere. Nicholas's heart wasn't beating. She had absolutely no idea how she was even functioning right now. _"Meryl...Meryl I need you to count. Please count."_

The short girl snapped out of it, realizing Milly was right. They couldn't give up yet.

She placed her hands one over the other, resting them firmly on the center of his chest. A few of her tears fell onto his face as she began the compressions_. "Please God..."_

Meryl counted the compressions, letting the structured task calm her slightly. _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15."_

Milly quickly leaned down, placing her mouth on his to breathe air back into his lungs. The pattern was fifteen quick pumps, then two breaths, then fifteen pumps, then two breaths again and so on. All you could do was hope.

They were both trembling now. _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15."_

She leaned down and breathed for him again. She tried to ignore it as the blood that had collected on her lips began to run down her chin.

Meryl wiped at her eyes. _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15."_

"_Dammit Nicholas!" _Milly was losing her control as the crying began to shake her body harder.

"_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15." _Her numbers were becoming more incoherent every time.Meryl bit into her bottom lip as Milly breathed into the unresponsive Wolfwood yet again. Meryl was going to kill Vash. Downright fucking murder him. Where the hell was he when they were trying to save Nick's damn life?

She pressed on his chest again while Meryl counted. Milly closed her eyes, praying with all her heart as she forced his chest up and down. _"This isn't fair! He changed! He only wanted to do what was right! Please don't take him from us! He deserves to live! I know he can help others if you just let him come back!" _

Meryl turned her head briefly, suddenly hearing the sound of an engine approaching.

The tall girl reared back from the mouth to mouth at that same moment, staring down at the priest.

Meryl shifted her gaze back. _"Milly, wh-"_

Maybe she was wrong, but she thought he'd just...

Nick gave a weak cough reflex as some blood edged out the side of his mouth. The most welcome sound either of them had ever heard.

Hope instantly returned to Meryl's eyes. _"Is he-"_

Milly didn't know whether to smile or keep crying as Wolfwood's chest began to rise and fall shallowly. _"He's alive, but we're going to lose him again if we don't get him out of here! Go get Vash, Sempai!"

* * *

_

He slammed the brakes at the sight of the small woman exiting the church. He'd left her safe in bed, so what the hell was she doing out here? Barefoot in her pajamas and cape no less.

Irate would not be the word. Furious wouldn't suit it either. She was about to shoot him. Blow that damn prosthetic arm clean off. **_"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, ASSHOLE?" _**

And that's when he realized she was crying. Vash jumped out the dingy convertible, instantly coming up on her side and putting his hands on her shoulders. He looked her over for any injuries as he started to explain. "There was a Gung-Ho Gun in the desert and-"He winced as the resulting slap left his cheek stinging.

"You should have at least woken me up!"

"I didn't know tha-"

She cut him off again, pulling away. "Give me your excuses later! We need to get Nick to a hospital!"

His eyebrows lowered at the name, but the concern was still evident in his actions as he followed her quickly back inside.

* * *

And this is how the hate started. This is how Knives built that malice within him. Vash sat in the driver's seat, keeping a worried eye on the two in the rearview mirror while Meryl frantically gathered all their remaining belongings from the two houses. They'd laid Wolfwood on his back across the rear seat. Milly currently had the back of the priest's head resting in her lap as she tended to him the best she could, but he was a bloody mess. A bullet through the chest, a bullet through the front of his left thigh, and a bullet lodged in his right side. There were also some deep grazes in other places, but those three were the most life threatening. Vash was sure he'd felt broken bones when he'd lifted him into the car though. How he could have received that, he wasn't sure. Milly suddenly gasped, making Vash immediately turn in his seat. 

She'd already unbuttoned Wolfwood's jacket and shirt to better reach the wounds and was now staring down at his stomach. She ran her fingertips lightly over his abs without really touching them. His already tan abdomen was now nearly black with severe bruising.

The outlaw was as unnerved at the sight as she was. It didn't make sense. He was way too torn up for a simple gunfight. Those kinds of injuries might be expected for someone that'd been run over by a car or been in a serious wreck or something, but never from a few bullets.

* * *

**LATER**

Milly stared down at him in helpless anguish. His pulse was barely existent, and they were still almost a half hour from the next city. Really, he shouldn't have lasted this long. Every minute he kept breathing was a miracle in itself. And he'd lost so much blood. They hadn't even tried to remove the bullets, instead leaving them more as steel corks until a real doctor could attend to him. A doctor with plenty of units of plasma waiting in the wings. Meryl had helped her bandage the most alarming sources of blood loss, and thank God some clotting had formed to help them out. But really there wasn't much they could do. Just keep driving and try to keep him comfortable. She was reluctant to ever remove her eyes from him though, afraid any moment could be his last. Inside she was absolutely terrified, but she remained outwardly silent not allowing herself more than a few quiet tears every now and then. Nicholas would want her to be strong, and that's what she was going to do.

Meryl looked back at her for the sixth time in fifteen minutes. "Any difference?"

"_He isn't tensing up as much, I don't know if that's good or bad though..."_

Vash glanced sadly at her in the rearview mirror. "Maybe you should talk to him...he probably does hear us, even if it's only in his subconscious."

She felt a bit foolish, knowing he was probably much too far to reach right now. But after another quiet moment, she took Vash's suggestion anyway, beginning to run her fingers lightly through the priest's messy black hair while speaking softly to him. _"Please stay with us, darling. I know it's hard, but please don't give up just yet."_ She smiled a little, bringing her hand under his unshaven chin to stroke it in that way he liked. _"You're always so stubborn...I know you can find a way back to us."_

Vash cocked an eyebrow as the tall girl suddenly fell silent with a blush. Meryl looked over her shoulder again to investigate this reaction and actually sighed. "Well he can't be **_that_** bad off if he still has energy to be lecherous..."

She laughed weakly, hoping her Sempai spoke the truth. He was still lying on his back, but Wolfwood had actually moved in response to her voice and touch, turning his head so that the back of it was now towards Vash and Meryl while the side of his face pressed firmly between Milly's warm legs. He did indeed look more comfortable.

* * *


	50. Separation

**

* * *

DATEUPAY:** Oh my crap, she is alive! Sigh. Sorry, sorry, a billion times sorry. You wait and then you don't even get a good chapter. This was supposed to be longer but I was just like hell with it and gave you what I had. But I have **_not_** lost interest. I want to write it's just I've been stressed and bummed out and all kind of other things. School's a big factor in it. I've been doing less than stellar and finals are coming up and I keep oversleeping and I don't know things are just nuts. It's 2:00 am and I should be asleep but here I am typing so I'll probably oversleep again tomorrow morning. I am my own worst enemy. But enough feeling sorry for myself. **_Vashluver1_**! Don't be sad! I read all yall's reviews and comment randomly. No favoritism because I appreciate all the things you guys say. I swear there are times I flat out laugh at certain reviews. People probably think I'm nuts at the public computers. Like when you guys were talking about the tight and tan math problems. That one definitely got me. You reviewers are a fun group. I need to review more. Spread the love. I haven't been reading much lately though. Waiting on a little more Tasting Gunpowder for one. Hear that _**KawaiiBabe14**? _Heh, you're probably as bogged down as I am. Just can't find a dang time to write. Anyway, I don't think this chapter is developed enough. Not much really happens then it all kind of happens at once and it's over. Uh...wow I am one articulate girl, no? Oh well. Here's to future updates and me passing Chem class! (_chugs)

* * *

_

White. Everything was white. It was really all you could notice after hours of just sitting here. Nothing to divert your attention anymore, nothing exceptional to distract your thoughts. All you had was the inside of your head after this long, and that was a place you just didn't want to be. Not when optimism was down to only a weak flicker.

"_Your coffee's going to be cold."_

Milly blinked at the sound of the soft voice, suddenly remembering the cup in her hands. She gave a small smile looking back down into the dark liquid. At least that was something that broke the pattern...regardless of the styrofoam that contained it. She probably would have gone crazy if Meryl had brought milk. _"Hai, thank you for reminding me." _

Meryl relaxed a little as the tall girl finally began to drink. It was a bit unnerving. No, that was a lie...it was downright frightening. Frightening to see Milly this quiet. The short girl rather wails and sobs than to just see her friend staring at the floor like this, waiting for the next report on his condition. They were all going to be sick by the time this was over. No, that was another lie. They were sick now. Exhausted in every way possible. She held back a sigh, turning her gaze back to the clock. The moons had probably already risen. Not that there was a window to be seen. Nothing in this hallway but bright white tile, numbered doors, and the hum of fluorescent lighting. That and these chairs they were sitting in. The chairs they'd been sitting in since nine o' clock this morning.

The medical staff had rushed Nick into the operating room only seconds after Vash had carried him through the front door. Even the doctors' faces had been pale at the sight of their new patient. Meryl was actually surprised no one had asked too many questions. She doubted people in this town ever witnessed much violence. They were so far from everything. Vash, or '_Eriks'_ as he'd called himself to prevent a riot, had only told the staff Wolfwood was a priest and that he had gotten caught up in a bad fight. No one had asked much more, but Meryl sensed the distrust. These people were afraid they'd just let trouble in and she couldn't blame them. It's not like their little foursome hadn't damned other places before just by stepping foot in them.

So far they hadn't been allowed to see the preacher since. He'd been in and out of emergency surgery all day and his heart had even stopped twice right on the operating table. They said it got harder to revive him each time and if it happened again they probably wouldn't be able to. His body just kept tiring out, everything was working too hard to keep him alive. The doctors couldn't understand how he'd remained stable all that time in the car. His veins were practically dry and he'd sustained massive trauma to about every part of his body.

The only possible answer of how he'd even made it here was given earlier, rather matter-of-factly by Vash. He said the preacher wouldn't have wanted to die in Milly's arms. He wouldn't want to do that to her. Now a reasonable person could easily contradict that with the fact that there is absolutely no way in hell that Nick could have known where he was at that point in time. But Meryl had seen the way he'd rested his head against the tall girl in the car. He was damn well aware of who was taking care of him in the backseat, whether he'll even remember or not.

The outlaw was the only one who heard those metal doors swing open again from all the way down the hall. His muscles began to tense at the sound of footsteps heading their way. Even though his mind leapt erratically back and forth from anger to sadness, he still didn't want to hear any more bad news. What could you possibly think when your best friend...a man you'd somehow come to trust with your own life, suddenly turned out to be against everything you stood for from the very beginning? Nicholas D. Wolfwood was a murderer. He knew that now. Zazie couldn't have been his only victim...because he'd been one of Knives' soldiers all along. No doubt passing information along to him and Legato, all the while keeping up that charming air of his...flirting with Milly and joining Vash in drinking games and wild adventures like it was only natural. How could Wolfwood live with himself? Acting like he cared about them, knowing all the while he had a hand in most of the danger they got into.

Milly glanced up through her bangs as one of the doctors stepped in front of them. Her eyes suddenly became aware again as she straightened up to observe his grim face. She didn't even sound like herself as she blurted quickly. "How is he?"

The man ran a hand through his gray hair with a stressed sigh. "He's alive if that's what you mean. We got the last of the bullets out and sewed up that knick in his aorta. One of his lungs had some hefty damage too. Probably got jabbed by one of his ribs when they broke. That's the main reason he was hacking up all that blood when you first brought him in. We set the breaks but we're gonna have to keep him on pure oxygen for awhile because of that lung. There was some good news with that bullet on his side though, it did hit one of his kidneys but the damage wasn't as severe as we'd thought, so we didn't have to actually remove the organ. Should function good enough once it heals. As for the blood loss, we did finally get his level back to a more reasonable range. It's still pretty low, but at least his heart's got something to pump now. Man's damn lucky he's an AB positive. I'm not gonna get into all the specifics of it, but it's the only type that can receive all the others. If we had to be selective about what we put in him, we might have ran out of what he needed.."

Meryl interrupted, getting to the point. "So you're saying he's stable now?"

Milly spoke almost simultaneously. "Can we see him then?"

"Well he's as good as we can get him, but he's still a far cry from being in the clear." He adjusted his glasses, looking at them gently. "You see, even though we've gotten the bullets out and stopped the bleeding, your friend's body is still extremely weak right now. Truly, I can't swear he'll make it 'til morning. And even if he does, there's still a good chance he may never wake up again." The doctor turned his gaze directly to Milly. "Miss, you said you weren't sure how long his heart had been stopped by the time you found him, so we have no way of knowing how long his brain went without oxygen, the damage may be irrevers-"

The tall girl cut him off, not wanting to hear him say it. "But he was breathing all on his own on the way here, it can't be that bad!"

The doctor nodded a little. "As he still is Miss, but the brain is a very complex mechanism. Unconscious things like breathing and heart rate are controlled by an entirely different region than that of say, voluntary movement or even the ability to form cognitive thoughts. We can't know what's been affected..." He paused a moment, seeing the hurt look on her face. "Miss, I'm not saying you're wrong to hope. I've seen people deny the laws of medicine more times than the average person would think, and the fact that he's lasted this long has to say something for him. But I'm just telling you the facts. Spend what time you can with him now because you may not get another chance."

After a moment to the let the words settle in, the tall girl stood up, wiping at her eyes as she glanced back at her friends. She was afraid now. She didn't want to go alone. _"Coming?"_

They both nodded, getting up to follow her stiffly down the all white corridor.

* * *

As soon as she'd seen him she'd wanted to look away. She'd wanted to, but something hadn't let her. Vash kept behind her, ready to catch her if she did decide to faint or something...but she simply kept on towards the bed. Milly took in the hurtful scene, trying weakly to convince herself that it could always be worse. But that was small consolation in the face of someone you loved so much...someone so strong, lying vulnerable and broken before you. 

The hospital bed was reclined up slightly, propping him up a little so he wasn't just lying flat on his back but wasn't exactly sitting up either. Wolfwood was shirtless with the blanket pulled to his waist. Many bandages covered his surgical incisions and bullet grazes, while the bruises randomly darkened the rest of him. He had IV's hanging from his arm and an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. The only sound was of his shallow breathing and that of the machines as they monitored his vital signs in eerie tones.

Milly noticed that there was even still dirt and dried blood on some parts of him. She examined each of the main bullet wounds separately before giving an odd glance back at Meryl. The short girl understood, and turned politely so she wouldn't be flashed as Milly pulled back the blanket to see how they'd fixed up that hole in his thigh. The doctors had said that out of all of the gunshot wounds, this one deceptively held the most potential to leave him with permanent problems. It had severed a lot of nerves and torn his muscle as it had passed through. He might not ever be able to walk the same on it again even if he made it through this. She sighed, replacing the blanket up to his stomach and Meryl turned back around. Milly pulled a chair away from the wall and sat down in it at his bedside. _"I'm sleeping here tonight."_

They hadn't expected anything less, but Vash nodded anyway trying to ignore the lump in his throat that came every time he looked towards that bed. It was disturbing on a number of levels, not just because the obvious reasons like their friendship and closeness, but also because it seemed impossible. Impossible for Nick to be lying there like that, because they all knew that Nicholas D. Wolfwood never lost. He was nothing less than cut throat when it came to his own life. At least that was what Vash had always assumed. Why...after everything would the priest want to change now? "Right, well why don't you girls stay here and keep an eye on him. I'm gonna go get us a room at the hotel down the street just to get all our junk out the car before someone steals it."

The short girl pulled up another chair to sit beside her friend. Her voice was distant. _"Okay, but don't take forever." _

"I won't." He hesitated in the doorway, looking back at them. "Hey Milly did you..." His eyes softened like he might be about to say something hurtful. "Should I...I mean do you want me to just leave it at the inn or bring it up here when I come back?" He paused again. "I know how he doesn't like it out of his sight."

She actually smiled a bit, instantly understanding the vague question. _"Well if it's not too heavy for you, you can bring it and the bindings up here and I'll wrap it again. It'll give me something to do."_

He smirked, glad to finally see someone smile. "Are you saying I'm weak, insurance girl?"

Now Milly actually gave a slight giggle. _"Sorry, but you're no priest Mr.Vash."_

He shook his head and shut the door with a grin.

Once Vash was long gone, Meryl sighed in annoyance. _"He tries too hard..."_

The tall girl smiled again. _"It's a good trait, Sempai. I don't mind."_

Meryl didn't sound entirely convinced. _"I guess."

* * *

_

**THE NEXT DAY**

She was slouched over in the chair with her arms crossed on the bed's edge and the side of her face resting against them. Some meaningless dream occupied her thoughts, but the glare of sudden sunlight quickly brought her back to the real. After remembering where she was and what was going on, the pain drifted back into her mind as she looked groggily over her shoulder to the only other one awake.

"Huh?" Meryl paused from opening the room's curtains, regarding the tall woman now staring at her. "Oh, sorry Milly...I just wanted to see something besides these four walls you know?"

A sudden snore caused her attention to turn and she glanced down at the man in red who was now lying dead to the world on the cold tile as he made the raspy sound again. "I thought he said he wasn't tired..."

Meryl sighed. When she'd woken up, Vash had been sleeping on the floor with his back propped against her legs, his arms crossed, and his head leaned back onto her knees. She'd had to knock him over to get up. Why the hell he hadn't just gone and found another chair, she hadn't the faintest. "Yeah, he's a liar. Want me to send him out to get us some food?"

Milly yawned. "Nah, I wish I could sleep that good...we should let him be." After a moment, she relaxed looking back at Nicholas. It still hurt to look at him. "Has he moved any?"

Meryl leaned against the windowsill, not wishing to return so soon to the uncomfortable chair that had been her own bed the night before. "Not that I've noticed, but I've only been awake for a few minutes."

She frowned not sure why she even bothered asking that question. "Well has anyone come yet?"

Meryl recognized her friend's effort to try and at least keep light conversation. "What's her name did, you know that one we were talking to last night. She changed the drip out and-"

Milly cocked a thoughtful eyebrow. "Helen?"

Meryl shrugged. "I don't know, you're better at remembering names than I am."

The tall girl crossed her arms, sinking back into her seat. "Remember Helen was the one that told us her mother owned a diner not far from here..."

She smiled a little, rubbing her tired eyes with one hand. "Yeah I remember now, and doofus here wanted to know if he could get a donut discoun-"

"**GOD! PLEASE! WHY WON'T ANYONE LISTEN? WHERE IS EVERYONE? I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"**

It was ear piercing. A violent female scream quickly heading their way. They both froze, not even sure how to respond anymore. And for one guilty instant, neither of them even wanted to. They didn't want to care or take responsibility even one more time. They had already given so much. But the voice just kept on in a horrible way that shook them to the core. They couldn't deny who they were and had no choice but to abandon the boys and run for the hallway. The girls got there a good four and a half seconds before the just-waking Stampede could even hope to follow. And what they saw was a single nurse running towards them, eyes wide and panicked. The woman kept a hand to her throat, never ceasing her wounded cries. Red dripped slowly from under her palm and down onto her chest as she nearly moved right past them, oblivious in her hysteria.

Lord, her throat was cut. But it couldn't be too deep if she was still able to scream this way. Milly caught the woman by the waist, easily stopping her. **"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"**

The stranger kicked and flailed helplessly in Milly's stronger grip. **"NO! LET ME GO! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S GOING TO-"**

They both stared as the woman abruptly fell unconscious right in her arms. Meryl tried to wake her to no avail as Milly wiped the blood away with her shirtsleeve to see the woman's wound. It was mainly superficial after all, but a man's sudden laughter made them both snap back to attention. And then there was the doctor. The one they had spoken most with the previous evening. He was walking leisurely towards them, his kind face distorted in an arrogant smile.

A bloodied scalpel still remained clutched in his right hand as he drew slowly nearer. Once the disbelief subsided enough for her to speak, the short girl screamed indignantly without retreating. **"HOW COULD YOU?"**

The man cocked an eyebrow, keeping that odd smile. His voice was strange. Spoken through the same vocal cords but accented in a different way. "_What an ungrateful woman you are. Surely you know there is no true distraction from pain except to receive more..."_ He paused, the false smile suddenly growing as he looked past them to the real reason he was here.

He didn't even draw the long colt. There was no point. This man was merely a vessel now. And Vash's own fear was probably evident in the way he awkwardly moved in front the girls, taking what he knew as a futile protective stance. But he worried for more than just them. There should be tons of people in this hall after the way he had made that girl scream. Had he already killed everyone else? Was he here to finish Nick? He could kill any of them with a single thought. If he was close enough to control someone this completely then they were all at his mercy. The Stampede's face was pale as his voice barely managed to conceal the desperate anger building within him. _"Leave them out of this Legato..." _

He looked almost disappointed, as if he'd been expecting a more dramatic reaction. _"Hmph...now where have I heard those words before? It must have been you that contaminated Chapel with that foolish sentiment. He seemed to believe these women were worth dying for as well. I wonder if he'd be so sure now."_

Vash's eyes narrowed dangerously, but still the feeling of helplessness did not fade. "Is that why you're here?"

Milly felt the cold fear beginning to travel up and numb her, but her expression never changed. Meryl remained just as motionless, sensing through Vash's body language just how slim their chances really were. Why was fate always against them? Why did everything always end in vain?

"_Don't insult me. You label me as a blind destroyer because you are too ignorant to see the logic in what I do. Chapel was given a warning. He took no heed and in his arrogance met this fate by his own doing. Normally the punishment for such betrayal would indeed be death as it was intended to be. But your selfish interference has changed the circumstances. As things stand now, to kill him would only be an act of mercy."_ Legato's characteristic smile again edged onto the doctor's face. _"Don't you understand? Even now, I can delve into his mind as well as I can your own. The fool is trapped in between. Neither alive nor dead, broken thoughts of fear and suffering are all that forms in the darkness that imprisons him. Tell me...how is it punishment to give a soul what it seeks?"_ He laughed slightly at the look forming on all their faces. _"Your friend wishes to die."_

Shecouldn't listen even a second more. The fear burnt away as her anger rose at the intolerable words.Her tongue was always the first thing to loosen in the presence of raw emotion and this time was no exception. Milly's eyes were tearful as she screamed at the messenger to silence him. **"LIAR!"**

Vash kept his eyes on the doctor but instantly raised his arm, barring Milly's way if she did try to move around him. He was ready to scream as well, but somehow prevented himself. "Dammit, what do you want from us..."

"_Want?" _He smiled again._ "I want and deserve nothing. But I have been entrusted to end your stalling. And I shall by any means necessary."_

Vash's breathing shallowed even more. So this was an ultimatum. Knives wanted him to keep moving or more would die. "Have you killed the others?"

The short girl paled as that realization finally occurred to her. The staff...the patients...all the townspeople. God, where was everyone?

"_As of now, they only sleep. Head eastward as soon as this conversation ends and they shall awaken." _

What choice did he have? He was lucky to even have this option. The blonde nodded gravely without a moment's thought. "I swear it, just don't hurt them."

Meryl's emotions were greatly mixed. How could Legato say those things? And it was disgusting how these people were always using the innocent as leverage to control Vash. But how could this work now? Vash would leave on his own wouldn't he? He was going to leave them.

"_Good. I expect you out of this town within the next twenty minutes. And don't bother searching for me. We will meet again when the time is right."_ With one last smirk, the presence fled him instantly sending the doctor's body limp upon the floor.

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Best friends. Sisters really. And the argument had come to downright yelling. **"FORGET THE DAMN JOB, I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!"**

Milly's glare didn't weaken. **"THIS ISN'T ABOUT THE STUPID JOB!" **She paused, realizing they didn't have time for this nonsense. "Look, I understand how you feel but our lives are falling apart Meryl! Are you really gonna let what happened to me and Nick happen to you and Vash? I know you love him, so just don't let him walk out of your life like this!"

Why did she have to throw the L word into this. It had nothing to do with that. This was about everyone. "Even if I did leave with him, then what the hell is going to happen to you? You can't just live alone here Milly!"

She was holding back tears. Either from frustration or from finally facing reality, she didn't know. "Of course I can! I'll get a job, I'll do whatever I have to do! I am not going to let Nick die alone in this place and I am not going to let you stay either! I'll find you again, alright? Just get the heck out of here!" She pointed sternly at the door, ignoring the way her friend looked like she might cry as well. "You're supposed to be the tougher one! Now go before you lose him!"

And that made her angry all over again. **"DAMMIT, HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THAT I MIGHT NOT WANT TO LOSE YOU EITHER?"**

"**YOU AREN'T GOING TO! I'LL FIND YOU GUYS AGAIN! IT ISN'T THAT HARD! NOW HURRY! TIME'S ALMOST UP!"**

Meryl looked hesitatingly from the door, back to her partner, and then back to the door again. Who needed her more? This was insane. Never a moment's respite. She clenched her fists ready to punch just about anything. "DAMMIT, I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M LISTENING TO YOU! YOU BETTER NOT GO AND GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Milly groaned in exasperation. The clock just kept on ticking. "You think I plan to?"

"Don't get smart with me Thompson!" Meryl surprised her with a sudden hug, unbelieving that this was really happening. "I'm gonna pray for both of you alright?"

She nodded, not really finding the statement uncharacteristic. Dire straits always had a way of bringing out the religion in even the most reserved. "Same here. Take good care of Mr.Vash, goodbye and good luck."

Meryl let go, running for the door. "Don't say that! This isn't goodbye! I'm holding you to your word!" And then just like that she was gone and only one insurance girl remained.

* * *


	51. Surprise

* * *

**UPDATE**: Well, well, well…look who's back from the grave. Or do you even remember me? Trust me, I won't hold it against you if you don't. It really has been that long. I don't even know what to say to you guys. This chapter was an experiment if anything. I hadn't even looked at this story in so many months that it almost seems like someone else's now. I had to reintroduce myself to everything so I don't feel that this came out right at all. You know how some people say certain things are like riding a bike? You never forget no matter what? Well apparently for me at least, writing isn't one of those things. I stopped so long I think I forgot how. So all below this paragraph is coldchik getting off her tricycle and back onto her dusty mountain bike and trying to ride BMX like she used to. Ain't happening…at least not all at once anyway. I've got to learn this all over again so go easy.

* * *

_Dear Gram, _

_I don't know how trustworthy the mail service is in this area, but I really hope this letter finds its way to you eventually. I know it's been so long since I've written to any of you and I apologize a thousand times over if you've been worrying about me. It's just that so many terrible things have happened since the last time I wrote. I'm scared now. I really am. I wish I could see you in person to tell you all we've been going through. If the satellite phones were good enough in this town to contact Hawk Canyon, you can guarantee I would be calling you in a heartbeat instead of scribbling words you may never even read. I'd give anything just to hear one of your voices. To have someone to cry to, someone to tell everything._

_I'm all alone right now. I have been for a little over a month now. I'm living out of a hotel room in a small town in the South Cornelia region. I get by mainly from the tips I make from working as a waitress down at the local diner, but I don't know how much longer I can keep on like this. It's just that everything's changed so much. I can't be independent like the old days, I care too much about everyone else now. Meryl and Mr.Vash are gone. I worry about them every day, but they didn't really have a choice whether to stay here or not. I'm sure I'd be with them to help with whatever they're facing now, but I knew I could never leave Nicholas. I'm sitting next to his hospital bed as I write this. I've never seen anyone hurt so bad, gram. He's been unconscious for weeks now. We ran into more of the mercenaries that work for Vash's brother in the last town and Nick was nearly killed trying to defend us. All I can do is just keep waiting and praying for him to come back to us. I've never felt this terrified, gram. Not since I lost papa and the others. I know yall didn't really like Nick that one time you met him, mainly because he reminded yall so much of Papa, but I swear there's so much more to him than you think. He doesn't deserve to suffer this way. He turned on his own group in order to protect us. All he wanted was to make things right. He wanted to wash his hands once and for all from all the mistakes he's made in his life. He really is a good man, grandma. And I know my mother probably said all these same things to you at one point, and I'm sure that frightens you. But we can't help who we fall in love with. I still think her and papa were right to try. What happened wasn't their fault. I chose to love Nicholas. I accepted these dangers a long time ago. I realize that now. Even the possibility that this would be happening to us now. I accepted all of it because I love him. But I'm still me, and I can't help but be hurt and afraid. Please write back soon. I need to hear from you._

_Love always,_

_Milly_

* * *

It seemed so wrong. Everything was wrong. Like somewhere along the way reality had left them all together. Or maybe they had willfully stepped away from it in order to survive. Abandoned it in order to remain sane. They were like ghosts drifting idly from day to day. Town to town. Disconnected from the world around them. Not being able to become more than a passing face to anyone they may meet along the way. Friends they had had, quickly fading into the past as some undefined final confrontation continuously loomed closer in their futures. Never knowing when the demons watching them would present themselves. It was a hellish way to live. But he'd walked the planet in this fashion for more than a century hadn't he? And he'd done it alone. Only a month or so and she was already feeling the growing emotional strain. Even by his side, she was afraid. But of course he hadn't wanted her here. Any day she expected to wake and find herself deserted. The dumbest thing was that she completely understood his logic this time. They both knew Legato would use her against Vash at the first opportunity. Yet, still she refused to go. She feared for both of them, but she just wouldn't leave him. And for some reason, he had yet to force her to. They argued about it nearly every day. Even screamed at each other sometimes, but still he'd hold her close every night seeming to thank the stars for her. Sometimes he'd even cry against her and she'd comfort him, but some nights…more so lately, it was the other way around. 

"Ready to move on?"

She sighed a little, looking away from the darkening sunset and grabbing her suitcase up by its handle. "Been packed for half an hour, you're the slow one."

Vash stopped for a moment, standing behind her on the old porch.

Her shoulders sank slightly as she straightened up in a silent 'what?'

He put his arm around her after another slight pause, and kissed her softly on the cheek. They were both miserable. Her fronts didn't fool him anymore. All that had stopped a long time ago. They were like open books to each other now. But he didn't know how to fix this. She didn't want to be sent away and some selfish part of him didn't want her to go either. But she didn't need to be here. He knew that. Somewhat randomly, the thought occurred to him that Wolfwood had been stronger. When he'd left that time, he'd all but told Milly he didn't love her just to make her stay. Just to protect her. Vash had willfully separated from the girls plenty of times, but that was before he'd been in love. Before he'd needed her this bad.

She blinked, feeling him hug her tighter. "Hmm?"

Vash focused his eyes on the sunset, while speaking softly. "You don't have to feel obligated to keep on with this, Meryl."

Her eyes narrowed and she gave a bit of a huff, signifying that they'd already beaten this subject to death. "Vash…"

He wasn't dissuaded. "I know…but please. Please don't forget. I rather you be safe. I rather you go back to Milly sometime soon."

The short girl glanced to the ground at the mention of the name. Now that was a whole different kind of pain. She still felt she'd somehow betrayed her best friend by leaving her alone to watch Wolfwood waste away in the hospital of that nowhere town. There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't think of them. And she knew the same was true of Vash. They really were some kind of odd little family. The near death of Wolfwood had hurt them greatly. Hopefully he was still hanging on. She prayed he was. Sometimes she still had nightmares of following Milly to the bloodied altar that day. Even though the four of them had been in life threatening situations time and time again over the years, that was the one and only time where one of them had actually crossed the threshold. It showed they really could die in this sadistic game Knives had placed them in. Any of them. Vash had every right to fear for her the same way she feared for him. "I might. But let's just keep on for now, alright?"

Vash was astounded at the sudden softness of her voice and the agreement that she'd at least start considering it. "Really?"

Meryl smirked, turning her head to glance up at him. "You act as if I'm some sort of stubborn thomas or something! I can be reasoned with on occasion. You're the pigheaded one, remember?"

The typhoon smiled, walking with her down the porch steps. "Is that so?"

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

She sat solemnly on the metallic barstool with an untouched glass of ceylon tea and a salmon sandwich in front of her. The woman had her elbows resting on the cold bar, with her forehead leaned down against one of her palms. Her headache was even worse today. She'd even thrown up this morning. This stress was ripping her apart. She'd never been sick in her entire life, but if he didn't wake up soon she was going to need her own hospital bed. Milly closed her eyes, trying to regain herself. A strange hand grasped gently to her shoulder.

"You okay, hun?"

The tall girl smiled slightly at that old word before turning to look. "Yeah, Mrs.Lana…I'll go right back to work after my break. Just exhausted I guess. Sorry if I'm depressing the customers."

The red-head blinked then gave a sudden hearty laugh, patting the younger woman on the back. "Oh heck, what do these bumpkins know? You're a girl in a short, button-up pink dress…that's all they notice!"

The men at the nearest booth all began laughing. "Hey, we resent that! And don't forget the sexy white apron!"

Milly smiled, shaking her head. In a small town like this, just about everyone came to get a bite to eat at the diner at one time or another. By being a waitress here she felt she pretty much knew the whole town on a first name basis by now. They'd all been very kind to her. Maybe a handful or so had been somewhat suspicious that the 'town fainting' incident had almost perfectly coincided with the time her other two friends had been here, but it's not like anyone could really prove she had had anything to do with it. Most just chose to ignore it all together as just some sort of freak happening.

The red-head took a seat next to Milly, still chuckling a little as she waved the men to return to their own conversation. "Yeah, yeah guys whatever you say."

Milly straightened up a little as her boss joined her. She must not have been convincing enough. "I really am okay Mrs.Lana."

Her eyes softened at the tall girl. "Mill, we've been over this. Just plain Lana is fine. The Mrs. makes me feel old, you know? I mean I know late thirties ain't no spring chicken like yourself, but I like Lana better just the same."

She nodded with another hint of a smile, thinking of the odd look Nick had always given her whenever she threw a Mr. onto his name when they were first getting to know each other. "Yeah, I know…I'm sorry. It's just a habit of mine. I'll try to remember."

Lana shook her head a little. "You sure are a quirky little thing. But really Mill, you haven't been looking well these past few days. You really think it's just because you're boyfriend?"

Milly blushed slightly. Nick still seemed too tough to her to ever be called anyone's 'boyfriend'…even hers. It was still odd when anyone ever put it that way. "Well they say people can worry themselves sick right? So I guess that's what's happening to me."

"Well I don't mean to be rude, but honey you look more than tired. Is that really all that's been going on?"

She knew her boss was just being concerned, but Milly didn't see where this was really serious enough to fret over. It was stress. It would either pass or Milly would learn to live with it. That was all. She lowered her voice now speaking only to Lana as she lifted up her neglected tea glass. "I did throw up a little this morning, but I'd been crying all night you know-"

Her eyebrow visibly cocked up as if Milly had just said something incriminating. Lana jumped on it, speaking quickly but keeping her voice low. "Have you been doing that a lot lately? Feeling nauseous in the morning I mean?"

Now it was Milly's turn to give her an odd look as the tone of the conversation suddenly changed. "Um I guess…I mean I never feel that great lately, but like I said I've been worrying about him and-"

Lana cut her off again. "What about headaches? Have you been getting a lot of those?"

Milly blinked, getting the serious feeling that she was out of the loop on this one. "Well yeah…Lana am I missing something here?"

She suddenly looked quite serious. "Maybe. One more question though. This one's kind of personal, do you mind?"

The tall girl seemed curious and confused all at the same time. "Nuh uh."

"Have you missed your period, dear?"

Only Lana's quick reflex of grabbing the now beet-red farm girl by the arm, kept Milly from plummeting completely off the bar stool and enduring an assuredly rough landing on the tile below as the patrons stared on in unison.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

She was still in shock. Still felt like she might faint if she stood up too fast. Because there was no way. There was just no way. It's true, she should have noticed when it didn't come. But she hadn't noticed. How could she when the only thing she thought of was him? And now she felt like someone had just pulled the world out from under her…again. She'd cried when the blood test came back positive. And then she'd felt guilty for crying and cried even harder. She was still sniffling as she buried her face against her arms on the side of his bed. A month pregnant and she hadn't even known. She hadn't known what they'd made that night. Their last night together before fate ripped him away from her. She was carrying Nicholas's child. That's what that blood test had said. It was beautiful and terrifying all at the same time. She didn't know how to be a mother. She didn't know anything of this. But she could do her best. And if he was with her, she wouldn't be scared at all. He just had to make it through this. The thought of Nicholas dying without ever knowing of what they had created together, sent a new wave of sobs through her and Milly forced herself back up to look at him. The oxygen mask was gone now, he didn't need it anymore. Even though he still couldn't wake, he somehow breathed perfectly on his own. Like eternal sleep. He just looked like he was asleep. She traced her fingers gently through his hair and down his face as more tears fell. _"Nicholas…please. Please, you've got to come back. There's someone who's going to want to meet you..._" She blinked more tears away as she forced a weak smile. "_They're going to need you Nick…we're both going to need you. You have to come back…you just have to."

* * *

_

**THAT NIGHT**

The dying fire reflected off his tired eyes while he continued to think what might lie ahead. He'd like to at least have some idea what kind of trap he was leading them into before they got there. Not that he even knew what their final destination was. Just the vague instruction of 'head eastward'. Surely whatever they had planned would happen where there were lots of people. Some town because Legato would want pawns, and Knives would want slaughter. Vash was certain Knives wouldn't be there though. No, he and his brother had long been due for a one on one fight. But where did Legato figure into it? Damn, they were just stumbling blind into hell weren't they?

She'd had enough. He was really going to have to break this sulking habit sooner or later. Mainly because it was so damned annoying, and secondly because the sleeping bag was just too cold without him. "You're gonna hurt yourself you know."

"Hmm?" He glanced over his shoulder as she kneeled behind him.

She grinned smugly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he eyed her suspiciously. "What? You're thinking too hard. You should relax."

Something bad was about to happen, he began to panic as his brain frantically tried to replay the day's events thinking of anything he might have done to offend her. "Meryl, why do you have that look in your eyes, Meryl? If it's about me eating the last-AH!" He gasped as she jerked all of her weight suddenly backwards, pulling him down on top of her. He quickly turned over, looking down at her in fake shock and hurt even though all he was really feeling was relief…that and a touch of excitement. "What the heck are you trying to do, squash yourself? I'm not **THAT** bad of company am I?" He produced a pouty lip when she hesitated to answer.

The insurance girl rolled her eyes, looping her arms around his neck again. "It's a pretty night isn't it? You might notice it if you stopped burning your retinas in the fire for more than two seconds."

He paused, glancing over his shoulder and up at the moons overhead. He watched a shooting star scratch the heavens before turning his gaze back to her. His voice got serious again as he smiled. "Yeah you're right as always but I think I like this view even better."

She smirked slightly. Still a corny romantic. But that's just the way she loved him. "We should be going to sleep soon shouldn't we? It's pretty late."

Vash cocked an eyebrow looking a little confused. Had he gotten the wrong idea?

Meryl cocked an eyebrow right back, giving him a 'well, what's it going to be?' sort of look.

He seemed to glance around for a moment then suddenly got up, helping her up by the wrist and leading her back away from the fire. He let go and she watched curiously as he unzipped the sleeping bag completely, basically turning it into a comforter. He spread it out with the rough side still to the sand and the soft side facing skyward. Vash glanced briefly down at the set up he had created and then to Meryl for approval.

She smiled almost shyly, then cast a few glances across the open desert as if to verify their solitude. Vash was getting more brazen all the time. This was definitely new. "Alright, but if we hear even one car engine…"

He grinned as she pulled him down by the collar.

* * *


	52. Awakening

* * *

**A/N:** I just want to keyboard mash right now. Soooo much frustration with how this chapter turned out. Doesn't help that's it's been like nearly an entire year since the last update. Read and see what you think I guess. I know it's not a very long chapter. I was working entirely from memory here on the characterizations. It's been like a millennia since I've seen the show. 

_-coldchik_

* * *

They say the path a man's life follows is a direct result of only two things -- fate and choice. In his case, both had always seemed to work against him…even from the very beginning. Nicholas D. Wolfwood had taken his first screaming breath in the mud of a ditch, in the dead of night twenty-seven years ago, the bastard child of a young runaway and a cavalryman. 

He was certain his mother had intended to erase him that night. Destroy this writhing evidence of her worst mistake yet, before the judgment of society fell upon her. And he never begrudged her for it. He knew what it felt like to be that lost, trying to cover sin with sin. But for some reason she hadn't had the nerve to do it. She never said why. Merely appeared crying in front the church doors at sunrise the next morning with an infant in her arms. The only thing she had told the nuns about his father was that he'd been a young soldier named David Wolfwood, killed a few months prior in a mission to free a nearby town from a murderous gang who'd overrun it. It was never clear if the two had been in love or not.

On the spot, his mother had given him the name of Nicholas. It meant "victory of the people" oddly enough. He was the one that added a middle name later himself. In his heart it would always stand for his father's name, but he never thought it anything official. The young woman's name had been Christine. Said to be a pretty one with long raven hair and the saddest blue eyes. She left town soon after. She was killed only one week later when a robbery took place at a bar she'd found temporary work in three towns over.

The few resulting years he'd spent in the church orphanage had been the only attempt at a normal childhood he'd ever known. The only time he'd had real peace. But there wasn't enough money for them to care for him indefinitely. He hadn't wanted to leave, but when they'd found a guardian for him, that'd been it. He left town the very next day. And what an actor that man had been. He'd fooled everyone with that fake father bit. When really all he'd wanted was a disposable errand boy for his arms dealings with the local gangs. Sometimes Nick had done what he was told and sometimes he hadn't. The beatings came regardless. Sometimes by the man's fists…sometimes by the butt of a rifle or anything else readily available.

But no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much Nicholas bled or ached, he could never cry. And that always infuriated the sick bastard, but for Wolfwood it symbolized something even worse. He couldn't understand it then, but that was how he had first started to realize there was something wrong inside him. Something that maybe would have never shown itself if that bastard hadn't kept on. But of course he didn't stop. He never would unless someone forced him. Nicholas was seven years old when he became that someone. In the gasp of one gunshot -- one monster died, while the other was created.

It wasn't long until the criminals they'd been going between caught word of their dealer's downfall…and his unusual executioner. It'd only been a few hours later when Nick was snatched up and found himself standing silently in front the desk of one of the worst bosses in the region. That was the day he'd met Chapel. Technically the day he'd first been recruited into the Gung-Ho Guns himself. He'd had nowhere else to go and he doubted they would have let him walk away even if he'd wanted to. By then all that mattered was surviving. Things were no longer black and white. He was taken in and trained constantly from then on. Year after year, it all came disturbingly easy to him. But there was no guilt nor pride in the actions he took, he was just the best and that's all there was to it. At sixteen he had received the cross-punisher. By eighteen he had mastered it. He walked the planet for years, being feared and leaving trails of blood in his wake.

He was untouchable. And he'd mistaken that for true strength. He'd thought he understood it all. The cruel nature of man and this torn world they inhabited. You had to claw your way to the top and you had to fight to remain there. Fight or fall beneath those more ruthless than yourself. But then he'd met the other three…and they'd left him with no illusions of what kind of man he'd really become. One who'd given up all hope for the future far too soon, a murderer with far too many excuses. And for the first time in his life he had felt both regret and guilt. He'd been afraid and he'd fallen to his knees in tears. All those ones he'd never been able to cry before. He'd wanted forgiveness and a second chance. So what did this -- this that was happening now. What could it mean?

The priest blinked again, turning his head slightly. The curtains were drawn back from the window and his eyes widened to try and grasp the depth of the sight before him. Sunlight…and a clear blue sky.

* * *

The door flung open sending the little welcome bell into wild vibrations. All conversation came to a momentary halt as the woman in the white hospital uniform hesitated in the doorway, catching her breath. Her eyes were smiling when she finally blurted out the news she had brought. The pretty waitress with the scar on her face seemed frozen in time before giving a look of disbelief as one of the other girls took her tray from her. 

Lana slapped a rag down on the bar after another silent moment. "Well go on, girl!"

Milly nodded briefly, dodging fluidly around the nurse and out the door at such a speed it left the others in awe.

* * *

It was like those times. Running to the graveyard. Running to the church. Seemed like she'd never get there. The door was already open when she finally reached his hallway, and she slowed as she approached it. The doctor was just stepping out and gave her an approving nod as she paused briefly to see if it was alright. She was more than anxious now, almost sick as the door shut behind her. She tried to still her now nearly panting breaths as the steel blue eyes connected silently with hers from beneath the unkempt black bangs. 

For a moment he could only look at her. Thankful, disbelieving, and euphoric all at once. But of course looking was never enough. Eyes could lie. By all logic, this shouldn't be happening. He needed to know it really was. Nick leaned forward with obvious effort. _"Honey…"_

And that was all it took to melt her remaining defenses. All her strength fell away at the mere sound of the long absent voice and she came quickly, falling upon the bed and throwing her arms around him despite his condition. If it hurt, he didn't complain.

He held her the best he could as she sat beside him, beginning to cry into his chest. Wolfwood pressed his face against her hair while she murmured his name through more tears. There was no word to describe this feeling. Nick remained motionless, holding her just like that…all the way until she finally began to grow quiet again. When he was certain she was going to be alright, he raised his head slightly away from hers, looking down as she glanced up. _"I don't understand…I was dead wasn't I? I felt myself die, big girl…"_

Her eyes were still watery and she almost looked guilty in the face of his confused stare. _"Me and Meryl, we…I knew something had happened, and we went looking…at the church. We found you." _She hid her face against his chest again. The confession came easier when she didn't have to look directly into those deep blue eyes. _"I broke my promise, I know it was wrong. But I just knew Nick. I knew you were in trouble…I knew you needed me." _Her voice started to break again. _"When we got there you were already gone…you weren't breathing, there wasn't even a pulse! But I didn't want you to go. I brought you back…maybe it was selfish, I don't know. I just didn't want you to go!" _Everything went silent again and she felt herself growing uneasy. When she could bear it no longer Milly finally pulled away from him, looking back up. His eyes were narrowed, but tears were still trying to build within them.

He was crying again. Still a sensation he wasn't yet use to. But he could only do it in front of her…for her. Lord, was it really true? Milly had saved him, endured the sight of his mangled body in front the altar and brought him back for his second chance? If that was in fact what this was. How he hoped so. But she was so pure of heart -- even saving him had left her with guilt. Maybe she thought he would have rather have gone on to paradise. If only she could know what his last thoughts had really been. He had never wanted to leave her for a second and to hell with the stupid promise. His words were deliberate and rough, almost as if his vocal cords had fallen weak with disuse. _"_Please hun…please don't look that way. You did the right thing. I didn't want to go…and forget the promise. I broke mine too._" _He gave her his best wise guy smirk to drive the point home and her whole face lit up as she hugged him all over again.

"_I missed you so much Nick! I've just…I've been so scared waiting."_

He smiled knowing the feeling was mutual. But exactly how much time had passed? Where were Vash and Meryl? What of the last Gung-Ho Guns? There was still a lot he needed to be filled in on. _"_Um, exactly how long have you been waiting, big girl?_"_ He vaguely remembered the doctor telling him some of these things just a few minutes ago, but he'd still been in a daze then. His mind was just starting to come back to full speed now that he was in her presence.

Her demeanor changed in an instant as she suddenly looked very uncomfortable again. _"About two months now..." _That's right, she had just passed the two month mark. In all the excitement, she had completely forgotten. Running like she had wouldn't have hurt the baby would it? She prayed not, after all she still wasn't showing so it couldn't be big enough to bounce around and hurt itself right? Somehow in her heart she knew she hadn't done any damage, but she'd be sure to never to do anything that careless again. What if she had fallen?

Wolfwood's eyes darkened at the odd reaction and then he straightened up even more, looking at her intently. _"_What is it, Milly? What's happened?"

Her cheeks went a little red as she looked down in embarrassment. How could he read her so well? One look and he always knew when something was wrong. True, he deserved to know as soon as possible…but she just didn't know how to tell him, or how he might react. _"It isn't anything bad…at least I don't think so."_

He frowned slightly, frustrated at his own confusion. "Mill…what are you hiding?_"_

The tall girl looked up at him innocently. _"Here."_

Nick blinked as she took one of his hands and pressed the palm of it against her stomach.

Milly looked down then back up at his questioning eyes. He always looked so much younger when he didn't understand something. She gave a sort of sad smile. _"Looks like we won't have to pretend this time, darling..."_

And suddenly every other thought, every concern, every anything instantly erased from his mind as he stared back into those innocent sky blues in complete disbelief. They hadn't. They couldn't. _"Are you…" _A long pause. "…_absolutely sure?"_

She nodded, moving a couple stray bangs behind her ear.

Wolfwood took a sobering breath, suddenly staring down at the bed as the shock and guilt began to settle within him. They'd only made love twice. Both times he'd been so fixated on the prospect of having her, responsibility had fallen to the way side. The only times in his life where he hadn't protected himself actually. He of all people knew the consequences of carelessly birthing children into environments not suitable for them…and yet here he was, a man who'd done exactly that. He looked up as she hugged her arms gently around his waist.

"_I was afraid too at first…"

* * *

_


End file.
